


Conflit d'intérêt

by RaeDMagdon_fr



Series: La meilleure des distractions [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 102,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon_fr/pseuds/RaeDMagdon_fr
Summary: Le mariage secret de Tevos et Aria éclate au grand jour. La Conseillère se rend sur Thessia pour affronter les conséquences tout en essayant d’éviter la presse et sa mère. Mais quand de vieux ennemis refont surface et que Tevos est kidnappée, Aria se voit contrainte de partir à la recherche de sa Partenaire avec l’aide de Shepard, Liara et plusieurs membres de l’ancien équipage du Normandy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conflict Of Interest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/868396) by [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon). 



Aria T’Loak grogna quand la sonnerie familière de son Omnitool retentit sur la table de chevet. « Déesse, bordel de – pourquoi les gens appellent-ils toujours quand je suis… » marmonna-t-elle en quelques phrases brisées, essayant de reprendre son souffle tout en tendant la main vers la table de nuit. Elle ignora le soupir déçu qui se fit entendre entre ses jambes tandis qu’elle examinait le texte clignotant sur l’écran : [IDENTIFICATION NON répertoriée – LIAISON NON sécurisée]. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose mais, par précaution, elle répondit en appel vocal plutôt qu’en holo. « Parlez. »

« Vraiment, Aria, répond-on de cette façon à un appel ? » réprimanda une voix familière. « Ce n’est pas très poli… »

Aria poussa un soupir de soulagement et bascula sur la fonction holo, reposant son Omnitool sur la table de chevet. « Eh bien, je n’étais pas totalement sûre qu’il s’agisse de vous. » Elle fit un sourire sarcastique tandis qu’un holo grandeur nature se matérialisait dans son champ de vision à quelques pas du lit, juste à temps pour qu’elle puisse profiter de l’expression faciale de son interlocutrice. Peu de choses pouvaient surprendre Liara T’Soni, mais cette fois-ci le contexte était particulier.

« Bonjour, Liara », dit Tevos, toujours agenouillée sur la moquette de la chambre mais en se tournant légèrement pour pouvoir regarder la projection holo par dessus son épaule.

« Hé ! » aboya Aria en tirant sur la laisse qu’elle tenait toujours dans une main. « T’ai-je dit que tu pouvais arrêter ? Ou parler ? »

Il y eut un temps de pause, sans qu'il y ait de gêne toutefois, puis Liara fit un signe indifférent de la main. Le collier et la laisse étaient nouveaux, mais le reste de la situation ne l’était pas. Elle pouvait bien se permettre de laisser ses amies profiter l’une de l’autre encore quelques instants avant qu’elle ne gâche le reste de leur journée – et peut-être même de leur vie. En outre, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu’elle appréciait la vue alors que Tevos reprenait ce qu’elle était en train de faire. Elle essaya de ne pas se tortiller de façon trop manifeste et prit mentalement note d’aller trouver Shepard une fois qu’elle aurait raccroché.

« Bon, eh bien dans la mesure où vous êtes toutes les deux _confortablement_ installées… »

« Oh, ne faites pas la garce. Si j’osais, je dirais que vous avez fait exprès de nous interrompre. »

Liara ne put s’empêcher de sourire un peu. « Pas cette fois-ci, je le crains. »

« Donc vous l’admettez – oh, c’est bon ça… plus fort… » gronda-t-elle en donnant un petit coup supplémentaire à la laisse enroulée autour de sa main, et souriant quand sa prisonnière volontaire laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé.

« Aria, voulez-vous bien vous taire et m’écouter ? Et tâchez de ne pas resserrer vos cuisses autour de la tête de Théa. Il faut qu’elle entende. »

« Très bien. Qu’y a-t-il, trouble-fête ? »

« Glyphe a surveillé un certain nombre de flux de données - »

« Attendez, Glyphe ? » demanda Aria, ses yeux clignant un instant tandis que Tevos cessait les longues et paresseuses caresses de sa langue pour se mettre plutôt à sucer. « Je croyais avoir pulvérisé cet ennuyeux petit drone la dernière fois que je suis passée. »

« Heureusement, j’avais gardé une copie de ses sauvegardes et j’ai téléchargé son programme dans un nouveau drone », expliqua Liara. « Il est maintenant très fier de m’informer qu’il fonctionne avec une efficacité supérieure de 0,03 pourcents. » Au ton de Liara, Aria soupçonna que la vantardise de Glyphe était bien plus ennuyeuse que sa nouvelle performance n’était utile. « Bon, comme je le disais, j’ai laissé quelques filtres surveiller les pics d’activité sur des termes de recherche extranet, et votre nom a surgi. »

Aria haussa les épaules, caressant négligemment la crête de Tevos de la main qui tenait la laisse, l’encourageant silencieusement à continuer. « Et alors ? »

« Celui de Théa aussi. »

C’en était trop et Tevos s’écarta soudainement d’Aria, ignorant la tension de la laisse. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux s’écarquillant de panique tandis qu’ils recouvraient leur habituelle couleur verte. Ils n’avaient pas encore entièrement viré au noir de l’union, mais ils avaient indubitablement commencé à s’assombrir.

Liara soupira, se sentant vaguement coupable de gâcher leur plaisir, mais se dit qu’on ne pouvait rien y faire. « Shepard et moi avons déjà contacté al-Jilani. Nous avons pensé que c’était le moment le plus adéquat pour annoncer notre grossesse. Cela vous donnera quelques jours de répit, mais… »

« Je comprends », répondit Tevos, brusquement redevenue la Conseillère parfaitement professionnelle. Même nue sur le sol avec un collier et une laisse, elle parvenait encore à exprimer l’aura d’assurance et de calme qui convenait à la situation. Tevos se releva rapidement et Aria laissa filer la laisse, acceptant à contrecœur le fait que le sexe doive attendre. L’annonce de Liara avait cassé l’ambiance de toute façon.

« Les serveurs de Westerlund seront en ‘maintenance programmée’ pendant les cinq prochaines heures standard », ajouta Liara en repliant ses mains derrière son dos dans une pose curieusement martiale. Tevos se dit qu’elle avait dû prendre cette habitude à bord du Normandy. « Vous devrez une faveur à l’Amiral Tali’Zorah vas Normandy. »

Les lèvres de Tevos s’étirèrent dans un sourire. « Noté. Je l’ai toujours bien aimée. » La courageuse Quarienne avait fait bien du chemin depuis le jour où, gamine en colère et terrifiée, elle avait témoigné devant le Conseil il y avait des années de cela. « Et maintenant Liara, si vous voulez bien m’excuser, je devrais probablement appeler Velana. »

« Velana N’Shir ? Ma mère avait une très haute opinion d’elle. »

« C’est la Matriarche la moins susceptible de m’arracher les yeux », dit humblement Tevos. « Et puis je devrai probablement appeler ma mère… »

Aria, qui boudait un peu d’avoir manqué un orgasme et qui s’était allongée sur le matelas dans une position latérale qu’elle espérait désinvolte, faillit soudain s’étrangler. Tevos saisit le soupçon d’amusement dans les yeux de Liara mais ne dit rien. « Votre mère ? Toutes mes condoléances. »

« Vous feriez mieux de me dire ça à moi, T’Soni », dit Aria d’une voix légèrement enrouée, encore un peu tremblante comme elle tâchait de réprimer sa toux impromptue.

« Mes condoléances à _toutes les deux_  », corrigea Liara.

« Les préjugés de ma mère n’ont rien de nouveau pour moi. Aria sera peut-être la première Partenaire que j’amènerai à la maison, mais ce ne sera pas la première Asari. »

Aria fut incapable de masquer son dédain. « Non pas que je me plaigne, puisque c’est moi qui ai remporté la mise au final, mais tes anciennes copines étaient des lâches. »

Les lèvres de Tevos se resserrèrent en une ligne mince. « Tu n’as pas encore rencontré ma mère. »

« Vous avez manifestement des choses à vous dire », interrompit Liara, se sentant quelque peu de trop dans leur conversation. « Je vais faire ce que je peux pour retarder l’inévitable. Appelez-moi ou envoyez-moi un message si vous voulez me joindre. »

« Même pas une excuse pour l’interruption ? Et vous avez le culot de me faire la leçon au sujet de mes manières… » Aria essaya de jeter à Liara un sourire en coin pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle plaisantait, mais l’expression tomba à plat. « Mais bon, sérieusement, merci. Vous avez fait le maximum pour surveiller nos arrières. Je ne l’oublierai pas. »

Liara leur fit un sourire tendu mais sincère. « Assurez-vous en. Courtier de l’Ombre, terminé. »

Aria échangea un regard avec Tevos tandis que la Conseillère farfouillait à la recherche d’un vêtement approprié parmi les effets éparpillés. « Pourquoi faut-il qu’elle termine toujours les appels de cette façon-là ? Quelle arrogante petite… »

« Chut », coupa Tevos en glissant ses bras dans les manches du vêtement le plus proche et en parcourant la pièce du regard à la recherche de son Omnitool. Elle le trouva finalement à côté de l’un des écrans sur le bureau. « Elle nous rend un service, tu n’as pas le droit de te plaindre. Oh, et j’utilise l’holo, alors reste dans la direction opposée si tu ne veux pas que Velana te voie dans toute ta splendeur. »

« Bébé, avant d’appeler N’Shir tu devrais peut-être - »

« Pas maintenant, Aria », insista Tevos en sélectionnant un numéro familier sur son Omnitool. « Je te promets de me rattraper plus tard, mais tu vas devoir attendre quelques heures pour ton orgasme. »

« Mais tu portes toujours - »

Tevos posa son index sur ses lèvres en attendant que la connexion s’établisse, et soupira de soulagement quand Aria se blottit sous les couvertures. Tevos adorait le lit d’Aria – leur lit à présent – d’autant plus qu’il s’agissait d’un lit muni d’un solide baldaquin renforcé. Elles ne prenaient même plus la peine d’en détacher les instruments de bondage.

Ses rêveries furent interrompues quand son appel fut pris. « Théa ? » Même en miniature, l’expression choquée du visage de Velana N’Shir était manifeste. C’était une Matriarche raisonnablement attirante avec une peau d’un bleu étonnamment clair, et des yeux sombres et intelligents actuellement écarquillés de surprise. « Mais que diable portes-tu ? »

L’espace d’un instant, Tevos sentit les griffes d’une panique aveugle enserrer son estomac. Elle fit de son mieux pour passer outre la soudaine montée de nausée et le martellement rapide de son cœur. « Dernière mode humaine, Lana. »

« Amusant. Je n’ai pas vu beaucoup d’Humains porter une laisse sur Thessia. C’est peut-être un truc propre à la Citadelle ? »

Au lieu de mordre à l’appât, Tevos maintint une expression parfaitement neutre et ne fit aucun geste pour retirer l’accessoire. « Aurais-tu reçu un message sollicitant une réunion extraordinaire des Matriarches, ces douze dernières heures ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que tu te tapes Aria T’Loak ? »

« Comment l’as-tu su ? »

N’Shir poussa un long soupir. « Outre la laisse, tu portes la célèbre veste blanche au logo d’Omega dans le dos. Et pas grand-chose d’autre, si je ne m’abuse. Tout le monde connaît cette veste. Que suis-je supposée en déduire ? »

Tevos hésitait entre se sentir soulagée ou agacée. « Donc tu ne l’as pas lu sur l’extranet ? » Velana secoua la tête. « Bon, c’est une bonne nouvelle. En tout cas, au sujet de ce message… »

« Rien pour l’instant. Attends quelques heures. Vu que tu m’appelles en panique et à moitié nue, je suppose que tu t’inquiètes que quelqu’un leur apprenne que tu couches avec une dangereuse criminelle. »

« En fait, non. » Tevos se racla inconfortablement la gorge. « Je m’inquiète que quelqu’un leur apprenne que je suis mariée à une dangereuse criminelle. »

Autant l’expression choquée de Velana quelques instants plus tôt avait quelque chose de comique, autant la mine qu’elle fit à l’énoncé de cette information fut dramatique. « Tu as noué le Lien avec Aria T’Loak ? Tu es droguée ? Tu t’es fait un trauma crânien ? Parce que je ne vois pas d’autre explication aux propos délirants qui sortent de ta bouche. »

« Je ne suis ni blessée ni sous l’emprise de substances illicites, je t’assure », répondit sévèrement Tevos en levant sa main droite pour montrer la bande tissée autour de son poignet.

« Waouh. Le sexe doit être fabuleux. »

_« Pardon ? »_

Velana haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux pas imaginer pour quelle autre raison tu ferais quelque chose d’aussi stupide. » Elle attendit un instant. « Tu es couverte de suçons, au fait. Tu ferais peut-être bien d’entamer un tube de médigel avant d’appeler qui que ce soit d’autre. Tout le monde n’est pas allé à l’université avec toi. »

« Je m’en occuperai dès que je me serai débarrassée du collier et de la veste », répondit Tevos à travers des dents serrées, plus qu’ennuyée par son amie bien que cette situation gênante soit de son seul fait.

« Je trouve ça sexy », plaisanta Velana pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. « Enfin, surtout s’il y avait des serres pour aller avec… »

Tevos roula des yeux. « Toi et ton étrange fétichisme turien. »

« Ce n’est pas du fétichisme », répondit Velana en simulant une posture défensive, « c’est une préférence personnelle. Et puis moi au moins, je ne suis pas en train de chasser de l’azur et de me mettre en porte-à-faux avec les autres Matriarches. Sincèrement, Théa, à quoi donc pensais-tu ? Tu peux dores et déjà te retourner et te pencher en avant, parce que je suis convaincue que tu vas te faire mettre. »

« Tu penses que les Matriarches vont réclamer un vote de confiance ? » demanda Tevos, son éclat d’humeur s’évaporant. Le gouvernement asari était à la fois simple et extrêmement complexe. Les relations entre les Matriarches les plus puissantes étaient toujours particulièrement conflictuelles, mais le mode de gouvernement en soi n’était pas compliqué. Les Asari n’avaient pas de corps législatif formel à proprement parler, et les vastes Républiques reposaient entièrement sur une e-démocratie. Bien que les Matriarches suggèrent et écrivent la législation en général, toute loi potentielle avec suffisamment de soutien était admissible à un vote populaire.

Le système avait ses inconvénients – les décisions étaient rarement prises rapidement, ce qui avait failli provoquer la destruction totale de Thessia quand des actions décisives avaient été requises. Parfois, Tevos se réveillait encore d’horribles cauchemars chargés de culpabilité. En tant que Conseillère asari, elle était la seule personne officiellement élue des Républiques, et elle était responsable de toute action diplomatique en leurs noms. Une fois élue, une Conseillère était théoriquement liée à cette position jusqu’à ce qu’elle décide de se retirer, mais si un nombre suffisant de Matriarches perdaient foi en elle, elles pouvaient demander un vote de confiance.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Tu t’es opposée aux Matriarches quand tu as parlé à Shepard de la balise prothéenne au temple d’Athame. Bien que ta décision nous ait sauvé les fesses, quelques unes d’entre elles t’en veulent toujours. »

Tevos secoua la tête et détourna le regard de son Omnitool. « J’aurais dû les ignorer plus tôt. Peut-être qu’alors Thessia aurait pu… » Regardant en direction du lit, elle croisa brièvement les yeux d’Aria avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l’holo. « Je dois y aller, Lana. Fais-moi savoir si tu entends quoi que ce soit de la part des Matriarches. »

Velana N’Shir tenta d’offrir un sourire. « Tu as des amis puissants, Théa. Si les Matriarches essaient effectivement de te virer avec un vote de confiance, tu n’auras pas à affronter ça toute seule. » Après un rapide au-revoir, elles mirent fin à l’appel et Tevos se dirigea vers le lit, où Aria attendait toujours sous les couvertures.

« Je te l’avais dit », dit Aria en repoussant du pied les draps qui lui couvraient les jambes et en s’étirant langoureusement à l’air libre. Tevos se surprit à regarder un peu trop longtemps puis s’occupa de détacher la laisse, la jetant négligemment de côté, et se défit de la veste d’Aria. Au lieu de la laisser également tomber au sol, elle la replia proprement et la posa au pied du lit.

« Il faut que je passe d’autres appels », murmura Tevos pour elle-même en s’asseyant au bord du lit et en fixant l’écran de son Omnitool. « M’habiller, contacter ma mère, vérifier l’extranet, informer les autres Conseillers, trouver - » Elle ne se détendit même pas quand les lèvres d’Aria caressèrent son épaule nue, posant des baisers le long de son cou, mordillant occasionnellement du bout des dents un carré de peau vierge. « - Oh… »

« Tu me dois d’abord un orgasme. »

Tevos essaya de se dégager mais se retrouva coincée contre le corps chaud d’Aria, tenue en place par une solide paire de bras enroulés autour de son ventre. « Sérieusement ? Cela ne me semble vraiment pas le moment le plus approprié… » protesta-t-elle tout en retirant mécaniquement l’Omnitool de son poignet nu avant de le poser sur la table de chevet.

« Que peux-tu bien espérer accomplir dans la prochaine demi-heure ? Liara fait de son mieux pour minimiser la nouvelle, et tu ne peux pas anticiper les décisions des Matriarches. C’est une situation où tu ne peux qu’attendre et observer. Alors autant détourner nos pensées de ce merdier en baisant pour patienter. »

Tevos dut reconnaître qu’Aria n’avait pas tort. Elle se détendit contre la poitrine d’Aria et ferma les yeux, prenant de profondes inspirations et tâchant de retrouver l’excitation qu’elle ressentait quelques minutes auparavant. Ce fut curieusement facile – presque trop facile, et elle se demanda un instant si elle ne devait pas changer d’avis. D’une certaine façon, avoir envie de sexe quand le reste de votre vie menaçait de s’effondrer ne semblait pas particulièrement normal. C’est alors qu’Aria mordilla un endroit tendre sous sa mâchoire, et elle décida qu’elle pouvait bien s’octroyer un peu de répit.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Tevos s’esquiva et s’allongea sur le dos, Aria ne fit aucune objection. Elle se contenta de jeter négligemment une jambe par dessus la taille de Tevos, emboîtant ses genoux contre les membres chauds de la Conseillère. « J’ai toujours adoré que tu te mettes comme ça », dit Tevos avec sincérité. Son regard parcourut la mince silhouette nue qui la drapait, même si ses yeux avaient toujours tendance à revenir se fixer entre les jambes d’Aria.

« Je sais », laissa traîner Aria en se déplaçant de quelques centimètres pour donner à son amante un accès plus facile et une meilleure vue. Tevos glissa ses mains le long des muscles fermes des cuisses d’Aria, souriant quand elle les sentit frémir. Aria s’appuya d’une main sur la tête de lit pour se soutenir, respirant lourdement tandis que de l’autre elle parcourait la bande de chair sensible entre ses hanches.

Quand les mains de Tevos cessèrent de caresser ses cuisses et entreprirent de se déplacer plus haut, Aria se concentra et épingla ses bras au matelas. « Je ne crois pas », ronronna-t-elle, jetant un coup d’œil aux sangles attachées aux montants du lit et décidant qu’elle ne se sentait pas d’humeur à prendre le temps de les utiliser. Ses pouvoirs biotiques suffiraient pour l’instant. « Tu t’es arrêtée avant que je ne jouisse, tout à l’heure. Maintenant, tu as perdu tes privilèges. »

Au lieu d’implorer pardon ou de tenter de désobéir, Tevos fit un sourire narquois à sa geôlière. « Je ne crois pas. Je vois bien combien tu es excitée. » Elle regarda avec gourmandise les replis entre les jambes d’Aria et fit courir sa langue sur la bande de sa lèvre inférieure. « Dans moins d'une minute tu seras en train de te masturber sur mon visage. »

Aria y avait bien pensé – et si Tevos avait été un soupçon plus conciliante, elle aurait suivi la suggestion de sa Partenaire – mais le petit air satisfait dans la voix de Tevos était de trop. « Je ne crois pas. Je peux toujours m’occuper moi-même de ce problème… » La main qui traçait une ligne d’un bord à l’autre de son bas-ventre s’aventura plus bas, et Aria émit un sifflement quand elle la posa sur son sexe. Pas vraiment similaire à la langue de son amante, mais très agréable quand même.

« Tu n’oserais pas », dit Tevos, mais la brève cassure dans sa voix la trahit. Bien qu’elle sache qu’Aria aurait tout de même besoin de s’unir à elle pour jouir, la perspective de simplement regarder, de près, sa Partenaire se toucher la rendait folle.

« Jalouse ? » taquina Aria en glissant deux doigts mouillés de part et d’autre de son clitoris, le pinçant légèrement. Tevos ne répondit pas avec des mots ou des supplications. À la place, elle essaya de relever la tête, s’arrangeant pour écarter les doigts d’Aria et passer une fois sa langue tout au bout de l’extrémité sensible d’Aria avant qu’un flot pourpre ne la repousse, envoyant sa tête s’écraser contre l’oreiller. « Tiens-toi bien, mignonne, ou tu n’auras pas droit à un deuxième essai. »

« Parfois je te déteste », se plaint Tevos, incapable de détourner les yeux tandis qu’elle se battait contre l’énergie biotique épinglant ses bras et son torse. Aria ricana et secoua la tête, faisant cliqueter sa langue de la même façon que le faisait si souvent Tevos quand elle désapprouvait quelque chose. Naturellement, Aria savait que c’était généralement son comportement qui lui valait ces bruits-là.

« Tu as toujours été une très mauvaise menteuse. » Le ton supérieur d’Aria était presque assez exaspérant pour que Tevos ferme les yeux en guise de contestation, mais elle semblait ne pas pouvoir s’arrêter de regarder cette main puissante et sûre d’elle dessiner des cercles rapides, les articulations souples se pliant en rythme à chaque passage. « Je n’ai même pas besoin de l’union pour savoir à quoi tu penses à l’instant », dit Aria, la voix au moins une demi octave plus basse que d’habitude tandis qu’elle changeait d’approche, glissant ses deux premiers doigts à l’intérieur et laissant son pouce onduler sur son clitoris. « Tu es confuse parce que tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de penser à quel point tu as envie de mes doigts en toi… mais tu as également envie d’être celle qui me fait - » Elle marqua une pause, recourbant ses doigts vers l’avant et appuyant violemment ses hanches dans le creux de sa main, « - ce que je me fais. »

Tevos aspira brutalement sa lèvre inférieure, ignorant le fait que cela lui ferait probablement mal une fois cette rencontre terminée et sa perception de la douleur revenue à la normale. Elle était trop distraite par l’insupportable souffrance entre ses jambes pour reconnaître tout autre forme d’inconfort. Bien que la partie supérieure de son corps soit immobilisée, ses hanches n’étaient pas contraintes et elle arqua le dos, recherchant désespérément le contact de quelque chose, n’importe quoi. Elle ne rencontra que de l’air et serra ses jambes de frustration.

« Aria… »

Ce n’était vraiment pas juste, la manière dont Aria prenait son plaisir. Celui-ci était douloureusement manifeste dans la façon dont sa mâchoire pendait légèrement, laissant sa bouche entrouverte sur les légers souffles qui s’échappaient de ses lèvres. Ses yeux clignaient de façon erratique jusqu’à ce qu’elle se force à les maintenir ouverts, incapable de résister à l’expression désespérée de vague trahison qui habitait le visage de Tevos.

« Mmh, j'y suis presque… Ça me rappelle tout à l’heure – Déesse, tu as une langue si douée… »

« Alors laisse-moi l’utiliser ! S’il te plaît… Quand tu jouiras, je voudrais que ce soit dans ma bouche. »

La main d’Aria s’interrompit et, bien qu’elles ne soient pas unies, l’arrêt soudain fit gémir Tevos. Elle serra encore davantage les jambes, embarrassée par l’humidité qui se répandait à l’intérieur de ses cuisses. « Tu ne l’as pas mérité. » Aria fit une pause, prétendant réfléchir, puis retira lentement ses doigts, poussant un petit hoquet à cette transition entre plein et vide, entre la chaleur étroite et serrée et le baiser froid de l’air ambiant. « Mais tu peux goûter… Voire plus, si tu te tiens bien. »

Tevos se tint parfaitement immobile pendant que les doigts soyeux d’Aria soulignaient ses lèvres, dessinant d’insupportables cercles, mais quand ils glissèrent finalement dans sa bouche elle enroula sa langue autour d’eux et se mit à sucer. Elle poussa de petits murmures satisfaits de ce goût familier, doux et salé et chaud et tellement Aria. Enivrant mais pas écrasant. Le goût s’évanouit plus rapidement qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu, et Aria dut lire la déception sur son visage car elle retira ses doigts avec un petit bruit mouillé, caressant d’un pouce humide le tatouage sur la joue de Tevos.

« Si tu en veux davantage, il va falloir que tu m’aides à jouir. Ne t’emballe pas trop vite », ajouta-t-elle quand Tevos essaya de bouger ses mains et que, incapable de briser l’étreinte qui retenait ses poignets, elle tenta à la place de relever la tête. « Je veux juste que tu me dises ce que tu ferais si je te libérais. » La main d’Aria se faufila de nouveau entre ses jambes. « Donne-moi un peu de motivation. De la matière à fantasme, si tu préfères. Et peut-être qu’après avoir joui, je te récompenserai. »

« Tes hanches », répondit rapidement Tevos avant de perdre contenance. « J’ai envie de poser mes mains sur tes hanches et de sentir à quel point ta peau est chaude, tandis que tu t’installes sur moi. » C’était une réponse inattendue, dans la mesure où Tevos préférait généralement avoir les mains liées. À dire vrai, restreindre ses mouvements était la façon la plus rapide de l’exciter. Mais peut-être que de se voir refuser l’opportunité de toucher Aria quand elle en avait tellement envie adoucissait sa reddition.

« Continue… » ronronna Aria en posant son autre main entre ses cuisses, écartant les lèvres pour offrir à son amante une meilleure vue des caresses qu’elle se prodiguait. Le regard de Tevos était fixé sur elle et il paraissait presque la brûler.

« J’ai envie de sentir tes mains derrière ma tête, m’agrippant, pressant ma bouche contre toi… » Ceci était plus proche de ce à quoi Aria s’attendait, mais elle savoura néanmoins l’image mentale. Elle approcha un peu plus son pubis, le maintenant à la limite du contact, et Tevos tapa des pieds sur le matelas, le faisant légèrement bouger. Aria sourit. Elle n’avait jamais réussi à faire cesser cette habitude de son amante au fil des ans.

« Et ? » demanda-t-elle en commençant à tourner autour de son clitoris, appuyant sur les côtés et taquinant le fin capuchon sensible qui en protégeait la pointe.

« Déesse, comme j’aimerais que ces doigts soient les miens. Comme j’aimerais te sentir tressaillir sous mon toucher, toute tremblante et vibrante et – non, non – je veux te prendre dans ma bouche. Sentir comme tu es gonflée. T’aspirer entre mes lèvres et te sucer et… Aria, s’il te plaît… »

La note plaintive dans la voix de Tevos dépassait ce qu’Aria pouvait endurer. Elle pouvait quasiment sentir une bouche chaude l’aspirer, une langue agile dessiner des motifs autour de son extrémité. « Putain », laissa-t-elle échapper en remarquant combien les yeux de Tevos étaient devenus sombres, probablement en réaction aux siens propres. « Contemple - » Elle ne put même pas ajouter ‘l’éternité’ avant de se sentir tomber, tomber dans un amas désordonné de désir et de surexcitation.

Tevos se raidit à mesure que le besoin désespéré de jouir que ressentait Aria devint le sien, et elle grimaça sous l’assaut soudain de sensations physiques à vif. C’était trop, trop rapide, totalement hors contrôle, et tout ce qu’elle put faire fut de se raccrocher à Aria à travers l’union et supplier silencieusement de sombrer avec elle.

Leurs hanches bondirent ensemble et elles se mirent à vibrer d’énergie biotique, des filaments de lumière brillante s’enroulant autour d’elles. Tevos se mordit fermement l’intérieur de la joue en se tortillant entre les jambes chaudes d’Aria. _‘Presque sur le point de – il nous faut…’_

_‘Tu veux dire il me faut. Tu peux jouir avec moi, mais tu n’en tireras aucun soulagement. Pas avant que je ne le décide.’_

_‘Tu n’oserais pas…’_ Mais Tevos savait qu’elle oserait. Elle sentit la pensée traverser l’esprit d’Aria et cela lui tordit l’estomac. Aria avait des siècles d’expérience dans lesquels puiser, et elle avait appris bien des tours en chemin.

 _‘Contemple l’éternité, mignonne. Ou pas.’_ Aria accéléra le mouvement de son pouce et sombra quelques instants plus tard, entraînant avec elle son amante désespérée. Les premières contractions furent aussi divines que Tevos l’avait espéré, mais Aria s’écarta alors soudainement, brisant tout contact physique et refermant son esprit. En moins de temps qu’il n’en fallut à Tevos pour cligner des yeux, la main d’Aria s’était replacée entre ses jambes, accompagnant le reste de son orgasme avec des bruits dont Tevos savait qu’ils étaient destinés à susciter le désir et la jalousie.

Ignorant la légère impression de vertige qu’elle ressentit comme elle se tenait seule au bord du précipice, et encore déséquilibrée par la séparation brutale d’Aria, Tevos lutta contre la force biotique qui épinglait ses poignets à l’oreiller. Aria avait pu parachever de sa propre main les dernières vagues de son orgasme mais, comme leurs systèmes nerveux n’étaient plus liés, Tevos avait perdu son unique source de stimulation. Les quelques ondes et vagues qui suivirent étaient presque plus douloureuses qu’agréables et ne faisaient qu’accroître son désir au lieu de lui apporter une délivrance.

« Tu as gâché mon orgasme ! » lâcha Tevos, la voix teintée de trahison et d’incrédulité bien qu’elle n’en ait pas été le moins du monde surprise. « Je – déteste… quand tu fais ça… »

« Tu détestes quand je fais ça… jusqu’à ce que tu jouisses deux fois plus fort », corrigea Aria, souriant paresseusement et ajustant ses hanches entre les genoux de Tevos. Elle relâcha son étreinte biotique autour des poignets de la Conseillère et soupira quand les bras de Tevos s’enroulèrent autour de son cou, la serrant fort contre elle. Dans son état post-orgasmique, elle appréciait grandement la chaleur de leurs corps nus se pressant l’un contre l’autre.

« Aria, s’il te plaît… »

Aria sourit dans le creux chaud de la gorge de Tevos, appréciant la façon dont la poitrine de son amante se soulevait et retombait rapidement contre la sienne. « Ceci », murmura-t-elle, « est exactement ce que j’ai ressenti tout à l’heure quand tu t’es arrêtée. C’était une souffrance. » Elle planta ses doigts dans les hanches de Tevos, les écrasant contre les siennes et savourant le gémissement aigu qui s’échappa de la gorge de sa captive. « Ça faisait… presque mal… » Aria fit une pause pour mordre le muscle de l’épaule de Tevos, riant quand son corps se raidit et frissonna.

« Je me rattraperai », dit Tevos dans un souffle, les mots s’échappant sans vergogne. « Prends-moi. De la manière qui te convient… Agenouille-toi de nouveau sur moi et… » Comme Aria n’avait pas l’air convaincue, elle essaya autrement. « Si tu préfères plutôt que je te suce la queue, je pourrais - » Aria commença à couvrir sa gorge de baisers, mais refusait toujours d’acquiescer. « Ou alors baise-moi. Face à face, par derrière… » Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par un cri perçant quand Aria saisit entre ses dents un téton et se mit à tirer. « Que veux-tu, alors ? » demanda-t-elle, souhaitant désespérément qu’Aria fasse quelque chose - n’importe quoi. « Mon cul ? »

Elle était convaincue que cette dernière offre suffirait à se faire pardonner ses transgressions, mais Aria continua à poser des baisers tout le long de son corps, éparpillant quelques morsures de ci de là et laissant quelques marques sur son ventre. « Déesse, Aria, tu es la plus insupportable et cruelle… oh ! » Ses hanches se soulevèrent presque hors du lit quand Aria lui écarta les jambes, contemplant son aine avec une expression affamée sur le visage.

« Je me sens presque navrée pour toi. Si excitée… et si près de jouir. Tu jouirais probablement de suite si je m’unissais de nouveau à toi. »

Tevos comprit soudain ce qu’Aria voulait, et elle hésita entre se sentir soulagée ou terrifiée. La simple pensée de la chaleur et de la douceur de la bouche d’Aria la fit frémir, mais elle connaissait sa Partenaire. Aria pouvait faire de cette activité habituellement agréable une torture exquise, particulièrement si elle refusait l’union. « Tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas… » dit Tevos, priant désespérément qu’Aria choisisse quelque chose d’autre. Après son premier orgasme, Aria ne serait pas pressée et elle avait besoin de jouir. Terriblement besoin.

« Pourquoi pas ? » chuchota Aria en baissant la tête, taquinant l’aine de Tevos du bout des ongles. « Tu ne te figures pas que je cherche à me venger, n’est-ce pas ? Parce que je n’oserais jamais… » C’était un mensonge tellement grossier, particulièrement vu qui le proférait, que Tevos laissa échapper un bref rire exaspéré jusqu’à ce que la langue d’Aria jaillisse et se pose sur son clitoris.

La seule réponse que put faire Tevos à partir de là fut une version étouffée de son nom. « Aria, s’il te plaît, ne sois pas cruelle… » Mais ses prières ne trouvèrent aucun écho, et elle trembla violemment quand la langue chaude d’Aria entreprit de couvrir d’attentions son extrémité sensible. Aria s’interrompait de temps à autre pour sucer, puis reprenait presque immédiatement, laissant sa langue voltiger.

Tevos agrippa les draps, consciente qu’Aria lui rendrait les choses encore plus pénibles si elle l'attrapait pour imprimer une direction. Aria était douée pour ce genre de choses, vraiment douée, et Tevos craignait que son amante lui refuse l’union et la mette dans un état de surexcitation chaotique au lieu de la faire jouir.

« Ce n’est cruel que si tu ne jouis pas à la fin », dit Aria en retenant sa langue suffisamment longtemps entre deux caresses, utilisant son pouce pour écarter les lèvres de son amante et exposer le bouton pourpre et durci de son clitoris. « Et tu vas jouir. » Coup de langue. « Tôt ou tard. » Aspiration. Un léger bruit en relâchant. « Quand je le déciderai. »

Tevos voulut protester, mais ce qu’elle avait été sur le point de dire fut perdu dans un cri aigu quand la langue d’Aria glissa plus bas, appuyant sur son orifice. Bien qu’Aria préfère des attentions directes, focalisées sur un point, elle savait que Tevos appréciait une approche plus variée, et elle était plus que ravie de la lui offrir. Sans s’arrêter, elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil au corps de son amante, tirant fierté des tremblements qui traversaient ses muscles abdominaux, du rapide mouvement ascendant et descendant de ses seins, et de la façon dont sa tête se tordait dans l’oreiller.

Prenant conscience que Tevos était à la limite de la douleur, Aria ralentit son allure, laissant sa langue s’enfoncer plus profondément et murmurant son approbation du goût sucré-salé qui lui était familier. Son infortunée et insatisfaite Partenaire était honteusement mouillée, si mouillée qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment de goût jusqu’à maintenant, et Aria apprécia le changement de saveur.

Au dessus d’elle, Tevos cessa de se tortiller et se mit plutôt à trembler, se tenant parfaitement immobile et tâchant de ne faire aucun bruit. Même sans l’union, Aria pouvait percevoir qu’elle était submergée, désespérée de jouir, et peut-être même en train de verser quelques larmes. Aria avait été vaguement déconcertée les premières fois qu’elle avait vu Tevos pleurer pendant ou après un rapport sexuel, mais elle avait compris que c’était sa façon d’encaisser certaines scènes intenses. Curieusement – ou peut-être pas si curieusement que cela – Tevos ne pleurait quasiment jamais en dehors du sexe. Au bout d’un moment Aria s’y était habituée et avait même appris à l’apprécier, tant qu’il ne s’agissait pas de larmes de tristesse, mais de temps en temps cela lui faisait quand même un pincement au cœur.

« Encore un peu de patience, ma douce », murmura Aria en posant sa joue contre l’une des cuisses collantes de Tevos afin de lui donner un peu de répit, et en la caressant d’une main réconfortante d’une hanche à l’autre. Elle pouvait sentir l’esprit de Tevos chercher le sien, jaillissant puis se retirant en même temps dans un effort de respecter les règles. Mais il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que son corps ne la trahisse et qu’elle ne s’unisse quand même, avec ou sans permission.

« J’essaie. » hoqueta Tevos tandis que les doigts d’Aria commençaient à jouer avec elle, glissant de bas en haut entre ses replis, s’insinuant juste à l’orée de son orifice avant de remonter en cercles taquins. « Mais je… ne peux… J’ai besoin de - »

Se sentant d’humeur généreuse, Aria remplaça sa main par sa langue et fondit sur elle, refermant son esprit sur celui de Tevos et les unissant. La pression s’évanouit, remplacée par de lumineux éclairs d’émotion et de désir, et Aria réalisa combien il avait été difficile à Tevos de se retenir de s’unir à elle. Mais elles n’avaient toujours pas joui, bien que ses lèvres soient amarrées au clitoris de Tevos. Quand elle comprit à travers leur lien que Tevos attendait toujours sa permission même après qu’elles s’étaient unies, une pulsion aiguë d’excitation la fit frémir. C’était là l’un de ces moments où elle était absolument convaincue que, malgré tout, elle avait bien fait de se lier à Tevos.

Tevos saisit cette pensée au moment où elle traversait l’esprit d’Aria et elle lui offrit une affectueuse caresse mentale en retour, mais ne put consacrer à ce sujet davantage d’attention tandis qu’elle essayait si fort de ne pas jouir. La résolution d’Aria fléchit.

_‘Tu as été très sage. Vas-y, et -’_

Elle ne put même pas finir sa pensée. Tevos poussa un cri aigu et se frotta contre sa bouche, recouvrant le menton d’Aria d’une nouvelle vague humide tandis qu’elle tremblait sous la délivrance. Aria fit de son mieux pour suivre les mouvements erratiques des hanches de Tevos, savourant ses propres contractions tandis qu’elle partageait le plaisir de son amante. Quand toutes deux commencèrent à retomber, Aria augmenta la pression de ses lèvres et la cadence de sa langue, convaincue qu’elle était capable de tirer un nouvel orgasme du corps crispé et tendu de son amante.

 _‘Dis-moi qui te possède, Théa. Qui te fait jouir ?’_ La question était plus pour Tevos que pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu’elle appréciait d’entendre la réponse à chaque fois.

_‘Déesse, toi. Toujours.’_

_‘Je suis ravie que tu aies fini par retenir la leçon.’_

Aria tendit délibérément les mains pour capturer les hanches de Tevos, les maintenant en place de sorte qu’elle ne puisse plus bouger. La démonstration physique de possessivité et de propriété fut trop forte. Leur deuxième orgasme fut encore plus puissant que le premier. L’énergie biotique cingla et Aria entendit quelque chose se briser plus loin, mais elle n’aurait interrompu ce qu’elle faisait pour rien dans la Galaxie.

Enfin, Tevos frissonna et s’affaissa. Ses muscles tendus se relâchèrent et elle se fondit dans le lit, attendant que son cœur cesse d’essayer de sortir de sa poitrine. « Velana avait raison », haleta-t-elle quand elle eut repris son souffle.

Aria posa sa joue sur le ventre souple de son amante. « Oh ? »

« Le sexe est fabuleux. » Tevos tendit la main et attrapa le bras d’Aria, la tirant vers elle jusqu’à ce qu’elles se fassent face. « Je n’y peux rien. Tu me rends folle. » Elle agrippa la nuque d’Aria et l’attira dans un profond baiser humide. « Et j’ai toujours un goût agréable sur toi. »

Aria soupira et appuya son front contre celui de Tevos. « Bon, et maintenant ? Un voyage sur Thessia pour rencontrer les Matriarches ? »

« Tu viendrais avec moi ? » demanda Tevos en essayant de ne pas paraître trop enthousiaste. Au fil de leur relation, elles s’étaient habituées à de longues périodes sans se voir. Aria ne pouvait s’absenter d’Oméga trop longtemps, et Tevos ne pouvait quitter la Citadelle de façon permanente.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que je viens avec toi. Je ne peux pas rester assise tous les jours sur mon canapé à l’Au-Delà – cela gâcherait mon aura de mystère. »

Tevos rit tandis qu’Aria s’écartait d’elle et se tournait sur le dos, puis, ravie, nicha sa tête au creux d’une confortable épaule pourpre. « J’ai de précieux souvenirs de ce canapé… »

« Bon, et est-ce que tu vas amener ton entourage ? » D’habitude, Aria détestait avoir à faire avec le petit groupe d’agents du SSC soigneusement choisis qui accompagnaient parfois sa Partenaire ici et là, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre sans paraître hypocrite.

« Bien sûr. Si Liara a raison concernant la presse, je risque d’en avoir besoin. Et puis, il y a plein de chambres au domaine d’Armali… »

Aria grogna et replia son bras gauche sur ses yeux. « Ta mère y sera, n’est-ce pas ? Bah merde. »

« Je lui ferai clairement comprendre qu’elle n’a pas à te sermonner ou à te maltraiter pendant ta visite. Si elle ne peut pas rester courtoise, nous irons ailleurs. »

« Je crois qu’on devrait aller chez Liara », dit Aria avec un peu trop d’espoir. Tevos se redressa sur un coude et secoua la tête. « Non ? Bah, ça valait toujours la peine d’essayer. »

« Il se pourrait que ma mère puisse m’aider. Quand bien même elle désapprouve ma vie amoureuse, je suis certaine qu’elle ne voudrait pas voir sa fille unique contrainte de se retirer du Conseil à cause d’une ridicule petite vendetta. »

Aria écarta son bras de son front et s’assit, tendant la main vers l’Omnitool de Tevos puisqu’elle ne se rappelait plus où elle avait laissé le sien. « Tu penses vraiment que c’est à cause de la balise prothéenne ? » demanda-t-elle en saisissant l’adresse extranet de Westerlund. Elle fit un petit bruit de gorge satisfait quand elle constata que leur site était indisponible.

« J’en suis certaine. Quand nous serons là-bas, j’essaierai d’édulcorer les choses. Si cela ne fonctionne pas et qu’elles m’imposent un vote de confiance… eh bien il me faudra juste convaincre les Républiques que je suis toujours capable de faire mon travail sans parti pris. »

« Sans parti pris, hein ? Allons, si j’étais arrêtée, tu tirerais quelques ficelles. »

Tevos roula des yeux. « T’arrêter n’aurait aucun sens. Tu serais libérée dans la journée au maximum, et tu irais tuer la personne qui t’aurait faite enfermer. Sparatus, Valern et moi avons décidé il y a longtemps déjà de te laisser tranquille tant que tu limitais la majeure partie de tes activités aux systèmes Terminus. Personne n’a osé contester cette décision. Si quelque chose t’arrivait, ce serait une déclaration de guerre. »

« Eh bien, je suppose que c’est chouette d’apprendre que ma Partenaire ne me fera pas jeter en prison de sitôt… Oh, regarde ça. Le plan de Liara a fonctionné. Elles font la couverture de FCC. »

« Monte le volume. J’aimerais entendre. »

« -… à l’écoute des informations de Future Content Corporation. À 09 :00 ce matin, le Commandant Jane Shepard et le Docteur Liara T’Soni ont annoncé qu’elles attendaient leur première fille. Aucune date n’a été confirmée pour l’instant, mais les félicitations et les vœux de bonheur se déversent des quatre coins de la galaxie. Le Commandant Shepard et le Docteur T’Soni n’ont pas souhaité accorder d’interviews pour le moment. Voici le reportage de Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani. »

« Bien joué », dit Aria. « Si elles en disent trop au sujet de la gosse, tout le monde se lassera trop vite. Là, ça laisse de la place aux conjectures. »

« Attends, al-Jilani ne travaille pas pour FCC », ajouta Tevos, une petite ride creusant son front habituellement lisse. « J’imagine que la nouvelle était trop énorme pour que Westerlund la garde au secret. »

« Et ils ont probablement touché un nombre indécent de crédits pour paraître gentils et partager leurs jouets dans le bac à sable avec les autres gosses. J’espère que ça va mettre un terme à ces atroces couvertures de presse people titrant ‘Est-elle enceinte’. J’en ai marre de voir son visage suffisant sur chaque site de ragots et chaque couverture de magazine. »

« Et tu fréquentes souvent les sites de ragots ? » demanda Tevos d’une voix dont le ton légèrement montant trahissait l’amusement.

Aria plissa le front et retira l’Omnitool, le jetant à Tevos et sautant du lit. « Non. Je suis généralement trop occupée à regarder du cul. »

« Eh bien, je déteste faire l’oiseau de mauvaise augure mais on verra probablement beaucoup plus de photos de Liara après cette annonce. »

« Ce qui veut dire qu’on n’en verra pas de nous. Allez. Lève-toi, habille-toi et dis à ta ravissante petite assistante que nous partons pour Thessia. »


	3. Chapter 3

Tevos soupira, ignorant le léger choc de sa navette personnelle pénétrant l’atmosphère de Thessia. Comme d’habitude, elle se rappela qu’elle voulait vraiment acquérir un transport plus confortable mais qu’elle semblait n’en avoir jamais le temps. Aria était assise silencieusement à côté d’elle, les yeux fermés mais éveillée, une main négligemment posée sur le genou de Tevos. Tevos se félicitait de porter une robe particulièrement longue, mais se trouvait également vaguement déçue de ne pouvoir sentir la peau d’Aria.

Pour chasser de ses pensées sa mère, les Matriarches et tous les autres problèmes qu’il lui faudrait affronter sur sa planète natale, Tevos se plongea dans la lecture de ses messages non lus. Malheureusement, la plupart de ceux qui étaient marqués comme urgents concernaient exclusivement sa relation avec Aria. Secouant la tête d’un air résigné, elle ouvrit le premier qui se trouvait être un texte et non pas une vidéo. Quand elle vit qu’il était adressé à Théa Tevos Pania Armali Républiques de Thessia, elle sut que Valern était furieux contre elle. Les Galariens n’utilisaient quasiment jamais l’appellation formelle complète qu’entre eux, vu qu’aucune autre espèce n’utilisait de noms si alambiqués. Comme la plupart des Galariens, Valern était extrêmement intelligent – si intelligent que cela lui avait valu la position de Conseiller malgré le fait que la très grande majorité des conseillers galariens que Tevos ait connus au cours des siècles passés aient été des femelles. Le message en soi était plus court que le nom, mais tout aussi révélateur : ‘Appelez dès que possible.’

« Il semblerait que ce soit trop demander que d’annoncer moi-même la nouvelle », dit-elle à voix haute en ouvrant le message prioritaire suivant, une transmission vidéo venant de Sparatus.

« Bon, je pense que maintenant j’ai compris ce que vous vouliez dire quand vous m’aviez affirmé que je n’étais pas ‘votre genre’ », dit l’enregistrement en incluant les guillemets virtuels. Elle roula des yeux au souvenir de cette tentative de drague vieille de dix ans, mais n’était pas surprise qu’il y ait fait allusion. C’était presque devenu une plaisanterie entre eux. Par nécessité, Tevos avait appris à interpréter les expressions faciales turiennes de façon très précise, et elle pouvait voir que Sparatus était amusé. Sa voix le trahissait également, le timbre couvrant un spectre plus large que d’habitude. « Mais je présume qu’Aria est le genre de tout le monde. En tout cas ça explique ces journées où vous nous contraigniez à rester debout pendant les requêtes au prétexte que vous ne pouviez pas vous asseoir. »

Aria ricana à ses côtés, mais elle garda les yeux clos.

« Essaie de t’asseoir après avoir été du mauvais côté de la ceinture, ou même simplement d’un de tes jouets les plus gros », rétorqua Tevos en mettant la vidéo sur pause. Aria se contenta d’afficher un sourire sarcastique. « Ce n’est pas drôle ! »

« C’est terriblement drôle. Je devrais rester plus souvent avec toi quand tu écoutes tes messages. J’apprends plein de choses intéressantes… »

« Répondre à mes messages est généralement beaucoup plus fastidieux, je t’assure », dit Tevos d’une voix glaciale en appuyant de nouveau sur l’icône de lecture.

« Valern m’a déjà envoyé vingt messages, vous devriez probablement nous appeler. Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous allez pouvoir lui dire – je suppose que ‘salut, je baise la dirigeante du plus gros empire criminel de la Galaxie !’ ne passera pas très bien. J’essaierai de calmer un peu le jeu sur Palaven, mais au moins la moitié des Primarques seront trop obnubilés par cette matière à fantasmes pour s’intéresser à ce que vous faites. Tant que les Matriarches n’en font pas tout un plat, nous non plus. »

Tevos roula des yeux. Elle avait le sentiment que Sparatus ferait des plaisanteries à son sujet pendant au moins des années à venir.

« Oh. Et… belle prise. »

L’enregistrement s’acheva et Tevos laissa sa tête basculer en arrière contre son siège avec un soupir exaspéré. « Pourquoi faut-il que chaque fois que quelqu’un découvre notre relation, il se focalise immédiatement sur notre vie sexuelle ? »

« Parce qu’on est sexy », répondit Aria avec condescendance. « Écoutes-en un autre, je m’ennuie. »

Avec un peu d’appréhension, Tevos ouvrit le message vidéo urgent suivant. Quand un visage très familier, bien qu’un peu pixelisé, apparut sur son Omnitool, elle prit une profonde inspiration. À tout le moins, Aria allait bien s’amuser avec celui-ci.

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous, Théa ? Les Matriarches sont furieuses ! Tu le sais, non ? Quand je t’ai conseillé d’aller te trouver quelqu’un pour abuser correctement de toi, je n’imaginais pas que tu serais assez stupide pour choisir Aria T’Loak ! La Déesse sait qu’elle est ton genre, mais tu ne pouvais pas trouver une gentille fille disposée à faire la méchante au lit plutôt qu’une criminelle ? »

Tevos soupira et mit l’enregistrement sur pause, espérant détourner l’attention d’Aria du contenu du message. « Des conjectures sur notre vie sexuelle. Encore. »

« Oh non, n’essaie pas de changer de sujet avec moi. C’était Irissa, non ? Irissa, l’enfant chérie de Serrice ? Irissa, celle qui a un balai dans le cul ? » _Irissa, populaire, politiquement brillante, attirante et vaguement menaçante ?_ ajouta Aria pour elle-même.

Tevos leva les yeux au plafond et se racla la gorge. « Hum. C’était elle visiblement, alors je ne sais pas pourquoi tu poses la question. »

« Et est-ce que je ne l’ai pas entendue dire qu’elle t’avait ‘conseillé d’aller te trouver quelqu’un pour abuser correctement de toi’ ? Quand est-ce que vous avez baisé, toutes les deux ? »

« Il y a plus d’un siècle. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit ? » lâcha Aria d’une voix un peu trop forte.

« Parce que tu ne me l’as jamais demandé. Je ne juge pas tes liaisons précédentes, Aria. Qui ont été nombreuses. Urdnot Wrex, par exemple… »

« Trop hystérique, et trop difficile de marcher après, aussi bien pour lui que pour moi. »

« Et Lidanya… »

« Dominer une dominatrice peut être grisant, mais elle m’intéressait surtout par défi. »

« Nyreen… »

« Morte. »

« Un nombre incalculable de danseuses sur Oméga, et quelques gardes du corps pour la mesure… »

« Du superflu. Mais aucun d’entre eux n’avait d’importance. Enfin, Nyreen peut-être. Mais nous étions trop différentes pour rester ensemble de façon permanente et – merde, arrête de me déconcentrer ! On était en train de parler de ton historique sexuel, pas du mien. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes, Théa. Tu ne t’engages que dans des relations monogames sérieuses à long terme. »

« Nous ne sommes pas tout à fait monogames. »

« Suffisamment monogames – arrête d’essayer de changer de sujet ! Et si tu as envie de faire signe à une vieille camarade de jeux pour un plan à trois, hors de question que tu la choisisses elle. »

Tevos ricana. « Est-ce que je ne détecterais pas une pointe de jalousie dans ta voix ? La dernière fois que c’est arrivé, tu m’as arrachée de force à Sha’ira dans un accès de rage, et je n’avais même pas couché avec elle. Est-ce que tu vas me rappeler à qui j’appartiens, encore ? Parce que nous pourrions aussi bien nous épargner la dispute et passer directement à la fellation. »

« Continue plutôt à lire ce putain de message. »

La lecture de l’enregistrement reprit, et Aria se tortura en observant le visage d’Irissa. Un peu plus massif que le sien, mais certainement pas désagréable à regarder. « J’espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais… Passe me voir au Temple avant de rencontrer les Matriarches. Il faut qu’on parle. »

Le message prit fin sans un au-revoir, laissant Tevos perturbée et Aria frustrée. « Bon, et pourquoi vous avez cassé, d’abord ? »

« À cause du sexe, tu seras ravie d’apprendre. Irissa était douée au lit, mais nos goûts ne s’accordaient pas. »

« Soumise ? »

« Non. Pas assez perverse pour suivre mon rythme. Le bondage ne la dérangeait pas, mais elle n’était pas à l’aise à l’idée de m’insulter, et elle détestait porter la main sur moi même quand je le lui demandais. Elle le faisait une fois de temps en temps, quand elle était assez soûle et que je la harcelais suffisamment. Sexuellement, ce n’était pas une relation très saine ni pour elle ni pour moi. Et c’était probablement de ma faute. J’aurais dû y mettre un terme et chercher quelqu’un qui me corresponde mieux plutôt que de la supplier de faire des choses qui la mettaient mal à l’aise. C’était égoïste de ma part. »

« Elle aurait pu dire non », fit remarquer Aria, paraissant légèrement moins jalouse voire même un peu compatissante.

« C’est difficile de dire non à quelqu’un avec qui tu couches. À vrai dire j’ai été soulagée quand nous avons rompu. Au moins elle s’affirmait enfin. »

En essayant de ne pas penser à quoi ressemblait une Irissa qui ‘s’affirmait’ avec sa compagne d’un siècle auparavant, Aria fit un son de désintérêt feint et détourna le regard. « Que veux-tu que je te dise ? » demanda Tevos, plus qu’agacée. « Que tu me conviens mieux qu’elle ? Tu n’as pas besoin que je te raconte ça. Il y a une raison pour laquelle je suis avec toi maintenant et pas avec elle. »

« Je sais que je suis un meilleur coup qu’Irissa - »

« Plus adaptée à mes besoins particuliers qu’Irissa », interrompit Tevos.

« Un meilleur coup qu’Irissa », répéta Aria légèrement plus fort, « mais pour te garder il faut plus que du sexe fabuleux. Et je veux te garder. »

« Si ta personnalité grinçante ne m’a pas déjà fait fuir, je doute qu’elle y arrive jamais. » Aria roula des yeux et retira sa main de la cuisse de Tevos, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et plissant le front. La tension emplit un silence qui s’étira jusqu’à ce qu’Aria ne finisse par parler.

« Nous sommes des personnes très différentes, Théa. Il se peut que les opposés s’attirent, mais ça ne marche pas toujours. Je le sais d’expérience personnelle. »

« Et parfois ça marche. » Cette fois-ci, ce fut Tevos qui posa sa main sur le genou d’Aria, la faisant légèrement glisser sur le cuir de son pantalon - un de ces nombreux pantalons identiques qu’elle possédait - pour en apprécier la texture. « J’ai toujours aimé les vilaines filles. »

Suffisamment rassurée pour le moment, Aria regarda de nouveau devant elle tandis que Tevos commençait à parcourir le reste de ses messages. « Oh, ça c’est une surprise, un message qui ne me reproche pas de m’être liée à toi. Urdnot Bakara doit rejoindre le Conseil dans deux semaines. Il faudra que je sois rentrée à temps pour confirmer sa nomination. » Bien qu’il n’y ait pas de ‘chef’ du Conseil, comme elle en était le membre senior (et qu’elle le resterait jusqu’à sa retraite) la plupart des tâches cérémoniales revenaient de fait à Tevos.

« Tu arrives à le croire, ça, que les Krogan ont vraiment mis sur pied quelque chose qui ressemble à une élection démocratique ? Ça leur a pris deux putains d’années, mais ils l’ont fait. Non que quiconque ait douté de qui allait gagner. »

« J’ai hâte de travailler avec elle. Nos interactions jusque là ont été amicales, et pas seulement à cause de notre attachement respectif à Shepard. »

Aria rit. « Attachement à Shepard ? Elle t’a fait chier pendant des années, et tu l’as fait encore plus chier. »

« Ce qu’elle ne manque pas de me rappeler suffisamment souvent pour que tu n’aies pas besoin de t’y mettre toi aussi », dit Tevos d’une voix neutre.

« Aucun mot sur la date à laquelle le prochain Conseiller humain sera nommé ? Ce vieux briscard de Hackett ne peut pas faire office de liaison temporaire indéfiniment. »

« Tout le monde souhaite toujours que Shepard rejoigne le Conseil, mais elle résiste. Je crois que les Humains font traîner dans l’espoir qu’elle finisse par accepter. »

« Je ne peux pas la blâmer. Liara dit qu’elle ne laisse personne l’appeler Amiral Shepard et qu’elle ne répond qu’au titre de Commandant. Elle est vraiment loin d’être suffisamment prétentieuse pour devenir Conseillère. »

« Tu trouves que je suis prétentieuse ? »

« Non, tu n’es pas prétentieuse. Tu as juste l’air prétentieux quand je t’écoute pendant une de tes réunions chiantes. Avoir l’air prétentieux et être prétentieux, ce n’est pas la même chose. Enfin bref, je n’ai pas envie que Shepard rejoigne le Conseil. Je n’ai vraiment pas besoin d’un autre preux chevalier qui me rende la vie plus difficile. »

Tevos haussa les épaules et referma le logiciel de messagerie, faisant taire son Omnitool et serrant la jambe d’Aria. « Je serais heureuse si Shepard acceptait nos nombreuses propositions, mais au point où nous en sommes n’importe qui ferait l’affaire. Tant qu’il ou elle se retiendra d’essayer de m’assassiner, ce sera un progrès par rapport à son prédécesseur. Je suis plus inquiète au sujet des Volus. L’ambassadeur Din Korlack veut un siège au Conseil, maintenant que nous en avons offert un aux Krogan et aux Humains, et tout le monde semble fermer les yeux sur ses crimes de guerre. »

« Tu veux que je mette un contrat sur sa tête ? »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? » répondit Tevos en roulant des yeux. Aria ricana. « On ne résoudra pas tous nos problèmes en tuant des gens. De plus, tu as promis d’essayer de commettre moins de forfaits dans l’espace concilien si je fermais les yeux sur tes activités dans les systèmes Terminus. »

« Je n’enfreins pas non plus la loi dans les systèmes Terminus. »

« Uniquement parce qu’il n’y a aucune loi à enfreindre », fit remarquer Tevos.

« Seulement une », dit Aria en enroulant un bras autour des épaules de Tevos. « Et tu enfreins cette règle quotidiennement. »

Tevos soupira et se reposa légèrement sur la poitrine d’Aria. « Charmeuse. »

« Chienne lubrique. »

« Ne m’oblige pas à utiliser ton nom intime. »

« Je n’ai pas de nom intime », protesta Aria, mais sa futile tentative de se défendre fut interrompue par l’IV du vaisseau.

_[Atmosphère validée, atterrissage dans 03 :78. Présentez-vous à la décontamination.]_

Tevos se leva et aplanit le devant de sa robe, roulant légèrement des épaules pour les détendre. Avant qu’elle ait pu se retourner ou s’en aller, un pincement ferme sur son derrière la fit crier et sursauter. « Aria ! »

« Il était sous mon nez ! »

« Enfin, voyons », fit une Tevos vexée en se dirigeant vers la porte sans proposer sa main à Aria. Avant qu’elle ait pu partir, deux mains fermes l’attrapèrent par les hanches et elle poussa un petit hoquet tandis que la forme familière de sa Partenaire se pressait contre elle par derrière. « Qu’est-ce que tu crois faire ? »

« Il y a peut-être des caméras dehors », murmura Aria contre son cou et l’embrassant au creux de la gorge.

« Oui. Et ? »

« Et si elles doivent te prendre en photo, je m’apprête à leur donner une sacrément belle image. »

« C’est à cause d’Irissa, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda Tevos en sentant Aria sucer brutalement son épaule et regrettant de n’avoir pas choisi une robe avec un col plus montant. « Tu n’as aucune raison d’être jalouse d’elle. »

« Mmh », marmonna Aria en utilisant juste un soupçon de dents pour approfondir le bleu.

« Je porte déjà ta marque », protesta Tevos sans pour autant chercher à s’échapper. « Et elle est plus permanente qu’un suçon. »

Aria relâcha la peau avec une aspiration bruyante et regarda le résultat de ses efforts, dessinant de ses doigts la large marque pourpre légèrement gonflée. « À moins que tu n’envisages de montrer ton cul aux paparazzi, ils ne la verront pas. Mais celle-ci, ils la verront. »

« Tu es infernale. »

« Je ne fais que marquer mon territoire. Allons-y. » Elle relâcha les hanches de Tevos et finit de s’avancer jusqu’à la porte, les talons de ses bottes cliquetant sur le sol métallique. L’agacement de Tevos s’estompa. Elle n’arrivait pas à rester longtemps fâchée avec Aria, pas quand elle portait de telles bottes, et ce pantalon de cuir moulant, et cette veste…

…

Le Général Oleg Petrovsky n’avait pas prévu de sortir de sa retraite. Il appelait cela ‘retraite’ car ‘Prisonnier de guerre de l’Alliance’ sonnait beaucoup moins bien. Mais le terme de retraite n’était pas tellement loin de la vérité. L’Alliance l’avait bien traité, et on lui fournissait nourriture, soins médicaux et des livres pour le distraire. On lui avait même autorisé un jeu d’échec, bien qu’il n’ait pas trouvé d’adversaires à sa mesure depuis son incarcération. La mansuétude de Shepard et sa propre disposition à coopérer avaient payé.

Des années après la destruction des Moissonneurs, son seul but avait été de convaincre ses gardiens qu’un terminal extranet ne lui permettrait pas de s’échapper et lui fournirait une distraction des plus nécessaires. En fin de compte, il eut raison. Au lieu de planifier son évasion, ce fut l’évasion qui vint à lui.

Au milieu de la nuit, plusieurs agents s’étaient infiltrés dans le centre de détention de l’Alliance, avaient piraté sa porte, avaient recouvert sa tête d’un sac et l’avaient littéralement traîné hors de sa ‘retraite’. Quelques heures, deux voyages en navette et beaucoup d’ordres aboyés plus tard, Petrovsky se tenait devant une vieille connaissance et n’en était pas absolument ravi. « Saracino », dit-il, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et grondant dans sa barbe sombre et nette. « J’imagine que vous ne souhaitez pas que je vous aide avec vos taxes ? »

Charles Saracino lança un regard noir à Petrovsky, pas du tout amusé par cette tentative de l’ancien général d’échanger des remarques acerbes. « Petrovsky. Pas de remerciements pour le sauvetage ? Espèce de salaud ingrat. »

« Je n’ai pas demandé à être secouru. Je suppose que vous avez une bonne raison de faire de moi un fugitif plutôt qu’un prisonnier confortablement rangé ? » Petrovsky ajouta à son air affecté de mécontentement l’examen de la soute tremblotante dans laquelle il se tenait actuellement. Elle était sombre et un peu sale, mais il n’était pas vraiment en mesure de se plaindre.

« Les Moissonneurs ne sont plus. Il n’y a plus d’ennemi commun à combattre. Les cuirassés asari et turiens n’ont pas quitté l’orbite terrestre, et ça, ça me pose un problème. »

« J’imagine bien », dit Petrovsky. Il n’avait jamais apprécié Saracino, ni Terra Firma. Bien qu’il approuve l’idée que l’humanité doive se battre pour sa suprématie sur la scène galactique, il trouvait l’homme et le parti devenu groupe radical bien trop grossiers à son goût. La subtilité leur était un concept totalement étranger. Toutefois, l’Homme trouble avait manipulé Saracino et Terra Firma comme des marionnettes quand il en avait eu besoin, et Petrovsky savait qu’ils pouvaient être occasionnellement utiles.

« Vous étiez le général en chef de Cerberus. Le meilleur stratège de l’Homme trouble. On veut que vous arrangiez ce merdier. »

Petrovsky soupira. « Vous m’avez fait évader pour ça ? Donnez-moi seulement une bonne raison de vous aider. »

« Des crédits, le contrôle d’une armée et votre liberté, ça ne suffit pas ? »

« Tentant. Mais pas particulièrement intéressant non plus. » Petrovsky tourna le dos au leader de Terra Firma et agita négligemment une main vers sa gauche. « Votre problème me lasse, Charles. Ramenez-moi à l’Alliance. »

« Et si je vous disais que la seule force dans la galaxie suffisamment forte pour faire face à ces cuirassés turiens appartenait à une de vos vieilles connaissances ? » Petrovsky ne bougea pas et ne dit rien. « Aria T’Loak a un gigantesque stock d’armes, une flotte de vaisseaux, et plein de ressources sur Oméga. Si on pouvait les récupérer… »

« Reprendre Oméga à Aria ? Impossible. Cela ne peut pas être fait. Je ne prendrai pas part à cette folie. »

Saracino fit un pas en avant. « Les Turiens sont une menace, Petrovsky. On ne peut pas les laisser dans notre système solaire. Ils pourraient se retourner contre nous à tout instant ! » D’agacement, il leva les mains au ciel, son visage prenant une désagréable teinte rouge. « L’humanité a besoin d’une démonstration de force, un rappel que nous ne nous laisserons pas conquérir - »

« Oh, cessez donc votre diatribe », dit Petrovsky, l’air dégoûté. « Il n’y aura aucun moyen de prendre les ressources d’Oméga tant qu’Aria T’Loak sera en vie. »

« Alors faites en sorte qu’elle ne soit plus en vie ! » cria Saracino.

Les yeux de Petrovsky s’écarquillèrent. « C’est probablement la première chose intelligente que vous ayez dites », murmura-t-il, le son bas de sa voix coupant Saracino en pleine tirade.

« Hein, quoi ? »

« Un nouvel assaut direct serait futile. Mais éliminez Aria, et la voie serait libre. » Il marqua un temps d’arrêt, se caressant la barbe. Peut-être qu’avoir été soutiré à la garde de l’Alliance n’était pas une si mauvaise chose. « Avez-vous déjà rencontré Aria T’Loak, Charles ? »

Le leader de Terra Firma secoua la tête. « Non. Mais en quoi serait-il difficile de tuer une seule Asari ? J’enverrai quelques agents s’en occuper. »

Petrovsky ricana. « Un gaspillage d’hommes, mon ami. Il est impossible de tuer Aria T’Loak… en l’attaquant. Lors de notre dernier affrontement, la seule fois où j’ai été à deux doigts de la vaincre fut quand je l’ai mise en colère. Elle est devenue négligente et je l’ai capturée. Si le Commandant Shepard n’était pas intervenu, la victoire aurait été mienne. Mettez-la en colère, poussez-là à vous traquer avec de la rage dans les yeux, et il se pourrait que vous puissiez la tuer. »

Saracino garda le silence un instant, réfléchissant à tout ceci. « Vous nous aideriez à élaborer un plan ? »

Petrovsky évalua ses options. Il pouvait retourner auprès de l’Alliance, dans sa cellule avec ses livres barbants et les interminables heures d’ennui. Ou bien il pouvait relever le plus grand défi de sa vie. Son échec aux mains d’Aria T’Loak le travaillait toujours, et la pensée de croiser de nouveau le fer avec la seule adversaire qui l’ait jamais vaincu avait quelque chose de curieusement séduisant.

Il se sentirait presque triste de la voir mourir.


	4. Chapter 4

Bien qu’elle s’y soit attendue, les caméras-drones et la foule bruyante et gesticulante massée derrière une bande jaune lumineuse de sécurité firent un peu sursauter Tevos tandis qu’elle quittait la baie d’amarrage privée et entrait dans la vaste aérogare d’Armali. Les questions fusèrent dès qu’ils la virent.

« Conseillère, depuis combien de temps - »

« … photos de votre lune de miel avec des bracelets de Partenaire - »

«  - les autres Conseillers savent-ils… »

Tevos resserra les lèvres en une mince ligne et étudia la foule des reporters. Elle était soulagée d’avoir réussi à convaincre Aria de rester à bord du vaisseau, au moins pour le moment. Si elle les avait vues ensemble, la horde se serait probablement ruée à travers la bande de sécurité, ses agents du SSC et sa pauvre assistante personnelle débordée.

À quelques pas devant elle, Neota essayait, avec un succès mitigé, de contenir la foule. « La Conseillère ne fera aucune déclaration dans l’immédiat. Si elle souhaite accorder des interviews ou tenir une conférence de presse, elle le fera savoir dès que possible - »

Les questions continuèrent à se déverser.

« À quel moment Aria T’Loak - »

« - qui d’entre vous a demandé… »

« … vrai que le Commandant Shepard était invitée à -»

« … avez partagé des informations classifiées avec Aria T’Loak ? »

Cette dernière question retourna l’estomac de Tevos. Elle reconnut instantanément la reporter et soupira. Khalisah. Peut-être que pour cette fois, le miel serait plus efficace que le vinaigre. Elle s’avança derrière Neota, touchant doucement son bras. « Voyez-vous l’Humaine avec une robe pourpre et rose, qui se tient presque devant, légèrement sur la droite ? »

« Oui Conseillère Tevos, mais… »

« Je vais partir avec mes gardes, et la majeure partie de cette foule va me suivre. Assurez-vous que cette femme reste à l’écart avec vous. Dites-lui que je suis disposée à la rencontrer dès que j’en aurai fini avec les Matriarches, et conduisez-la à l’intérieur du vaisseau pour m’y attendre. Je ne devrais être partie que quelques heures. »

La jeune Demoiselle opina, mais ne semblait pas particulièrement enthousiasmée par le tour que prenaient les choses. « Et si elle refuse ? »

« Elle ne refusera pas. Et, Déesse, assurez-vous qu’elle ne s’approche d’Aria à aucun prix. »

« J’essaierai, Conseillère, mais Aria est… difficilement prévisible. »

Tevos baissa la voix et cacha ses lèvres derrière sa main pour qu’aucune caméra ne puisse les lire. « Dites-lui que ce sera abstinence si elle menace, blesse ou tue qui que ce soit tant qu’elle sera à bord de mon vaisseau. Voilà qui devrait la retenir pour au moins un petit moment. » Il avait fallu à Tevos tous ses pouvoirs de persuasion pour convaincre Aria qu’il lui valait mieux attendre à bord du vaisseau. Il était improbable que les Matriarches lui accordent une audience si Aria était avec elle, et Tevos ne voulait absolument pas qu’Aria lui tourne autour pendant qu’elle parlerait à Irissa. Elle ne pouvait imaginer en aucune circonstance qu’une rencontre entre son ex petite amie et sa Partenaire actuelle puisse bien se passer.

« Comme vous voudrez », dit Neota, l’air toujours peu convaincu.

Satisfaite de sa décision, Tevos se dirigea vers les grandes portes métalliques qui barraient la sortie. Elle espérait que le Skycar l’attendait déjà, car elle voulait s’échapper de cette foule aussi vite que possible.

Un peu plus d’une minute plus tard, elle volait avec trois agents du SSC à travers le ciel familier d’Armali. Même la circulation était réconfortante. Tevos avait grandi à Pania, un district confortable aux limites de la ville, mais elle avait commencé sa carrière politique ici et Armali serait toujours sa maison, comme l’était Serrice pour Irissa.

Penser à Irissa rappela à Tevos le message vidéo qu’elle avait reçu plus tôt, et elle tapa un rapide message sur son Omnitool pour informer sa vieille amie qu’elle était en route pour le Temple. En plus d’être un lieu de recueil pour les disciples d’Athame et du Siari, il faisait aussi en quelque sorte office d’assemblée publique, offrant aux Matriarches un endroit neutre pour se rencontrer et débattre de sujets politiques et sociaux importants. Tevos y avait même un bureau permanent, plus petit cependant que son bureau sur la Citadelle.

Au détour d’un virage, Tevos jeta un œil dehors et remarqua que quelques uns des plus grands bâtiments de la place d’échange d’Armali n’étaient plus là. La plupart des débris avaient été dégagés mais ce souvenir flagrant de la guerre était glaçant. Le reste du vol fut court et, avant qu’elle ne le réalise, le chauffeur s’était accolé à l’une des entrées latérales du Temple. Être la Conseillère asari avait ses avantages – elle n’avait pas besoin de passer la sécurité à l’entrée. Tout le monde était autorisé à se recueillir au Temple ou à assister aux séances qui s’y tenaient, mais la plupart des visiteurs devaient d’abord être scannés.

Sans attendre que le chauffeur ou qu’un garde lui ouvre la porte, Tevos sortit du Skycar. Malgré tout, elle était contente d’être à la maison. « Merci de m’avoir escortée jusqu’ici », dit-elle aux agents du SSC qui l’accompagnaient tout en vérifiant qu’elle avait bien son Omnitool et sa note de crédit avec elle. « Je vous ferai signe quand je serai prête à partir. Il y a un bar confortable de l’autre côté de la rue si vous souhaitez, et je prendrai en charge vos dépenses. »

Cela suffit à la débarrasser de la plupart de ses gardiens, mais l’un d’entre eux resta à son poste, un Turien qui n’avait pas retiré son casque bien que l’atmosphère de Thessia soit respirable. Tevos s’assombrit, une ligne creusant son front tandis qu’elle l’observait. Puis elle soupira et secoua la tête. « Oh, Aria… »

Le Turien ôta son casque, conscient que sa mascarade avait duré assez longtemps. « Elle veut juste s’assurer de votre sécurité », dit Grizz d’un timbre de voix presque doux.

« Comment avez-vous réussi à vous procurer un uniforme du SSC, au fait ? »

« Vaut sans doute mieux que vous le sachiez pas », murmura-t-il. « Aria ne fait pas confiance à ces larves imberbes pour faire le boulot, alors elle m’a envoyé. »

« J’en suis flattée, mais ce n’était vraiment pas nécessaire. Le Temple est tout à fait sûr. Aria a certainement des choses plus importantes à vous faire faire... »

Grizz secoua la tête, les mandibules vibrant d’indignation. « Vous plaisantez ? Aria ne tient qu’à deux choses dans toute la Galaxie – Oméga, et vous. Être en charge de protéger l’une ou l’autre signifie qu’on a sa confiance absolue… pour autant qu’elle fasse confiance à qui que ce soit, je veux dire. Je ne vais pas déconner avec ça. »

Tevos poussa un soupir résigné, sans pour autant s’affaisser. « Très bien. Vous pouvez m’accompagner, mais je vous demande de rester discret. N’adressez pas la parole aux Matriarches, et si je vous demande de vous éloigner pour que je puisse avoir une conversation privée, remettez-vous en à mon jugement. »

Bien qu’il n’ait pas l’air ravi des restrictions qu’on lui imposait, Grizz savait qu’il devait rester à proximité de Tevos pour ne pas encourir les foudres d’Aria. Il ferait quelques concessions – ou au moins, il donnerait l’impression de les faire. « Tant que je peux venir avec vous au lieu d’attendre dehors. Je suis dégoûté que les autres gardes soient partis comme ça… »

« Plusieurs prêtresses du Temple sont de puissantes biotiques, et je ne manque pas de ressources moi-même. »

« M’en fous. Ils ont un boulot à faire, et ils ne le font pas. »

Tevos décida qu’il n’y avait aucun intérêt à argumenter avec Grizz. Elle se dirigea vers la petite porte, se soumettant au scan facial jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’ouvre avec un léger sifflement. Les caméras enregistreraient Grizz qui la suivait, mais personne ne contesterait sa présence. Tevos avait la permission implicite d’amener autant d’escortes qu’elle le souhaitait à l’intérieur du Temple. Elle espérait seulement que le Turien saurait se tenir devant les Matriarches. La pensée de devoir faire face à une large audience de ses pairs et d’être contrainte d’accepter leurs critiques noua violemment l’estomac de Tevos, et elle dut s’arrêter un instant de marcher.

Grizz fit une pause, interrompant son allure pour rester à ses côtés. L’une de ses mains s’arrêta à mi-course, comme s’il n’était pas sûr que toucher Tevos ne soit pas une violation de quelque règle. « Vous allez bien ? »

« Je vais bien. Merci. » Tandis qu’elle essayait de réprimer une deuxième vague de nausée, Tevos entendit le tintement de son Omnitool et leva le poignet. Un autre message d’Irissa, textuel cette fois-ci, disait : _‘J’attends dans ton bureau.’_

Ne sachant pas si elle se sentait mieux ou moins bien à la perspective de parler à Irissa, Tevos passa quelques acolytes, gardes de sécurité et visiteurs qui vaquaient à leurs occupations. Certains semblèrent la reconnaître et leurs regards s’attardèrent un peu plus que strictement nécessaire, mais elle les ignora et traversa les petits groupes avec une célérité et une grâce qui masquaient son incertitude.

« Quels sont les dégâts ? » demanda-t-elle à Grizz avant de réaliser que le fil de ses pensées avait suivi celui de son pas et qu’il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle voulait dire. Ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait lire dans son esprit. « Les reportages extranet sur moi… et Aria. Je n’ai pas regardé. »

« Des photos de plage, surtout », répondit Grizz tandis qu’ils s’arrêtaient face à une autre porte. Tevos tapa son code de sécurité sur son Omnitool mais ne se tint pas devant le scanner facial, laissant la lumière rouge clignoter en l’attendant.

« Oh. Je vois. » Presque toutes les plages asari étaient nudistes et, bien que Tevos soit généralement pudique dans sa façon de s’habiller, elle n’avait pas honte de son corps. Son propre peuple ne la jugerait pas pour être partie en vacances sans vêtements, mais d’autres espèces seraient peut-être moins compréhensives.

« La plupart d’entre elles montraient surtout les bracelets en gros plan », ajouta Grizz en réajustant son pistolet le long de sa hanche. L'arme avait été un cadeau d’Aria en préparation du mariage de Shepard et Liara, depuis il y avait toutefois ajouté plusieurs améliorations.

Tevos soupira. « Je me demande si c’est mieux ou moins bien. » Elle se plaça face au scanner. « Attendez-moi dehors, je vous prie. » Grizz fit mine de vouloir protester mais Tevos le réduit au silence d’un seul regard. « Personne ne va m’agresser dans mon bureau. Je vais juste… voir une vieille amie. Je vous promets qu’il ne me sera fait aucun mal. »

« Si je dis non, vous allez me coincer avec une Singularité et m’enfermer, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda un Grizz un peu grognon. Tevos opina et arrangea même un petit sourire. « Bon. Mais personne d’autre n’entre ou ne sort de cette pièce. »

« Merci. »

« Ne me le faites pas regretter. »

…

Tevos franchit la porte de sa permanence et ne fut pas étonnée de voir Irissa debout derrière son bureau, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre à travers laquelle elle regardait. « Théa. Je suis surprise de pouvoir toujours entrer ici. Tu n’avais pas retiré mon scan de ta base de données ? »

« Pourquoi l’aurais-je fait ? Nous sommes toujours amies, et je ne garde rien de confidentiel dans ce bureau. »

Irissa se retourna mais garda les mains nouées dans son dos. « Si nous sommes si bonnes amies, pourquoi ne m’as-tu rien dit pour Aria ? » Les marques claires qui entouraient les yeux d’Irissa parurent se resserrer et elle plissa le front. « Je sais que tu n’as vraiment pas besoin de ma bénédiction, mais un petit appel vidéo pour me tenir informée aurait été apprécié. La plupart des gens n’aiment pas trop voir dans les nouvelles du matin des photos de leur ex ne portant rien d’autre qu’un bracelet de Partenaire, étendue de manière aguicheuse sur une plage en compagnie d’une dangereuse criminelle. »

Tevos ignora délibérément le ton sarcastique d’Irissa, prenant note mentalement de regarder ces photos plus tard et de trouver qui les avait prises. Elle savait qu’il ne pouvait pas s’agir des mêmes holos qu’elle avait envoyés à Liara et à Shepard – en outre, le Courtier de l’Ombre avait des preuves bien plus incriminantes de sa relation avec Aria. « Et qu’aurais-tu fait si je te l’avais dit ? Aurais-tu essayé de me convaincre d’y mettre un terme ? Serais-tu allée voir les Matriarches ? Personne n’était au courant de ma relation avec Aria à l’exception de Liara T’Soni, du Commandant Shepard et de mon assistante personnelle. Quelques uns des employés d’Aria ont sans doute deviné, mais ce ne sont pas eux qui risqueraient de me dénoncer. »

« Tu penses que je le leur aurais dit ? » Irissa se rapprocha, dévisageant Tevos de haut en bas et posant une main sur le bord du bureau. La Conseillère tâcha de rester impassible sous l’œil scrutateur de son ex-amante, mais ne parvint pas à garder le contrôle de son rythme cardiaque.

« Je ne voulais pas te pousser à devoir faire un choix entre ta loyauté envers moi et ta loyauté envers les Matriarches. Ce n’était pas une question de confiance, c’était - »

« Certaines Matriarches demandent un vote de confiance », lâcha Irissa. Il y eut une longue et pénible pause.

« Lesquelles ? »

« Amytis. Deianira. Jacinth… »

« Assez pour que l’idée soit viable », se dit doucement Tevos.

« Elles cherchent déjà quelqu’un pour te remplacer. Il se pourrait que mon nom ait été prononcé. »

Sans un mot supplémentaire, Tevos tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Une main se refermant gentiment mais fermement sur son poignet l’arrêta avant qu’elle ne puisse sortir. Lentement, elles se déplacèrent pour se faire de nouveau face. « Écoute, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Les Matriarches m’ont désignée volontaire contre mon gré. »

« Et tu espères que je vais te croire ? » cingla Tevos. « Au nom de quoi ? De notre passé ? Tu m’as larguée, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. »

« Ceci n’a rien à voir avec notre relation et tout à voir avec tes actes pendant la guerre. Quelques Matriarches t’en veulent toujours au sujet de la balise prothéenne. Si tu veux mon avis, tu as sauvé tout le monde en donnant cette information à Shepard. Elles auraient dû te remercier et peut-être même se traîner à genoux pendant quelques décades plutôt que de t’imposer un vote de confiance. Ta décision a épargné des milliards de vie. »

« Et si j’avais cru Shepard dès le début au lieu de nier l’existence des Moissonneurs, j’aurais pu en sauver des millions de plus », dit Tevos amèrement. « Thessia est tombée parce que je – parce que nous – n’avons pas écouté. Cela paraissait tellement improbable sur le coup… une race d’anciennes machines douées de conscience, qui moissonnent toute vie organique sans raison apparente. Mais j’ai appris de la pire des façons que ne pas croire Shepard condamnait des vies. »

Irissa ne dit rien pendant un long moment et, quand elle parla, sa réponse ne fut ni accusatoire ni apaisante. « Tes cauchemars ont empiré ? »

Tevos soupira. Elle avait toujours été sujette aux cauchemars mais, après la guerre, ils étaient devenus plus sanglants, plus culpabilisants et plus fréquents. « Ils sont de pire en pire, particulièrement quand je ne me suis pas unie récemment. J’ai doublé les stimulants le matin, et cela commence à se voir. »

« Et Aria ? Elle t’aide avec ces cauchemars ? » Tevos entendit la pointe d’inquiétude dans la question d’Irissa, mais ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l’avait causée ou ce qu’elle signifiait.

« Elle représente probablement la seule chose qui y parvienne. »

« De la même façon que je le faisais ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse », répondit Tevos dédaigneusement. « C’est toi qui a rompu avec moi en disant, ‘Déesse, j’en ai tellement assez de t’attacher, de te battre et de t’insulter à tout bout de champ, Théa !’ » Elle avait pris une voix un peu plus grave et d’une texture un peu plus rocailleuse, et l’imitation relativement ressemblante fit renâcler Irissa. « Cela m’a vraiment fait mal pendant plusieurs décades. »

« Je n’ai rien contre ajouter un peu de perversion à ma vie sexuelle de temps à autre, mais toi tu en as besoin _tout le temps_. Ça fait partie de toi, ce n’est pas juste quelque chose que tu fais occasionnellement pour chasser l’ennui. »

En repensant à leur relation ratée, Tevos ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu honteuse. « Tu étais très obligeante et généreuse. Je t'ai peut-être considérée comme acquise. »

« J'aurais dû y mettre un terme plus tôt. Je voyais bien que ça ne marchait pas pour moi, mais jeter une belle femme qui me faisait les meilleurs cunnis de ma vie, uniquement parce qu'elle avait quelques vices, me paraissait vraiment stupide quand j'y réfléchissais trop. »

« Tu avais besoin de quelqu'un de plus traditionnel », dit Tevos sans avoir l'air particulièrement blessé. Son ancienne relation avec Irissa était loin d'être aussi douloureuse à aborder que ses décisions pendant la guerre. « Je comprends. Moi, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui aime me dominer autant que j'aime me soumettre. » Puis elle prit soudain conscience de ce que son ancienne amante avait dit d'autre. « Attends, c'est vrai ? Les meilleurs ? » Elle rougit et baissa la voix. « Je suis flattée. »

Irissa haussa les épaules. « Certainement. Quand je fantasme sur du sexe oral, c'est généralement à toi que je pense. J'aurais pu me passer des tapettes et des cravaches, cependant. Et l'avilissement avait tendance à me refroidir. Toutefois, j'ai quand même appris à faire quelques nœuds intéressants... »

« Nous avons bien fait de rompre », admit Tevos. « C'est encore pire maintenant. Ou mieux, selon le point de vue. »

« Elle te traite bien ? Elle ne dépasse pas tes limites et elle fait preuve de plein d'attentions ? »

Tevos sourit, mais d'un sourire un peu forcé. Son estomac paraissait toujours peser lourdement et elle commençait à sentir dans sa nuque les battements d'un mal de tête. « Oui, elle me traite vraiment bien. Je ne me suis jamais sentie en danger avec elle. Ta sollicitude est… touchante. »

« As-tu une quelconque idée de ce que tu vas dire aux Matriarches ? »

« La vérité. J'ai conditionné mon esprit pendant des siècles à résister à des unions contraintes. Et, honnêtement, Aria n'a jamais essayé de prendre quoi que ce soit que je ne lui aie offert. En tout cas, rien qui ne concerne le travail. »

Irissa parut légèrement étonnée de cette révélation mais reprit rapidement contenance. « Jamais ? »

« Jamais. Elle est… une véritable force de la nature », admit Tevos. « Mais pas suffisamment forte pour me briser. Mes barrières mentales sont solides. »

« Je peux témoigner de cela devant les Matriarches. »

Ce fut au tour de Tevos d'être surprise, mais son étonnement fit rapidement place à un élan de gratitude. « Tu ferais cela pour moi? »

« Oui, mais ne t'attends pas à des miracles. Même si Aria ne peut pas voler de secrets de ton esprit, elle pourrait toujours tomber sur une tablette oubliée dans un espace de vie commun, ou deviner tes mots de passe. Les Matriarches ont d'autres raisons de s'inquiéter. »

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser traîner des secrets d'état dans ma chambre, et – stop. Ne dévalue pas ce que tu fais pour moi, Irissa », insista Tevos. « Admettre que nous avons eu une relation, même si elle s'est achevée il y a plus d'un siècle, te fera perdre de l'estime, particulièrement maintenant. »

« Ça ne semble pas les avoir retenues de soutenir ta candidature. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ton goût pour l'azur est un secret de polichinelle. Toutes les Matriarches le savaient avant que tu ne deviennes notre Conseillère. Elles sont juste trop polies pour mettre ça sur la table. »

Tevos poussa un son de gorge frustré. « Et moi qui pensais avoir été discrète. »

« Au moins tu es honnête. Tu serais surprise de savoir combien d'entre elles couchent les unes avec les autres, font une pause de quelques décades pour concevoir une fille avec un Turien ou un Galarien, puis reviennent directement aux Asari. C'est la pire forme d'hypocrisie. J'ai été vraiment fière quand Benezia s'est affichée avec une fille sang-pur, même si elle n'a pas dévoilé qui était son père. » Irissa marqua une pause réflexive. « Évidemment, c'était peut-être parce que le père en question se trouvait être Aethyta. Elle est ici aujourd'hui, au fait. »

Tevos poussa un petit rire et secoua la tête en se rappelant quelques souvenirs vivaces de la Matriarche aux rudes manières totalement assumées. Ces derniers temps, la sagesse très particulière d'Aethyta s'était vue accorder plus de crédit de la part du gouvernement asari grâce aux contributions de sa fille, et elle était actuellement à nouveau tolérée, voire même appréciée, des autres Matriarches.

« Je suis sûre que tout ce qu'Aethyta peut avoir à dire aux Matriarches concernant ma situation sera très... » Tevos chercha un mot qui ne soit pas totalement impoli et arrêta finalement son choix sur, « enrichissant. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Liara est ici, aussi. »

« C'est donc de là que sont venus les reporters ce matin », marmonna Tevos en partie pour elle-même.

« Tu as une relation plutôt amicale avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? Étais-tu au courant de sa grossesse avant que la nouvelle n'éclate ? »

Tevos sentit le feu monter inconfortablement à ses joues et se figura qu'elles devaient être en train de virer à une intéressante couleur pourpre. Elle espéra qu'Irissa ne s'en rende pas compte. « Oui. Elle et le Commandant Shepard m'en ont informée personnellement il y a quelques semaines. »

Apparemment satisfaite de cette réponse, Irissa jeta un regard en direction de la porte. « Les Matriarches nous attendent dans l'aile est du temple. Nous sommes sans doute déjà en retard. »

« Veux-tu que nous y allions ensemble, ou vaut-il mieux que j'attende ici une minute de plus ? Ce n'est peut-être pas très prudent pour nous que nous arrivions en même temps. »

Irissa sourit, fit un pas de côté pour que Tevos puisse s'avancer, et lui serra le bras de façon rassurante. « Théa, après tout ce que nous avons partagé comme amantes et comme amies, entrer dans une salle à tes côtés est le moins que je puisse faire. »

Quand elles entreprirent de sortir ensemble du bureau, elles se heurtèrent presque à Grizz qui était resté le dos à la porte pourtant fermée. Il se retourna et sembla rassuré quand il vit que Tevos était indemne. Non pas qu'il se soit attendu à ce que quelque chose arrive à Tevos dans son propre bureau – mais si quelque chose était _vraiment_ arrivé, le châtiment pour son échec aurait été inimaginable. Il posa sur Irissa un regard scrutateur puis décida finalement qu'elle ne représentait pas de menace immédiate, mais il garda toutefois ses griffes sur la crosse de son pistolet.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Irissa à Tevos en plissant légèrement le front à l'endroit de Grizz. « Je ne t'ai jamais vue accompagnée d'un unique garde du corps auparavant. C'est toujours soit un groupe complet, soit aucun. » Elle fit une pause pour l'observer de plus près, tout comme il l'avait fait pour elle. « En outre, il semble terriblement… protecteur. »

« Grizz fait partie du personnel d'Aria. »

Irissa ne prit pas la peine de cacher sa désapprobation. « Est-ce qu'Aria paie souvent des gardes du corps mercenaires pour… t'escorter ? » Il était clair que le mot 'escorter' n'était qu'une façon polie de dire 'suivre obstinément chacun de tes mouvements', et Tevos plissa le front à ce que son amie sous-entendait.

« Bien sûr que non. Je ne le supporterais pas si cela se produisait systématiquement. Je crois qu'Aria se sentait mal pour moi. En fait c'est plutôt gentil, même si ce n'était absolument pas nécessaire. Sans vouloir vous offenser », ajouta-t-elle au bénéfice de Grizz.

« Espérons que vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi. Mais si c'est le cas... »

Tevos sourit. Elle s'était attachée à Grizz au fil des ans et, à son étonnement compte tenu du type de travail qu'il faisait, il était même agréable de lui faire la conversation. Mais tout bien considéré, il en allait de même avec Aria. « J'apprécie la protection supplémentaire », dit Tevos dans une tentative de paraître conciliante. « Allons-y. Les Matriarches nous attendent certainement. »


	5. Chapter 5

« Alors, fillette. C'est quoi le plan ? »

Liara soupira et baissa les yeux vers ses genoux, soulagée d'avoir, avec Aethyta, déjà pris place. Jusque là sa matinée et son après-midi avaient été épuisants, entre les rencontres avec la presse et l'assaut continu de personnes bien intentionnées lui offrant leurs félicitations. Elle avait trouvé toutes ces attentions fatigantes, bien qu'elle apprécie la joie de ces gens pour elle. Les aptitudes sociales de Liara s'étaient considérablement développées depuis que Shepard l'avait sauvée du chantier de fouilles sur Therum, mais elle était toujours quelqu'un d'intrinsèquement introverti.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai un plan, papa ? » demanda-t-elle en repassant de la main le devant de sa robe pourpre.

« Tu as toujours un plan. Cette petite tête ne cesse jamais de travailler. Exactement comme ta mère. Donc... » Aethyta parcourut du regard la salle où la plupart des Matriarches étaient toujours debout, conversant en petits groupes. Elles ne semblaient pas disposées à rejoindre leur place avant que la réunion ne débute. « … C'est quoi ? Parce que je ne doute pas qu'il soit franchement mieux que le mien. »

Liara ferma les yeux et porta la main à son front. « Évidemment, tu as un plan », marmonna-t-elle. « S'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'il n'implique pas de donner des coups de boule aux Matriarches. »

« Pas cette fois-ci. »

« Ou de les faire boire. »

« Nan. »

« Ou de les draguer. »

« Toutes à la fois ? Ce serait un petit peu pervers, même pour moi… Comment fait Shepard pour te supporter ? »

« Eh bien elle y arrive, manifestement, sinon je ne serais pas enceinte. Mais ça ne te regarde pas. Promets-moi simplement que tu ne provoqueras pas d'incident diplomatique. »

« Nan. Ton amie Tevos s'en charge elle-même. Pourquoi veux-tu l'aider, d'ailleurs ? Est-ce qu'elle a pas fait chier Shepard pendant la guerre? »

« Elles ont commencé à s'entendre quelque part au milieu de l'invasion. Shepard a cessé de l'appeler pour lui raccrocher au nez sans raison, et Tevos a donné à Shepard une information au sujet d'une balise prothéenne secrète contre les ordres directs des Matriarches. Le fait que Shepard lui ait sauvé deux fois la vie a certainement dû jouer un peu aussi. » Liara n'estima pas nécessaire de mentionner la séquence vidéo qui avait également aidé Shepard à adoucir ses positions.

Aethyta ricana. « Ouais, mais à ce moment-là, Thessia était royalement niquée. Tu m'as dit qu'elle n'était même pas venue au conseil de guerre des Turiens et des Galariens. »

« Je suppose qu'elle avait ses propres problèmes à gérer à ce moment-là. De quoi Udina l'avait-il qualifiée ? De panthère protégeant l'espace asari ? »

« De pan-quoi ? »

« Panthère. Un grand prédateur de la jungle sur Terre, très élancé et mortel. C'était une comparaison pertinente. »

« Hé ça va, je l'aime bien. Je jouais juste l'avocat du diable. » Aethyta jeta un regard amer à la salle de marbre blanc pleine de Matriarches et fit une grimace dégoûtée. « En tout cas je ne veux certainement pas voir cette bande la déchiqueter juste parce qu'elle s'est liée à quelqu'un d'un peu atypique. »

Liara sourit. « Comme toi avec Benezia ? »

« Bah, je n'ai jamais dirigé un des plus grands empires criminels de la galaxie mais ouais, en quelque sorte. » Liara ricana, décidant qu'il ne serait pas très sage de mentionner que, techniquement, elle aussi dirigeait l'un des plus grands empires criminels de la galaxie. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que son père avait besoin de savoir. « J'espère que ça finira mieux pour elles que ça n'a fini pour nous. »

Liara ne répondit pas. Elle leva plutôt les yeux tandis qu'une grande silhouette élancée commençait à s'approcher. Elle fit un mouvement pour se lever et aller accueillir sa visiteuse, mais quand elle remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait que de Velana N'Shir, elle resta à sa place. Elles s'étaient déjà échangé leurs salutations plus tôt, et Velana n'était pas friande de cérémonies de toute façon.

« Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve ? » demanda Velana, franchissant les quelques pas qui les séparaient sans prendre la peine de préciser qui était ce 'elle'. S'arrêtant devant le banc de marbre blanc incurvé où s'étaient assises Liara et Aethyta, elle jeta un regard nerveux en direction d'un groupe de Matriarches qui se tenaient au milieu de la salle. « Elles s'impatientent... »

« Non. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle. » Liara suivit le regard de Velana et se rembrunit. Il y avait trois fauteuils au centre de la salle, et les trois Asari qui se tenaient debout à côté lui étaient familières. Aucune ne souriait.

« Amytis, Jacinth et Deianira ? Ne me dites pas que ces trois déchets de l'Au-Delà président ce truc », dit Aethyta, incapable de masquer le dégoût dans sa voix.

Velana sourit. « Pas tout à fait. Jacinth, Amytis et moi présidons cette réunion. »

« Vous ? Je me demande comment ça a pu être rendu possible. » Aethyta tourna un regard suspicieux vers sa fille.

En dépit de ses meilleurs efforts, Liara ne parvint pas à dissimuler toute sa suffisance. « Je suis une très bonne trafiquante d'informations, papa. J'ai tiré quelques ficelles. Rien de très élaboré, bien sûr, mais on me doit quelques faveurs. J'ai pensé que ça ferait du bien à Théa de voir un visage amical parmi ses accusatrices. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux », dit Velana, « mais Jacinth est toujours en colère au sujet de la balise prothéenne. À cause de ses liens au Temple et à la ville, elle a dû prendre en charge les amendes conciliennes pour avoir dissimulé une technologie prothéenne active. Deianira cherche à améliorer sa propre position sur l'échiquier politique et pense que se débarrasser de Théa permettra de redistribuer les cartes. »

« Qu'en est-il de la Matriarche Amytis ? » demanda Liara.

Aethyta renifla bruyamment. « Oh, elle ? C'est juste une connasse. Ça l'a toujours été. »

Avant qu'Aethyta ne puisse approfondir les diverses raisons pour lesquelles elle n'aimait pas Amytis, la porte principale s'ouvrit sur un trio qui surprit tout le monde à l'exception de Liara. Elle sourit en regardant Tevos arpenter la salle comme si elle lui appartenait, avec Irissa marchant en rythme à côté d'elle et une silhouette turienne familière les escortant toutes deux. « Bien. On peut commencer maintenant. »

Discrètement, Liara enclencha son Omnitool et commença à taper quelque chose dessus. Quand les sièges de marbre circulaires se relevèrent pour prendre leur emplacement définitif, elle se réjouit tout particulièrement des exclamations de surprise venant du centre du hall. Cela ressemblait à présent à une ancienne structure terrienne qui avait malheureusement été détruite pendant l'invasion des Moissonneurs. Quand elle avait découvert pour la première fois des holos du Colisée et d'autres amphithéâtres lors de ses recherches sur les Humains – bien qu'à l'époque elle n'ait pas encore admis qu'elle ne s'y intéressait qu'à cause de Shepard – la similitude avec l'architecture asari l'avait choquée. De nombreuses tribunes politiques asari avaient lieu dans des salles comme celle-ci, avec des sièges circulaires organisés sur plusieurs niveaux de façon à ce que le plus de personnes possibles puissent suivre les procédures. Pirater le programme basique qui levait ou abaissait les sièges n'était rien, et l'effet théâtral en valait plus que la peine. En outre, Tevos serait certainement contente de disposer de quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits avant que tous les yeux ne se tournent vers elle.

Une paire d'yeux était toutefois focalisée sur autre chose que Tevos et que les sièges mouvants. « Qui est ce Turien pas mal, là ? » demanda Velana en parcourant Grizz d'un regard aussi exhaustif que possible à quelques mètres de distance. Apparemment, ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait. « Je ne suppose pas que vous le connaissiez ? »

« Vous voulez parler de Grizz ? Si, nous nous connaissons, mais c'est plutôt à Tevos que vous devriez demander de faire les présentations. C'est l'un des gardes du corps et des agents d'Aria les plus fiables. »

Les lèvres de Velana s'étendirent en un sourire liquide. « Peut-être que Théa est sur quelque chose, là. »

« Sur quoi ? »

« Vous êtes peut-être sensible au genre fringant héros, Liara, mais il y en a parmi nous qui aiment les vilaines filles. Ou les vilains garçons turiens, dans mon cas. »

Liara toussota un instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire et se sentant instantanément comme ramenée à bord du Normandy SR-1, quand elle bredouillait quelque chose de puéril et d'embarrassant devant tout l'équipage. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne se débarrasserait jamais totalement de ces moments de gêne, quelle que soit la maturité dont elle faisait preuve à présent. Heureusement, Shepard trouvait ça attachant.

« Elle a raison », dit Aethyta, incapable de résister à l'envie de se faire entendre. « Ta mère ne pouvait pas se lasser de moi. Elle voulait tout le temps que je - »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça, papa », interrompit Liara, coupant Aethyta dans son élan avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'embarrassant. « Velana, vous devriez sans doute descendre. Il semblerait qu'Amytis et Jacinth prennent déjà place. »

Velana soupira et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Grizz qui traînait aux abords de la scène rabaissée, lançant des regards menaçants à toute personne qui regardait Tevos plus longtemps que nécessaire. « Ah, bah. Au moins Tevos m'en devra une pour tout ça. Encore toutes mes félicitations, Liara, bien que je présume que vous soyez lassée d'entendre ça. » Elle fit une pause et plissa légèrement les yeux en direction d'Aethyta. « Et vous… essayez de ne pas provoquer d'incident diplomatique cette fois-ci. Les choses sont assez compliquées comme ça. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que je vais foutre le bordel, ici ? » demanda Aethyta, son regard accusateur faisant des va-et-vient entre Velana et Liara.

Liara soupira et éteignit son Omnitool, décidant que dans cette situation le silence était préférable à toute réponse.

…

« Est-ce que cette Asari me fixe ? Je crois qu'elle me fixe. »

Après avoir lancé un regard confus à Grizz, Tevos se retourna pour déterminer qui était 'cette Asari' et ne fut pas complètement surprise de voir Velana descendre l'un des chemins inclinés entre les rangées de sièges. Elle fut encore moins étonnée de voir Velana regarder Grizz plutôt qu'elle.

« C'est une vieille amie », dit-elle, résistant à la tentation de retirer les griffes de Grizz de la crosse de son pistolet.

« Est-ce qu'elle ne vient pas juste de se lécher les lèvres ? » demanda Irissa à côté d'elle, l'air vaguement amusé. « Déesse, je n'ai jamais vu Lana jeter des regards aussi lascifs auparavant. »

Les mandibules de Grizz tremblèrent d'une façon que Tevos reconnut pour de la nervosité, et elle parvint finalement à sourire. « Alors c'est que tu ne l'as jamais vue avec des Turiens. Les Asari l'ennuient. »

« Oh, je n'en suis pas sûre », taquina Irissa, « elle m'a dit ce matin qu'elle envisagerait peut-être de faire une exception pour ta petite amie. Euh, Partenaire. Désolée, c'est difficile d'imaginer Aria T'Loak liée à qui que ce soit… ou toi liée à qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Tu es restée longtemps célibataire avant ça. »

Grizz détourna ostensiblement le regard de Velana. « Aria est l'exception de tout le monde. »

« Même de vous ? » demanda Irissa à Grizz, incapable de retenir sa curiosité.

« Non. Je la connais trop bien. »

Quand Velana atteignit la scène basse, l'attention de Tevos revint aux procédures et elle sentit son estomac se retourner avec un sursaut écœurant. Sa poitrine se contracta sous l'effet de la peur, et le dur constat qu'elle risquait de perdre son travail, voire même d'être accusée de comportement criminel, parut soudain la frapper d'un seul coup. Elle sentit ses genoux faiblir un instant, puis sentit une main douce et chaude à son coude, et une pression légèrement plus ferme sur son autre bras. Irissa et Grizz. Au moins n'était-elle pas seule, debout face aux Matriarches.

« Regarde », murmura Irissa à son oreille, « Velana est en train de s'asseoir... »

« Et Deianira s'éclipse en douce », poursuivit Tevos. L'instant de malaise se dissipait. Quand un petit bloc de marbre rectangulaire commença à se lever sous les trois fauteuils avant que Jacinth et Amytis n'aient pu s'asseoir, manquant de peu déséquilibrer les Matriarches à l'allure habituellement gracieuse, elle faillit ricaner. Peut-être qu'après tout Athame serait bonne avec elle.

Avec infiniment plus d'assurance, Tevos laissa Irissa et Grizz à la première rangée de sièges et descendit sur scène, se présentant devant le piédestal où les trois Matriarches étaient maintenant assises. Velana retint son attention, son intérêt pour Grizz manifestement écarté pour l'instant en faveur des affaires, et bien qu'elle ne puisse pas sourire, elle fit à Tevos le plus subtil des signes de tête. Le visage de Jacinth était indéchiffrable, Amytis quant à elle ne prenait pas la peine de masquer sa désapprobation.

Au grand soulagement de Tevos, ce fut Velana qui prit la parole en premier. « Sous le regard vigilant d'Athame et de nos ancêtres, nous nous rassemblons ici en tant que sœurs. Puissions-nous parler sagement, agir justement, et faire entendre toutes les voix. » Il y eut un instant de silence puis les trois Matriarches se serrèrent les mains ensemble. Il existait une version plus longue du discours d'introduction, mais Tevos ne fut pas étonnée que son amie l'ait sautée. Velana n'était pas tellement pour les traditions et les cérémonies, et la majorité des Asari suivaient maintenant les enseignements du Siari plutôt que de vénérer Athame, mais les mots étaient requis, et au moins l'intention était bonne. « Conseillère Tevos. En tant que notre plus haute diplomate, notre représentante la plus importante dans la politique galactique, vous êtes appelée ici à répondre à nos inquiétudes concernant votre nouvelle Partenaire. »

Toute velléité de decorum s'évanouit. L'assemblée se mit à chuchoter tour à tour et Tevos fixa impassiblement un point éloigné juste au-dessus de la tête des Matriarches, de façon à donner l'impression qu'elle les regardait. C'était une astuce de scène qu'elle avait apprise longtemps auparavant pour calmer ses nerfs. « Détaillez vos inquiétudes. Je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre. »

« Donc, vous ne niez pas qu'Aria T'Loak et vous ayez lié vos poignets ? » Amytis prononça le nom comme s'il avait un goût amer et son visage présenta une expression de dégoût à peine voilée.

Tevos cligna lentement des yeux. « Non. Je présume que vous avez compulsé les registres. »

Jacinth parut presque surprise, comme si elle s'était attendue à une forme de contestation, ou au moins à un déni. « J'ai encore du mal à y croire », dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Avez-vous la moindre idée du risque que vous avez pris en mettant votre esprit et votre personne physique en position de vulnérabilité face à une criminelle ? Vous nous avez toutes mises en danger à cause de vos… prédilections. »

« Êtes-vous contrariée parce que je me suis liée à une autre Asari, parce que je me suis liée à une criminelle, ou parce que vous me gardez rancune de quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir ? Décidez-vous, Jacinth. » Davantage de murmures s'élevèrent de l'assemblée, et même Jacinth parut légèrement surprise de l'audace de Tevos. Il était évident qu'elle ne se laisserait pas insulter sans répondre.

Quand Jacinth se replia, Amytis fut plus que disposée à reprendre là où elle en était restée, et son ton fut bien plus venimeux. « Je ne peux même pas commencer à faire la liste de toutes les raisons que nous avons d'être contrariées. Cette relation nous rend indignes de confiance aux yeux des autres races conciliennes. Elle met tous nos secrets d'état entre les petites mains avides d'Aria T'Loak – et je ne préfère même pas extrapoler sur ce que ces mains ont pu faire, particulièrement à votre endroit. »

Seules des années d'expérience permirent à Tevos de rester parfaitement immobile au lieu de relâcher une bourrasque d'énergie biotique. Elle laissa ses bras détendus et résista à la pulsion de serrer les poings. « Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Amytis. »

« Vous en avez fait nos affaires quand je vous ai vue dans toute la splendeur de la déesse sur le fil continu d'informations matinales. »

Les lèvres de Tevos se tordirent dans quelque chose qui relevait à la fois du sourire déterminé et de la contrariété. « Pourquoi êtes-vous si intéressée par ce sujet en particulier ? N'avez-vous pas d'inquiétudes plus légitimes ? Si je ne savais pas que ce n'est pas de cela qu'il s'agit, je penserais que vous êtes jalouse. »

Amytis recula, le visage tordu dans une expression encore plus désagréable. « Heureusement, tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas de cela qu'il s'agit. C'est pourquoi nous avons choisi d'appeler à un vote de confiance. »

Le tumulte éclata instantanément. Plusieurs explosions de colère se firent entendre à travers l'amphithéâtre. Quelques personnes étaient surprises, mais beaucoup étaient fâchées. Qu'elles soient fâchées pour elle ou fâchées à cause d'elle, elle ne pouvait être sûre.

« Pas si vite », dit Velana, levant la main pour réclamer le silence. Les conversations firent place aux murmures mais ne s'éteignirent pas totalement. « Nous n'avons pas encore décidé de cela. La Conseillère Tevos est ici pour entendre nos inquiétudes. Nous devons lui permettre d'y répondre avant de rendre un jugement. Jacinth ? »

Pendant qu'Amytis faisait la tête, son instant théâtral terminé, Jacinth lança à Tevos un regard pensif. « Amytis a raison. La nature de votre relation avec Aria T'Loak est devenue notre affaire dès l'instant que vous avez mis en danger les secrets des Républiques. Comment voulez-vous nous faire croire qu'elle n'a rien vu de confidentiel dans votre esprit ? »

« Aria et le Conseil ont conclu un accord il y bien longtemps – avec votre approbation, dois-je ajouter. Nous n'interférons pas avec la conduite de ses opérations sur Oméga, et elle n'interfère pas avec nous. Jusqu'ici, cela a préservé la paix. Personne ne veut contrarier l'équilibre des pouvoirs. »

« Opérations est un mot si… généreux pour qualifier le trafic de drogue, la contrebande d'armes et le meurtre », dit Amytis.

Jacinth était légèrement moins sarcastique, mais ne laissa pas Tevos éluder la question. « Vous ne nous avez pas donné de véritable réponse. Comment pouvez-vous justifier d'avoir ouvert votre esprit à la criminelle la plus notoire des systèmes Terminus ? »

« J'ai des siècles d'expérience pour préserver mes pensées. Si vous n'aviez pas confiance dans ma capacité à les protéger, vous n'auriez pas dû me nommer Conseillère pour commencer. Mes barrières sont solides mais, même si elles ne l'étaient pas, cela n'aurait aucune importance. Aria n'a jamais capté de moi la moindre pensée que je ne lui aie offerte moi-même. »

« Et vous espérez juste que nous allons croire ça ? » demanda Amytis.

Tevos roula des yeux. « Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi généralement je ne pense pas au travail pendant une union d'accouplement. Si vous, vous le faites, il se pourrait que votre technique nécessite quelques améliorations. »

Elle ne pouvait en être certaine, mais on aurait dit que Velana essayait de se retenir de rire. Quelques spectatrices eurent moins de réussite à cacher leurs réactions. « Êtes-vous en train de dire qu'Aria n'a jamais brisé vos barrières ou capté une pensée vagabonde ? »

« Jamais. Elle n'a même pas essayé. Si elle l'avait fait, j'aurais immédiatement mis un terme à notre relation. »

« Pardonnez-moi d'être sceptique », dit Amytis d'un ton qui signifiait clairement que 'sceptique' était un énorme euphémisme. « Mais, compte tenu de l'historique mouvementé d'Aria T'Loak, je trouve difficile à croire qu'elle laisserait passer l'occasion de découvrir des informations classifiées. »

Tevos tourna légèrement la tête pour attraper le regard d'Irissa. Elle était assise au premier rang, les mains posées sur les genoux et, quand elle remarqua que Tevos la regardait, elle inclina très discrètement la tête en signe d'accord. « Pour vous aider dans votre jugement, j'appelle ma sœur Irissa à venir témoigner pour moi. » Bien que cela ne fasse pas partie de la requête formelle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter une petite pique. « Si vous n'acceptez pas ma parole, peut-être accepterez-vous la sienne. »

Amytis voulut protester mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, Velana donna à Tevos la réponse codifiée qu'elle attendait. « Sa voix sera entendue. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi son témoignage serait utile. »

Tevos replia ses mains dans son dos et se redressa un peu plus. « Vous nourrissez des inquiétudes au sujet de ma force mentale. J'ai espoir qu'Irissa puisse dissiper ces doutes. »

Toutes trois se tournèrent vers Irissa, toujours assise dans la première rangée. Bien qu'aussi étonnée que Jacinth et Amytis, Velana fit signe à Irissa de se lever. Autour d'elles, l'assemblée était étrangement silencieuse. « Très bien. Irissa, voulez-vous parler en son nom ? »

« Je suis fière de le faire. » Bien qu'elle se soit attendue à cette réponse, Tevos fut surprise de sentir combien les paroles de son ex-amante la touchaient. Elle savait qu'Irissa courait un risque en faisant cela, particulièrement dans la mesure où quelques Matriarches souhaitaient la voir devenir la prochaine Conseillère. « Je ne peux pas parler de la personnalité d'Aria T'Loak, mais ce n'est pas elle qui doit vous répondre aujourd'hui. C'est Tevos, et je la connais. Elle est honnête, et elle a profondément à cœur les Républiques et leur peuple. Elle ne les mettrait jamais en danger. »

« Hélas, vous n'êtes pas ici pour lui faire une lettre de référence - » commença Jacinth.

« - bien que le besoin s'en fasse désespérément sentir - » ajouta Amytis.

« - donc, à moins que vous ne puissiez traiter le problème en cours... »

« Je crois que je le peux. Tevos et moi avons été amantes. Au cours des années que nous avons passées ensemble, elle n'a jamais abaissé toutes les barrières de son esprit. Celles-ci sont les plus solides auxquelles j'aie jamais été confrontée, et même si je l'avais voulu je n'aurais jamais réussi à les briser. Je ne doute pas un instant que ce qu'elle dise soit vrai. » Irissa fixa son regard au-delà des Matriarches, les ignorant totalement pour s'adresser directement à l'assemblée. « Et vous ne devriez pas non plus. »

« Quand bien même », dit Jacinth d'une voix étonnamment calme pour la circonstance, « prendre ce risque, c'est faire preuve d'un remarquable manque de jugement. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que ses décisions soulèvent des interrogations. »

« Êtes-vous en train de parler d'Aria, ou de la balise prothéenne ? » demanda Irissa. « Si vous voulez punir Tevos pour ça, organisez une autre séance. »

« Quelle importance ? Ce comportement impulsif est clairement un leitmotiv. Nous ne pouvons accorder notre confiance à une Conseillère qui prend des décisions irréfléchies... »

« Des décisions irréfléchies ? » Ignorant totalement Irissa, Tevos la repoussa et fit un pas en avant. Cette fois-ci, ses poings vibraient d'énergie biotique dans ce qui était une démonstration de colère rare mais intimidante. « Mon peuple était en train de mourir ! »

L'assemblée se tut. Même les Matriarches n'osaient plus faire un bruit.

La voix de Tevos retomba en un murmure empressé, mais le système d'amplification sonore de la salle saisit chaque mot. « Je regardais les mises à jour de rapports de pertes toutes les heures – et je précise bien toutes les heures, parce que je ne dormais pas. Les chiffres étaient ahurissants. Des millions. Et derrière chaque chiffre se trouvait une personne. Alors oui, j'ai parlé de la balise au Commandant Shepard au lieu de débattre comme vous autres, bien à l'abri dans vos salles de conférence pendant que de plus en plus de nos sœurs sacrifiaient leur vie pour ralentir les Moissonneurs. Mais même vous n'auriez pas été à l'abri beaucoup plus longtemps. Mon seul regret, c'est de ne l'avoir pas dit à Shepard plus tôt. »

Cette fois-ci, Tevos n'eut pas besoin de fixer un point sur le mur plutôt que de regarder les Matriarches. Elle voulait contempler chacun de leur visage, voir la culpabilité dans leurs yeux. Elle voulait leur rappeler le coût de la guerre, comme elle-même s'en rappelait chaque jour de sa vie. « Si vous voulez me juger, soyez au moins honnête sur les raisons pour lesquelles vous le faites. »

« Nous n'allons pas vous juger », dit Amytis avec une satisfaction non feinte. « Ce sont aux citoyennes des Républiques de le faire. Ce sont elles qui détermineront si elles souhaitent vous maintenir comme Conseillère par un vote de confiance. »

Tevos desserra les poings et ses muscles tendus se décontractèrent, bien qu'ils lui fassent toujours mal. Sa nausée menaça de remonter et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour garder fermement pied. « Je veux voir les signatures moi-même ».

« Mon assistante vous les enverra. »

« Alors je me soumettrai à leur jugement. » Elle inclina la tête, gardant les yeux fermés quelques instants de plus. Avec soudaineté et acuité, elle souhaita qu'Aria soit avec elle. Aria n'accepterait jamais un tel traitement. Elle se fichait de ce que les autres pensaient d'elle ou disaient d'elle. D'un autre côté, Aria avait tendance à tuer toute personne qui osait la remettre en question, et ce genre de comportement nourrissait l'arrogance. Heureusement, il se trouvait qu'Aria portait son arrogance de façon très attirante.

« Très bien », dit Jacinth en se levant, son expression toujours aussi placide. Contrairement à Amytis et Velana, Tevos avait du mal à interpréter ses expressions et ne pouvait la juger que sur ses actes. « Vous disposez de trois semaines pour vous préparer à plaider la cause de votre maintien. À la suite de quoi le vote sera ouvert et restera actif pendant trois jours, afin de s'assurer que toute personne souhaitant y participer ait l'opportunité de le faire. »

Tevos tâcha de ne pas grimacer. Trois jours. Trois jours d'attente avant de découvrir si oui ou non elle garderait son emploi. Elles ne pouvaient même pas lui faire la courtoisie de la congédier rapidement.

« Si les Républiques décident de vous remplacer, nous prendrons les nominations pour le poste de Conseillère dans la foulée et un autre vote sera planifié », dit Amytis d'un air bien trop ravi au goût de Tevos. Elle se tourna face à l'assemblée. « Merci à toutes pour votre présence et votre attention. La séance est levée. »


	6. Chapter 6

Tandis que les personnes dans l'assistance se levaient de leur siège, s'apprêtant à se mêler les unes aux autres pour discuter de la séance, Velana descendit de la plateforme. Elle s'éloigna délibérément de Tevos et, bien que celle-ci sache que Velana essayait simplement d'éviter toute apparence de favoritisme, ce léger rejet la blessa. Irissa resta à ses côtés, assez audacieuse pour poser sa main sur le bras de Tevos en signe de réconfort. « Ça n'a pas été si... »

« Négatif ? Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir. »

« J'allais dire surprenant. Nous savions déjà qu'elles avaient probablement assez de signatures pour un vote de confiance. C'était négatif, mais pas horrible. Tu as très bien réussi à les faire paraître partiales. »

« Tu veux dire que _tu_ as réussi, en mettant la balise sur le tapis. » Tevos tendit son autre main, la posa sur celle d'Irissa et la pressa affectueusement. « Merci, Irissa. Je sais ce que tu risquais à t'exposer et à parler en mon nom. Je ne l'oublierai pas. »

« Est-ce suffisant pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir jetée ? »

Tevos sourit et, pour une fois, le geste ne parut pas feint. « Plus que suffisant. »

Irissa retira sa main et regarda quelque chose par dessus l'épaule de Tevos. « On dirait que le babysitter qu'Aria t'a octroyé devient nerveux », remarqua-t-elle en regardant Grizz s'approcher. « Je suppose qu'il veut partir aussi vite et aussi discrètement que possible. »

Tevos savait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste, qu'elle verrouille le plus d'alliances possibles avec les autres Matriarches présentes dans la salle, mais la tentation de retourner vers son vaisseau, vers Aria, était difficile à ignorer. « Il va être déçu. Si je veux conserver mon poste, je vais devoir y travailler. »

« Tu as trois semaines pour retourner la situation. Des idées ? »

« Quelques unes », répondit Tevos en se rappelant d'aller trouver al-Jilani une fois de retour à bord de son vaisseau.

Grizz les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, l'air déconcerté et mal à l'aise. « Cette Asari ! Celle qui présidait ce truc. Je me suis levé quand elle passait à côté de moi, et elle m'a mis la main au cul ! »

Tevos soupira et secoua la tête. « Cela ne me surprend pas le moins du monde, Grizz. Je vous présente mes excuses en son nom. Si vous n'êtes pas intéressé, à votre place je ferais de mon mieux pour l'éviter. Velana N'Shir est très insistante quand elle a quelqu'un en vue. Je peux lui parler, si vous voulez... »

« Est-ce qu'elle cherche un bracelet, ou juste un ami avec option ? »

« Probablement la deuxième proposition, mais on ne sait jamais. » Irissa lança à Tevos un regard en coin. « Il y a des choses qui arrivent parfois. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir Aria T'Loak avec un bracelet de Partenaire à son poignet, non plus. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas… Je trouve que ça lui va bien. »

Tevos fut légèrement surprise par la nouvelle voix derrière elle, mais elle reconnut Liara avant d'avoir eu à se retourner. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi Grizz n'avait pas repris sa posture agressive ou tendu la main vers son pistolet. Il avait l'habitude de voir Liara assez régulièrement. La Matriarche Aethyta, toutefois, représentait un visage non familier et il la regarda avec suspicion tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait à côté de sa fille.

« Liara, ça c'était très gentil », dit Tevos en prenant doucement les deux mains de Liara dans les siennes et en se penchant pour lui embrasser la joue. Bien que toutes deux soient très à l'aise avec les salutations intimes, Tevos remarqua l'étonnement sur le visage d'Irissa, l'air d'amusement sur celui d'Aethyta, et quelques curieuses qui les regardaient avec intérêt depuis des distances variables. Cela ne posait pas de problème – Liara était la chouchoute de la galaxie en ce moment, et son soutien n'était certainement pas malvenu. « J'ai choisi moi-même les couleurs du fil. »

« Aria T'Loak sait comment bien paraître dans n'importe quoi. Je parie qu'elle s'en sortirait même dans cette armure rose dégueulasse que Williams traînait partout quand tu étais à bord du SR-1, fillette. » Aethyta marqua une pause théâtrale. « J'ai vu les holos. C'était pas joli-joli. »

« Le Commandant Williams ? » demanda Tevos, vaguement surprise. Le Spectre récemment promu Commandant n'était pas aussi sensible à la mode que, disons, Miranda Lawson, mais Tevos ne l'avait jamais vue mal habillée non plus. « Et bonjour, au fait, Aethyta. »

« Ouais, ouais. Salut à vous aussi. Habituellement, on recommande d'utiliser du lubrifiant avant de se faire entuber comme elles vous ont entubée, là-bas. Mais ne vous en faites pas, tout le monde sait qu'Amytis est un sac à… enfin, faites votre choix de mot. J'en ai plusieurs en tête. »

« Je n'en doute pas », dit Irissa en secouant la tête avec juste un soupçon de sourire. « Bonjour, Liara. Félicitations, si vous n'êtes pas lassée d'entendre ça. »

Pendant quelques instants, les mains de Liara glissèrent automatiquement vers son ventre encore plat avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et ne murmure ses remerciements, changeant de sujet aussi vite qu'elle le put. « Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour vous aider ces prochaines semaines, Théa. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit de ma part... »

Tevos voulut répondre mais perdit le fil de ses pensées quand elle remarqua que Grizz fixait intensément quelque chose hors de son champ de vision. « On a de la compagnie », dit-il en se plaçant automatiquement entre Tevos et ce qu'il regardait. Elle ne put les voir de prime abord à cause du large corps en armure, mais Tevos finit par remarquer qu'Amytis et Jacinth se dirigeaient vers eux. Deianira les avait rejointes et paraissait toujours contrariée par le fait que Velana ait obtenu de présider la séance à sa place.

Tevos poussa un soupir résigné. Avec un peu de chance, cette confrontation ne durerait pas trop longtemps et elle pourrait s'échapper. La pensée qu'Aria l'attendait à bord du vaisseau lui donna la force d'afficher un sourire. « Amytis. Jacinth. Deianira. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? »

Amytis ne s'embarrassa pas de salutations formelles et, après la douche froide qu'elle avait reçue en public, Tevos n'en fut pas surprise. « Je suis juste venue vous donner le numéro de mon assistante », laissa-t-elle traîner, activant son Omnitool et tapant quelque chose dessus. Un instant plus tard, le poignet de Tevos vibra une fois. « Pour ces signatures. »

« Bien sûr. Merci », força Tevos à travers une gorge nouée. Neota avait sans nul doute déjà ce numéro dans son répertoire, et toutes deux le savaient bien. Amytis n'était en fait venue que pour parader.

« Je suis sûre que ces noms offriront une lecture intéressante quand ils seront rendus publics », dit Liara. Sa voix était douce mais les trois Matriarches lui consacrèrent quand même toute leur attention. Liara T'Soni avait gagné un respect largement supérieur au nombre de ses années, et elle l'avait gagné dans le sang.

« Ce genre de liste est généralement tenu confidentiel », fit remarquer Deianira, l'air juste assez troublé par la subtile menace. Des trois Matriarches, elle était la plus jeune et avait probablement le plus à perdre si le coup échouait. Elle avait aussi le plus à gagner, ce qui la rendait dangereuse.

Même lorsqu'il ne dévoilait pas ses dents, le sourire de Liara parvenait à être plus que menaçant. « Une bonne intention, je suppose, mais difficilement réaliste. Ce genre de choses finit toujours par se savoir. » Comme Tevos le savait d'expérience, il y avait une différence énorme entre dire du mal de quelqu'un à voix haute et signer en nom propre une initiative. La première chose pouvait toujours être justifiée, et toute personne passant régulièrement un certain temps face aux caméras savait le faire, mais la deuxième était bien plus permanente. Amytis s'était déjà si bruyamment exprimée qu'aucune tentative de se rétracter ou de s'excuser n'effacerait son point de vue si Tevos venait à conserver son poste, mais apparemment Deianira n'avait pas encore joué toutes ses cartes et l'idée que la liste devienne publique la rendait nerveuse.

Tevos ne fut pas la seule à remarquer le malaise de la Matriarche. Aethyta renifla bruyamment en direction de Deianira, incapable de résister à l'envie de commenter : « Oh, allez. Si vous voulez vous hisser au sommet du tas à coups de griffes et de crocs, ne vous cherchez pas d'excuse ! Vous pourriez prendre des leçons d'Aria T'Loak. Elle est aussi avide de pouvoir et manipulatrice que vous, mais elle, elle le porte comme une seconde peau. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, Tevos aurait été choquée par la description brusque mais fidèle de sa Partenaire, mais après avoir vu la tête de Deianira elle décida qu'elle trouvait les paroles d'Aethyta rafraîchissantes. Elle ne put dissimuler totalement son sourire quand Deianira fit un bruit offensé et jeta un regard à Amytis, attendant manifestement que son amie vole à son secours. Amytis ne la déçut pas.

« Matriarche Aethyta. Devons-nous vous compter parmi les défenseurs de notre bien-aimée Conseillère, à présent ? »

Aethyta gonfla légèrement sa poitrine et, bien qu'elle sache que la reproduction asari n'utilise techniquement aucun gêne du deuxième parent, Tevos fut absolument convaincue qu'elle pouvait voir l'héritage krogan d'Aethyta dans son attitude. « Ouais. On dirait bien. »

Tevos ne savait pas trop si elle devait se sentir reconnaissante ou effrayée d'obtenir le soutien d'Aethyta.

« Je présume qu'il n'est pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi… Quel dommage que Tevos n'ait rien appris des erreurs de Benezia. »

Aethyta ne dit rien pendant quelques instants puis, soudain, elle éclata de rire. Amytis sembla se rapetisser légèrement, comme si elle réalisait qu'elle avait poussé le bouchon un peu loin. Liara fut également surprise, et Tevos lança à Irissa un regard confus. Irissa haussa les épaules, ne comprenant apparemment pas non plus. « Vraiment, Amytis ? Vous allez mettre ça sur le tapis ? Vous êtes plus stupide que je ne le pensais. »

« Stupide ? Je - »

« Peut-être que Nezzy m'a considérée comme une erreur – la Déesse sait que je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle – mais je n'ai jamais été sa plus grosse erreur. Ça, ça a été vous. »

Sous ses tatouages, le visage bleu d'Amytis pâlit à vue d'œil. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Pendant ce temps, Jacinth la fixa, incrédule, et quand elle réalisa la portée de ce qu'Aethyta venait de laisser entendre, Deianira prit un air presque furieux. « Elle a toujours regretté de ne pas s'être contrefoutu de vous. Je crois que vous lui faisiez pitié… Aussi classieuse qu'elle ait été, Nezzy n'avait pas vraiment le meilleur des goûts en matière de femmes. »

« Vous me menacez, Aethyta ? » demanda Amytis, suffoquant presque sous le choc et sous l'effet de quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de la peur.

« J'sais pas. Ça marche ? »

Amytis ne prit pas la peine de rester. Elle se précipita dans la direction opposée, tandis que Jacinth et Deianira tâchaient de lui emboîter le pas. Aethyta posa ses mains sur ses hanches, l'air bien trop contente d'elle-même. « Bon débarras. Avoir un balai dans le cul à longueur de temps, c'est sûrement très inconfortable. Pas vrai ? » Aethyta donna un coup de coude à Tevos et la Conseillère, habituellement posée, toussa quand le souffle lui fut coupé. Aethyta était bien plus forte qu'elle n'en donnait l'impression.

« Qu'est-ce – qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je puisse savoir quoi que ce soit à ce... » balbutia Tevos, même pas sûre de savoir de quoi elle se défendait.

Aethyta ricana. « Vous vous tapez Aria T'Loak. Ça ne fait pas une grosse différence, beauté. »

Liara, cependant, refusa de la laisser si facilement changer de sujet. « Aussi… fascinante que soit cette conjecture, papa… disais-tu la vérité au sujet de Benezia et d'Amytis ? J'ai du mal à y croire. »

« T'as jamais baisé quelqu'un juste parce qu'il ou elle t'inspirait de la pitié ? Attends, à qui je parle là… Bien sûr que tu ne l'as jamais fait, fillette. Mais ouais, c'est on ne peut plus vrai. Ta maman essayait juste d'être gentille. Amytis est le pire genre d'hypocrite… déblatérant sur combien les unions entre Asari dégradent l'espèce, et baisant des Asari chaque fois qu'elle peut s'en sortir intacte. Elle est sûrement jalouse que vous ayez mis le grappin sur Aria. » Aethyta donna à Tevos une tape 'amicale' dans le dos, qui lui fit perdre à nouveau le souffle. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et tâcha de se redresser, parvenant même à offrir à Aethyta un sourire surpris mais authentique.

« Merci, Aethyta. C'était… eh bien, je ne suis pas sûre que gentil soit le bon mot. »

« Bah. Ça s'en approche assez. Y'a pas de quoi. »

Liara soupira, l'air mal à l'aise et vaguement impressionnée malgré elle. « Je pense que je préfère le chantage à tous les autres plans envisageables que j'ai suggérés tout à l'heure », dit-elle à Aethyta. « Je me déçois un peu de n'avoir pas découvert moi-même la relation entre Amytis et ma mère, cependant. Apparemment, mes sources ne sont pas aussi bonnes que je le pensais. »

« Ne soyez pas si dure envers vous-même, Liara. Personne ne vous demande d'être le Courtier de l'Ombre ou quelque chose comme ça », dit Irissa, et Tevos se força à sourire de cette plaisanterie involontairement maladroite.

Aethyta se frotta simplement la nuque. « Ouais, bon… J'ai bien aimé le tour avec les plateformes. C'était sympa de voir ces trois-là trébucher, même si elles ne sont pas tombées raides sur leurs culs flasques comme je l'espérais. »

« C'était vous ? » demanda rapidement Tevos, se jetant sur l'occasion de réorienter la conversation. « Ai-je tort d'être autant amusée par une plaisanterie si puérile ? »

« Non », répondirent en même temps Irissa, Liara et Aethyta – bien que la négation d'Aethyta ait été précédée de quelques mots choisis supplémentaires.

« Pas quand c'est d'elles qu'il s'agit », ajouta Irissa, recueillant l'approbation générale.

Soudain, Tevos sentit retomber tout le poids de sa fatigue. Elle n'était pas physiquement épuisée mais la séance l'avait vidée émotionnellement, et la salle peuplée commençait à lui paraître étouffante. Elle savait que d'autres personnes voulait certainement lui parler – elle pouvait les voir qui attendaient à quelques mètres, gardant leurs distances par respect et peut-être par curiosité – mais la seule pensée de devoir interagir avec qui que ce soit d'autre provoqua le retour du mal de tête qu'elle avait oublié.

Liara le remarqua et posa une main sur le bras de Tevos. « Allez-y », pressa-t-elle en faisant un subtil signe de tête en direction de la sortie. « Allez trouver Aria. Reposez-vous. À quand remonte la dernière fois que vous avez mangé ou bu quelque chose ? »

Tevos allait répondre, puis réalisa soudain qu'elle ne s'en rappelait plus. « C'est sans importance. Il faut que je reste ici. Le vote de confiance - »

« N'aura pas lieu avant trois semaines », interrompit Irissa avec douceur. « Tu as le temps de passer des appels et d'organiser quelques prises de son. Et tu n'es pas seule là-dedans. »

Même Aethyta parut d'accord. « Vous avez une sale tête. Retournez donc à votre vaisseau et envoyez-vous en l'air. »

La pensée d'un lit chaud et d'un peu de nourriture était tentante, mais ce fut finalement Aria qui fit pencher la balance. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part de fuir ses responsabilités, et téméraire de manquer une occasion de s'attirer de la bienveillance quand sa carrière était en jeu, mais elle avait besoin du soutien de sa Partenaire. « Vous savez quoi, Aethyta ? Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. »

« Tant mieux pour vous. Et ne vous faites pas trop de souci pour Amytis. Je sais plein de choses sur elle... »

Après avoir échangé quelques sourires, Tevos s'autorisa à donner à Liara un baiser en signe de congé et à Irissa une embrassade, avant de se tourner vers Grizz. À sa décharge, le Turien avait continué à les surveiller et ne s'était pas autorisé à se laisser distraire par la conversation, pourtant intéressante. Tevos était certaine qu'Aria obtiendrait plus tard de lui un rapport non édulcoré et très intéressant, mais cela lui était égal. En fait, ça l'arrangeait. Cela lui épargnerait la tâche de devoir expliquer. Elle avait le sentiment que quand elle reverrait Aria, elle n'aurait pas envie d'en parler.

…

Les sourcils de Saracino se froncèrent tandis qu'il regardait d'un œil mauvais l'holo que l'on projetait devant lui. Une Asari très mince à la peau bleu clair, avec des seins bien relevés, des lèvres pleines et des tatouages faciaux assez baroques était en train de rire sur une plage quelque part, pendant qu'une deuxième Asari l'entourait par derrière, appliquant une lotion sur son épaule tout en embrassant l'autre. « Petrovsky... »

« Oui ? » interrogea le Général fugitif, ne quittant pas sa cible des yeux.

« Ce sont deux Asari nues. Vous voulez bien m'expliquer pourquoi diable vous me montrez ça ? Parce que si c'est votre écran de veille ou... »

Petrovsky soupira. « Vous n'avez vraiment jamais eu de patience, Charles, n'est-ce pas ? » Petrovsky admettait volontiers qu'il avait un penchant pour les effets dramatiques, et Saracino venait juste de gâcher le discours qu'il s'était apprêté à tenir. Il avait le sentiment que ces interruptions se poursuivraient à mesure qu'il dévoilerait son plan. « Et vous ne lisez pas les nouvelles non plus, je présume. »

« J'ai été assez occupé, à vous sortir d'un centre de détention de l'Alliance par exemple, à rassembler des ressources, à élaborer un plan - » La barbe de Petrovsky frémit à cette évocation, car c'était lui qui avait tout planifié à l'exception de l'évasion. À vrai dire, c'était effarant que son kidnapping-tiret-sauvetage ait réussi. Saracino était un imbécile.

« Ceci - » il pointa du doigt l'une des Asari sur l'holo, celle avec la peau la plus bleue, « est la Conseillère Théa Tevos. Elle est la représentante asari au Conseil depuis des décades, et l'était restée même pendant l'intégralité de la guerre des Moissonneurs. C'est une biotique puissante, avec un accent sur le conditionnement mental, mais n'a qu'un entraînement basique au combat. Ses collègues la décrivent comme une diplomate et une médiatrice par dessus tout. »

« Je sais qui est la Conseillère Tevos », dit Saracino d'une voix sarcastique, les coins de sa bouche fléchissant vers le bas. « Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi vous vous en souciez. »

Petrovsky ne prit pas la peine de répondre directement à la question. Il poursuivit plutôt l'énoncé de son dossier oral. « Elle est assez incorruptible pour une politicienne, et utilise les faveurs plutôt que les crédits comme monnaie d'échange. Ses gardes sont bien entraînés, mais sont également aléatoires. De toute sa carrière, la seule tentative de porter atteinte à sa vie a été l'œuvre de Donnell Udina, le premier et déshonoré Conseiller humain. Le récemment promu Amiral Shepard et sa protégée, le Commandant Ashley Williams, l'en ont empêché. Tevos a aussi des… goûts intéressants en matière de partenaire sexuel, que nous pouvons utiliser à notre avantage. »

Saracino, qui avait semblé ennuyé et blasé pendant le plus gros de la diatribe de Petrovsky, parut soudain plus attentif. « Ok, sérieusement, pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça ? »

« Parce que l'autre Asari sur cet holo est notre véritable cible, Aria T'Loak. » Saracino regarda une deuxième fois. La couleur de la peau était conforme, pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, mais il avait l'habitude de lire le nom d'Aria dans des rapports, pas d'étudier des photos d'elle.

L'air exalté, presque affamé, dans le regard de Petrovsky avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Quand lui ne voyait que deux Asari nues sur une plage quelque part, le Général voyait deux pions adverses sur un échiquier. S'ils avaient été en train de regarder des Humaines, Saracino aurait qualifié ce comportement de déshumanisant. Comme elles étaient Asari, il était simplement content que Petrovsky soit de son côté.

« Et donc, elles sont amantes ? »

« Partenaires. » Petrovsky écarta les doigts et zooma sur une main et un bras pourpres qui se déplaçaient manifestement vers un sein nu, bien que l'image qu'ils regardent soit fixe. « Vous voyez le bracelet ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Vraiment, Charles, si vous devez haïr chaque autre espèce de la Galaxie, apprenez au moins leurs coutumes. La connaissance que l'on a de son ennemi est l'arme la plus puissante. En ce qui nous concerne, Tevos est la femme d'Aria. »

Saracino réfléchit un instant. Soudain, le baratin de Petrovsky semblait avoir du sens. « Une utilisation aléatoire de ses gardes, vous dites ? Et seulement un entraînement basique au combat ? »

« Oui. »

« Donc… est-ce qu'on la kidnappe, qu'on l'assassine ou qu'on demande une rançon ? »

« Pas de rançon. C'est trop… vulgaire. Un peu comme cet affreux mobilier dans la pièce que vous m'avez attribuée, Charles. » Le visage de Saracino frémit, mais il n'interrompit pas Petrovsky. « Le meurtre rendrait Aria furieuse, mais ce serait au prix d'une importante monnaie d'échange. Tant que Tevos sera en vie, nous aurons une certaine forme de contrôle sur elle. Le kidnapping, je pense, servirait au mieux nos intérêts. »

Saracino fut impressionné malgré lui. « Sa fierté en prendra un coup. Elle ne pourra pas ne pas venir. »

« Et alors nous l'obligerons à nous remettre ses vaisseaux, son ézo, ses ressources, et jusqu'à la station Oméga. Et une fois qu'elle l'aura fait, je la tuerai. Moi-même. »

« Pas de plan diabolique pour la tuer ? » demanda Saracino en plaisantant à moitié. Par moments, Petrovsky lui faisait penser à un méchant de bande dessinée. Il en avait clairement l'excentricité.

« Je ne conserve aucune malveillance à l'endroit de notre amie Madame T'Loak. Sa mort est tout simplement nécessaire. Aria n'a aucune patience avec les insultes ou l'échec, et j'incarne les deux. Telles que sont les choses, elle me tuerait si elle me croisait à nouveau. Si je capture sa Partenaire… elle oubliera la promesse faite à Shepard et me traquera. »

« Très bien. Je vais mettre mes gars sur le coup. Savez-vous où elle est ? »

« Sur Thessia, certainement dans son domaine d'Armali. Le gouvernement asari est loin d'être heureux pour les jeunes mariées. »

« Jeunes mariées ? »

Petrovsky résista à la tentation de se frapper le front de la main. « Vous pouvez commencer par lire les actualités, Charles. Et pour l'amour de Dieu, réajustez votre pantalon avant de quitter la pièce. Vous me mettez de plus en plus mal à l'aise. » Avec un tremblement, l'image disparut et Petrovsky quitta les lieux pour retourner dans ses propres quartiers temporaires. L'affreux mobilier serait moins pénible à regarder.


	7. Chapter 7

En attendant devant la porte de ses quartiers privés, Tevos tâchait d'oublier la longue liste de choses qu'elle aurait dû être en train de faire au lieu d'aller voir Aria. Bien que les reporters aient levé le siège du vaisseau quand elle y retourna – la plupart d'entre eux étaient probablement partis camper au domaine Tevos – elle tomba nez à nez avec Neota dès qu'elle embarqua.

Son assistante parut contrariée de la voir arriver sans le groupe complet de gardes avec lesquels elle était partie, mais elle était suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas aborder le sujet. Elle rappela plutôt à Tevos que Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani attendait toujours de la rencontrer, que le Conseiller Valern l'avait appelée deux fois, et que la mère de Tevos voulait savoir quand elle pensait arriver. Tevos ordonna à Neota de continuer à répondre aux appels de Valern, d'informer sa mère qu'elles arriveraient ce soir, et de conduire Khalisah à ses appartements dans une heure. Un peu de temps sans interruptions en compagnie d'Aria, ça ne semblait pas être trop demander.

Tevos ne savait toujours pas trop ce qu'elle devait révéler à Aria de sa réunion avec les Matriarches et du vote de confiance. Sa Partenaire saurait tout d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Elle n'avait que quelques minutes avec Aria, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de les gaspiller.

Quand Tevos franchit la porte, elle vit Aria assise sur l'un des canapés de l'entrée. Elle semblait complètement chez elle ainsi vautrée, bien que le confort soit à des années lumière de son célèbre divan. Elle portait sa veste habituelle et un pantalon de cuir frais, et quand Tevos remarqua l'apparent renflement à l'avant, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Aria devinait toujours.

Aria se tourna pour la regarder avec des yeux curieux, et Tevos sentit toute la souffrance et le stress qu'elle s'était acharnée à repousser faire leur retour en force. Son corps savait qu'Aria était la seule à pouvoir la purger de ces sentiments toxiques et apaiser son esprit. Aria, louée soit la Déesse, prit immédiatement conscience de ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle durcit son expression, jusque là satisfaite et bienveillante, et ne prit même pas la peine de dire bonjour.

« Enlève cette robe ou je te l'arrache. »

Bien que cela sonne clairement comme un ordre, Tevos savait qu'Aria lui offrait également un choix. Si elle conservait sa robe et répliquait avec un commentaire cinglant, Aria saurait qu'elle était d'humeur à résister quelque peu – une bataille qu'elle perdrait volontiers à la fin, bien sûr, mais une bataille quand même. Si elle obéissait, Aria l'utiliserait et la posséderait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vidée de ses propres sentiments et que ses problèmes n'aient plus aucune importance.

Tevos mit ses mains dans son dos pour défaire l'attache à la base de son cou et descendre la fermeture éclair. Quand celle-ci atteignit la position incommode entre ses omoplates, elle fit usage de ses pouvoirs biotiques pour tirer le reste jusqu'en bas. Une fois ses bras extraits de ses courtes manches, la robe retomba sur ses hanches et, d'un dernier mouvement de reins, elle se retrouva au sol en un tas de tissu. Bien qu'Aria ne l'ait pas demandé, Tevos inséra ses pouces sous l'élastique souple de ses sous-vêtements et les glissa également vers le bas. Une fois nue, elle baissa la tête et fixa le sol, serrant ses mains dans son dos. Les gestes de soumission l'aidaient à se calmer, et elle se mit à respirer plus facilement.

Dans un premier temps, Aria ne bougea pas et ne dit rien, décontenancée par le comportement sérieux de son amante. Tevos ne voulait pas simplement une scène – elle en avait manifestement besoin. Hélas, à l'exception du gode serré dans son pantalon, Aria n'avait aucun autre outil à disposition. Il lui faudrait compenser le manque d'équipement par son attitude.

« Tu étais avec Irissa, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda brutalement Aria, satisfaite de voir Tevos sortir de sa transe. L'espace d'un instant, le feu revint habiter ses yeux verts.

« Oui. »

« Elle t'a baisée? »

Comme cela faisait partie d'une scène, Tevos n'en fut pas offusquée. Elles avaient déjà fait ces quelques pas de danse et savaient où se trouvaient les limites. « Bien sûr que non. »

« Mais elle en avait envie. » Tevos ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question, et n'essaya pas. Peut-être qu'Irissa était toujours attirée par elle, mais dans ses termes à elle – sans la dynamique de pouvoir qui alimentait la plupart de ses propres fantasmes. Même si c'était le cas, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Aria comblait très largement les besoins de Tevos, et ça ne l'embêtait pas qu'Aria utilise la menace imaginaire que représentait Irissa comme prétexte pour revendiquer ce qui lui appartenait déjà.

Frustrée par son silence, Aria s'avança, contente de voir très légèrement tressaillir les bras et les muscles abdominaux de Tevos à chaque claquement de ses talons sur le sol. « À genoux. »

Les jambes de Tevos manquèrent presque ne plus la porter, mais elle réussit à s'agenouiller sans encombre, quoiqu'un peu tremblante. À ce niveau-là, le renflement peu naturel à l'avant du pantalon d'Aria était manifeste, et Tevos faillit laisser échapper un rire caustique. Les Humains avaient une expression pour cela dans l'un de leurs langages – _un tel cliché_ , si elle se souvenait bien. Elle envisagea brièvement de demander à Aria si elle s'attendait à se faire sucer la queue chaque fois que quelqu'un manifestait un intérêt ne serait-ce qu'imaginaire pour elle, mais décida qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à résister. Elle avait envie de cela – besoin de cela – encore plus qu'Aria.

Tevos fut reconnaissante qu'Aria lui caresse l'arrière de la crête, un petit geste de réconfort pour les ancrer dans l'instant. Elle laissa la pression étonnamment tendre la guider et posa un baiser sur la forme du gode à travers le pantalon d'Aria, capturant entre ses dents le petit bouton argenté et tirant dessus. Elle ressentit une vague de chaleur, émotionnelle et physique, quand le souffle d'Aria s'interrompit et que sa poigne se resserra en guise de réponse.

« Est-ce qu'elle te poussait à faire ça, quand vous baisiez ? » demanda Aria en tirant de force la tête de Tevos vers l'arrière et en déboutonnant son pantalon. L'espace d'un instant, Tevos fut déçue de n'avoir pas eu la permission de le faire elle-même, mais l'accepta comme une démonstration supplémentaire du pouvoir qu'Aria avait sur elle.

« Non… Nous n'avons jamais – elle préférait... » Tevos rougit, se réprimandant intérieurement de trébucher sur les mots. Si elle ne pouvait même pas formuler une phrase cohérente auprès de sa Partenaire, comment pourrait-elle jamais convaincre tout le monde qu'elle pouvait toujours faire son métier ?

Comme si elle avait senti que ses pensées s'aventuraient sur un terrain glissant, Aria saisit son menton et l'obligea à lever la tête, verrouillant leurs regards jusqu'à ce que le nœud dans le ventre de Tevos se détende. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a poussée à lui faire ? »

Tevos sentit ses intestins se tordre dans un mélange d'excitation et d'embarras. Elle aimait autant qu'elle détestait qu'Aria l'oblige à faire ceci – la contraigne à décrire les choses de manière explicite. « Parfois… parfois – je la léchais. Sous son bureau. Un de mes rares fantasmes qu'elle appréciait. » Elle ne pouvait masquer l'amertume dans sa voix. Se souvenir des refus d'Irissa – refus que Tevos n'arrangeait pas en insistant lourdement – la blessait, et elle aurait détourné le regard si Aria ne lui avait pas fermement tenu la mâchoire.

« Ouais, eh bien… Je ne suis pas aussi gentille qu'Irissa », dit Aria en triturant les boutons de son pantalon de cuir, dont elle n'avait pas pris la peine de baisser la fermeture éclair.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'en sais gré », laissa échapper Tevos, sortant complètement de son rôle en parlant sans autorisation. Au lieu de la punir immédiatement, Aria finit par dézipper son pantalon, saisit d'une main la hampe de son jouet et passa son pouce sur le gland.

« Ah bon, parce qu'elle ne t'obligeait pas à la supplier de la sucer ? Ne t'infligeait pas de fessée ou de bleus ? Ne t'attachait pas et ne te traitait pas de pute ? » Tevos ressentit une pointe de regret à chaque suggestion, mais elle fut remplacée par de l'excitation et du désir quand elle se remémora le nombre incalculable de fois où Aria avait fait toutes ces choses pour elle, et les avait appréciées autant qu'elle. « Ça ne pose pas de problème », continua Aria. « Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde de laisser des marques sur toi ou de te traiter de ce que tu es. »

« Ce que je suis ? » répéta Tevos, disposée à risquer un châtiment pour sa désobéissance dans le seul but d'entendre Aria formuler ses pensées à haute voix.

Heureusement, Aria sembla amusée plutôt qu'agacée par la question. « Tu sais ce que tu es. À moi. Ma propriété. » Elle souligna avec un plaisir manifeste la virulente marque pourpre qu'elle avait laissée sur l'épaule de Tevos quelques heures plus tôt, et la Conseillère frémit à ce souvenir et au léger contact sur cet endroit si sensible. « Ma salope. » Le pouce d'Aria souligna ses lèvres légèrement gonflées, en pensant clairement à leur utilité manifeste. « Mon _bien_. » Sa main s'enroula autour de la nuque de Tevos, affermissant son maintien, les ongles laissant de petites indentations cruelles dans les plis juste sous la crête. « Alors dis-moi, qu'es-tu? »

Tevos put à peine trouver le souffle de lui répondre. « Vôtre. »

 _Vôtre_. C'était un tel soulagement de le penser et de le dire, et elle laissa le mot la détendre tandis qu'Aria guidait sa bouche vers le gland de son gode, maintenant la base de son autre main.

« Une putain de bonne réponse. Maintenant, utilise cette jolie bouche – _ma_ bouche – pour autre chose que des négociations. »

Tevos n'eut pas besoin de plus amples instructions. Elle fit glisser le gland et quelques centimètres du jouet entre ses lèvres, gardant les mains croisées dans son dos puisqu'Aria se chargeait elle-même de maintenir la base. De plus, elle n'était pas sûre qu'Aria l'autoriserait à la toucher.

« Oh Déesse, c'est bon ça, bébé », murmura Aria en resserrant sa prise sur la nuque de Tevos tandis que la Conseillère plongeait en avant, introduisant plus de hampe dans sa bouche chaude. Elle sentit les reins d'Aria bondir alors même que ses cuisses se tendaient, essayant de contrôler les réactions de son corps. Les mouvements des muscles d'Aria si près d'elle, à peine contenus, poussèrent Tevos à resserrer ses propres jambes tandis qu'elle repoussait une vague d'excitation.

Tevos perdit totalement le semblant de contrôle qu'elle avait encore sur la situation quand Aria lâcha le gode, libérant quelques centimètres à la base et posant ses deux mains derrière la crête de Tevos. Au même instant, Tevos sentit l'esprit d'Aria étreindre le sien comme une morsure, intense comme le feu, embrasant tout sur son passage. Bien que cette union soit rapide et possessive, voire même un peu brutale, elle en était reconnaissante. Le retour d'information additionnel permettait à Aria de guider sa tête sans lui causer trop d'inconfort ou la faire hoqueter.

Elle ressentait quelque chose comme du soulagement pendant qu'Aria se servait d'elle, et son univers se condensait jusqu'à ne plus laisser de place pour ses problèmes. Seulement le gode d'Aria étirant ses joues, les mains chaudes et autoritaires agrippant l'arrière de sa tête, et la pression qui s'accumulait entre ses jambes. Même le relatif inconfort de toutes ces sensations était bienvenu, parce qu'il lui rappelait à quel point elle n'avait plus de contrôle. C'était libérateur. Rassurant.

Et il y avait la présence d'Aria dans son esprit, slalomant entre ses pensées, lui chuchotant des mots. _'Tu es_ à moi _, Partenaire. Pour que je me serve de toi. Pour que je te prenne comme j'en ai envie.'_

C'était si simple. Si facile de s'abandonner à une personne plutôt que de se soucier du sort de milliards d'autres. L'espace d'un instant, elle n'avait plus besoin d'être la sage Conseillère avec des réponses à toutes les questions, ou l'incarnation de la politique asari. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait être, c'était la chose d'Aria. Elle ferma les yeux et relâcha le fond de sa gorge, repliant ses lèvres par dessus ses dents et se servant de sa langue pour appuyer sous le gland du jouet. Elle crut déjà goûter un peu d'Aria, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'un vœu pieux.

_'Si belle…'_

C'était là une chose tellement inattendue, tellement gentille à penser de la part d'Aria, que cela sortit presque Tevos de sa transe. Mais elle savait que cette pensée était totalement sincère. Elle ressentit un bref sursaut dans son propre esprit, un changement de perspective comme Aria redirigeait son attention. C'était presque comme si Aria avait agrippé son menton et l'avait physiquement forcée à regarder dans la direction qu'elle souhaitait. Les yeux de Tevos restèrent clos, mais elle vit des images d'elle-même depuis l'angle de vision d'Aria. Son propre corps, nu comme au premier jour, ses lèvres refermées autour de la hampe pourpre du gode, puis s'écartant pour respirer, cherchant désespérément à apaiser la douleur dans ses poumons et sa mâchoire.

Deux désirs différents entraient en conflit à travers l'union, et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir lequel venait d'elle – peut-être les deux. Partagée, elle opta pour un compromis. Elle avait déjà fait cela auparavant, et l'union permettait de synchroniser les choses plus facilement. Même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, Aria la prévint. _'Bordel, Théa, je suis sur le point de jouir si fort…'_

Tevos glissa ses lèvres le long du mandrin, s'assurant que le gland du gode d'Aria reste bien dans sa bouche, et déchaîna sa langue. Ce fut suffisant pour les précipiter toutes deux au-delà de la limite. Pendant les première secondes, Tevos garda les lèvres serrées autour du jouet, désireuse de goûter au moins un peu l'orgasme d'Aria, mais celle-ci se recula et laissa le gode s'échapper avant qu'il ne soit terminé. Les derniers jets d'humidité atteignirent sa joue droite et le côté de son cou, et la vague de possessivité absolue que cette image éveilla en Aria firent frémir et palpiter ses propres muscles intimes en tremblements post-orgasmiques partagés.

Tâchant de passer outre la soudaine faiblesse dans ses jambes, Aria agrippa d'une main le menton de Tevos, l'obligeant à lever la tête et à la pencher brusquement sur le côté. Elle l'examina. Tira de la fierté des traînées brillantes qui luisaient sur sa peau, accompagnant les traces pourpres de morsures. La présence d'Aria dans son esprit semblait l'extraire de toute armure, mettant à nu chaque recoin secret. _'Et personne d'autre n'aura jamais ceci -'_ Aria s'interrompit pour savourer l'image de Tevos agenouillée devant elle, respirant faiblement et marquée de plus d'une façon. À travers l'union, la même image s'imprima derrière les yeux clos de Tevos. _'Ceci m'appartient. Tu m'appartiens.'_

Tevos poussa un gémissement de protestation quand Aria la relâcha et fit quelques pas en arrière sur des jambes légèrement tremblantes. La privation d'union la fit tituber et grelotter. Elle voulait Aria de nouveau en elle et, malgré l'orgasme qu'elles avaient partagé, son corps était loin d'être satisfait. Elle se força toutefois à rester immobile, ne levant même pas une main pour s'essuyer le visage et le cou.

Aria parvint à rejoindre les canapés couverts de coussins et s'assit. La vue de Tevos encore marquée et à genoux – et souhaitant manifestement la rejoindre mais résistant à la tentation par souci d'obéissance – fit trembler le clitoris d'Aria sous l'appui du jouet, et elle frissonna tandis que la sensation parcourait la longueur du gode à transmission de perceptions. La bouche de Tevos n'avait pas suffi. Elle avait encore envie de jouir, à l'intérieur cette fois-ci, totalement enrobée dans l'étreinte chaude de sa Partenaire. Aria claqua une fois des doigts et pointa vers ses jambes, vers l'endroit où la hampe du jouet s'échappait par la fermeture éclair de son pantalon de cuir. « Viens ici. »

Aria ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait se déplacer si gracieusement à genoux mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Tevos y parvenait. Elle n'essaya même pas de se relever. Une fois qu'elle se retrouva à nouveau entre les jambes d'Aria, Tevos marqua une pause pour frotter sa joue contre le sommet en cuir de la botte d'Aria, y déposant un rapide baiser avant de se lécher les lèvres et de fixer l'entrejambe d'Aria.

« Je te gâte, mignonne », dit Aria dans un soupir, feignant d'être vaguement désintéressée. Elle lança un regard en direction des lèvres humides et gonflées de Tevos, puis de nouveau vers son pubis. « Vas-y. » Bien qu'elle ait eu l'intention de ne laisser Tevos continuer que pendant quelques secondes avant d'enchaîner avec ce qu'elle avait en tête, la chaleur de la bouche de Tevos enveloppant à nouveau le gland de son gode, balayant l'extrémité d'une merveilleuse langue pourpre, arracha un grognement de sa gorge. Elle baissa les yeux un instant et la vue de Tevos la regardant avec des yeux presque noirs, les lèvres glissant de plus en plus bas sur la hampe, suffit presque à lui faire changer d'avis. Presque. Mais elle imagina alors à quel point ce serait divin de plonger dans sa Partenaire, et elle se décida.

Elle tira sur l'arrière de la crête de Tevos, libérant sa bouche dans un bruit de succion humide. « Ça suffit. » Elle se tapota une cuisse et jeta à Tevos un regard entendu. « Je te veux ici. » Tevos grimpa avec enthousiasme sur ses genoux et Aria poussa un doux grondement d'approbation. Quand Tevos entreprit de se frotter contre la hampe exposée du gode, Aria agrippa sa taille et la maintint immobile. « Pas encore. Attends. »

Le refus fit trembler Tevos de désir, et elle s'arc-bouta sous le toucher d'Aria, laissant échapper un petit sanglot de frustration face à son incapacité à bouger comme elle l'aurait voulu. « S'il vous plaît - »

« S'il vous plaît… ? » répéta Aria d'une voix aussi ferme que son emprise. Elle sentit Tevos se détendre entre ses mains et ravaler ses supplications. À la place, elle baissa les yeux jusqu'à regarder entre elles, rentrant le menton en signe de soumission.

« Servez-vous de moi. De la façon qu'il vous siéra. »

« De la façon qu'il me siéra ? » Aria se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent, leurs bouches à un souffle l'une de l'autre. « Donc, si je te refuse l'union, te baise jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de jouir pour moi... »

« Oui », chuchota Tevos entre deux brèves inspirations. Elle se mordit la lèvre barrée d'une bande, tandis qu'Aria la relâchait d'une main qu'elle glissa entre elles pour positionner le jouet devant son orifice. Quand la main reprit position sans rien faire de plus, Tevos frissonna et retint un cri de déception.

« Et si je voulais te replier sur ce canapé et te prendre le cul... »

« Oui. Tout ce que vous voudrez. »

« Et si je décidais de montrer aux Matriarches à qui leur précieuse Conseillère rend vraiment des comptes ? »

L'espace d'un instant, toutes les peurs de Tevos ressurgirent et elle lutta contre l'emprise d'Aria, mais les mains sur ses hanches ne lâchaient rien et, finalement, elle se détendit à nouveau. « Alors… Alors je serai à vous. »

Elle voulait en dire davantage, murmurer contre la crête d'Aria, supplier Aria de l'écarteler avec son gode jusqu'à ce que ça brûle, se cambrer quand Aria jouirait à nouveau en elle, sentir ces doigts puissants s'enfoncer dans ses hanches jusqu'à y laisser des bleus empourprés qui resteraient pendant des jours et lui serviraient de rappel. Mais ses mots s'étaient asséchés et tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de s'offrir en signe de reddition.

Les pouces d'Aria appuyèrent juste au dessus du creux des reins de Tevos, les massant en petits cercles rassurants. Puis, sans avertissement, elle les tira brutalement vers le bas, sentant quelque résistance quand les muscles serrés de l'intimité de Tevos se heurtèrent à la partie la plus large du gland. Aria émit un sifflement quand la pression chaude et humide taquina l'extrémité de son gode, et son instinct la pressait de pénétrer sa Partenaire, mais elle marqua une pause en prenant conscience du souffle entrecoupé de Tevos et de la tension sur son visage. « C'est ça, je veux que tu te le prennes tout entier pour moi », murmura Aria entre les baisers qu'elle posait sur l'épaule de Tevos – si l'on pouvait encore parler de baisers quand les dents étaient si libéralement sollicitées.

La douleur chaleureuse fit de nouveau bondir les hanches de Tevos entre les mains d'Aria, mais comme la morsure ne se relâchait pas, elle sentit tous ses muscles se détendre. Elle réalisa soudain qu'Aria était en train de retoucher la large marque pourpre qu'elle avait faite à son épaule ce matin, et quelques centimètres supplémentaires de la hampe s'enfoncèrent en elle.

« Déesse. Tellement chaude. Tellement serrée. Tellement _mienne_. » D'une dernière poussée, le corps d'Aria fit contact avec celui de Tevos. Elles grognèrent à l'unisson quand leurs pubis se rencontrèrent. Tevos semblait incapable de garder les yeux ouverts et ses cils effleuraient ses joues tandis qu'elle se raccrochait aux épaules d'Aria pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. « Je ne vais pas être douce », prévint Aria d'une voix grave en posant un unique baiser sur la trace de morsure. Bien que la formulation s'apparente à une affirmation, Tevos savait qu'Aria s'assurait de son accord, lui donnant l'opportunité d'utiliser son safeword ou de lui demander de calmer le jeu.

« Prenez-moi de la façon que vous voulez. Prenez ce qui vous appartient. »

Avant même d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, Tevos sentit Aria guider ses hanches, l'entraînant de force dans un rythme régulier. La fermeture éclair d'Aria lui rentrait douloureusement dans la peau, son étreinte était trop ferme, et l'angle combiné avec l'épaisseur du gode d'Aria donnaient à Tevos l'impression d'être écartelée, mais l'inconfort était précisément ce qui la mettait à l'aise. Il l'ancrait dans l'instant – cet instant délicieux où Aria la baisait – et tout le reste pâlissait en comparaison.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre son souffle, la bouche d'Aria était sur la sienne, avalant ses cris et mordant férocement sa lèvre inférieure. Les mains d'Aria imprimaient à ses hanches une cadence rapide, brusque, et Tevos s'étonnait de la facilité avec laquelle elle pouvait se hisser et retomber quand Aria faisait la plus grande partie du travail. C'était peut-être dû en partie à ses pouvoirs biotiques, qui scintillaient actuellement autour d'elles, mais Aria était étonnamment forte.

« Es-tu près de jouir ? » demanda Aria entre ses lèvres, tout en s'assurant que rien n'interrompe le rythme du coït.

Tevos ressentit un éclair de gêne, et elle savait qu'Aria avait pu le ressentir bien qu'elles ne soient pas unies. Elle aurait certainement joui après les premiers va-et-vient si leurs esprits avaient été joints. Au lieu de quoi ses parois internes se resserraient malgré elle autour de la hampe chaque fois qu'Aria entraînait ses reins vers le bas, refusant de la laisser repartir bien qu'elle sache que la poussée suivante serait encore meilleure. « Si – si vous vous unissez à moi, je ne pourrai pas… Je ne serai pas capable de... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. »

C'était précisément quand elle croyait s'être entièrement rendue à Aria, laissant à nu chaque centimètre de son corps et chaque morceau de son âme, qu'Aria disait ou faisait quelque chose qui en capturait encore plus. Plus de plaisir, plus de contrôle, plus d' _elle_. Les va-et-vient d'Aria devenaient presque insupportables et, malgré tout ce qu'elle savait, une part d'elle s'attendait encore à jouir à chaque fois que le gland d'Aria pressait l'endroit parfait à l'intérieur de son azur. À l'instant même où ses efforts pour se retenir commençaient à devenir douloureux, Aria s'arrêta, toujours entièrement plongée en elle. Ses mains relâchèrent les hanches de Tevos, caressant ses courbes de haut en bas, s'interrompant pour encercler ses seins. Tevos frissonna tandis qu'elle s'autorisait à être inspectée.

« Je suis contente d'avoir marqué ta gorge. Tu en avais besoin. » Les mains d'Aria couraient sur le paysage de son torse, ses ongles effleurant les endroits où des marques plus anciennes s'estompaient. Elle toucha presque délicatement les bleus sur les hanches de Tevos. « Ceux-ci vont peut-être même durer une semaine », dit-elle en laissant une main s'aventurer entre elles.

« Oh, Aria, ne faites pas... » implora Tevos quand des doigts agiles repoussèrent le capuchon de son clitoris et commencèrent à la caresser en cercles fermes et luisants. Toutes deux savaient que ce n'était pas un véritable refus – Tevos n'avait pas utilisé son safeword – et Aria s'interrompit pour titiller l'extrémité sensible.

« Quoi ? Ne faites pas ça ? » demanda-t-elle, savourant la façon dont les muscles internes de Tevos se resserraient et palpitaient autour de son gode à chaque fois qu'elle appuyait un peu trop fort. « Mais j'adore la façon dont ça te fait tressaillir. »

« Vous allez me – vous allez me faire... » Bien qu'Aria n'oblige plus ses hanches à bouger, Tevos tenta de reprendre le mouvement de va-et-vient de son propre chef. Rester immobile lui était impossible.

« Jouir ? Pas avant que je ne m'unisse à toi. Déesse, je peux te sentir palpiter autour de moi, sur mes doigts. Tu es vraiment près de jouir, n'est-ce pas ? Et je te connais. Tu avais certainement déjà envie de jouir dès l'instant où tu avais ma queue dans la bouche. » Elle caressait de son autre main la joue de Tevos, effleurant délibérément un endroit encore un peu humide. « Un bon point pour m'avoir laissé jouir sur ton visage, au fait. Chienne lubrique. Je n'ai même pas eu à te demander de le faire cette fois-ci. Non que j'aie généralement besoin de te le demander... » Elle laissa ses doigts parcourir la gorge de Tevos et descendre vers sa poitrine, pinçant la pointe dure d'un sein en même temps qu'elle capturait le clitoris de Tevos entre son pouce et l'articulation de son index. « Je peux jouir sur – ou dans – n'importe quelle partie de toi qui me plaît . »

Tevos ne pouvait pas répondre. Tout ce qu'elle put faire fut d'enfouir son visage au creux du cou d'Aria et s'accrocher à ses bras, laissant probablement quelques bleus de son cru. Ses hanches continuaient désespérément leur mouvement, davantage pour prévenir la douleur de rester immobile que pour chercher du plaisir.

Enfin, la main d'Aria délaissa son sein et retourna sur sa hanche, réimposant à Tevos un rythme régulier, et elle poussa un sanglot de frustration mêlée de plaisir tandis que son corps s'ajustait au tempo d'Aria. L'instant d'avant, elle se contentait surtout de basculer d'avant en arrière, savourant le subtil déplacement du gode en elle, mais quand Aria recommença à la guider, l'obligeant à soulever ses hanches jusqu'à ce que le gland épais sorte presque, avant de la tirer de nouveau – brutalement – vers le bas, la vision de Tevos commença à se troubler. La sensation de vide à chaque fois qu'elle se soulevait était presque insupportable, mais à chaque fois qu'elle retombait l'impression d'être remplie la brûlait et le mouvement contraignait son clitoris à se frotter au pouce d'Aria.

« Je pense que tu as assez souffert », grogna Aria contre les replis de sa crête. Elle laissa glisser ses lèvres le long de la gorge de Tevos, s'interrompant pour aspirer brutalement le point où battait son pouls avant de retourner chatouiller la pauvre chair abusée qu'elle avait déjà marquée deux fois. « Contemple l'éternité. »

Et Aria fut alors autant en son esprit qu'en son corps, s'immergeant dans son âme, revendiquant absolument tout ce qui lui appartenait et s'assurant de laisser son empreinte ici aussi, tout comme elle l'avait laissée partout ailleurs. Quelque part dans le fouillis de pensées et de sensations qui n'étaient pas entièrement les siennes, elle sentit Aria la mordre sur le même bleu qui entachait déjà son épaule meurtrie. _'Ça. Ça, c'est à moi. Ça, c'est ce qui va dire à toute cette putain de Galaxie que tu m'appartiens. Et chaque fois que tu le regarderas, chaque fois que tu le toucheras, tu t'en souviendras.'_

Tevos se raidit sur les genoux d'Aria, rejeta sa tête en arrière et ouvrit ses lèvres sur un cri muet tandis que ses muscles internes ondulaient et pulsaient. Des palpitations tremblantes coururent le long du gode d'Aria et une chaleur soudaine emplit Tevos dont les hanches tressaillirent, chevauchant leur orgasme partagé. Rien ne paraissait plus possessif que de sentir Aria jouir en elle, à l'exception peut-être des dents qui se refermaient sur le cordon de muscle de son épaule. Ce fut suffisant pour déclencher une deuxième déferlante de contractions.

_'- veux que tu jouisses en moi…'_

_'… si foutrement, je -'_

_'Encore. Nous allons…'_

_'Encore. Putain, on -'_

Elles tremblèrent et se raccrochèrent l'une à l'autre, Tevos les mains posées sur les épaules d'Aria, Aria étreignant étroitement les hanches de Tevos. Leurs jambes brûlaient tandis qu'elles se ruaient à travers une seconde vibrante délivrance, incapable de déterminer où se trouvaient les frontières entre leurs corps ou leurs esprits. Enfin, elles s'effondrèrent en un amas épuisé de membres surchauffés et endoloris, sursautant encore par instants de tressaillements résiduels.


	8. Chapter 8

La première sensation que Tevos reconnut comme étant sienne fut une main chaude la caressant entre les omoplates. C'était la main d'Aria et son contact était étonnamment tendre. _'Tu as mal.'_

 _'Un peu'_ , pensa Tevos en balançant une jambe par dessus la cuisse d'Aria pour se déloger. En dépit de la légère douleur, ses muscles intimes se contractaient encore faiblement dans le vide, souvenir de la présence du gode d'Aria. _'Il ne serait pas… plus grand que d'habitude ?'_

« Pas plus long », répondit Aria à voix haute en ouvrant un bras pour que Tevos puisse appuyer sa tête contre son épaule. Après des scènes de ce genre, Tevos avait généralement besoin d'être serrée dans ses bras. L'union s'estompait mais Aria pouvait se rendre compte que son amante se sentait encore vulnérable. « Ça touche le fond si ça fait plus de quatorze centimètres. Aucun intérêt. »

« C'est… une connaissance intime particulièrement troublante que tu as de mon corps. »

Aria posa un baiser au sommet de la crête de Tevos. « Nous sommes très régulièrement intimes de façon particulièrement troublante. »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Il n'est pas impossible que je l'aie un peu plus épaissi que d'habitude. »

« Et cela expliquerait pourquoi j'ai mal à la mâchoire. »

Aria saisit la mâchoire en question, promenant son pouce sur la joue de Tevos tandis que la Conseillère reposait sa tête sur sa poitrine. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracassait quand tu es rentrée ? Je m'attendais à un tas de flashbacks pendant l'union, mais ton esprit avait l'air plutôt calme. »

« Mon esprit était loin d'être calme. Tu as submergé tout le reste… ce qui était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Merci. »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier de te baiser, mais de rien. Alors, tu veux en parler ou oublier ? »

« Je te fais la version abrégée – Amytis s'amusait à spéculer sur notre vie sexuelle et a apparemment eu une aventure d'un soir avec Benezia, Jacinth est toujours furieuse contre moi au sujet de la balise prothéenne, Velana aimerait contempler l'éternité avec Grizz, Irissa a reconnu devant tout le monde que nous avons eu une relation, et Aethyta est cinglée. Oh, et j'en suis pour un vote de confiance. »

Aria ricana. « Bah, on savait déjà que Velana aimait les Turiens, qu'Aethyta était cinglée et qu'Amytis était une connasse, donc on n'a pas appris grand-chose. Étais-tu déçue d'apprendre que ton ancien béguin l'avait sautée, plus que quiconque ? » Même si cela remontait à longtemps, Aria ne manquait jamais une occasion de taquiner Tevos au sujet de son amourette pour la Matriarche Benezia.

« Enfin, Aria ? » demanda Tevos, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait. « C'est tout ce que tu retiens de mon résumé ? »

À la surprise de Tevos, Aria prit délicatement ses deux mains dans les siennes et les porta à ses lèvres, embrassant chaque articulation. « Le vote de confiance n'est rien. Tu garderas ton siège et feras passer pour des connes toutes celles qui auront essayé de te virer. »

« Comment peux-tu dire cela avec tant de certitude ? » demanda Tevos. L'agréable voile de désir qui avait recouvert ses pensées était en train de se lever, et le poids familier des responsabilités et de la peur se faisait à nouveau sentir.

Aria resta silencieuse un instant, pesant ses mots. Elle s'étendit plus profondément dans le canapé, Tevos dans ses bras. « Je n'accorde pas foi à grand-chose. Pas à la religion, ni à une vision altruiste du monde. Mais j'ai foi en tes capacités. Tu es douée pour ce que tu fais. Tout le monde peut voir ça. »

« Et si elles ne le voient pas ? »

« Alors on le leur fait voir. Bon… tu veux qu'on se fasse des câlins, qu'on mange, qu'on dorme ou qu'on baise encore ? » demanda Aria, incapable de résister à la tentation de presser la hampe de son gode au bas du dos de Tevos.

Tevos soupira. « Tout cela me semblerait divin, mais j'ai promis de rencontrer - »

Le bruit malheureusement simultané de quelqu'un frappant à la porte fit perdre à Tevos la fin de sa phrase. Aria et elle se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent en direction du son. Il était rare que l'on frappe à la porte – les scans rétiniens de Neota et d'Aria étaient enregistrés dans le système de sécurité de Tevos, et personne d'autre ne visitait régulièrement ses quartiers.

« Khalisah », finit Tevos dans un soupir.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'on a envie de sexe, quelqu'un nous interrompt? » demanda Aria à voix haute en serrant le jouet dans son pantalon et en remontant la fermeture éclair.

« Au moins cette fois-ci nous avons pu finir. »

« Je n'en avais pas fini avec toi. Et franchement, bébé ? Khalisah ? Parce que bon, si tu n'as pas envie de lui parler, je serai plus qu'heureuse de t'en débarrasser moi-même. »

« Ce serait une très mauvaise idée. Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux m'en charger. »

« Je sais que tu peux t'en charger. Seulement, je la déteste. »

Tevos roula des yeux et se releva sur des jambes un peu tremblantes, à la recherche de sa robe. Malheureusement, de se pencher pour l'attraper la plaça dans une position particulièrement vulnérable. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de sentir la main d'Aria venir frapper avec un claquement sonore son derrière exposé. Cela fit plus de bruit que de mal, et Tevos conserva automatiquement sa position pendant un instant avant de se rappeler qu'elles avaient de la compagnie. « Aria, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment... » murmura-t-elle alors même que les mains d'Aria revenaient se placer sur ses hanches.

« Tu t'es penchée au lieu de t'accroupir. Tu l'as cherché », dit Aria en se collant à elle. Tevos sursauta en sentant la forme du gode d'Aria à travers son pantalon. « Mais je vais te laisser à ta petite réunion. Après ça, cependant, tu reviens directement dans cette chambre. Le reste de ton corps a peut-être été copieusement utilisé, mais je n'ai pas encore épuisé ton joli petit cul tout serré. » La main d'Aria glissa vers une fesse et l'enserra, et ses hanches donnèrent un petit coup en avant pour appuyer le propos. « Et j'entends bien corriger ça. »

Tevos envisagea presque d'envoyer promener Khalisah et de rejoindre Aria dans la chambre, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à fuir ses responsabilités juste pour du sexe. Il lui fallait penser à sa carrière, et ceci était le premier pas. En outre, son court répit avec Aria avait calmé ses nerfs et elle se sentait bien plus confiante face à la situation. « Ça me semble honnête », répondit Tevos en se redressant pour passer la robe par dessus sa tête. « Tu n'as pas vu mes sous-vêtements, par hasard ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Aria se contenta de ricaner et tapota sa poche gauche. « Tu pourras les récupérer quand tu auras fini. » Puis, dans une surprenante démonstration de tendresse, elle prit Tevos dans ses bras et lui fit un dernier long baiser. « Je t'aime. » Il était toujours un peu surprenant d'entendre ces mots-là, mais Tevos devait admettre qu'elle aimait quand Aria les lui disait. « Et au fait, tu voudras peut-être d'abord t'essuyer le visage. » Après un dernier baiser sur la joue, Aria se pavana en direction de la chambre avec un balancement manifeste des hanches.

Essayant de ne pas fixer la silhouette d'Aria qui se retirait, Tevos rougit et leva la main comme pour s'essuyer la joue. Puis elle se rappela la coutume humaine qui consistait à se serrer la main et retint son geste. En s'excusant silencieusement auprès de sa robe, elle se servit plutôt de la partie supérieure de sa manche tandis qu'on frappait de nouveau à la porte. Cette fois-ci, une voix accompagna le geste.

« Conseillère ? Vous avez demandé à parler à Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani... »

Peu disposée à lever la voix – sans doute en partie à cause des constantes leçons de sa mère – Tevos se hâta d'aller ouvrir la porte. Elle sentait sans doute encore le sexe, mais avec un peu de chance seule Neota reconnaîtrait l'odeur d'Aria. Il serait impossible de cacher le suçon et elle se résolut à l'ignorer. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Khalisah prendre des photos, et la presse avait déjà fait quelques bonnes prises de vue plus tôt dans la journée pendant qu'elle débarquait du vaisseau.

Avec un soupir, Tevos s'approcha de la porte et posa sa paume sur le lecteur d'empreinte pour la déverrouiller. Normalement, elle devait s'ouvrir automatiquement quand quelqu'un s'en approchait depuis l'intérieur de la pièce, mais elle avait été assez clairvoyante pour la verrouiller lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Aussitôt, une Neota exténuée et une al-Jilani impatiente la regardèrent.

Dès qu'elle vit Tevos, les traits de Khalisah passèrent d'une vague contrariété à une expression de surprise, puis d'attirance. Apparemment, pensa Tevos, elle ne trompait personne. La raison pour laquelle elle avait été retardée était totalement évidente. Toujours est-il qu'elle n'était pas la Conseillère asari pour rien – même s'il se pouvait qu'elle ne garde pas ce poste beaucoup plus longtemps. Elle s'arrangea pour conserver son maintien. « Bonjour, Khalisah », dit-elle de façon faussement enjouée. « J'espère que Melanthe et la petite Thalia se portent bien. »

L'Humaine parut légèrement décontenancée par cette question personnelle et par l'utilisation de son prénom, mais ne sembla pas considérer cela comme une menace. « Conseillère. Je suis… impressionnée que vous connaissiez ma Partenaire et ma fille. » Khalisah sembla soudain réaliser qu'elle n'était pas supposée être le sujet de cette entrevue. « Conseillère, l'humanité a des questions- »

« Dans un instant. Neota ? Merci beaucoup. Vous pouvez disposer, et veuillez s'il vous plaît dire au pilote de nous conduire au domaine. Ensuite, vous ferez conduire Khalisah à la destination de son choix. Derrière le portail avec les autres, si elle le souhaite. »

Assistante des plus professionnelles, Neota évita délibérément de fixer les nombreuses marques visibles au dessus du col de la robe de Tevos. « Bien sûr, Conseillère. » Elle inclina légèrement la tête et se recula du pas de la porte, manifestement soulagée d'avoir cette occasion de s'échapper.

Ce qui laissait Tevos seule avec Khalisah.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissée entrer ici » ? demanda l'Humaine, toujours aussi effrontée. « En fait, pourquoi m'avez-vous laissée embarquer à bord de votre vaisseau, pour commencer ? Cela semble assez paradoxal pour quelqu'un dans votre situation. »

« Dans ma situation ? » répéta Tevos d'une voix légèrement froide, bien que son expression reste neutre.

« Je ne voulais pas dire – Je ne voulais pas sous-entendre que... »

Tevos était ravie de constater qu'elle arrivait encore à inspirer de la peur à quelqu'un d'aussi borné que Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani. C'était curieusement satisfaisant. « Je vais vous proposer un marché, en toute confidentialité. Je vous donne des détails – quelques détails insignifiants – sur ma relation avec Aria. Vous donnez l'impression d'avoir découvert ces détails vous-même, plutôt que de me citer. En retour, je veux un portrait complaisant. »

« Et par portrait complaisant, vous voulez dire... »

« Que vous vous retenez de spéculer sur d'hypothétiques informations conciliennes top secrètes que j'aurais pu transmettre à ma Partenaire. Brodez plutôt une sorte d'histoire d'amour interdit, dramatique. Les lecteurs asari et humains adorent ça. »

Khalisah fronça les sourcils. « Je ne peux pas faire ça, Conseillère. Le public doit savoir - »

« Le public doit savoir la vérité. Je suis disposée à en vous donner une part, mais si vous n'êtes pas intéressée... »

« Je suis intéressée », dit précipitamment Khalisah, avec juste un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

« Je ne vous demande pas de mentir pour moi. Si vous trouvez la moindre preuve solide que j'ai abusé de mon autorité pour Aria, ne vous privez pas de la publier. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est la promesse de ne rien inventer. Je vous garantis que vous ne le regretterez pas. »

La journaliste se tint coite un instant, pesant le pour et le contre.

« Quand je serai prête à parler officiellement, qui souhaitez-vous que j'appelle ? »

Ceci décida Khalisah. Elle tendit la main et Tevos fut vraiment contente de ne pas s'être essuyé le visage avec la sienne quand elle la serra. « Madame la Conseillère, vous faites une affaire. »

« Nous avons donc un accord. » Hôte bien élevée, Tevos fut instinctivement tentée d'offrir à Khalisah de s'asseoir sur le canapé mais, compte tenu de ce qui s'était passé sur cet équipement précis quelques minutes à peine auparavant, décida que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. La kitchenette serait une bien meilleure option. « Aimez-vous le cognac ? Parce que j'ai une bouteille de Serrice Ice déjà ouverte... »

Une minute plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux assises au bar avec un verre de cognac. C'était en fait le cognac d'Aria, mais Tevos était l'une des rares personnes avec lesquelles elle était disposée à le partager, et ce qu'Aria ne pouvait pas savoir concernant Khalisah ne pouvait pas la blesser. Bien qu'elle en ait bu une gorgée pour la forme, Tevos ne toucha quasiment pas à son verre. Elle avait en fait juste eu besoin d'un prétexte pour entraîner Khalisah hors du salon.

« Alors, vous l'avez vraiment épousée ? » demanda Khalisah après une bien plus longue gorgée de son verre. « Je veux dire, il y des photos des bracelets de Partenaire sur tout l'extranet, mais je ne pensais pas vraiment... »

« Aria ne frappe pas vraiment les gens comme étant du genre à se lier, je sais. Parfois j'ai encore du mal à y croire moi-même. C'est difficile, notamment parce qu'elle vit sur Oméga la majeure partie du temps et que je dois rester sur la Citadelle, mais ce n'est qu'à un saut de relais. » Khalisah prit mentalement note de chercher quelles sociétés étaient responsables de la maintenance de ce relais-là en particulier. Cela vaudrait sûrement la peine d'enquêter. « Techniquement, elle est maintenant notre alliée et, dans la mesure où les systèmes Terminus ne sont pas officiellement sous la juridiction du Conseil, notre relation n'a pas encore causé de conflit professionnel. Officiellement, il n'y a pas grand-chose que le Conseil puisse trouver à redire. Officieusement... »

« Officieusement, ils sont tous terrifiés », finit Khalisah d'un ton neutre, terriblement déçue que le plus gros de cette conversation doive rester confidentiel.

« Je ne dirais pas ça. Sparatus ne semble pas particulièrement contrarié. D'un autre côté, le vieux piaf a bien assez de squelettes dans ses propres placards. Valern n'est inquiet que parce que l'équilibre des pouvoirs change. Les Galariens détestent avancer dans l'inconnu. »

« Et le Matriarcat ? J'ai reçu d'une autre source un message extranet il y a une heure, disant que vous êtes soumise à un vote de confiance... »

« C'est vrai. J'ai trois semaines pour plaider la cause de mon maintien. » Le sourire de Tevos était plus qu'intimidant, et Khalisah prit une autre longue gorgée. « Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai besoin d'une bonne image dans la presse. »

« Je peux faire ça. Un service pour un autre… Pourquoi moi, cependant? »

« Je sais que cela n'a pas toujours été le cas, mais vous êtes actuellement en relativement bons termes avec le Commandant Shepard. C'est une de mes amies chères. J'ai pensé que cela maintiendrait les choses en bon ordre. » Khalisah réalisa soudain combien il serait bénéfique – ou dangereux – pour sa carrière de travailler avec Tevos. Si elle avançait correctement ses pions, elle serait en mesure de faire les unes pendant le vote de confiance de Tevos, d'améliorer encore ses relations avec le Commandant Shepard, et peut-être même de s'assurer un membre du Conseil comme source permanente, pour peu que Tevos conserve son poste. Si elle merdait… elle ne voulait même pas y penser.

« Le Commandant Shepard et moi n'avons pas toujours été d'accord, mais j'ai du respect pour ce qu'elle a fait. Nous lui devons tous notre vie. » Le sourire de Khalisah avait quelque chose de penaud. « J'ai sans doute aussi été contrariée de n'avoir jamais réussi à l'énerver. Cette femme a la patience d'une Matriarche. »

Tevos roula des yeux en repensant à son épuisante journée. « Apparemment, vous n'avez pas personnellement rencontré beaucoup de Matriarches », dit-elle avec un ton mêlant amusement et exaspération. « Et quelques unes d'entre nous ne perdent jamais l'attitude élitiste qui accompagne si souvent une longue vie pleine de ressources. » L'expression de Khalisah l'interrompit un instant. « Enfin bon, vous n'êtes pas ici pour entendre mes griefs, et je ne veux certainement pas les voir publiés. Ce que vous voulez, c'est entendre parler d'Aria. »

« Eh bien, puisque vous offrez d'en parler... »

« C'est elle qui m'a fait la proposition. Dans mon bureau, pendant que j'essayais de travailler, en fait. Le seul emploi du temps dont Aria se soucie, c'est le sien. Heureusement, elle est attentionnée de bien d'autres façons. »

Légèrement surprise, Khalisah haussa les sourcils. « Attentionnée ? » répéta-t-elle, incrédule, avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait des questions plus importantes. « Peu importe. Cela faisait combien de temps que vous étiez ensemble, avant ça ? Quand votre relation a-t-elle débuté ? »

« Cela dépend de votre définition de relation. Nous avons exprimé un intérêt mutuel pendant la guerre, mais il y avait des… résistances de part et d'autre. En outre, nous avions d'autres priorités. Aria était obsédée par la reconquête d'Oméga, et moi je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour réduire les pertes sur Thessia. Je suppose que le début officiel de notre relation s'établit au mariage Shepard-T'Soni. On pourrait même dire qu'elles nous y ont encouragées. »

« Le Commandant Shepard et Liara T'Soni semblent revenir souvent dans cette conversation », dit Khalisah d'une voix teintée d'un zeste de suspicion. « Attendez un instant... » Tevos pouvait pratiquement voir les pièces du puzzle s'assembler dans les yeux de Khalisah. « Quand Liara m'a appelée pour m'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte, c'était pour vous aider, n'est-ce pas ? Pour chasser vos noms des journaux ? Oh mon Dieu, le plantage chez Westerlund ! C'était vous aussi ? »

Khalisah grogna et se couvrit le visage d'une main en se rappelant le stress de cette journée-là. Ses patrons étaient furieux de ne pas pouvoir publier immédiatement son article 'exclusif' sur la grossesse de Liara. Au bout du compte, ils avaient dû renoncer et le vendre à d'autres réseaux avant que l'un d'entre eux ne déniche le scoop lui-même. Heureusement pour Khalisah, les autres réseaux avaient acheté son temps d'écran en même temps que son article, et Westerlund avait été plus que ravi de se faire de la publicité et des crédits en la mettant à disposition.

Tevos ressentit une pointe de compassion pour la journaliste, et se rappela d'envoyer à l'Amiral Tali'Zorah une note de remerciement non incriminante. « Je n'ai pas fait planter les serveurs de Westerlund. Ça, c'était une faveur que je n'avais pas sollicitée. »

« Sacrée grosse faveur, » marmonna Khalisah en décidant de laisser tomber le sujet. À tout le moins, cela lui rappelait à qui elle avait exactement affaire. « Alors, comment voulez-vous que je présente ce sujet ? La méchante qui devient gentille ? »

L'espace d'un instant, Tevos fut tentée de prendre une deuxième gorgée de son cognac. « Vous pourriez, si vous vouliez vous rendre responsable de plusieurs morts. Je pressens que vous trouverez quelques noms connus dans la rubrique mortuaire si votre article donne à penser aux autres criminels qu'Aria s'est assagie. »

« Comment gérez-vous cela ? Le fait qu'elle ait tué tant de monde ? »

Tevos pouvait voir que la question était totalement honnête et supposa qu'al-Jilani ne publierait pas sa réponse. « Ceux qui essaient de la tuer ou de la voler ne m'embêtent pas particulièrement. Quiconque d'assez stupide pour la provoquer signe son propre arrêt de mort. Le fait qu'elle ne semblait pas se soucier des citoyens d'Oméga me contrariait, cependant. Je suis devenue membre du Conseil pour aider mon peuple, et je pensais qu'Aria était insensible de ne pas aider le sien. Et puis j'ai réalisé que notre définition d'aider les gens n'était pas la même. »

Khalisah avait encore l'air étonné d'entendre les mots 'Aria' et 'aider les gens' dans la même phrase, mais la réponse de Tevos semblait l'intéresser. « Donc, quelle est sa définition, alors ? »

« La liberté. Préserver la liberté de réussir ou d'échouer selon ses propres mérites. Elle n'est pas le Commandant Shepard, elle ne chevauche pas un blanc destrier au secours des problèmes des autres, mais elle a créé un environnement où chacun peut vivre sa vie comme il l'entend. Et elle a payé de son propre sang pour maintenir les choses en l'état. Même si cela ne s'aligne pas parfaitement avec ma propre morale, je l'admire pour cela. »

Tevos soupira et replia ses mains autour du verre de cognac, mais elle ne le leva pas. « J'ai été dans sa tête, et je ne comprends toujours pas complètement pourquoi cela fonctionne bien entre nous. Je sais combien cela peut sembler étrange, vu de l'extérieur. Intrinsèquement, c'est une anarchiste, et ma vie entière a été consacrée à un système de gouvernement avec des règles sans fin. Mais nous avons plus en commun que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer, en dehors de l'attraction mutuelle, et quand nous sommes en désaccord, nous faisons des compromis. »

« Pourquoi ai-je du mal à le croire ? » dit Khalisah avec un rire bas un peu tendu. « La partie concernant les compromis, je veux dire. » Heureusement, Tevos offrit un sourire en retour et ne parut pas offensée. « Très bien. Donnez-moi quelque chose que je peux publier, alors. Quels détails salaces avez-vous pour moi ? »

« Eh bien, les photos que vous avez vues sont celles de notre lune de miel sur Nevos. Nous avons lié nos poignets pendant la première nuit, lors d'une cérémonie privée, et sommes restées là-bas toute la semaine. » Tevos ne mentionna pas combien cela avait coûté de garder la cérémonie privée. Elle avait accepté de payer toutes les dépenses liées au mariage, pots-de-vin inclus, tandis qu'Aria s'était occupée de la facture de la lune de miel. « Ce furent mes premières vacances en trois ans. Je me sentais un peu coupable de me détendre sur la plage quand tant d'autres étaient en train de rebâtir leur maison. Cela fait un an que la guerre est terminée, mais il y a encore tant à faire... »

« Quand était-ce exactement ? »

« Oh, il y a presque un mois. Je suis étonnée que les gens aient mis tant de temps à s'en rendre compte. Je n'ai pas enlevé mon bracelet depuis qu'Aria me l'a donné. Nous savions que tôt ou tard nous serions découvertes, mais cela a été un peu surprenant de voir tous ces holos de plage sur la page d'accueil de chaque site extranet. »

« C'est assez étrange », dit Khalisah, le sourcil un peu froncé. « Je ne garderais jamais si longtemps par devers moi des holos si juteux. » Elle se clarifia la gorge. « Enfin, hypothétiquement, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr. À propos, je ne sais toujours pas d'où viennent ces holos. J'imagine que vous n'avez aucun soupçon ? »

Bien qu'elle n'ait rien fait de répréhensible – cette fois-ci, en tout cas – Khalisah parut éminemment coupable. « Je suis navrée, Conseillère. Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

« Si jamais vous veniez à avoir quelques renseignements, je serais disposée à vous payer. Assurez-vous simplement de m'en parler à moi et pas à Aria. Elle a tendance à… réagir de manière excessive quand elle perçoit une menace. »

Khalisah se sentit soudain désolée pour le mystérieux reporter qui avait fait fuiter ces holos. « Eh bien, ces images peuvent être utilisées à votre avantage, maintenant. Les lecteurs adorent les mariages secrets. Qu'en est-il du début de votre relation ? Vous dites qu'il a eu lieu pendant la guerre ? Je soupçonne une liaison torride. Une dernière passade tragique avant la fin de l'univers. »

« Ce n'est pas très éloigné de la vérité », admit Tevos. « Je peux vous faire une chronologie. Nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter pendant la première visite de Shepard sur la Citadelle, après l'invasion terrestre des Moissonneurs. Plus tard, quand Aria a repris Oméga, je suis allée lui rendre visite au nom du Conseil... »

Khalisah fut impressionnée malgré elle pendant que Tevos continuait à énumérer les dates et les lieux, esquissant une chronologie de sa relation avec Aria. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment elles avaient réussi à garder ceci secret si longtemps. Cela paraissait totalement improbable que cette histoire n'ait pas fuité jusqu'à maintenant. L'assistante de Tevos et les gardes du corps d'Aria avaient certainement vu des preuves de leur relation au cours des trois dernières années, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait contacté la presse.

« Et maintenant cela fait un peu plus d'un mois que nous sommes liées », finit Tevos. « J'aurais probablement dû la présenter à ma mère avant, mais nous ne semblions jamais avoir le temps… Non, c'est inexact. J'ai évité de le faire. »

« Trois ans, ça fait long pour garder secret quelqu'un comme Aria vis-à-vis de votre famille, sans parler du reste de la galaxie. »

« Trois ans, c'est en fait une cour particulièrement brève quand les deux protagonistes sont Asari, mais voir tant de morts, cela a tendance à remettre les choses en perspective. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir le temps qu'il nous reste. » Après une courte pause, Tevos se leva de table. « Avez-vous tout ce dont vous avez besoin, Madame al-Jilani ? » Curieusement, d'être appelée par son nom de famille lui sembla plus naturel et plus amical que l'utilisation vaguement intimidante que Tevos avait faite de son prénom auparavant. Khalisah décida que c'était plutôt bon signe.

« J'ai plus que ce que j'espérais. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé écrire un article sur comment la Conseillère asari et la Reine Pirate d'Oméga sont passées d'amies avec option à Partenaires. D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'ai le sentiment que le nombre de hits sera astronomique. »

Tevos tendit à nouveau sa main à Khalisah et fut agréablement surprise que la journaliste joigne leurs paumes au lieu de la serrer. Même si cela paraissait logique, dans la mesure où Khalisah avait une Partenaire asari et une petite fille asari, elle n'était toujours pas habituée à échanger ce geste avec des Humains. « Je l'espère. Au fait, je vais probablement tenir une conférence de presse d'ici un ou deux jours. Je m'assurerai que vous receviez une invitation. »

« Je l'attends avec impatience. » Khalisah fit quelques pas en direction du couloir, mais eut un moment d'hésitation avant de franchir le pas de la porte. « Donc, à propos de tout à l'heure... »

« Je vous remercierais de ne pas mentionner cela dans votre article. » Tevos posa une main sur sa hanche. « En outre, 'La Conseillère contemple l'éternité dans l'intimité de ses quartiers privés', ce n'est pas exactement un titre scandaleux. Mais vous pourriez tout aussi bien faire quelque chose d'utile de ces stupides holos de plage, peut-être à côté d'une image de moi débarquant du vaisseau ce matin. Parfois, l'imagination peut être bien plus divertissante que la réalité. »

Khalisah fut assez intelligente pour ne pas s'enquérir davantage de la réalité, mais elle soupçonnait que ce devait être aussi sordide et scandaleux que tout le monde l'imaginait, jusque dans les moindres détails. « Très bien. Vous pouvez vous attendre à quelque chose dès ce soir, ou demain à la première heure. Et maintenant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je m'en vais coucher par écrit tout ce que vous m'avez dit avant de l'oublier. Votre assistante m'a catégoriquement fait comprendre que je devais lui laisser mon Omnitool. »

« Neota est formidablement compétente, en plus d'être digne de confiance. Je devrais probablement l'augmenter, maintenant que j'y pense. Au fait, elle peut vous arranger un déplacement si vous ne souhaitez pas vous joindre aux autres photographes devant les grilles du domaine. Je suis sûre que nous nous reverrons bientôt. »

Ces derniers mots étaient clairement une façon de prendre congé, mais Khalisah ne put s'empêcher de regarder la silhouette de Tevos s'éloigner en direction de sa suite. Elle prit une profonde inspiration qui fut heureusement couverte par le son des portes automatiques. Après s'être appuyée un instant contre le mur, Khalisah se hâta d'aller trouver Neota et récupérer son Omnitool. Une fois qu'elle aurait saisi quelques notes et trouvé un arrangement pour la nuit, elle avait fermement l'intention d'appeler sa Partenaire. Mel était généralement plus que ravie de lui offrir du sexe à distance pendant ses missions, tant qu'elle lui retournait la faveur, et les orgasmes, quand elle rentrait à la maison.


	9. Chapter 9

« Aria... »

« Hmm ? »

« Ta main. »

Aria plissa le front un instant, regardant sa main avec perplexité. « Quoi, ma main ? »

À ses côtés, Tevos poussa un soupir. « Ton autre main. Tu ferais sans doute mieux de la déplacer avant que ma mère ne descende les escaliers. » Le geste protecteur d'Aria, qui avait délicatement posé le bout de ses doigts sur le bas du dos de Tevos lorsqu'elles traversèrent la foule des reporters massés devant la grille, avait quelque chose de tendre à ce moment-là mais, quelque part en cours de route, la main d'Aria avait migré vers la courbe de son cul et Tevos était raisonnablement sûre que sa mère n'apprécierait pas la vue.

Après une dernière pression ferme, Aria retira sa main en faisant toutefois montre d'une profonde réticence. « Tu ne me laisses jamais m'amuser. Où est ta mère, de toute façon ? »

« Probablement en train de m'infliger une espèce de torture mentale en retardant l'inévitable confrontation », répondit sèchement Tevos. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais la main d'Aria lui manquait déjà.

Avec son habituel air d'ennui feint, Aria prit la mesure de la vaste entrée, levant les yeux vers les hauts plafonds et jetant un coup d'œil aux colonnes décoratives. « Alors, c'est ici que tu as grandi ? » Elle essayait d'imaginer Tevos enfant, cavalant dans le large escalier monumental sur de longues jambes maigrelettes, mais elle trouvait presque impossible de se représenter sa Partenaire à un si jeune âge. Peut-être creuserait-elle un peu la question plus tard, pour voir si elle pouvait trouver de vieux holos.

« C'est l'un des endroits, oui. Mais pour moi, ici cela a toujours été le domaine de ma mère. C'est peut-être pour cela que je ne me sens pas suffisamment à l'aise pour y déambuler par moi-même avant qu'elle ne descende. Je n'habite plus ici depuis mes deux cents ans, et il y a eu beaucoup de modifications depuis. »

« Bon, en attendant qu'elle arrive, je vais terminer un travail très important. »

Tevos regarda avec une vague curiosité Aria allumer son Omnitool, tout en continuant à glisser des regards inquiets en direction de l'escalier. « Un travail important ? C'est quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« On peut dire ça », laissa traîner Aria tandis qu'un thème musical très familier commençait à jouer. Tevos rit et secoua la tête, le paquet de nerfs dans son estomac se dénouant un peu quand Aria reprit la partie de Krogan contre Asari qu'elle avait commencée tard dans l'après-midi. Comme elles n'avaient pas eu assez de temps après le départ de Khalisah pour reprendre où elles en étaient restées, Aria s'était trouvé une occupation en franchissant les premiers niveaux du jeu tandis que Tevos avait entamé la tâche monumentale de nettoyer sa boîte mail. Quand elles atterrirent au domaine, Aria avait atteint le niveau 35 et il restait encore à Tevos plus de trois cents messages à trier.

« Attends. Oh merde – un Dévoreur... »

« Utilise le lance-missile », suggéra Tevos en regardant le jeu en coin. « Tu n'as plus beaucoup de santé. »

« Mais je ne veux pas gâcher – ah, fait chier. Crève, espèce de saleté à écailles ! » Aria fit un son de gorge triomphant quand le dernier monstre explosa.

« J'ai toujours pensé que c'était des plaques », dit Tevos tandis que la musique redémarrait et qu'un nouveau niveau commençait. « Place tes tireuses d'élite plus haut, elles pourront tirer dans les deux directions. »

« Et si tu arrêtais de jouer à ma place ? Pour quelqu'un qui affirme être soumise, tu es foutrement autoritaire. »

« Aria... »

« Quoi ? »

« La première vague a démarré et tu n'as pas fini de mettre tes défenses en place. »

En marmonnant dans sa barbe une série de grossièretés, Aria retourna son attention vers le jeu et tenta de compenser à toute vitesse les précieuses secondes qu'elle avait perdues. « Je vais peut-être bien battre ton record, cette fois-ci », dit-elle sans détourner les yeux de la ligne d'infanterie krogane qui approchait. Quand ses commandos eurent descendu le dernier d'entre eux, une nouvelle vague de Krogan montés sur des kakliosaures fit son entrée sur le chemin prévu. « Sauf pour ce dévoreur au niveau précédent, j'ai conservé presque tous mes lances-missiles. »

Tevos sourit pour elle-même et regarda par dessus l'épaule d'Aria. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'Aria essayait de battre son record mais, chaque fois qu'elle s'en approchait, Tevos parvenait toujours à l'améliorer. Contrairement à leur vie sexuelle, elles appréciaient toutes deux une saine compétition entre elles dans d'autres domaines de leur relation. « As-tu dépensé tous tes crédits de jeu en lance-missiles ? » demanda Tevos tandis que s'achevait la vague de kakliosaures.

« La plupart. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il y a des bombes au niveau 36. »

Aria essaya frénétiquement d'acheter des neutraliseurs depuis l'inventaire, mais il était trop tard. Un champignon de fumée rouge et jaune explosa sur l'écran avec le mot 'Perdu !' en surimpression. « Enculé ! » cria-t-elle de frustration, en donnant un coup de botte à la colonne décorative la plus proche.

_« Pardon ? »_

À l'unisson, Tevos et Aria redressèrent la tête, le regard paralysé de surprise et d'horreur. Tevos parla la première, déglutissant en tâchant d'ignorer le désagréable rire krogan qui sortait de l'Omnitool d'Aria. « Bonjour, mère. »

Aria éteignit rapidement le jeu et laissa ses bras pendre à ses côtés. Habituellement, c'était devant elle que les gens s'inclinaient à reculons pour tenter de faire bonne impression, et il lui était étrangement déconcertant de se trouver dans la situation opposée cette fois-ci. Les effets de l'âge étaient plus subtils chez les Asari que chez la plupart des autres espèces grâce à leur robuste taux de régénération cellulaire, mais la mère de Tevos commençait à en montrer les signes. Il y avait plus de marbrures autour de sa crête et de légères rides creusaient les coins de ses yeux, mais la ressemblance familiale était manifeste. Silencieusement et à contrecœur, Aria dut bien admettre que c'était cette Asari qu'il lui fallait remercier pour la beauté de sa Partenaire.

« Théa. Je vois que tu as amené quelqu'un avec toi. »

Tevos sentit Aria se hérisser à côté d'elle et elle tendit une main apaisante pour la poser sur le bras de sa Partenaire. Manifestement, Aria n'aimait pas être simplement qualifiée de 'quelqu'un', et Tevos ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

« Aria T'Loak », se présenta-t-elle en offrant la paume de ses mains, bien que la mère de Tevos ne puisse pas ne pas savoir qui elle était. « Ravie de vous rencontrer enfin. »

La mère de Tevos ne prit pas les mains d'Aria. Elle se saisit plutôt du poignet de sa fille, examinant son bracelet. « Es-tu liée légalement ? Les formulaires ont-ils tous été remplis ? »

« Oui. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, non je ne vais pas les changer. » L'affirmation de Tevos était pleine de conviction, mais elle s'autorisa à se laisser manier quelques instants, se tenant immobile pendant que sa mère essayait de relever l'échancrure de sa robe par dessus la marque de morsure qu'elle avait à l'épaule. Malgré l'aversion instantanée qu'elle ressentit pour la mère de Tevos, Aria ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire suffisant en regardant sa Partenaire se faire traiter comme une Demoiselle. La mère de Tevos était clairement mécontente, mais elle ne semblait pas sur le point de rejeter sa fille non plus.

« J'imagine qu'il était illusoire d'espérer que ces holos aient été truqués », soupira-t-elle, fixant son regard sur Aria tandis que les dernières traces de chaleur quittaient son visage. « Donc, c'est vous la raison pour laquelle ma fille risque de perdre son emploi et mon Omnitool n'a cessé de sonner depuis ce matin. Sincèrement, j'espérais qu'elle surmonterait ses prédilections, ou qu'au moins elle apprendrait à les garder secrètes. »

« Mère », dit sèchement Tevos, « je sais que vous désapprouvez, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être impolie. »

« Désapprobation est un gigantesque euphémisme. » Les mots de la vieille Matriarche étaient secs et, une fois de plus, Aria fut frappée par la similitude familiale. Elles ne se ressemblaient pas seulement – elles avaient le même ton et les mêmes gestes. C'était déconcertant, et Aria n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait pu les différencier de dos. Elle prit mentalement note de ne pas mettre sa main au cul de Tevos avant d'avoir vérifié auparavant.

« Écoutez, je n'en ai rien à f - … faire que vous désapprouviez notre relation », dit Aria, parvenant à garder un semblant de contrôle sur sa voix. « Ceci n'a rien à voir avec vous et moi. Ça a à voir avec Théa. » Elle pointa presque brutalement du pouce en direction de Tevos avant de prendre conscience de son geste et de tempérer son langage corporel.

« S'il vous plaît. Arrêtez. » Toutes deux se tournèrent pour regarder Tevos, dont les traits étaient tirés de fatigue émotionnelle. « Aria, il n'y a pas de bataille à remporter ici. Et mère, ne m'obligez pas à choisir. J'ai ordonné à tout le monde de rester à bord du vaisseau jusqu'à ce que nous nous parlions. Si _nous_ ne sommes pas les bienvenues ici », dit Tevos en appuyant sur le mot 'nous', « j'irai chez Liara au domaine T'Soni. Nous avons une invitation permanente. »

Bien que le visage de la mère de Tevos soit difficile à lire, Aria fut quasiment sûre d'avoir vu passer un éclair de chagrin dans les yeux étonnamment familiers de la Matriarche. « Reste. Mes jours en tant que politicienne sont derrière moi, mais j'ai toujours quelques relations utiles. Si tu es déterminée à poursuivre… ceci… tu vas avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible. Tu es ma fille. Je ne laisserai pas les autres Matriarches te retirer tout ce pour quoi tu as travaillé si dur juste à cause de ta - » elle agita une main en direction d'Aria, apparemment peu encline à utiliser le terme Partenaire mais incapable de trouver un substitut acceptable. En fin de compte, elle laissa la phrase en suspens, sans fin appropriée.

« Très bien. » Tevos ne prit pas la peine de masquer son soulagement, et Aria réalisa pour la première fois qu'elle avait vraiment craint de se faire déshériter, ou au moins temporairement bannir de la maison de sa mère.

Hélas, comme une trêve prudente commençait juste à s'installer entre elles trois, l'Omnitool de Tevos se mit à vibrer. Elle le regarda d'un air assombri, et Aria reconnut la ligne d'inquiétude qui creusait le front habituellement lisse de Tevos. « As-tu besoin de prendre cet appel ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est Valern. Il a essayé de me joindre toute la journée. » Tevos regarda avec incertitude Aria puis sa mère, manifestement peu disposée à les laisser seules ensemble même pour une courte période.

« Vas-y », lui intima Aria tandis que son Omnitool continuait à vibrer. « Je vais dire à ta - » Aria dut ravaler les mots 'ravissante petite assistante', mots dont elle qualifiait habituellement l'attachée de Tevos et qui étaient devenus comme une plaisanterie privée entre elles. « Euh, je vais faire savoir à Neota que tout le monde peut débarquer de la navette. Je peux deviner qu'il y a assez de chambres pour tout le monde rien qu'en regardant la taille de cet endroit. »

« Bonne idée. Essayez juste de ne pas vous entre-tuer, s'il vous plaît », supplia Tevos en prenant l'appel tandis qu'elle marchait rapidement vers le couloir le plus proche. « Conseiller Valern ? Oui, je sais que vous avez essayé de... » Sa voix s'atténua finalement, laissant Aria et la mère de Tevos seules dans la vaste entrée aux plafonds hauts.

Il y eut une longue pause gênante pendant laquelle les deux Asari se fixèrent du regard.

« Je ne pense pas que vous accepteriez de partir si je vous proposais une quelconque forme de compensation, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda sombrement la mère de Tevos après s'être assurée que sa fille était hors de portée.

Aria replia ses doigts à l'intérieur de ses paumes et les serra suffisamment fort pour provoquer dans ses mains une douleur de diversion. Si n'importe qui d'autre l'avait contrariée à ce point, elle aurait probablement déjà donné l'ordre de l'abattre. « Non, en effet. Et par égard pour Théa, je ne lui dirai pas que vous me l'avez proposé. »

La vieille Matriarche soupira. « Je m'en doutais. Mais si vous teniez un tant soit peu à elle, vous partiriez de toute façon. Elle ne s'en rend pas compte, mais vous êtes en train de démolir tout ce qu'elle a travaillé à construire. »

Seuls des siècles d'expérience retinrent un éclair de douleur de traverser le visage d'Aria. À l'encontre de sa nature, il y avait des moments où elle se sentait coupable de s'ingérer dans la vie de Tevos. Elle aimait à penser qu'elle rendait Tevos heureuse, mais elle savait qu'elle lui avait également posé de graves problèmes. « Je sais », répondit-elle finalement, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur une hanche. Le chuchotement du cuir contre le cuir la réconforta un peu quand elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Un cliquettement de talons résonna sous le plafond voûté tandis que la mère de Tevos s'approchait, l'étudiant intensément. Aria frémit à l'intrusion dans son espace personnel, mais se tint immobile et s'autorisa à se laisser inspecter de plus près. « Ce que je ne comprends pas », commença la Matriarche en regardant le visage d'Aria à la recherche de la moindre réaction, « c'est ce que vous essayez d'obtenir. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'une amnistie – les systèmes Terminus n'ont pas de lois et le Conseil a pris une position neutre concernant vos… opérations. Si vous vouliez des crédits, vous auriez prêté l'oreille à ma proposition, et si vous aviez juste envie d'une partenaire sexuelle, vous ne vous seriez pas lié les poignets. Alors pourquoi ? Êtes-vous en chasse des secrets du Conseil, ou prenez-vous juste du plaisir à détruire la vie des autres ? »

« Oh, seulement la vie de quelques personnes », laissa traîner Aria en regardant directement la mère de Tevos. « Mais pas la sienne. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que vous avez quand même l'air d'y parvenir très bien. »

Aria retroussa la lèvre supérieure dans sa version d'un rictus. « Écoutez, je me fiche que vous me haïssiez. À vrai dire je m'y attendais avant de venir ici. Mais le moins que vous puissiez faire c'est d'avoir un minimum confiance en votre fille, bordel. » Elle sentait sa poitrine vibrer littéralement sous l'effet de la tension mais résista à la tentation de hausser la voix. Elle avait souvent remarqué qu'un ton doux et menaçant était bien plus intimidant. « Elle est intelligente, pleine de ressources, et sacrément efficace dans son travail. »

« Intelligente et pleine de ressources, mais apparemment dénuée de sens commun. La Déesse sait que j'ai essayé, mais je suppose que je ne pouvais pas tout lui apprendre. »

Aria roula des yeux. « Et maintenant je comprends d'où viennent certaines de ses tendances névrotiques dans le travail. » Quand il s'agissait de son travail, Tevos avait quelque chose d'une perfectionniste et s'autorisait rarement le moindre répit, à moins qu'il ne concerne le sexe. Aria était fière du fait qu'elle apportait à sa Partenaire un relâchement au stress constant de son travail. C'était là au moins une façon dont elle améliorait la vie de Tevos au lieu de la rendre plus pénible.

Le regard appuyé que la mère de Tevos braquait sur elle était littéralement glacial. Toute trace de chaleur encore présente quand Tevos était dans la pièce avait depuis longtemps disparu. « Laissez-moi vous exprimer clairement les choses. Vous êtes la pire erreur que ma fille ait jamais commise, et une fois que vous aurez fini de détruire sa carrière je suis sûre que vous vous débrouillerez également pour briser son cœur. S'il vous restait le moindre lambeau de compassion, vous partiriez et jamais plus - »

« Non, je ne le ferais pas. » La voix d'Aria lui parut contrainte et vaguement creuse quand elle s'entendit parler, mais elle poursuivit quand même. « Vous pensez que je ne sais pas qu'elle risque tout pour moi ? Vous croyez vraiment que je suis aussi foutrement stupide ? » Les muscles de son visage lui semblaient étrangement tendus, et elle leva la main pour masser les tensions accumulées derrière son front tatoué. « Je suis terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle se réveille un jour, regarde le bracelet de Partenaire que j'ai noué à son poignet, et réalise qu'elle a fait une erreur. Mais en attendant que ce jour arrive, je reste. »

Pour la première fois, la vieille Matriarche semblait être à court de réponse.

« Alors à moins que vous ne vouliez foutre le bordel dans sa tête pendant que sa carrière est dans la balance, vous feriez mieux de faire semblant de me tolérer. Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je me fiche que vous me haïssiez. Mais elle a besoin de vous. Et elle a besoin de moi aussi, que ça vous plaise ou non. Nous allons devoir toutes les deux nous y faire. »

La mère de Tevos garda le silence pendant quelques instants après la tirade d'Aria. Enfin, elle inclina légèrement la tête, indiquant son approbation réticente. Elle fit un pas en arrière et Aria faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'elle réinstaurait une distance entre elles. « Ma fille n'a pas besoin de plus de facteurs de stress dans sa vie au cours des prochaines semaines. Je me retiendrai d'exprimer mes objections. Pour l'instant. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense que vous finirez vraiment par m'apprécier d'ici un siècle ou deux », dit Aria avec un humour pince-sans-rire, simplement pour voir si elle pouvait faire frémir le visage de sa belle-mère.

« Vous me faites regretter d'avoir été si dure avec Irissa », répliqua-t-elle, et Aria dut retenir son propre visage de frémir. Il était hors de question de laisser la mère de Tevos voir qu'Irissa était un point sensible. Elle tâcherait de minimiser cela devant Tevos aussi. Un peu de possessivité pouvait être érotique, mais la jalousie et l'insécurité étaient des traits hautement repoussants chez une Partenaire. Elle avait flirté avec la limite auparavant en ordonnant à Grizz d'escorter Tevos, même si elle ne l'avait pas fait à cause d'Irissa.

Heureusement, avant que les choses ne puissent empirer, Tevos refit son entrée dans la pièce. Aria doutait que Tevos se soit jamais arrêtée de marcher pendant son appel – elle avait la mauvaise habitude de déambuler avec son Omnitool. « Oui… Oui. Bien. Je vous contacterai plus tard. Oui. Non. Très bien. Je vous vois dans deux semaines. » Quand elle remarqua qu'Aria et sa mère étaient toujours saines et sauves, Tevos sourit et parut même marcher d'un pas plus léger. « Bon, un appel de moins, une petite centaine d'autres à venir. Et c'est sans compter les messages extranet. Aria, as-tu pu informer Neota et les agents du SSC de quitter les navettes et d'entrer ? »

« Je m'en occupe de suite », offrit Aria, impatiente de pouvoir s'échapper.

« Votre chambre est en haut, au troisième étage, deuxième porte à gauche », dit la mère de Tevos comme sa fille s'arrêtait à sa hauteur. Aria opina ses remerciements et se tourna pour prendre congé, mais fit une pause quand elle entendit Tevos s'éclaircir la gorge.

« En fait, amour, c'est au deuxième étage. Première porte à droite. »

Consciente qu'un autre conflit était en train de germer, et en en identifiant correctement la raison sans qu'on la lui donne, Aria opina une seconde fois et se hâta de franchir la porte. C'était là une dispute que Tevos devait gérer seule.

Une fois Aria partie, la mère de Tevos ne perdit pas de temps. Elle se tourna vers sa fille et l'air tendu de douleur qu'arborait son visage fit presque se replier Tevos sur elle-même. Elle se tint ferme malgré son envie de frissonner, et déglutit la boule serrée et douloureuse qu'elle sentait dans sa gorge. Respirer parut soudain plus difficile. « Je ne sais que dire pour arranger les choses », dit-elle. Ses yeux secs brûlaient, mais elle parvint à retenir les quelques premières larmes. Elle ne laisserait personne la voir pleurer, encore moins sa mère. « Chaque fois que nous avons cette conversation, cela ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Et puis nous nous tournons autour pendant quelque temps, nous nous excusons, et le cycle recommence. »

« Tu es ma fille. Je t'aime, et cela n'a pas changé. Mais si tu recherches ma bénédiction, ou mon approbation… C'est là quelque chose que je ne peux pas te donner. Je pense que tu fais un choix épouvantable. »

Tevos poussa un long et lent soupir du plus profond d'elle-même, espérant qu'il emporte un peu du poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine, mais quand elle inhala, son corps et son cœur lui parurent encore plus lourds. « Si cela n'avait pas été Aria, cela aurait été une autre Asari. Vous savez cela. »

« Ce n'est pas seulement le fait qu'elle soit Asari. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas non plus mentir et prétendre que vous ne désapprouvez qu'à cause de sa réputation. Vous avez traité toutes les autres Asari que j'ai amenées ici de la même façon. »

« As-tu seulement envisagé d'autres espèces ? »

Aria aurait su quoi répondre, pensa Tevos. Elle aurait lancé un commentaire sarcastique, comme, 'Bien sûr. En tout cas, des membres détachables de ces espèces', ou bien simplement frappé d'un poing biotiquement chargé les ostentatoires colonnes de marbre, pour faire passer le message. Ce n'était peut-être pas la façon la plus mature de gérer une confrontation, mais cela ne pouvait pas être pire que de se tenir simplement devant sa mère en s'autorisant à se faire insulter. C'était exactement comme de répondre aux Matriarches sauf que, cette fois-ci, ce que le juge pensait d'elle lui importait.

« J'ai pensé à combien cela me simplifierait la vie, principalement parce que j'avais tellement plus besoin de votre approbation que je n'aurais dû. Mais cela n'arrivera jamais. »

Tevos regarda sa mère soupirer et baisser la tête en la secouant légèrement. « Dans ce cas j'espère que tu n'auras jamais de filles. »

Cette phrase fut presque comme un coup physique qui fit exploser sa poitrine de douleur. Pendant quelques instants, la suave Conseillère resta sans voix. Elle voulait des enfants, même si elle avait quelques appréhensions sur la façon dont elles impacteraient sa vie, mais elle savait que les sentiments d'Aria sur la question étaient bien plus compliqués, voire même conflictuels. Elle voulait demander à sa mère ce qui lui faisait dire cela, pour la défier, mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Parce que ses enfants seraient des sang-purs. Parce qu'elles pourraient ressembler à ou agir comme Aria. Ou, pire que tout, parce que sa mère ne la pensait pas capable d'être parent.

Tevos regarda sa mère tendre la main puis la retirer, comme pour changer d'avis. « Je veux te soutenir. Mais je ne peux pas apporter de soutien à ceci. »

Le nœud qui tordait son estomac et la douleur lancinante dans sa gorge et ses yeux disparurent, et soudain Tevos se sentit assommée. Elle avait atteint le point de saturation – elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus rien ressentir. « L'amour ne pose pas de conditions, mère. J'ai – j'ai besoin d'espace. Nous parlerons plus tard. »

Ni l'une ni l'autre n'échangèrent de salutations tandis que Tevos se dirigeait vers l'escalier. Son esprit ressassait les mêmes pensées. Le vote de confiance. Sa mère. Aria. Les deux premières l'effondraient, et elle se raccrochait à la troisième pendant qu'elles continuaient à tourner dans sa tête. Malgré la boucle de laquelle ses pensées étaient prisonnières, elle se sentait vidée et les escaliers lui semblèrent particulièrement raides. Elle les grimpa sans lever la tête, en serrant la rampe plus qu'il n'était nécessaire.


	10. Chapter 10

Tevos ne s'était jamais sentie totalement chez elle dans la chambre de son enfance. À plusieurs reprises – notamment une malheureuse tentative à l'âge de trente-cinq ans de peindre les murs elle-même au lieu de programmer une IV pour le faire – Tevos avait essayé de refaire la décoration. Elle n'y était jamais parvenue. Enfant, elle préférait en fait les nombreuses chambres inconnues dans lesquelles elle restait lorsqu'elle voyageait avec sa mère, quand celle-ci était au sommet de sa carrière politique.

Il n'y avait pourtant rien de visible à l'époque, ou même maintenant, qui rende cette pièce déprimante. Elle était grande, avec un élégant lit en bois, des étagères assorties et un bureau vide. Ce bureau avait toujours été immaculé, bien qu'elle s'en soit beaucoup servi. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'adapte la programmation de l'IV de ménage, ses affaires restaient rarement où elle les avaient laissées. Elle s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi elle détestait cette chambre, et était finalement parvenue à la conclusion qu'elle ne l'aimait pas parce qu'elle n'aimait pas la période de sa vie qu'elle représentait.

L'université avait été son échappatoire. Le brouillard dépressif de son adolescence s'était levé. Elle s'était fait des amies – de vraies amies, pas les rencontres de convenance que sa mère arrangeait. Elle trouvait dans ses études une source de joie plutôt que le rappel des grandes choses que sa mère attendait d'elle. Au lieu de considérer son avenir comme un fardeau, elle avait hâte de trouver un sens et une utilité à sa vie. Et elle revenait à cet endroit, et dans cette chambre, aussi peu que possible.

Tevos s'assit à son bureau et l'éclairage de la pièce se renforça automatiquement. Elle se sentait physiquement épuisée mais son esprit restait bloqué sur la conversation qui avait eu lieu en bas, occasionnellement interrompue par des réminiscences de son interrogatoire devant les Matriarches. C'était un soulagement de se retrouver seule. Elle posa un instant sa tête sur la surface froide du bureau, enfouissant son visage au creux de son coude pour se cacher de la lumière. Elle respira lentement jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine ne tremble plus lorsqu'elle inspirait.

Les quelques semaines de calme qui avaient suivi sa cérémonie de lien avaient été parmi les plus heureuses de sa vie. Dans un coin de sa tête, elle savait que son secret serait éventé tôt ou tard. Mais pour une courte période, elle ne s'en était pas soucié. Il lui avait semblé justifié d'attendre que la nouvelle éclate par elle-même, partant du principe qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne façon de l'annoncer de toute manière. Avec le recul, elle aurait peut-être dû davantage se préparer. La guerre l'avait maintes fois forgée à faire face aux vérités qui blessent, particulièrement en ce qui concernait ses propres erreurs.

Mais elle pouvait se préparer maintenant. Elle pouvait interrompre le terrible fil de pensées emplies de haine qui tournait encore et encore dans son esprit. Elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant, elle pourrait encore le faire. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était autorisée de la complaisance face à une certaine situation, la galaxie avait presque été détruite.

Lentement, Tevos releva la tête. Elle allait réfléchir à des solutions. De cette manière au moins, elle aurait le sentiment de garder un peu de contrôle sur ce qui lui arrivait. Puis, quand Aria viendrait la retrouver, elle se permettrait de penser à sa mère et à sa vie qui se délitait, et de pleurer jusqu'à ce que son esprit et son cœur soient à nouveau vides, prêts à être remplis de choses bien plus belles.

Après avoir cligné des yeux pour en chasser le voile qui troublait sa vision, Tevos alluma son Omnitool. Une centaine de nouveaux messages non lus lui sautèrent au visage, attendant une réponse, mais elle les ignora. À la place, elle ouvrit un nouveau message extranet, l'adressa à Neota, et commença à écrire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses tactiques préliminaires étaient établies. Elle chercherait des appuis – des lettres et des déclarations publiques de soutien de la part de ses alliés, aussi bien sur Thessia que dans toute la galaxie. Elle en avait beaucoup, et le Commandant Shepard était de ceux-là. Bien que l'Humaine ait fait connaître son aversion pour la politique à de multiples reprises et continuait à refuser le siège humain au Conseil, Tevos était convaincue que son amie accepterait d'être vue en public avec elle. Les équipes d'information feraient le reste.

Elle monterait un groupe d'analystes pour récolter des données extranet – il lui faudrait savoir ce que chacun disait d'elle si elle espérait pouvoir répondre aux nombreuses allégations qui fusaient. Liara pourrait également l'aider. Le Courtier de l'Ombre avait le pouls de la galaxie au bout des doigts, et Tevos était certaine que plein de communications classifiées la concernant ne manqueraient pas de trouver le chemin de son Omnitool au cours des prochaines semaines.

Son alliance récente avec Khalisah se révélerait particulièrement utile. Avec un peu de chance, les autres tabloïds lui emboîteraient le pas et décriraient sa relation avec Aria comme une dramatique histoire d'amour de temps de guerre plutôt que comme le cauchemar politique que redoutaient les Matriarches. Pendant ce temps, elle s'assurerait qu'une liste exhaustive de ses nombreux achèvements soit envoyée à tous les organismes d'information majeurs auxquels elle pouvait penser. Et quand viendrait pour elle le temps de tenir une conférence de presse, elle serait prête.

Une fois le message rédigé, elle en survola le contenu et modifia quelques phrases. Après un instant d'hésitation, Tevos décida d'en envoyer une copie cachée à Liara également. Son amie aurait peut-être d'autres suggestions. D'un geste du doigt, son message fut envoyé. Ce n'était que le début, mais cela faisait du bien d'accomplir quelque chose.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de commencer à dresser une nouvelle liste de ses alliés et soutiens, elle entendit la porte coulisser. Aria entra à grandes enjambées, un froncement au visage, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas familière avec l'agencement de la pièce, de voir Tevos assise au seul bureau disponible ne fut pas une surprise.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Aria en se perchant sur le bord du bureau.

Pour une fois, la vue de ce pantalon de cuir moulant ne suffit pas à distraire Tevos de ses pensées. Elle soupira et enregistra son travail avant d'éteindre son Omnitool. « Comme d'habitude. »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Tevos s'arrêta en effet pour considérer la réponse à donner. Une part d'elle voulait décortiquer tout ce que sa mère avait dit, l'examiner sous tous les angles bien qu'elle l'ait déjà fait d'innombrables fois auparavant. Mais pour la plus grande part, elle était simplement fatiguée. « Non… Pas tout de suite. »

Aria parut un peu déçue mais n'essaya pas de la convaincre de partager ses pensées. Elle fit plutôt courir ses doigts gantés sur la main de Tevos, touchant de temps à autre le bracelet tissé autour de son poignet. « Tout le monde est installé dans les chambres d'invités. Les navettes sont stationnées quelque part derrière. Enfin, c'est ce que m'a dit Neota. »

« Et Neota ne se trompe jamais », dit Tevos, mais sans sourire. En dépit des événements récents, son assistante s'était toujours montrée loyale et professionnelle et Tevos lui était reconnaissante de son aide. « J'aurai encore plus besoin d'elle à présent, particulièrement si je dois organiser une conférence de presse dans les prochains jours. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça », protesta Aria en glissant du bureau et en rompant le contact avec la peau de Tevos. « Tu ne leur dois rien. Ton historique parle de lui-même. »

Tevos se leva également et secoua la tête. « J'ai fait mon choix en acceptant de devenir ta Partenaire. Je n'aurais pas dit oui si je n'avais pas été prête à répondre de ma décision plus tard. »

Aria tâcha de conserver une expression aussi neutre que possible, peu disposée à laisser transparaître sur son visage la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait. « De quoi as-tu besoin de ma part ? » demanda-t-elle calmement, se sentant complètement inutile. C'était là un problème que les dessous-de-table, les armes et l'intimidation ne pouvaient pas résoudre.

Tevos porta ses mains à sa nuque et commença à enlever sa robe. « Viens te coucher avec moi. Tiens-moi dans tes bras pendant que je m'endors. »

Soulagée que Tevos lui ait finalement donné quelques instructions, Aria entreprit de suivre l'exemple de sa Partenaire et se déshabilla. Elle se débattit un instant avec son corset et, comme Tevos ne se moquait pas d'elle, elle sut que ses pensées étaient à des années-lumière.

Sans un mot, elles achevèrent de se dévêtir. Tevos finit en premier et s'effondra presque sur le matelas dès qu'elle eut tiré les couvertures. Aria prit un peu plus de temps, jetant la pile de linge dans le vide-buanderie à côté du lit et rabattant les couvertures par dessus l'épaule nue de Tevos pour qu'elle ne soit pas exposée au froid. Puis elle enlaça la taille de Tevos, laissant leurs jambes s'entremêler tandis que ses seins se pressaient contre le dos de sa Partenaire.

Une douce pression attira l'attention d'Aria, comme un chatouillis à l'arrière de son cerveau, une présence qui ne faisait pas partie d'elle mais qui lui fut instantanément familière. Elle répondit à la demande non formulée en abaissant les murs autour de son esprit, laissant ses yeux s'emplir d'obscurité.

Toute la peine, tous les doutes, tout l'épuisement qui pesaient sur Tevos se déversèrent en Aria, resserrant sa poitrine et tirant de douleur les traits de son visage. Habituellement, leurs unions étaient faites de satisfaction partagée, de plaisir donné et pris, mais celle-ci était différente. Ce n'était pas une union d'accouplement mais elle était incroyablement profonde, si profonde que les lignes et les frontières entre elles furent emportées.

 _'J'aurais dû – J'aurais dû…'_ Les pensées de Tevos étaient éparses, réduites à l'état de fragments, et une liste confuse d'inquiétudes se mit à courir si rapidement dans la tête d'Aria qu'elle eut du mal à la suivre. _'- dû faire l'annonce moi-même. Elles ne me font pas confiance – Je ne me fais pas confiance…'_

Elles essayèrent toutes les deux de se replier l'une en l'autre, de trouver refuge dans la sécurité et la chaleur du 'nous', mais les pensées de Tevos déchiraient en lambeaux épars et inégaux le tissu de leurs consciences mêlées.

_'Tant de mauvaises décisions, et…'_

En essayant de lui apporter du réconfort, même Aria sentit sa propre conviction défaillir. _'Est-ce que nous -'_

_'Jamais. Nous n'avons jamais été une mauvaise décision.'_

Aria se projeta, parcourant le mélange amer des sentiments de Tevos. Il y avait de la tristesse et un peu de peur, mais pas une once de regret. Pas en ce qui la concernait.

Le soulagement d'Aria fut si intense qu'il commença à apaiser les pensées inquiètes et agitées qui creusaient un sillon dans l'esprit de Tevos. Elle répondit en étouffant ses propres émotions négatives avec des émotions positives, remplaçant la peur par de l'espoir et la haine de soi par de l'amour.

Elles s'étaient unies tant de fois qu'elles connaissaient chaque cicatrice, chaque recoin sombre, chaque blessure ré-ouverte. Les apaiser leur était familier. Chaque ré-assurance les guérissait un peu plus.

_'Tu n'as pas ruiné ma vie -'_

_'… n'as pas pris que des mauvaises décisions. Tu…'_

_'- et je ne vais pas te quitter -'_

_'… avais raison pour la…'_

_'- au prétexte que tu serais la cause -'_

_'… balise, et tu peux montrer…'_

_'- de mes problèmes.'_

_'… à tout le monde tout ce que tu as fait pour eux.'_

Elles se rapprochèrent plus encore, comblant l'une l'autre les failles de leurs âmes. Si proches que _'je t'aime'_ n'avait pas besoin d'être pensé ou dit, car cela faisait déjà partie d'elles.

Lentement, elles relâchèrent leur emprise serrée, reprenant petit à petit possession de leur propre identité. Les yeux de Tevos étaient à peine revenus à leur vert naturel avant qu'ils ne se ferment. À travers les derniers filaments de l'union qui persistaient, Aria sentit son épuisement et bailla en réaction. Toutes deux se mirent à rire en même temps.

« Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit d'être fatiguée ? » murmura Aria en se roulant sur le côté, laissant Tevos se blottir contre son dos.

« Cela ne va pas très bien avec ton image », chuchota Tevos contre la peau d'Aria en laissant une morsure affectueuse à l'endroit où sa nuque rejoignait son épaule. Aria marmonna en réaction et replia les genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle se mettait habituellement en chien de fusil pour s'endormir, puis s'étalait à travers le matelas autant qu'elle le pouvait une fois inconsciente. Heureusement, cela ne dérangeait pas Tevos de voir son espace envahi. Elles se turent pendant quelques minutes, rassurées par le son de leur propre respiration.

Puis Aria s'étira un peu, rompant le silence. « Théa ? »

« Hmm ? » expira Tevos, à peine consciente.

« Merci. » Aria ne disait pas ce mot-là souvent, mais elle le pensait sincèrement. Bien qu'à l'origine elle ait initié une union avec Tevos pour lui apporter réconfort et soutien, elle avait eu besoin d'être elle-même rassurée bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé .

Tevos ne répondit pas. Elle s'était rapidement endormie. Aria sourit et ferma les yeux en sentant la respiration lente et douce de sa Partenaire dans son dos. Demain, elle prouverait à Tevos que le don de sa confiance n'était pas gaspillé.

…

« Petrovsky ? Petrovsky ! »

L'ancien Général ne répondit pas à Saracino qui criait son nom quelque part dans le couloir. Il avait décidé que la meilleure façon de supporter les mauvaises manières de son acolyte était encore de l'ignorer chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de répréhensible. Même les chiens pouvaient être entraînés avec suffisamment de patience, et il supposait qu'il faudrait à Saracino à peine plus de temps pour apprendre quelques règles basiques de courtoisie.

Les cris continuèrent, se rapprochant de sa chambre. Suivirent quelques coups sourds contre la porte. « Petrovsky ! »

Roulant des yeux et prenant une inspiration entre des dents serrées, Petrovsky leva la voix à contrecœur pour se faire entendre. « Le scanner, Charles ! Utilisez le scanner ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Saracino se précipita dans la pièce. Petrovsky l'examina rapidement avec désapprobation, fronçant les sourcils à sa chemise débraillée. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme avait un jour envisagé d'être un représentant politique. C'en était presque embarrassant.

« Petrovsky ! »

Petrovsky se leva et se retourna, les mains serrées dans son dos raidi, à la manière militaire. « Il est inutile de crier, Charles. Mon ouïe ne s'est pas détériorée pendant ma période de captivité. Qu'est-ce, exactement, qui vous tracasse tant que vous soyez obligé de crier depuis l'extérieur de ma chambre ? »

Saracino s'assombrit. Même lui n'était pas assez sot pour ne pas remarquer l'ennui et le vague dégoût dans le ton de Petrovsky. Comme il ne trouvait pas de façon appropriée de s'en plaindre, il choisit cependant de les ignorer. « Nous avons eu vent que la Conseillère Tevos et son entourage sont arrivés à son domaine d'Armali. »

Petrovsky leva une main, sculptant de deux doigts le contour de sa barbe pointue pendant que Saracino le fixait. « Et en quoi cette information particulière vous rend-elle si… enthousiaste ? » demanda-t-il à Saracino en se dirigeant vers la table où il avait installé son jeu d'échec. Il lui avait fallu faire quelques efforts pour obtenir le déstockage de cet échiquier antique en ivoire, mais puisqu'il était condamné à l'hébergement décevant de Terra Firma, il s'était figuré qu'il méritait au moins ce petit luxe.

« C'est un bon endroit pour la capturer. Les services de police les plus proches sont tout là-bas à Armali. Même si quelqu'un appelait les secours pendant qu'on faisait notre descente, ça leur prendrait quelques minutes avant de voler jusque là. Ça donne assez de temps à mes gars pour partir. »

La main de Petrovsky abandonna sa barbe pour venir frapper son front. Il se couvrit les yeux et soupira. « Charles, vous rappelez-vous pourquoi nous kidnappons la Conseillère Tevos ? »

Saracino cligna des yeux. « Pour chasser les cuirassés turiens du système Sol ? » demanda-t-il.

Lentement, Petrovsky laissa glisser sa main le long de son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lui couvre plus les yeux. Il tourna le dos à Saracino et déplaça l'une des pièces sur l'échiquier. Petrovsky n'aimait pas vraiment jouer contre lui-même, vu que ce n'était pas tellement un défi. Il avait toutefois un certain sens théâtral, et déplacer les pièces d'échec poussait Saracino à le regarder comme une sorte de génie. Il était génial, bien sûr, mais de voir l'autre homme arborer un tel air de confusion impressionnée lui plaisait.

« Et qui va nous fournir les ressources nécessaires pour accomplir cela ? »

« Euh… Aria T'Loak ? »

« Oui. Aria T'Loak. Qui loge sans aucun doute également au domaine avec sa nouvelle épouse, et qui ne va jamais nulle part sans un escadron complet de mercenaires hautement entraînés et grassement payés. Vos hommes ne tiendraient pas une minute. »

Saracino, embarrassé, se frotta la nuque. « Oh. » Puis il fronça les sourcils, manifestement contrarié par l'aisance avec laquelle Petrovsky l'avait rejeté. « Alors pourquoi vous n'échafaudez pas quelque chose ? C'est bien pour ça qu'on vous a libéré, non ? Pour planifier ce truc ? » Il porta la main à la crosse de son pistolet, comme pour se rappeler qu'il était supposé être la personne en charge, génie tactique de Petrovsky à part. « Donc, planifiez. »

Petrovsky examina quelques instants l'échiquier. Puis il se tourna face à Saracino.

« Les mots 'objectif prioritaire' vous disent-ils quelque chose, Charles ? » Petrovsky n'attendit pas que Saracino réponde à sa question. « C'est un vocable employé par le SSC. Même les jeunes recrues savent que le premier ordre du jour suite à une faille de sécurité est de relocaliser l'objet de leur surveillance vers une destination sûre. »

Saracino regarda Petrovsky de travers en se croisant les bras sur la poitrine. Il détestait cette façon qu'avait le Général d'étirer les choses, monologuant comme un méchant de bande dessinée. À ses yeux, le temps des autres n'avait aucune importance. « Et alors ? Si on ne peut pas passer les mercenaires d'Aria, comment pensez-vous qu'on va passer le SSC ? Ils vont être tout autour d'elle. »

« Nous n'aurons besoin de combattre aucun garde si vos hommes prennent leur place. »

« Prennent leur place? » répéta Saracino.

« Oui. Les Humains représentent plus de vingt pourcents du SSC à présent. Leurs rangs se sont gonflés à la fin de la guerre – un excès de personnel militaire cherchant à arrondir la retraite de l'Alliance. Nos hommes ne se feront guère remarquer. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire est de trouver le lieu où frapper, peut-être lors d'une apparition publique de Tevos. Le SSC aura posté des navettes d'évacuation à chaque sortie. Ensuite, tout ce que nous aurons à faire est de réquisitionner l'une de ces navettes, déclencher une fausse alerte de sécurité, et attendre que les gardes du corps de Tevos la remettent directement entre nos mains. »

« Ça pourrait bien… attendez, comment on saura quelle navette voler ? Vous avez dit qu'il y en aurait plus d'une, non ? On ne peut pas toutes les capturer sans que ça se voie. »

« Une question pertinente, », dit Petrovsky en écarquillant les yeux, incrédule. « Voilà qui me surprend. »

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que - » commença à dire Charles avant que Petrovsky ne l'interrompe à nouveau.

« La Conseillère va très probablement programmer une quelconque apparition publique dans les prochains jours, pour contrecarrer la mauvaise publicité. Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de trouver quand et où cela aura lieu, de télécharger les plans du bâtiment et de déterminer quelle navette est la plus proche de l'action. »

Saracino regarda Petrovsky jouer du bout du doigt avec le roi blanc, caressant la croix au sommet de la tête. Puis il le renversa, envoyant rouler la reine et quelques pions avec lui. « Une fois que nous aurons Tevos, Aria se lancera à sa poursuite. Et alors, nous aurons tout le poids dont nous avons besoin. » Saracino déglutit nerveusement. Petrovsky était peut-être génial, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était également plus que dérangé. Il était juste content que Petrovsky travaille pour lui – au moins pour le moment.

Saracino réfléchit au plan que le Général venait d'esquisser et, plus il tournait autour, plus il était impressionné. « Ça pourrait… ça pourrait marcher », dit-il, peu disposé à flatter l'ego déjà surdimensionné de Petrovsky mais se sentant malgré tout de plus en plus enthousiaste.

« Cela va marcher. Que vos analystes gardent un œil sur tous les réseaux d'information majeurs. » Saracino ouvrit la bouche pour objecter que Terra Firma n'avait pas vraiment d'analystes – ils étaient devenus un groupe du genre 'voyous en armure' après que sa tentative d'obtenir un siège au parlement avait échouée. Malheureusement, Petrovsky continuait à parler. Une fois lancé, il était difficile de l'arrêter. « Quand nous saurons où aura lieu la prochaine apparition publique de la Conseillère Tevos, nous téléchargerons les plans détaillés nécessaires, achèterons quelques uniformes du SSC, réquisitionnerons une navette d'évacuation et enverrons vos hommes provoquer une diversion. »

« Des uniformes du SSC ? » demanda Saracino. « Si l'équipe de réquisition doit tuer les agents de la navette, est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas utiliser leurs armures ? »

« S'ils veulent accueillir la Conseillère couverts de sang et revêtus d'armures bosselées qui ne leur vont pas. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez trouver des uniformes du SSC qui feront l'affaire. Assurez-vous juste qu'ils ne viennent pas de l'une de ces… adresses extranet discutables que vous fréquentez habituellement. »

Il fallut une minute à Saracino pour réaliser qu'il venait de se faire insulter mais, quand il en prit conscience, il tourna les talons et s'esquiva, incapable et peu disposé à répondre. Derrière lui, Petrovsky poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ne pouvait supporter l'incompétence de Saracino qu'à petites doses.

Petrovsky commença à réorganiser l'échiquier, replaçant lentement chaque pièce à sa position de départ. Bientôt, il prendrait sa revanche sur Aria T'Loak, effacerait son échec précédent et n'aurait plus besoin de Saracino. Ce jour-là n'arriverait jamais assez tôt.


	11. Chapter 11

Quand ses hanches tressaillirent brusquement, Aria se réveilla et resserra son étreinte sur la crête qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé tenir. Elle sourit à la vision familière de la tête de Tevos entre ses jambes. Lentement, les lèvres chaudes scellées sur elle s'éloignèrent et Tevos posa sa joue contre la cuisse droite d'Aria. Ses doigts prirent la place de sa bouche, caressant en cercles lents et fermes.

« Bonjour », murmura Tevos quand elle remarqua qu'Aria la regardait.

« Ai-je déjà dit combien j'adore quand tu me réveilles de cette façon ? » demanda Aria. Ses muscles abdominaux se tendirent comme elle commençait à s'asseoir, mais Tevos appuya de sa main libre sur son bas-ventre, la maintenant en place.

La requête muette était claire, et Aria s'allongea à nouveau contre les coussins en poussant un long soupir détendu et en écartant davantage les jambes. « Eh bien, vas-tu finir ce que tu as commencé ? »

Tevos planta ses dents dans la cuisse ferme qu'elle utilisait comme oreiller. « Pas avec cette attitude », taquina-t-elle en admirant la morsure qu'elle avait créée.

Pressentant que Tevos avait envie d'une relation détendue plutôt que d'un intense rapport de force, Aria céda. « Et si je disais s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle en tendant la main pour caresser la joue de Tevos. Elle sentit bouger le côté du visage de sa Partenaire tandis qu'elle souriait.

« 'S'il te plaît' n'est pas une locution que j'entends souvent, venant de toi. »

« Ne va pas le répéter. » Aria relâcha la crête de Tevos et croisa les mains au dessus de sa tête, laissant toute initiative à son amante. « S'il te plaît. » La demande était douce mais sincère.

Tevos soupira de contentement et entoura de ses mains les genoux d'Aria afin de les écarter encore plus tandis qu'elle baissait la tête. Au lieu de focaliser son attention sur un seul endroit, elle choisit une approche plus égoïste et plus paresseuse, lapant de larges mouvements de langue chaque centimètre de chair chaude et lisse qui lui était accessible.

Aria ne fit aucune objection. Pour une fois, elle était contente de laisser Tevos prendre son temps. Quand elle entreprit de caresser à nouveau l'arrière de la crête de Tevos, ce ne fut pas pour la pousser ou lui intimer un ordre. Elle voulait simplement la toucher, approfondir par ce petit geste leur connexion.

Tevos finit enfin par appuyer sa langue contre l'orifice d'Aria. C'était l'une des sensations préférées de Tevos et, bien qu'Aria soit généralement trop impatiente pour l'apprécier longuement, elle y répondit cette fois-ci en poussant un grognement sourd et en bandant les muscles de ses cuisses.

« J'aime les bruits que tu fais », soupira Tevos, s'interrompant juste un instant avant de replonger sa langue à l'intérieur d'Aria en pénétrant aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait.

« Arrête de m'exciter », gronda Aria, mais ses mains caressaient toujours avec tendresse les plis de la nuque de Tevos. Quand Tevos s'éloigna une deuxième fois, Aria ne put s'empêcher de pousser un véritable gémissement.

« J'aime ton goût », continua-t-elle en se passant la langue sur des lèvres brillantes.

Le souffle d'Aria s'accéléra et elle redressa les hanches à la recherche de la chaleur de la bouche de Tevos. Lentement, Tevos remonta les mains le long des cuisses d'Aria. « Mais plus que tout... » Elle écarta les lèvres d'Aria du bout des doigts. « Je t'aime. Toi. »

Quand Tevos sentit l'esprit d'Aria appeler le sien, elle accepta immédiatement l'union, laissant la chaleur et le bien-être familiers d'Aria se blottir en elle et autour d'elle. _'Je t'aime aussi.'_

La phrase en soi était un cadeau précieux, mais les sentiments qu'elle véhiculait avaient encore plus de valeur.

Bien que les sensations exacerbées de l'union soient envahissantes, Tevos parvint à glisser de nouveau sa langue à l'intérieur, au-delà de l'anneau de muscles serrés de l'orifice d'Aria. Elle fut récompensée par un halètement étouffé et par une nouvelle vague d'humidité tandis qu'Aria résistait à l'envie de se frotter contre sa bouche. Tevos était déjà intimement habituée au corps d'Aria et à ses préférences, mais l'union lui permettait de partager chaque sensation, de trouver chaque point sensible, de contrôler parfaitement la pression qu'elle exerçait.

En temps normal, Aria aurait trouvé que l'exploration lente et exhaustive à laquelle se livrait son amante avait tout d'une torture, ou au moins d'un jeu cruel, mais ce matin-là laisser Tevos prendre son temps avait quelque chose de reposant. Elle caressa paresseusement la nuque de Tevos plutôt que de l'attraper et de la tirer à elle.

Tevos recula pour savourer le geste et glissa sa langue vers le haut en une longue traînée ferme, refermant ses lèvres autour du clitoris d'Aria. Quand elle lapa du bout de la langue l'extrémité durcie, le corps d'Aria se raidit et la pointe de plaisir se réverbéra si intensément à travers l'union que les hanches de Tevos sursautèrent en réaction, se frottant contre le matelas. Elle ralentit le mouvement de sa langue mais ne relâcha pas le clitoris d'Aria, tâchant d'obtenir de sa Partenaire autant de doux frissons et de profonds soupirs que possible. Elle ouvrit les paupières et leva les yeux, tirant fierté des muscles abdominaux d'Aria qui se contractaient et de sa respiration qui s'accélérait.

La tête d'Aria bascula de côté et elle poussa un soupir tremblant en se frottant la joue contre un coussin chaud. Voir la tête de Tevos s'agiter entre ses cuisses était trop difficile, particulièrement quand elle ouvrait ses grands yeux vert clair. Mais même quand elle ne regardait pas, Aria luttait pour maintenir le contrôle de ses réactions. Elle voulait faire durer les choses, s'accrocher juste un peu plus longtemps à ces sensations. Quelques instants de plus sur ce merveilleux palier paraissaient bien plus agréables que d'affronter la réalité de cette journée. Elle gémit quand la langue de son amante appuya sur son clitoris et remonta, titillant l'endroit le plus sensible avant de se mettre à le sucer.

Tevos sentit la résistance d'Aria et se recula de quelques centimètres, contemplant la chair humide et gonflée qui s'étalait devant elle. _'Ne te retiens pas. Laisse aller… Pour moi.'_

Aria poussa un grognement sourd et s'arc-bouta, s'agitant dans l'air à la recherche de la bouche de Tevos. Quand elle sentit la chaleur l'entourer à nouveau, ses muscles intimes palpitèrent. Elle tressaillit, enfonçant ses talons dans le lit.

 _'J'y suis presque – s'il te plaît…'_ L'image de mains jointes se fraya un chemin dans l'esprit de Tevos, qui tendit les mains, agrippant les doigts d'Aria et resserrant l'étau de ses lèvres au même instant. Elle ne ressentit aucune douleur quand Aria lui broya la main, et elles jouirent toutes deux de concert, l'énergie biotique éclatant et étincelant par dessus leur peau nue, principalement aux endroits où elles se touchaient. Les hanches d'Aria sursautèrent plusieurs fois et Tevos accompagna le mouvement en poussant un profond soupir de satisfaction quand ses propres parois internes se mirent à palpiter. Finalement, elles se détendirent toutes deux dans un profond frisson, leurs corps se relâchant sur le matelas. Elles respiraient lourdement, les doigts toujours entrelacés.

Au bout d'une longue minute, Tevos posa sa joue sur le bas-ventre d'Aria, ajustant sa position quand elle sentit à travers l'union l'appui gênant que faisait son menton. Chaque centimètre de son corps semblait pesant et fatigué, mais elle se figura que ces impressions venaient également d'Aria. Lentement, elle entreprit de se retirer de l'union, s'éloignant d'Aria aussi doucement que possible.

Aria lui lança un regard vaguement embrumé, souriant et caressant sa joue d'un revers de main. Une très mince couche de sueur s'était formée aux endroits où leurs corps chauds étaient en contact, mais cela lui était égal.

« Bon retour parmi nous », murmura Tevos tandis que l'union finissait de s'estomper.

« Hey », dit Aria d'une voix un peu brisée. « Je suppose que tu te sens mieux, hein ? »

« Un peu. » Tevos se roula sur le côté et remonta en haut du lit de manière à ce que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Aria releva sa tête et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tevos l'accepta avec plaisir – elle l'avait mérité. Elles finirent par se séparer et Aria posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. « J'ai trois semaines pour convaincre les Matriarches et le grand public que je suis tout à fait capable de rester à mon poste. Je me suis donné une nuit pour être bouleversée, mais je ne vais pas passer le reste de mon temps à ruminer les erreurs que j'ai pu faire par le passé, ou le désaccord avec ma mère. »

« Et Amytis ? »

Avec un soupir, Tevos repoussa la tête d'Aria et se retourna, un peu boudeuse. « Je ne veux pas penser à elle pour l'instant. Merci d'avoir complètement gâché les derniers instants de l'orgasme, au fait. »

Aria renâcla et s'installa confortablement dans les coussins. « Bah, elle gâche tout le reste. »

« Tu sais, chacune de nos relations sexuelles a été interrompue par quelque chose ou quelqu'un ces derniers jours. Il y a d'abord eu Liara, puis Khalisah. Et maintenant, Amytis... »

« Oh allez, tu ne peux pas compter Amytis. Elle n'est même pas là ! »

« C'est dire à quel point elle est agaçante. Elle peut gâcher une relation sexuelle même sans être présente. »

Aria posa un baiser sur l'épaule de Tevos et passa un bras autour de sa taille, repoussant les couvertures pour qu'elles puissent se rafraîchir. « Tu as mentionné les Matriarches et tu as mentionné ta mère. Ce qui veut dire que les derniers instants étaient officiellement terminés. Donc, techniquement, on n'a pas été interrompues. »

Tevos s'assit dans le lit, délogeant le bras d'Aria et jetant ses jambes par dessus le bord du matelas. Elle se tourna toutefois pour poser un baiser sur la tempe d'Aria avant de se lever. « Je ne vais pas commencer à débattre avec toi de la sémantique d'une relation sexuelle interrompue. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Aria en s'asseyant à son tour, laissant les couvertures s'enrouler artistiquement autour de ses jambes. Hélas, son plan pour attirer à nouveau l'attention de Tevos ne fut pas couronné de succès.

« Organiser une couverture médiatique favorable, arranger des apparitions stratégiques au côté de mes soutiens les plus populaires - »

« Shepard », interrompit Aria.

Tevos marcha jusqu'à son bureau, au coin duquel se trouvait actuellement son Omnitool. « Entre autres. Une conférence de presse est également à l'ordre du jour. Je pensais la faire demain matin. »

Aria se rembrunit. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas – al-Jilani n'était pas la seule journaliste à avoir du mal à saisir les limites. « Si tu penses que ça peut te rendre service… mais je viens avec toi. »

Tevos ramassa son Omnitool et l'alluma, poussant un grognement quand elle vit le nombre de messages marqués comme non lus dans son logiciel de messagerie. Apparemment, ils s'étaient multipliés dans la nuit et avaient bouché le trou qu'elle avait tâché de faire. « Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit recommandé. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Aria d'un ton qui montrait clairement son intention d'en débattre, quelle que soit l'explication que lui donnerait Tevos.

« Je veux que tout le monde écoute ce que j'ai à dire plutôt que de prendre cela pour une occasion de faire des photos. En outre, plein de Matriarches sont déjà convaincues que tu me tiens dans ta poche. Tenir une conférence de presse pendant que tu regardes par dessus mon épaule ne fera qu'apporter de l'eau à leur moulin. » Aria n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu, aussi Tevos eut-elle recours à ses talents diplomatiques et offrit-elle un compromis. « J'emmènerai Grizz avec moi si cela te rassure, mais il faut que je fasse cela sans toi. »

Aria soupira et se leva, repoussant les draps en tas froissé à la tête du lit. Pour une fois, Tevos ne la réprimanda pas. « Donne-moi quelque chose à faire pour les deux prochains jours, alors. Sinon je risque de finir par encadrer ta mère dans une de ces putains de colonnes hideuses en bas. »

« N'as-tu pas un empire criminel à gérer ? Tu as sûrement quelqu'un à terroriser. »

« Tu plaisantes ? À mon retour de notre lune de miel, j'ai dû personnellement éliminer un bon quart des Soleils Bleus après une mauvaise livraison d'armes. Oméga est relativement calme en ce moment… façon de parler. »

Tevos tordit le nez de dégoût. « Et par personnellement, tu veux dire... »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que j'étais en train d'engloutir ce gigantesque plat de sandwiches quand tu as appelé après ? L'énergie biotique ne se forme pas en claquant des doigts. »

« Eh bien, si tu t'ennuies pendant que je travaille, tu peux prendre l'un des Skycars et aller embêter Liara. Elle n'habite qu'à quelques minutes d'ici. J'irai peut-être même t'y retrouver. Shepard est l'une des personnes que j'avais l'intention de voir aujourd'hui. »

Un sourire diabolique s'étala sur le visage d'Aria, et elle rit. « Voilà une suggestion intéressante. »

Tevos soupira et secoua la tête en se dirigeant vers la trappe murale de la buanderie. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient pris la peine de monter leurs valises, et Tevos avait le sentiment que sa mère n'apprécierait pas de voir Aria déambuler totalement nue dans les couloirs. Elle en retira leurs vêtements de la veille fraîchement nettoyés et jeta à la tête d'Aria son pantalon de cuir.

« Hé ! » Aria chassa le matériau noir qui lui couvrait les yeux, puis s'assit sur le lit pour pouvoir repasser le cuir sur ses jambes nues. Elle n'était pas maniaque avec beaucoup de choses, mais ses vêtements faisaient exception. « Mon pantalon ne mérite pas d'être traité comme ça. »

Tevos passa sa robe par dessus sa tête, glissant ses bras dans les longues manches. Puis elle fouilla dans ce qu'il restait de la pile de linge. « Mes sous-vêtements sont-ils toujours dans ta poche ? » demanda-t-elle.

Avec un soupir, Aria plongea la main dans sa poche et en retira les sous-vêtements. « Tu vas devoir faire sans un peu plus longtemps. Ils ne sont pas propres. » Elle se leva et laissa tomber les sous-vêtements au sommet de la pile désordonnée de draps, avant de se contorsionner pour enfiler son pantalon.

Tevos prit le temps d'admirer les hanches d'Aria tandis qu'elle se glissait dans le cuir étroit. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle arrivait même à rendre sexy cette gesticulation. « Je... » Elle cligna des yeux, tâchant de concentrer à nouveau son regard vaguement embrumé. « Je dois passer quelques appels avec mon Omni. Que dirais-tu d'aller nous chercher de quoi déjeuner ? »

Aria renâcla et se leva pour aller récupérer son corset. « Je croyais que mon contrat stipulait : services sexuels uniquement », dit-elle en jetant sa veste par dessus ses épaules. « Mais je suppose que je peux faire une exception pour cette fois. »

…

« Bon sang, fillette, où est-ce que tu trouves la place de mettre tout ça ? Laisses-en un peu pour les autres, ok ? »

Liara lança à Aethyta un regard désapprobateur, mais elle replia également un bras protecteur autour de la boîte de céréales. Depuis la guerre Liara avait appris beaucoup de choses au sujet de son père, et toutes n'étaient pas brillantes. Par exemple, c'était une pique-assiette notoire.

« T'as même pas pris la peine d'attraper un bol, hein ? T'es sûre que c'est pas d'un Krogan que tu vas accoucher ? »

« Père, quand j'aurai besoin de conseils diététiques, je m'assurerai de demander à Karin Chakwas », dit-elle en remarquant qu'Aethyta fixait toujours la boîte de céréales. « Tu n'aimerais pas ça de toute façon. C'est humain. »

Aethyta renâcla. « Et alors ? Ils mangent tout le temps notre nourriture. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas manger la leur ? »

« Parce ça ne se fait pas de voler », répondit Shepard depuis le pas de la porte. « N'est-ce pas, Liara ? »

Avec un air coupable, Liara relâcha son étreinte sur la boîte de céréales et la proposa à sa Partenaire qui tendait la main. « Je suis désolée. J'avais faim... » marmonna-t-elle en tapotant la place vide à côté d'elle sur le canapé afin que Shepard vienne s'y asseoir. De l'autre côté, Aethyta se tourna un peu et Liara vécut un moment intense de recul sur soi. Ceci était exactement ce dont elle avait rêvé pendant la guerre – la vie qu'elle avait imaginée pendant les heures les plus sombres afin d'y puiser de la force et de continuer à avancer. Elle était là, avec sa famille, et elle en était éternellement reconnaissante.

« Allez », dit Shepard en tirant doucement Liara de son instant d'introspection. « Partageons-les entre nous. »

Liara replongea la main dans la boîte avec joie, se souciant peu de contaminer les céréales ou d'en faire tomber des miettes sur le canapé. Il fallait bien que les drones de ménage servent à quelque chose. Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'abandonner ses derniers lambeaux de dignité en enfournant une pleine poignée de céréales dans sa bouche, elle entendit Glyphe flotter depuis la pièce mitoyenne et s'arrêter à côté d'elle. « Dr. T'Soni », dit-il de son habituel ton monotone, « vous avez un visiteur. »

« Active les caméras extérieures », ordonna Liara la bouche pleine de céréales, en essayant toutefois de garder les lèvres aussi serrées que possible.

« Bien sûr, Dr. T'Soni », répondit Glyphe en projetant les images devant elles. La vue d'Aria T'Loak se tenant devant sa porte, les bras repliés sur la poitrine, manqua presque de faire recracher ses céréales à Liara. Au lieu de quoi elle déglutit et se leva, toujours accrochée à la boîte.

« Je me demande pourquoi Tevos n'est pas avec elle. Bah, je suppose qu'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir. »

« Ça promet », murmura Aethyta en tapant l'épaule de Shepard.

« On devrait l'accompagner », chuchota peu discrètement Shepard à son beau-père tandis qu'elles regardaient Liara sortir de la pièce, céréales en main. « Vous savez comment ça se passe entre ces deux-là. Elles auront sûrement besoin d'un arbitre. »

Aethyta éclata d'un gros rire peu délicat et passa la porte derrière Liara. « Je ne les ai jamais vues à l'œuvre, mais je peux imaginer. Si j'osais, je dirais qu'il y a comme une tension sexuelle non résolue entre elles. »

Shepard toussa nerveusement et fit quelques rapides enjambées, ouvrant la marche de façon à ce qu'Aethyta ne puisse pas voir l'expression de son visage. « Allons, dépêchons-nous. »

Elles arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée au moment où Liara l'ouvrait, et Aria la franchit sans y avoir été invitée. Elle plissa les yeux quand elle vit Glyphe flotter à quelques pas, et ses poings s'illuminèrent brièvement. « N'en faites rien », se hâta de dire Liara d'une voix légèrement paniquée. « Je n'ai pas sauvegardé les dernières mises à jour de son système d'exploitation... »

« Je fonctionne actuellement avec une efficacité accrue de 0,05 pourcents, Dr. T'Soni », annonça Glyphe d'un air aussi fier qu'un drone pouvait l'être.

« Déesse, je déteste ce truc », marmonna Aria en tournant délibérément le dos à Glyphe pour n'être pas tentée de le faire exploser. Puis elle remarqua la boîte de céréales coincée sous le bras de Liara. « Oh, des céréales ! Merci. »

Liara n'eut même pas le temps de constater qu'Aria avait vraiment dit 'merci' avant que la boîte ne lui soit arrachée. L'air contrarié d'Aria se changea en sourire tandis qu'elle rabattait l'ouverture de la boîte et plongeait la main dedans. « Mmh… Deuxième petit déjeuner. »

Shepard soupira et se claqua le front. Elle présuma qu'il lui faudrait faire un passage en urgence à l'épicerie un peu plus tard.

« Aria ! »

« Mmh ? » demanda Aria la bouche pleine. Sa main retourna dans les profondeurs de la boîte.

« C'était à moi ! » cria Liara.

« En fait, c'était à moi », lui rappela Shepard, mais Liara ne semblait pas l'entendre et Aria ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.

Aria avala sa première fournée et entama la seconde, coinçant protectivement la boîte sous son bras. « C'est très bon. Vous avez trouvé ça où ? »

Le regard de Liara était littéralement glacial, et Shepard ne put s'empêcher de frissonner par solidarité bien qu'Aria ne semble pas déstabilisée. « Dans _mon_ placard, qui est dans _ma_ cuisine, qui est dans _ma_ maison, pour _mon petit-déjeuner_. »

Aethyta donna un nouveau coup de coude à Shepard et l'Humaine tressaillit. Un jour ou l'autre il faudrait vraiment qu'elle ait une conversation avec Aethyta au sujet de ses gestes 'amicaux'. « Ben merde. Vous aviez raison au sujet de ces deux-là, Shepard. »

Aria leva les yeux, semblant remarquer Aethyta pour la première fois. « Oh. Salut, Aethyta. » Elle jeta un regard vers la boîte de céréales qu'elle tenait toujours, vers l'expression furieuse de Liara, puis de nouveau vers Aethyta. « Vous en voulez ? »

La vieille Matriarche grogna en guise d'approbation et prit la boîte de céréales que lui tendait Aria. « Au moins vous, vous savez partager », dit-elle en déflorant à nouveau la boîte tandis que Liara la regardait avec un air de détresse.

« Père ! Aria m'a _volé_ les céréales ! »

« Et ? Tu les as volées à Shepard. »

« Je n'en aurai pas, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Shepard, en partie pour elle-même. Personne ne lui prêtait attention.

Se résignant à son triste sort, Liara s'obligea à ne pas regarder Aethyta anéantir ce qui était supposé être son petit déjeuner. Au lieu de quoi elle soupira et se tourna vers Aria. « Que faites-vous ici ? À part me harceler, je veux dire. »

Aria répondit à la question de Liara par une autre question. « Ne vous êtes-vous jamais sentie inutile pendant que Shepard essayait d'arrêter les Moissonneurs ? » De toutes les explications qu'Aria pouvait offrir auxquelles Liara s'était attendue, celle-ci n'en était pas une. Elle plissa le front et lança à Aria un regard interrogateur.

« Je pense qu'on se sentait tous foutrement inutiles en ce qui concernait les Moissonneurs », dit Aethyta en projetant quelques miettes de céréales mâchées. Shepard détourna le regard, Liara se cacha les yeux derrière sa main, et Aria l'ignora. « Suspendus cul nul dans l'espace face à de monstrueux vaisseaux géants qui parlent. »

« Je ne parle pas de ça », clarifia Aria. « Je voulais dire… comment faisiez-vous pour ne pas devenir folle, à la regarder essayer de résoudre un problème gigantesque que vous ne pouviez pas l'aider à régler ? »

Liara fut choquée qu'Aria – Aria la têtue, Aria l'arrogante, qui était de bien plus de cinq cents ans son aînée – lui demande le moindre conseil. C'était même encore plus surprenant que quand plusieurs Matriarches avaient commencé à s'en remettre à elle peu de temps après la fin de la guerre. Elle n'était toujours pas habituée à son nouveau statut dans la société – apparemment, il suffisait à une archéologue timide et inconnue d'aider le Commandant Shepard à sauver toute vie consciente dans la galaxie pour se faire remarquer.

« C'est à propos de Tevos, n'est-ce pas ? Vous voulez l'aider, mais vous avez peur de ne faire que compliquer la situation. » Aria opina légèrement du chef, son expression restant toutefois neutre. Dans un geste étonnamment amical, Liara prit la main d'Aria et la serra brièvement. « On devrait peut-être s'asseoir. »

« Ça me va. Ouvrez la voie. »

Tout en suivant Liara jusqu'au canapé dans lequel elle était assise avant l'arrivée d'Aria, Aethyta regardait la boîte de céréales qu'elle tenait toujours. Quand Aria passa devant elle, elle fourra la boîte sous le menton de la reine pirate. « Tenez », aboya-t-elle. Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Aria ne put qu'espérer qu'elle allait mettre à profit son expérience de barmaid et leur préparer quelques cocktails. Tevos n'était pas vraiment une buveuse matinale, du coup la consommation d'alcool d'Aria dans la première partie de la journée avait considérablement décru depuis le début de leur relation.

En mâchant une nouvelle poignée de céréales, Aria s'autorisa à se faire guider vers le salon. Elle évalua du regard plusieurs fauteuils mais opta finalement pour le canapé, s'étalant dessus et prenant plus de place que nécessaire. Il n'était pas en cuir comme son canapé chéri sur Oméga, mais pour le moment cela ferait l'affaire. Liara choisit le fauteuil le plus proche et Shepard se percha sur l'un des accoudoirs rembourrés, posant ses mains sur ses jambes.

Une fois assises, Aria ne perdit pas de temps. Elle s'étendit encore plus, réussissant le tour de force d'avoir toujours l'air impérieux même avec une boîte de céréales posée contre la jambe. « Alors, comment faisiez-vous ? »

Liara y réfléchit un instant en caressant négligemment la cuisse de Shepard à travers son pantalon. « Ce n'était pas particulièrement facile, mais j'ai commencé par focaliser mon attention sur mon cercle d'influence. » Aria la regarda d'un air sceptique mais, à sa décharge, elle ne l'interrompit pas. « Tout le monde a un cercle d'influence – des choses que l'on peut prendre en main, contrôler. Vous êtes frustrée parce que les problèmes de Tevos sont hors de votre cercle d'influence. Vous ne pouvez pas faire disparaître ses problèmes d'un claquement de doigt. »

« Sauf à disparaître moi-même », grogna Aria. Quand elle vit que Liara avait l'air nerveux, elle leva les mains, paumes tournées vers l'extérieur. « Quoi ? Je ne vais pas la laisser tomber. Il faut juste que je trouve un moyen de gérer ça. »

« Trouvez dans les problèmes de Tevos ce qui rejoint votre sphère d'influence. Concentrez-vous sur ça. »

Aria réfléchit un instant, son front se plissant tandis qu'elle considérait ce que Liara venait de dire. « Je suppose que je pourrais… gentiment éconduire la vermine qui n'a cessé de nous coller au train. Je suis certaine qu'ils ne font rien pour arranger son état d'esprit. » Elle parut avoir oublié les céréales, et la boîte à moitié ouverte manqua tomber tandis qu'elle se vautrait davantage dans le canapé. Liara enfonça ses doigts dans la cuisse de Shepard, tâchant de résister à la tentation de se lever pour récupérer son petit déjeuner volé.

« Assassiner des paparazzi », laissa traîner Shepard en attrapant la main de Liara pour l'inciter à relâcher son étreinte presque douloureuse et la guider sous son genou. « C'est exactement dans vos cordes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aria parut légèrement décontenancée par cette expression humaine, puis remarqua la situation précaire de la boîte de céréales. Elle en rabattit la fermeture et la posa au sol. À côté de Shepard, Liara poussa un soupir de soulagement silencieux. « Vous n'avez pas entendu quand j'ai dit que j'allais les éconduire _gentiment_  ? Théa aurait bien besoin d'un peu d'espace pour respirer pendant qu'elle essaie de trouver comment elle veut régler ça. »

« Vous savez, Liara m'apportait son soutien en s'assurant simplement que j'aie toujours le ventre bien rempli et que je puisse passer une bonne nuit. Ça faisait une grosse différence… et le sexe aussi », ajouta Shepard après coup.

Aria plissa les yeux et les fixa sur Liara. « Cette partie-là, j'en fais déjà mon affaire. »

« Je n'en doute pas », dit Liara en se tortillant un peu sous le regard inconfortablement séduisant d'Aria. « Mais là n'est pas la question. À part le vote de confiance, y a-t-il autre chose qui cause un stress inutile à Tevos ? »

« Sa mère », répondit immédiatement Aria. En un éclair, la lubricité disparut de son visage. « Je suppose que je peux toujours essayer de me faire bien voir. M'étonnerait que ça change l'opinion qu'elle a de moi, mais ça ne peut pas nuire. Et puis il y a tous ces messages… Ça fait des jours qu'elle est scotchée à son Omnitool. » Soudain Aria ouvrit grand les yeux et se leva du canapé, renversant la boîte de céréales. Elle n'y prêta pas attention mais Liara poussa un soupir mélancolique. « Hé, T'Soni, votre drone, là, vous y tenez à quel point ? »

« Glyphe ? » demanda Liara, détournant les yeux de la boîte de céréales pour jeter un regard nerveux en direction du drone. « Qu'avez-vous à l'esprit ? »

La bouche d'Aria se tordit un instant dans la version forcée d'un sourire comme elle ravalait sa fierté. « Est-ce que je pourrais l'emprunter ? Ne serait-ce que pour classer ses messages par ordre de priorité, qu'elle puisse savoir auxquels répondre en premier... »

Liara serra les lèvres, fixant délibérément Glyphe plutôt qu'Aria de sorte que l'air suffisant qui menaçait de s'afficher sur son visage ne soit pas trop visible. « J'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez emprunter Glyphe… mais grâce à votre charmante habitude de le détruire à presque chacune de vos visites, j'ai conservé quelques copies de sauvegarde de son interface. J'imagine que je peux en récupérer une et la télécharger dans un autre drone. »

Aria était partagée entre l'espoir et l'extrême mécontentement, et Shepard ne put se retenir de rire. « Oh mon Dieu, sérieusement ? Liara, je te parie cent crédits qu'Aria aura détruit ce truc avant demain. »

« C'est faux », dit froidement Aria en se croisant les bras sur la poitrine et en tapotant le sol du bout de sa botte de cuir noir.

Cette fois-ci, Liara ne chercha pas à cacher son sourire narquois. « Je prends le pari. » Elle se leva et redressa la boîte de céréales renversée, qui était heureusement restée fermée après sa chute. « Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas voir ce que fait Aethyta dans la cuisine pendant que je programme votre drone ? » demanda-t-elle en se retirant avec son trophée.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire sa sortie, Aria lui arracha la boîte des mains et la coinça sous son bras. « Bonne idée. Je vais avoir besoin d'un putain de verre si je dois ramener à la maison une copie de cet ennuyeux petit salopard », marmonna-t-elle en rejoignant la cuisine à grands pas, ignorant la façon dont son hôtesse contrariée la fusillait du regard.


	12. Chapter 12

« Calaïs ? »

« Amicale. »

« Rhéa ? »

« Amicale. »

« Talith ? »

Tevos fit une grimace. « Non. »

Irissa soupira et saisit quelques caractères de plus sur la tablette qu'elle tenait. « Bon, voilà pour les personnes les plus influentes sur Thessia. Qu'en est-il des Turiens ? As-tu parlé avec Sparatus récemment ? »

« Je l'ai écouté, mais je n'ai pas parlé avec lui », répondit Tevos en se rappelant le message vocal de son collègue. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, le fait qu'il n'ait pas essayé de la rappeler était quelque peu perturbant. Peut-être voulait-il lui retirer son soutien, par peur de se retrouver sous le feu des projecteurs – le vieux piaf avait sûrement de nombreux squelettes dans ses placards, tels que la maîtresse asari qu'il entretenait dans les Secteurs supérieurs – ou peut-être voulait-il seulement la laisser souffler un peu, Valern l'ayant bombardée de messages extranet et d'appels téléphoniques depuis que le scandale avait éclaté. « J'ai le sentiment qu'il fera preuve de solidarité… et d'un rien de lubricité. »

Irissa tordit le nez de dégoût et baissa les yeux sur sa tablette. « Le Primarque Victus ? »

« Ambivalent, mais il respecte l'avis du Primarque Vakarian avec qui j'entretiens de raisonnablement bonnes relations. Je pense que ce dernier est plus amical avec Aria, cependant. »

« Ils se connaissent ? » demanda Irissa, incapable de masquer la curiosité dans sa voix.

« D'une certaine manière. » Aria avait eu vent de quelques unes des planques de Vakarian pendant son bref séjour sur Oméga, même si elle n'avait pas deviné son identité. Elle avait délibérément gardé pour elle ces informations, en partie parce qu'elle voulait voir combien de temps il pourrait tenir face à trois bandes de mercenaires hautement entraînés et lourdement armés. Il ne l'avait pas déçue.

« Septimus Oraka ? Il est redevenu politiquement important depuis la guerre... »

« Je m'en remettrai à Sha'ira. Il ne posera pas problème. »

« Et les Galariens ? »

Tevos soupira. « Je doute de pouvoir compter sur leur soutien. La plupart des Dalatraces désapprouvent personnellement mon association avec Shepard. »

« On aurait pu imaginer qu'elles auraient su faire preuve d'un peu plus de reconnaissance envers la femme qui a sauvé la galaxie. Pour une race avec une si courte espérance de vie, elles savent drôlement bien garder rancune. »

Cette généralité un peu brutale parvint à faire sourire Tevos. Irissa avait toujours eu ce don pour exprimer à haute voix les pensées inopportunes qu'elle tâchait de censurer. « Peut-être que si j'arrête d'essayer de courtiser les Galariens et que je me focalise sur les Turiens et les Humains, je n'aurai plus jamais besoin d'adresser la parole à Valern. » Elle poussa un soupir mélancolique. « Ce serait le paradis... »

« Comment comptes-tu te sortir de vos réunions sans lui parler ? »

« Tais-toi. Ne me casse pas mon rêve. »

« Si tu as besoin de lui dire quelque chose, tu peux toujours le chuchoter à Sparatus en lui demandant de faire passer le message. »

« Cela ne marchera pas. C'est toujours moi qui suis au milieu... » fit remarquer Tevos.

« Comment allez-vous fonctionner quand les Humains finiront par choisir un nouveau Conseiller ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais si c'est Shepard, je la jette dans la fosse aux varrens en la mettant entre Valern et moi. »

Les lèvres d'Irissa esquissèrent un sourire. « Urdnot Bakara ne doit-elle pas rejoindre le Conseil dans deux semaines ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant d'afficher un air innocent.

Tevos rit et s'adossa à sa chaise en se croisant les bras sur la poitrine. « Irissa ? J'aime ta façon de penser. » Elle marqua une pause, et le sourire qu'elle avait fait en retour à Irissa s'évanouit. « S'il te plaît, promets-moi que si je suis limogée après le vote de confiance tu accepteras la nomination. »

« Je doute que Deianira et Amytis soutiennent toujours ma candidature, maintenant qu'elles sont au courant de notre… historique. »

« Pourquoi as-tu hésité avant de dire 'historique' ? » demanda Tevos, essayant de recapturer l'instant d'humour passager qui venait juste de s'évaporer. « Hélas, Aria a déjà opposé son veto à ta potentielle présence comme troisième partenaire dans notre lit. »

Irissa poussa un ricanement très indigne qui rappela presque à Tevos la Matriarche Aethyta. « Ah bon ? Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir soulagée ou déçue. »

« Soulagée. Tu te précipiterais certainement hors de la chambre en hurlant, nue comme un ver. »

« Pourquoi ? Elle utilise cette espèce de fouet biotique ? »

Tevos serra la mâchoire. « J'ai vu dans des vidéos Aria fendre des corps en deux avec ce talent particulier. Non merci. Je ne suis pas masochiste à ce point. »

Avant qu'Irissa ne puisse continuer à la taquiner, l'Omnitool de Tevos se mit à vibrer et elle grogna en baissant les yeux vers l'écran. « Valern. Encore. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » demanda Irissa en se penchant par dessus la table.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai ignoré ses appels. » À contrecœur, Tevos baissa le regard sur le message et, au bout de quelques instants, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. « Donc, Irissa… Que dirais-tu d'une visite de la part des autres Conseillers ? » demanda-t-elle, le resserrement soudain de sa gorge donnant à ses mots un caractère contraint.

Une petite ride apparut sur le front d'Irissa. « Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ils voudraient me voir, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Quand ? »

« Dans à peu près deux minutes », répondit Tevos en tapotant quelque chose sur son Omnitool. « C'est le temps qu'il faut pour aller de mon bureau au tien. Apparemment, tous ces messages de Valern que j'ai ignorés étaient plus importants que je ne le pensais. »

Irissa se leva immédiatement, manquant renverser sa chaise. « Ils sont devant ton bureau ? Là, maintenant ? Et ils viennent ici ? » Elle parcourut frénétiquement la pièce du regard, vérifiant que rien ne soit en désordre.

Tevos se leva de sa chaise de façon beaucoup plus posée, repassant le devant de sa robe et se tournant en direction de la porte. « Pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse ? Je suis la Conseillère asari, et tu ne t'es jamais montrée aussi émotive avec moi. »

« Je n'ai jamais attaché les deux autres Conseillers à mon lit », rétorqua Irissa.

« La Déesse en soit remerciée », dit Tevos en roulant des yeux. « Aimerais-tu attacher Valern à ton lit ? Remarque, j'imagine qu'on pourrait le bâillonner comme ça… Ce qui serait un progrès. »

Irissa se frappa le front. « Excuse-moi d'être un peu nerveuse à l'idée que le Conseil au grand complet se réunisse dans mon bureau d'ici une minute. »

Elles regardèrent toutes deux en direction de la porte quand une lumière rouge se mit à scintiller au dessus du montant. Contrairement à ceux de Tevos, les scans biométriques des deux autres Conseillers n'étaient pas téléchargés dans le système de sécurité d'Irissa. Trop perturbée pour vérifier sur l'écran qu'il s'agissait vraiment de Sparatus et Valern, Irissa ouvrit la porte tandis que Tevos s'appuyait d'une hanche contre le bureau, paraissant plus ennuyée que nerveuse.

« Conseillers. C'est un honneur de vous recevoir. Je vous en prie, entrez... » La voix d'Irissa semblait de nouveau posée – des siècles d'entraînement – mais Tevos la relégua à l'arrière-plan, examinant ses deux collègues tandis que les portes se refermaient derrière eux dans un chuintement, et les clouant sur place. Valern paraissait presque aussi agité qu'Irissa l'avait été quelques instants plus tôt, mais c'était normal pour un Galarien. Sparatus était plus indéchiffrable mais, quand Tevos le surprit à fixer ses hanches un peu trop longtemps, elle sut que les affaires suivraient leur cours normal. À vrai dire elle aimait bien Sparatus, malgré ses occasionnels regards concupiscents et autres habitudes contrariantes.

Après quelques brefs remerciements, tous deux ignorèrent Irissa et fixèrent leur attention sur Tevos qui avait refusé de renoncer à sa place confortable contre le bureau. Elle inclina la tête une fois. « Sparatus. Valern. »

« Tevos. » La grimace de contrariété de Valern dévorait la moitié inférieure de son visage. « Je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensiez. Nous venons juste de voir un article d'al-Jilani sur Westerlund... »

Tevos plissa légèrement les yeux mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse se défendre, Sparatus lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. « Vous ne savez pas à quoi elle pensait parce que les Galariens ne lisent pas les torchons à ragots. Les Turiens, les Asari et les Humains vont s'en goinfrer. » Il se détourna de Valern pour regarder Tevos. « Avec tout le monde qui parle de votre chaotique et scandaleuse romance, ils seront trop occupés pour se soucier de toutes les informations classifiées du Conseil que vous pourriez faire fuiter. »

Bien que vaguement offensée, elle savait que Sparatus ne cherchait pas délibérément à la contrarier. « Je vous assure qu'Aria trouve les détails de mon travail incroyablement ennuyeux la plupart du temps… Elle a cependant trouvé amusant le message que vous m'avez envoyé hier. »

« Aussi intéressante que soit cette conversation », dit Valern, ses mots encore plus tranchants et articulés que d'habitude, « j'aimerais plutôt entendre ce que vous comptez faire de ce désastre. »

Tevos conserva son sang-froid, glissant gracieusement du bord du bureau pour se tenir debout dans toute sa hauteur. « Ce matin, j'ai contacté chaque organe de presse majeur pour les encourager à prendre en compte dans leur couverture de cet événement quelques uns de mes nombreux succès, j'ai activé le réseau de mes alliées politiques sur Thessia, j'ai mis sur pied un groupe de travail dédié à la surveillance de mes apparitions sur l'extranet et à la conduite de sondages d'opinion, et j'ai programmé une conférence de presse pour demain matin afin de recueillir davantage de soutien pour le vote de confiance. » Elle marqua une pause délibérée en fixant ses deux collègues. « Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment notre problème », répondit Valern d'un ton qui ne semblait pas entièrement convaincu.

« Mais ça aurait pu l'être. FCC aurait pu diffuser une histoire vous mettant en cause… Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient très curieux de savoir comment le GSI galarien est véritablement financé. » Tevos plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Valern et son expression resta fixe même après qu'il eut perdu contenance et détourné le regard. « Et je ne suis pas le premier membre du Conseil à batifoler avec une Asari avec laquelle il ne faudrait sans doute pas être vu... » Elle se tourna vers un Sparatus un peu moins tendu à l'idée de croiser son regard. « Je suis seulement le premier à me faire prendre. »

Sparatus rit, son intonation couvrant une plus large gamme que d'habitude. « J'en prends bonne note. »

« Je suis en fait ravie que vous soyez passés me rendre visite », poursuivit Tevos en activant son Omnitool et en baissant les yeux vers l'écran tandis qu'elle parlait. Quelques instants plus tard, Sparatus et Valern sentirent leurs poignets vibrer. « Ce sont les informations pour la conférence de presse de demain. Je suppose que vous voudrez tous deux y assister. Je ferai installer des fauteuils pour vous sur la scène, derrière le pupitre. »

« Vous ne vous attendez tout de même pas à ce que nous parlions en votre faveur maintenant », dit Valern, ses mots se précipitant de plus en plus.

« Je ne vous demande pas de dire quoi que ce soit. Votre présence parlera d'elle-même… à moins que vous ne préfériez voir quelqu'un d'autre devenir la Conseillère asari, bien sûr. Peut-être Jacinth, la Matriarche qui nous a presque tous anéantis en essayant de garder secrète la technologie prothéenne d'Armali, et qui a ensuite protesté quand le Conseil lui a ordonné de payer les réparations. Ou Deianira, qui n'y réfléchira pas à deux fois s'il faut vous piétiner pour faire avancer sa carrière politique. Et Amytis... » Tevos tordit le nez de dégoût. « Bah, n'en parlons même pas. »

Valern soupira, apparemment résigné à son sort. S'il y avait bien une chose que les Galariens détestaient, c'était l'inconnu en politique. Ils étaient une nation de diplomates et tout ce qui pouvait ébranler leur infrastructure politique savamment calibrée devait être évité à tout prix. « Très bien », dit-il d'une voix peu ravie de sa décision. « J'y serai. »

« Le Commandant Shepard considérera cela comme une faveur personnelle », dit Tevos dans l'espoir de le tranquilliser.

Sparatus lui fit un sourire turien, ses mandibules vibrant légèrement. « J'y serai aussi. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous condamner pour ça, Théa. Si Aria T'Loak voulait coucher avec moi ou batifoler nue sur une plage, je ne dirais pas non non plus. »

Tevos résista à la tentation de se claquer le front. « Merci. Je suppose. »

Valern parut dégoûté par ce petit aparté et tenta ouvertement de revenir au sujet. « J'ai toujours mes inquiétudes, mais vous avez raison. Le Conseil doit présenter un front uni. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre le ridicule à nouveau, ou bien les gens risquent de perdre foi dans notre capacité de jugement. » Il lança à Tevos un regard scrutateur. « J'espère simplement que mon jugement en ce qui vous concerne n'est pas déplacé. »

Si le commentaire la blessa, Tevos n'en fit rien voir. « Soyez devant le temple à neuf heures demain, et je vous prouverai qu'il ne l'est pas. »

En apparence satisfait pour le moment, Valern s'apprêtait à tourner les talons et à quitter le bureau d'Irissa quand la question suivante de Sparatus le fit s'arrêter net, sa large bouche se tordant dans une grimace. « Aria n'y assistera pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Elle ne sera pas là. » Tevos savait qu'Aria tenterait sûrement à nouveau de lui faire changer d'avis ce soir, mais elle ne se laisserait pas influencer. L'instinct protecteur d'Aria était tout à son honneur – un mot rarement utilisé pour la décrire – mais Tevos ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être vue en sa compagnie lors d'un tel événement public, quand tant d'Asari étaient toujours convaincues que la reine pirate la tenait dans sa poche. Elle sourit. En réalité, le pantalon de cuir d'Aria était trop moulant pour que ses poches décoratives puissent être utilisables.

« Dommage », dit Sparatus. « Elle est très photogénique. » Tevos roula des yeux à cette petite pique ironique mais, secrètement, elle l'appréciait. Si Sparatus manifestait encore son sens de l'humour scabreux, cela voulait dire qu'il était fermement de son côté.

« Je vous verrai tous les deux demain », dit Tevos, leur donnant congé avant que Valern ne prenne la décision de partir à sa propre convenance. Le Galarien parut légèrement contrarié par ce subtil jeu de pouvoir mais ne tenta pas d'y répondre. Au lieu de quoi Sparatus et lui présentèrent leurs brèves salutations, inclinant la tête en manière d'au-revoir en direction d'Irissa quand ils passèrent devant elle pour rejoindre la porte. Une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint les gardes du SSC qui attendaient devant la permanence, Tevos s'assit à nouveau sur le bureau d'Irissa, croisa les jambes et saisit une tablette.

À quelques pas de là Irissa la fixait, choquée. « Valern est-il toujours aussi ennuyeux ? Et Sparatus essaie-t-il toujours de te draguer si ouvertement ? Et depuis quand es-tu si autoritaire ? »

Tevos ne quitta pas sa tablette des yeux. « Bonjour, je m'appelle Théa Tevos et nous sommes sorties ensemble il y a environ un siècle. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi. »

« Eh bien, sauf quand on couchait ensemble, c'est vrai que tu étais assez autoritaire », concéda Irissa. « En fait, même là tu étais aussi autoritaire. Mais je croyais que c'était juste avec moi. »

« Tu n'es pas si exceptionnelle », dit Tevos d'un ton monotone, bien que ce soit clairement une plaisanterie. Elle scanna la tablette avec son Omnitool afin d'en télécharger le contenu. « Voilà. C'était la dernière invitation pour demain. »

« Tu en parles comme si c'était une fête d'anniversaire. »

Tevos leva les yeux et s'appuya en arrière sur ses mains. Irissa s'obligea à ignorer la façon dont cela mettait si clairement en avant les seins de son ancienne amante, bien que le col de sa robe soit montant. « Je peux toujours commander un gâteau », proposa-t-elle. « Et oui, au fait. Valern est toujours aussi ennuyeux, et Sparatus toujours aussi lubrique. »

« Une raison de plus d'espérer que je ne finisse pas par te piquer ton boulot », dit Irissa.

« Espérons que nous n'en arrivions pas là. » Tevos se redressa et étira un instant les bras, puis fit pivoter sa tête pour essayer de chasser un peu la tension dans son cou. Peut-être parviendrait-elle à convaincre Aria de la masser tout à l'heure. « Bon, revenons à cette liste. Je crois que nous avons négligé la hiérarchie turienne. »

…

Petrovsky observa d'un œil critique la rangée d'hommes devant lui, examinant minutieusement leurs uniformes à la recherche de la moindre anomalie. De temps à autre il se référait aux holos qu'il avait téléchargés sur son Omnitool, s'assurant qu'ils portaient les bottes réglementaires, les rangs adéquats sur leurs plastrons et les armes appropriées.

« Elles sont toutes fonctionnelles, pas seulement décoratives ? » demanda-t-il à Saracino qui se tenait à côté de lui, arborant un air suffisant.

« Absolument. La société est même en procès avec le SSC – apparemment, ils n'aiment pas que quelqu'un d'autre copie leurs uniformes. Ils cherchaient à se débarrasser rapidement de leur stock. »

Petrovsky sourit sous la courbe de sa moustache. Une fois réglé le compte d'Aria T'Loak, la petite frénésie dépensière de Saracino ne manquerait pas de conduire le SSC directement à lui, et il pourrait s'échapper avant que quiconque ne sache qu'il était impliqué. Alors, il pourrait reconstruire.

Lentement, le Général fit le tour des hommes pour les regarder par derrière, satisfait du réalisme de l'armure. « Je dois l'admettre, Charles, je suis impressionné. Je m'attendais presque à ce que vous vous les procuriez sur un genre de site extranet fétichiste. » Il entendit tousser de façon gênée derrière lui. « Vous les avez vraiment achetés sur un site fétichiste, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hé, vous avez dit que vous vouliez du réalisme », lui rappela Saracino. « Je vous ai trouvé du réalisme. »

Le tour que prenait la conversation mit très mal à l'aise les quatre hommes qui se tenaient en ligne pour l'inspection. Petrovsky les ignora. « Il semblerait bien », dit-il. Il y avait dans son ton habituellement condescendant une pointe d'excitation. Voir son plan prendre forme sous ses yeux était un baume apaisant sur l'humiliante blessure qu'il traînait avec lui depuis sa défaite aux mains d'Aria T'Loak et du Commandant Shepard.

« Bon, j'ai fait ma part », dit Saracino en se croisant les bras sur la poitrine et en lançant un regard de défi à Petrovsky. « Les hommes ont des uniformes convenables. Maintenant ils ont juste besoin d'un endroit où les porter. »

« Je crois pouvoir faire quelque chose à ce sujet. » Petrovsky fit le tour de la rangée à grandes enjambées pour venir se placer à côté de Saracino, faisant surgir un diagramme de son Omnitool et l'agrandissant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit lisible pour eux six. « Il y a quelques heures, la Conseillère Tevos a annoncé son intention de tenir une conférence de presse. Demain matin, elle se tiendra sur les marches du Temple d'Athame à Armali et répondra aux questions posées par quelques personnalités du monde médiatique minutieusement choisies. Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de capturer la navette d'évacuation la plus proche et de provoquer quelques troubles... »

Saracino ouvrit grand les yeux. « Quel genre de troubles ? »

Petrovsky tâcha de ne paraître trop écœuré. Honnêtement, cet homme avait parfois l'air d'un varren salivant sur la carcasse pourrissante d'un pyjak. Son enthousiasme était presque rebutant. « Quelques coups de feu derrière la foule devraient suffire. Propre et net. » Petrovsky tapota de sa main libre quelque chose sur son Omnitool et quatre points rouges se mirent à clignoter sur la carte du Temple. « Voici les navettes d'évacuation. Comme vous pouvez le voir, la plus proche des escaliers est ici... » Il saisit une nouvelle commande et l'un des points vira au vert. « Dès que nous aurons réquisitionné cette navette, nous pourrons nous envoler avec la Conseillère avant que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive. »

« Et après ? »

« Après, nous enverrons un message à notre amie Aria T'Loak et nous nous préparerons pour la guerre. Je doute qu'il lui faille longtemps avant de venir à la rescousse de sa Partenaire. Une fois la Reine détrônée, il sera facile de prendre Oméga et ses ressources. »

Le visage de Saracino se tordit dans une grimace de concentration tandis qu'il cherchait le moindre accroc au plan de Petrovsky. Finalement, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. « Et la Conseillère ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fera d'elle quand on aura tué Aria et pris le contrôle d'Oméga ? »

Petrovsky jeta à Saracino un regard las mâtiné d'un fond de mépris pour changer un peu. « Je m'en moque. Une fois réglé le sort d'Aria, son devenir n'est plus d'aucun intérêt pour moi. »

Et une fois réglé le sort d'Aria, pensa Petrovsky, le devenir de Saracino n'aurait plus non plus aucun intérêt pour lui. Son 'sauvetage' de détention de l'Alliance n'avait été qu'un coup de chance. Terra Firma porterait toute la responsabilité de l'enlèvement de la Conseillère et en paierait les conséquences quand la Galaxie riposterait. Pendant ce temps, avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de préparation minutieuse, personne ne serait au courant de son implication.

À l'exception d'Aria T'Loak, bien sûr. Il voulait la regarder droit dans les yeux et savourer le moment où elle réaliserait qu'elle avait perdu la partie.


	13. Chapter 13

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de t'éteindre, bordel ! » cria Aria pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois, en fixant le petit drone flottant qui lévitait à hauteur d'œil, juste assez loin pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'atteindre en tendant le bras. Il ne l'avait pas bouclée depuis qu'elle était partie de chez Liara et Shepard et qu'elle s'en était retournée au domaine Tevos, avec l'espoir d'y trouver sa Partenaire. Elle espérait sincèrement que Tevos soit là-haut dans la chambre, car elle voulait se débarrasser du drone aussi vite que possible.

« La très sage, très compétente et très attirante Dr. T'Soni n'a pas programmé cette fonction dans mon système d'exploitation, Aria T'Loak », dit le drone.

Aria grogna, sa lèvre supérieure dévoilant ses dents tandis qu'elle fixait le minuscule drone. Il serait tellement facile d'écrabouiller cette chose stupide avec ses pouvoir biotiques, mais il lui fallait se retenir pour le salut de Tevos. Cet ennuyeux petit fauteur de trouble serait d'une aide inestimable au cours des prochaines semaines, et elle aimait suffisamment sa Partenaire pour le préserver… au moins jusqu'à ce que cette crise soit terminée. « Très sage, très compétente et très attirante… mon cul », marmonna Aria. « Si elle était un tant soit peu intelligente, elle ne t'aurait pas programmé à être si chiant. »

« Bien que je ne sois pas actuellement en mesure de m'éteindre sans l'instruction de contournement, je possède la version logicielle la plus récente et la plus efficace de l'infodrone de la très intelligente et très parfaite Dr. T'Soni », dit le drone, ignorant totalement l'humeur aigrie d'Aria.

« Instruction de contournement ? » L'énergie biotique scintilla autour des poings d'Aria. « Je vais la tuer. Lentement et douloureusement. »

Le drone se mit à bourdonner. « Vous avez actuellement émis cent sept menaces de mort à l'encontre de la très belle et très talentueuse Dr. T'Soni. Souhaitez-vous que je les classe par méthode ? »

« Ça suffit. Je te passe à Tevos. Peut-être qu'elle arrivera à trouver un moyen de t'occuper avant que je ne m'arrache mes propres yeux avec les ongles. » Sans attendre pour s'assurer que le drone la suive, et en espérant presque qu'il ne la suive pas, elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Quand Aria ouvrit la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Tevos, elle ne fut pas étonnée de trouver sa Partenaire assise à son bureau. Bien que cela ne fasse qu'un jour qu'elles étaient au domaine, la surface en était couverte de tablettes et de câbles éparpillés. Tevos avait même obtenu que quelqu'un amène deux larges écrans du vaisseau, et elle était actuellement en train d'en scruter un avec une intense concentration. La lueur illuminait les marques blanches de son visage, la faisant paraître épuisée.

« Bonjour mon amour », murmura-t-elle, ne détournant son regard de l'écran que le temps nécessaire pour s'assurer que c'était bien Aria qui avait franchi la porte. Elle était trop fatiguée pour remarquer le petit drone scintillant qui l'accompagnait.

Instantanément, la colère d'Aria retomba et elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau, se tenant derrière le fauteuil de Tevos et caressant la courbe ronde de ses épaules. « À quoi travailles-tu ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran.

Tevos bailla et se couvrit rapidement la bouche de son avant-bras. « À mes argumentaires pour la conférence de presse de demain. Je ne peux pas me reposer avant d'avoir... » Elle parut perdre le fil de ses pensées quand elle remarqua le drone pour la première fois. « Aria, c'est quoi ça ? »

« Salutations, Conseillère Tevos. Je suis un cadeau de la très illustre, très impériale Dr. T'Soni, qualifié pour vous assister dans tous vos besoins de gestion de données. »

« Il a de la chance que je ne l'aie pas pulvérisé dans le Skycar », gronda Aria sans pour autant ôter ses mains des épaules de Tevos.

Tevos se tint coite un instant. Puis elle éclata soudainement d'un rire non contenu. « Aria, je – je… Oh Déesse… Liara t'a vraiment... » Elle perdit ses mots un instant, se couvrant la bouche de ses mains jusqu'à retrouver un semblant de contrôle. « Liara t'a vraiment _donné_ Glyphe ? Elle doit réellement te détester. »

Aria croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et afficha un regard meurtrier, contournant Tevos et appuyant sa hanche contre le bureau. Elle s'assura de laisser sa Partenaire entre l'ennuyeux drone et elle-même. « Eh bien, c'est une copie du foutu truc… avec quelques fonctions exaspérantes supplémentaires. Comme par exemple le fait que je ne puisse pas l'éteindre. Et aussi, bah, tu as entendu l'opinion qu'il a de T'Soni. »

« Le Dr. T'Soni a un ensemble de talents très diversifié. »

Aria plissa le front. « Est-ce que ce truc vient de dire que T'Soni a de nombreux talents ? » demanda-t-elle à haute voix, sans vraiment s'attendre à une réponse. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça me rappelle quelque chose ? Oh, peu importe. En tout cas, tiens. Prends ça. » Aria fouilla dans sa poche – avec quelque difficulté, vu que son pantalon était pratiquement peint sur elle – et en sortit une minuscule broche argentée. Elle la posa dans la main de Tevos et la Conseillère sourit quand elle sentit la chaleur irradier du métal. « Il y a une surface tactile. Tapote-la quand tu veux que le petit merdeux te suive. Peut-être qu'il me laissera alors tranquille. »

« Ne puis-je pas utiliser mon Omnitool pour cela ? » demanda Tevos, mais elle n'attendit pas de réponse à sa question. Elle referma plutôt le petit anneau argenté autour de son bracelet de Partenaire. « Oh, c'est plutôt joli en fait. Cela me rappelle quelque chose qu'utilisent les Humains… des bracelets porte-bonheur ? »

« Tu vas vraiment profaner ton bracelet de Partenaire avec ça ? Le bracelet avec lequel j'ai fait ma demande ? »

« Tu me l'as jeté », lui rappela Tevos.

« Le bracelet avec lequel j'ai lié mon poignet au tien ? »

« Tu as trop serré les rubans, je ne pouvais pas les enlever. »

« Je me suis excusée… En général quand je t'attache les poignets, j'essaie de faire en sorte qu'ils restent attachés. »

Tevos fit tourner son fauteuil pour regarder le drone qui s'était rabaissé pour flotter à hauteur de ses yeux. « Si c'est une nouvelle copie de Glyphe, il a besoin d'un nom », dit-elle pensivement.

Aria se rembrunit. « Ce n'est pas parce que Liara nomme le sien qu'il faut que tu suives son exemple », marmonna-t-elle.

« La très créative, très inspirante Dr. T'Soni pourrait peut-être vous aider à trouver un nom ? »

Aria tourna délibérément la tête pour ne pas avoir à regarder le drone. « Que penses-tu de Cassé ? Parce que c'est ce qu'il va être s'il ne la ferme pas. »

Tevos plissa le front, secouant la tête pour signifier sa désapprobation. « Je cherche des suggestions sérieuses, Aria. Si tu ne veux pas m'aider... » Elle fit une pause, se retournant vers le drone avec une expression pensive. « Aide », dit-elle, testant le nom. « Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda-t-elle au drone qui flottait sereinement devant elle.

« Cette unité répondra à tout nom que vous trouverez approprié, Conseillère Tevos. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, ce qu'il pense ? » marmonna Aria. « C'est juste une stupide IV. »

« La très fascinante, très merveilleuse Dr. T'Soni m'a programmé l'une des matrices de personnalité les plus avancées actuellement disponibles. Si vous la trouvez insatisfaisante, je peux - »

Aria porta une main à son front, massant le tatouage qui s'y trouvait tout en masquant Aide de son champ de vision. « À moins que tu ne saches mixer des cocktails, je veux que tu fermes ta gueule. »

Heureusement, Aide était assez avisé pour ne pas répondre. Brièvement, Aria se demanda si Liara lui avait programmé un instinct de survie car, bien que ce ne soit qu'un drone, il semblait comprendre que s'il parlait à nouveau il serait en sérieux danger de dommage physique.

Aria sentit une douce pression sur son coude et elle écarta la main pour voir sa Partenaire lui sourire. « Merci, Aria. Je sais qu'avoir une copie de Glyphe dans les parages n'est pas idéal… Avec un peu de chance, il sera au moins capable de m'aider à vider ma boîte mail. »

« C'était mon idée, en fait », se vanta Aria en adoptant un air suffisant tout en s'arc-boutant davantage contre le bureau. Les yeux de Tevos descendirent vers ses seins qui s'écrasaient contre le corset dans cette nouvelle posture, et le sourire prédateur d'Aria s'élargit. « Donc… combien te reste-t-il exactement de travail à faire avant d'en avoir terminé? »

« Un certain volume », répondit Tevos en ramassant négligemment la tablette qu'elle avait posée sur le bureau. Elle croisa une jambe par dessus l'autre, baissant la tête et survolant les mots sur l'écran sans en retenir un seul. Si Aria voulait jouer à ce jeu ce soir, elle n'allait pas objecter.

« Vraiment ? » laissa traîner Aria en s'écartant du bureau « Tu devrais peut-être te reposer. Faire une pause. »

« Il faut vraiment que je finisse ceci avant la conférence de presse demain. Je ne veux pas me retrouver là-bas avec rien à dire. »

Le sourire d'Aria se changea un instant en grimace quand Tevos mentionna la conférence de presse, mais elle s'arrangea pour la dissimuler rapidement. Elle n'aimait toujours pas l'idée que sa Partenaire affronte seule les médias, et elle avait toutes les intentions de faire connaître ses objections – mais plus tard. D'abord, il lui fallait finir son propre travail. « Donne-moi cinq minutes. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Tevos en faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air sceptique. Elle continuait à fixer la tablette posée sur son genou, refusant délibérément de regarder Aria. À la vérité, cinq minutes étaient largement suffisantes pour la faire décoller, mais Aria n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça. Son ego était déjà suffisamment surdimensionné.

« Cinq minutes. Tu n'auras même pas besoin d'interrompre ce que tu es en train de faire. »

Tevos ne répondit pas verbalement. Elle fit plutôt rouler sa chaise de quelques centimètres en arrière. C'était là toute l'autorisation dont Aria avait besoin. Sans même retirer ses vêtements, elle s'agenouilla derrière le bureau.

Au dessus d'elle, les optiques d'Aide se mirent à vibrer. « Détection d'activité sexuelle – mode intimité engagé. » Puis, à l'immense satisfaction d'Aria, il flotta vers un autre coin de la pièce, les ignorant totalement.

« Eh bien, j'aurai au moins trouvé un moyen de le faire taire », dit-elle tandis que Tevos se retenait de rire pour ne pas gâcher la scène. Quelques instants plus tard, une langue douce et chaude effleurait son genou et son amusement fut oublié.

Tevos s'obligea à continuer à fixer la tablette qu'elle tenait, peu disposée à laisser Aria tirer si facilement d'elle une réaction. Elle essaya de maintenir une respiration aussi calme et lente que possible, résistant à la tentation de baisser les yeux vers sa Partenaire. Un petit coup tiré sur le bord de sa robe faillit faire perdre à Tevos sa résolution, mais elle parvint à rester immobile et à feindre le désintérêt tandis qu'Aria décroisait ses jambes, s'assurant de laisser une main parcourir de bas en haut sa cuisse nue.

Lentement, la langue d'Aria dessina une ligne sur sa peau, suivant le même chemin que sa paume. À sa décharge, Tevos parvint à attendre quelques secondes avant de laisser ses jambes s'ouvrir. Elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer les deux mains chaudes qui relevaient sa robe sur ses hanches, mais le geste fit vibrer son corps d'excitation.

En dépit de ses plus gros efforts, Tevos réalisa soudain qu'elle s'était avancée jusqu'au bord du fauteuil et qu'elle avait écarté les jambes, donnant tout accès à Aria bien plus tôt qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention. Toutefois, elle se raccrochait encore aux derniers vestiges de son professionnalisme, parcourant le texte de la tablette bien que les phrases aient depuis longtemps cessé d'avoir un sens.

« Déesse, regarde-toi », murmura Aria en ouvrant doucement ses cuisses davantage encore. « Si engorgée… Je ne vais même pas avoir besoin des cinq minutes au complet. » La tablette s'inclina un peu et l'autre main de Tevos descendit s'accrocher au côté du fauteuil. Bien qu'Aria ne l'ait pas encore touchée, son corps se rappelait combien la langue et les lèvres d'Aria étaient délicieuses, et elle se sentit palpiter d'anticipation.

Quand Aria plongea la tête, Tevos oublia presque de respirer et son pouls tambourina dans sa gorge. Le premier contact fut électrique et, tandis que la langue d'Aria séparait ses lèvres et glissait de son orifice jusqu'au sommet de son clitoris, Tevos sut que son amante n'avait pas l'intention de perdre de temps.

Tevos fit de son mieux pour essayer de contenir les réactions de son corps mais, quand la langue d'Aria la pénétra, atteignant le point bien connu qui lui faisait toujours perdre contrôle, elle s'oublia et poussa ses hanches en avant, essayant d'obtenir d'elle qu'elle répète ce geste. Au lieu de quoi Aria se retira délibérément, éparpillant plutôt quelques baisers insatisfaisants à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Déterminée à ne pas la supplier, Tevos releva la tablette plus près de son visage, espérant cacher son expression. Hélas, cela signifiait qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir ce que faisait Aria. Quand des lèvres chaudes se refermèrent sur elle et commencèrent à tirer, elle fut complètement prise de court et parvint à peine à retenir son cri d'approbation. La pression humide, constante, combinée aux légères caresses de la langue d'Aria, firent trembler et se contracter ses muscles intimes.

Apparemment insatisfaite de la réaction qu'elle suscitait, Aria inséra deux doigts dans l'anneau de muscles serré de son orifice. Ils rencontrèrent un instant de résistance et Tevos ne put retenir un souffle aigu, mais alors la langue d'Aria se mit à peindre des cercles chauds et humides à l'extrémité de son clitoris. Un flot d'humidité recouvrit la main d'Aria et ses doigts glissèrent à l'intérieur presque sans effort.

Tevos se mordit la lèvre, tirant sur la marque blanche au milieu, mais elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Elle était près de jouir et, quand cela arriverait enfin, il n'y aurait pas moyen de le faire silencieusement. L'espace d'un instant, la chaleur et la pression autour d'elle s'atténuèrent et cette perte presque insupportable fit gémir Tevos. « N'arrête pas – j'étais… si… si proche », haleta-t-elle, abandonnant complètement ses tentatives d'ignorer Aria.

« Tes cinq minutes ne sont pas encore écoulées », murmura Aria entre quelques baisers, paraissant poser ses lèvres partout sauf à l'endroit où Tevos en avait besoin. « Tu es sûre? »

Tevos laissa la tablette tomber au sol et agrippa l'arrière de la tête d'Aria. « Joins-toi à moi. Fais-moi jouir. »

À son grand étonnement, Aria obéit à son ordre et Tevos sanglota presque de soulagement quand elle sentit l'esprit de son amante caresser le sien. Soudain, elle n'était plus seule en elle-même. Tout n'était plus que la bouche d'Aria, les lèvres d'Aria l'entourant, et les pensées d'Aria glissant sur elle comme de l'eau.

 _'S'il te plaît...'_ Les hanches de Tevos basculèrent en avant et Aria ressentit en réaction une pulsation contre la couture de son pantalon. Quand sa Partenaire jouirait, il serait probablement fichu. Tevos ignora totalement cette pensée tandis qu'elle flottait à travers son esprit, bien trop désespérée pour s'en soucier. _'Arrête. Tu as d'autres pantalons.'_

 _'Arrête ?'_ Même à travers l'union, la voix d'Aria était malicieuse.

 _'Non. Non non non. N'arrête pas. N'arrête jamais.'_ Mourant d'envie d'être délivrée, Tevos abaissa ses murs, approfondissant le lien entre elles et laissant son désir se déverser. Elle partagea l'agréable brûlure des doigts d'Aria qui l'écartelaient, l'inconfort constant qui ne faisait que croître quand Aria essayait de l'apaiser de la chaleur aimante de sa langue, et la pression à l'intérieur qui menaçait de se répandre sur elles deux en vagues frémissantes.

 _'Ne bouge pas'_ , pensa Aria à son intention, utilisant sa main libre pour repousser vers le fauteuil les hanches arc-boutées de Tevos. _'Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.'_

L'espace d'un instant, Tevos comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus derrière les mots – quelque chose qu'Aria ne voulait pas partager. C'est alors que les doigts d'Aria se recourbèrent à l'intérieur et se mirent à pousser, trouvant sans difficulté le point qui lui faisait toujours perdre ses moyens. Son corps se raidit et frissonna, ses muscles intimes se resserrant si fort autour des doigts d'Aria qu'ils ne purent plus bouger. La pointe de son clitoris palpita entre le sceau des lèvres d'Aria, et sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri silencieux. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière tout en se projetant vers Aria à travers le fil de désir qui les connectait, prenant et offrant, les faisant tourbillonner toutes les deux jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus les distinguer.

Finalement, les yeux de Tevos perdirent leur couleur sombre et redevinrent progressivement verts. Elle se vit affalée sur le fauteuil, à moitié par terre, les mains s'accrochant un peu trop fermement à l'arrière de la crête d'Aria.

Après quelques dernières caresses affectueuses de sa langue, Aria se recula, s'asseyant sur ses talons et contemplant Tevos d'un air très satisfait. Lentement, elle se remit debout et offrit à Tevos sa main. « Viens ici », murmura-t-elle en tirant gentiment sa Partenaire de son fauteuil. Les jambes de Tevos menaçaient de se dérober et elle fut soulagée quand Aria replia l'un de ses bras autour d'elle. De l'autre elle balaya câbles et tablettes, dégageant un espace au bord du bureau.

« Qu'est-ce – qu'est-ce que tu... » ? murmura Tevos contre l'épaule d'Aria, s'accrochant au revers de sa veste tandis qu'elle essayait de calmer le galop de son cœur.

« Ne joue pas à l'innocente avec moi », répondit Aria, retroussant la robe de Tevos par dessus ses hanches et plaquant une main entre ses jambes. « Tu sais ce que je fais. Tu adores que je te ravage sur ton bureau. »

« C'est vrai », dit Tevos en supportant son poids sur ses coudes et en tremblant quand les doigts d'Aria se glissèrent à nouveau en elle. Elle ferma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière, poussant un léger gémissement quand elle sentit la bouche d'Aria se refermer sur sa gorge. « Notre première fois a eu lieu sur un bureau... »

« Je t'ai fait ma demande à ton bureau », formula Aria au creux chaud du cou de Tevos, savourant la façon dont sa Partenaire se frottait contre sa main, l'incitant à bouger.

« Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de me baiser sur mon bureau maintenant ? » se plaignit Tevos, ne prenant pas la peine de masquer l'attente désespérée dans sa voix.

Pour une fois, Aria ne la taquina pas. « Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur… Tu ne l'as pas demandé très gentiment », dit-elle en adoptant un va-et-vient rapide et brutal avec son poignet. Cette fois-ci, Tevos ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler son plaisir, et elle cria quand le pouce d'Aria commença à rouler sur son clitoris. Elle mourait d'envie de jeter ses bras autour du cou d'Aria et de s'agripper au matériau de sa veste mais, comme elle supportait son poids sur ses mains, elle entoura plutôt d'une jambe les hanches d'Aria, essayant de rapprocher encore plus leurs corps.

Malheureusement, ses tentatives eurent l'effet contraire et Aria se retira, brisant tout contact et la laissant étalée sur son bureau, la robe relevée sur le ventre. Tevos se sentit souffrir du manque des doigts d'Aria et sa respiration haletante menaça de se transformer en sanglots entrecoupés. « Aria... »

« Assez de préliminaires. Tourne-toi et trouve quelque chose à quoi te tenir »

Même à travers le brouillard de passion et de désir, quelque chose dans ces mots-là frappèrent la conscience de Tevos et, quand elle réalisa de quoi il s'agissait, un sourire étira son visage. « Il vous faudra m'y forcer. »

Soudain, Tevos se retrouva retournée sur le ventre. Aria épingla dans son dos l'un de ses bras, s'assurant que la robe restait bien par dessus ses hanches. Elle claqua de la langue en signe de désapprobation tandis que ses doigts humides revenaient s'insinuer entre les jambes de Tevos. « Toutes ces années, et tu n'as toujours pas appris à dire s'il vous plaît... »

Elle poussa un petit cri quand Aria lui mordit l'épaule, touchant la marque qu'elle y avait laissée le jour précédent. L'espace d'un instant, Tevos se demanda si Aria laisserait jamais cette marque cicatriser, mais elle sentit alors l'esprit d'Aria tendre vers le sien, se refermant sur lui et poussant leurs yeux à se remplir de noir.

Cette fois-ci, l'union surgit en une vague d'images et de sons. Ils ne coïncidaient pas toujours mais ils étaient intimement familiers.

_Le bruit du tissu déchiré quand sa main arracha le devant de la robe qui lui cachait la vue de -_

_\- ses seins pressés contre l'inflexible surface du bureau, ses jambes écartées d'un coup de pied tandis que les doigts gantés d'Aria glissaient juste…_

_… ici, comme les lèvres de Tevos se jetèrent sur les siennes à l'arrière du Skycar, menaçant de les envoyer toutes les deux -_

_\- s'écraser au sol et s'éparpiller en mille morceaux. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'y prêtèrent attention._

_'Tu – tu y penses toujours… à la première fois que nous…'_ , Les phrases étaient un peu décousues comme elles se pressaient à travers le maillage qui connectait leurs esprits en battements courts et distincts, mais Aria comprit.

 _'Je me vante juste de ma plus grande conquête'_ , pensa-t-elle en retour, mais les émotions derrière les mots étaient presque tendres.

Tevos soupira, se tortillant délibérément autour des doigts d'Aria et l'encourageant à la pénétrer plus profondément. _'Parfois, je me dis encore que tu serais parfaite si tu pouvais te taire…'_

Malgré l'inconfort dans son poignet et dans sa main, Aria entreprit de bouger plus rapidement les doigts, les laissant scintiller et vibrer de la lueur bleu-pourpre de l'énergie biotique. Malheureusement, la stimulation additionnelle se retourna contre elle et Tevos cria quand Aria s'agrippa à sa hanche, presque submergée par les sensations qui lui étaient renvoyées.

Comme pour prouver quelque chose, elle énonça les seuls mots que Tevos avait vraiment envie d'entendre. « Jouis pour moi. »

Le corps de Tevos fit un sursaut, s'immobilisa un instant, puis fondit dans une félicité absolue, les mains agrippées au bord du bureau et la joue collée à la surface plane tandis qu'elle se contractait autour des doigts d'Aria. La délivrance fut si intense qu'Aria ne put plus tenir debout, et elle se laissa tomber en avant, supportant son poids sur un coude tout en haletant contre la nuque et l'épaule de Tevos.

Pendant quelques instants elles ne firent aucun bruit, à l'exception du souffle rapide de leur respiration, mais elles ne rompirent pas l'union et Aria ne retira pas ses doigts. Tevos sourit, bien que son visage soit toujours à moitié plaqué contre la surface du bureau. _'Ce sont mes trois mots préférés…'_

Un bref éclair de tristesse qui passa presque inaperçu lui parvint d'Aria, poussant Tevos à se corriger à voix haute. « Mes deuxièmes trois mots préférés. » Elle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et fit un sourire chaleureux à Aria. « Et maintenant, vas-tu me laisser me relever ? »

« Pas sûre que je puisse bouger », dit Aria en se servant de son coude pour porter une partie de son poids. Honnêtement, elle n'était pas fatiguée mais elle n'avait pas envie se retirer. Des peurs irrationnelles commencèrent à embrumer son esprit et elle coupa le lien entre elles, brisant l'union de façon abrupte en espérant l'avoir fait suffisamment vite pour que Tevos ne remarque rien.

« Aria... » Il y avait une note d'inquiétude et de légère exaspération dans la voix de Tevos, et Aria ne fut pas étonnée de sentir l'esprit de Tevos venir à nouveau effleurer le sien, demandant l'autorisation de découvrir ce qui la contrariait. Son premier instinct fut de redresser toutes ses barrières mais, à contrecœur, elle abaissa les murs qui encerclaient son esprit et donna à son amante accès à ses pensées.

Le flot d'inquiétude et de frustration qui surgit d'Aria fut si puissant qu'il fut ressenti comme un coup physique. La poitrine de Tevos se resserra et, sous la pression, elle hoqueta. Les unions précédentes avaient été différentes et Tevos s'était douté que quelque chose contrariait sa Partenaire, mais elle n'avait pas su à quel point. _'Comment m'as-tu caché ça ?'_

Aria ne répondit pas à la question. À la place, une autre pensée força le passage jusqu'à l'avant de leurs consciences unies. _'Je ne veux pas que tu donnes cette conférence de presse demain.'_

_'Je dois le faire. Le public doit me voir parler de tout cela. Voir que je n'ai pas -'_

_'- Honte ?'_

_'Aria.'_ Tevos accompagna ce nom d'une traction ferme mais douce de son esprit, réclamant son attention. _'Je n'ai jamais eu honte de nous.'_

_'Alors je viens avec toi.'_

_'Non.'_ Cette fois-ci, quand Tevos se dégagea de sous elle et se retourna sur le dos, Aria ne trouva pas la force de contester. Elle se sentit abandonnée quand Tevos s'écarta, mais une main chaude se posa sur la sienne, incitant ses doigts à la pénétrer à nouveau. _'Non. Reste.'_

_'Je n'aime pas ça.'_

_'Je sais.'_ Aria sentit Tevos fermer les yeux. _'J'emmènerai Grizz avec moi. Mais je dois le faire.'_

_'Je sais. N'empêche que je n'aime pas ça.'_

Cette fois-ci, Aria fut contente de laisser l'union s'estomper d'elle-même. Mais même après quelques minutes, quand Tevos et elle se résignèrent à délaisser le bureau pour se traîner jusqu'au lit dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil.


	14. Chapter 14

Tevos se couvrait les yeux d'une main, tâchant d'empêcher son estomac de se retourner. Elle s'appuyait sur son autre main pour retenir son poids, penchée au dessus du lavabo. Dans quelques minutes, il lui faudrait sortir de la petite salle de bain de son bureau et se tenir au sommet des larges marches de marbre du Temple, pour justifier ses actes face à une foule volumineuse et possiblement hostile.

En général, les allocutions publiques ne la dérangeaient pas. Cela faisait partie de sa vie depuis toute petite. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. On n'allait pas l'interroger sur des questions de politique concilienne. Cette fois-ci, c'était personnel. Une épreuve de caractère. Aussi malade qu'elle se sente, elle était impatiente de l'affronter. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait conduit son peuple à travers ce qui ressemblait bien à la fin de l'univers. En comparaison, ceci n'était rien.

D'une certaine façon, elle était même contrariée d'avoir à tenir une conférence de presse. Elle savait qu'elle devait à ses électrices une explication pour son comportement. On ne pouvait pas balayer sous le tapis le fait de se lier à quelqu'un d'aussi tristement célèbre qu'Aria T'Loak, et elle comprenait pourquoi leur relation pouvait paraître curieuse voire même dangereuse à un observateur extérieur, mais une part d'elle s'indignait d'avoir à justifier quelque chose d'aussi personnel. Brièvement, elle se demanda si Aria avait ressenti cette indignation pendant leurs unions et si elle s'était sentie visée.

Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé ce matin. En dehors du fait qu'elle avait apporté à Tevos son petit déjeuner, Aria était restée curieusement silencieuse et réservée. Tevos n'avait pas eu droit à beaucoup plus qu'à un 'bonne chance' assez creux et à un baiser sommaire avant que Neota ne la guide vers la porte, remarquant à peine la nudité d'Aria. Dès lors qu'il s'agissait d'Aria, rien ne paraissait plus surprendre la pauvre assistante désabusée.

Tevos se découvrit les yeux quand on frappa à la porte. « Oui ? » répondit-elle en espérant ne pas paraître aussi épuisée qu'elle en avait l'impression.

« C'est moi, Conseillère - » Le chuintement de la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrait masqua un instant la voix de Neota. « - llez bien ? » finit-elle en entrant dans la pièce. Elle s'assombrit quand elle eut un aperçu du visage de Tevos.

« Qu'appelez-vous 'bien' ? » dit Tevos en se tenant au bord du lavabo. Elle avait l'air aussi malade qu'elle l'était.

Le front de Neota se plissa d'inquiétude. « Voulez-vous un peu d'eau ? Des cachets ? »

Tevos secoua la tête. « Non, merci. » Elle s'était battue contre la nausée toute la matinée, mais elle n'avait pris aucun des légers sédatifs qu'elle avait toujours sur elle. Depuis la guerre, elle était devenue un peu trop dépendante aux régulateurs chimiques à son goût. Les stimulants et les sédatifs qu'elle utilisait étaient totalement légaux et elle n'en prenait jamais plus que la dose prescrite, mais elle n'aimait pas s'en remettre à des drogues pour gérer ses émotions.

« Ils m'ont envoyée vous chercher », dit Neota, marquant une pause en examinant de plus près le visage de Tevos. « Mais votre maquillage a d'abord besoin de quelques retouches. »

Tevos se regarda dans le miroir et soupira. « Hélas, vous avez raison. Je doute que la presse soit suffisamment magnanime pour activer les filtres sur leurs caméras. » Elle s'éclaboussa le visage avec un peu d'eau, savourant la fraîcheur soudaine. Puis elle se retourna et sortit de la salle de bain, traversa le bureau et rejoignit le couloir, Neota sur les talons.

Elle adopta un pas assuré en traversant à grandes enjambées l'assemblée de prêtresses, de techniciens, de troufions du SSC, de stylistes et d'opérateurs sono qui déambulaient dans les halls. La plupart d'entre eux la reconnurent et s'écartèrent de son passage dès qu'ils la virent, mais il lui fallut quand même éviter quelques caméras flottantes. Bien que Neota la suive quelques pas en arrière, elle réussit à attirer l'œil de Tevos et à lui indiquer d'un signe de tête l'une des pièces attenantes à l'entrée principale.

Quand elle passa à côté des deux officiers du SSC qui se tenaient dehors et qu'elle franchit la porte ouverte, elle dut retenir un grognement. Deux Demoiselles asari attendaient de part et d'autre d'un large fauteuil vide, toutes deux équipées d'un impressionnant étalage de fournitures. Elle aurait toutefois de la compagnie dans son infortune. Sparatus était étendu à côté de l'un des miroirs, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et Valern occupait un autre fauteuil et était pris en charge par un Humain aux cheveux blonds.

« Vous en avez fini, je suppose », dit Tevos, un peu envieuse de voir Sparatus parader devant le miroir. « Parfois je vous déteste. »

« Si vous vouliez passer en premier, il fallait venir ici plus tôt », dit-il.

« Je suis venue plus tôt. J'ai juste besoin d'une retouche. »

« Vous savez, je n'ai jamais vu une Asari me refaire aussi bien les marques claniques. » Sparatus tourna la tête pour regarder sous un meilleur angle la peinture blanche qui couvrait son visage. « Elles sont pimpantes, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Une des Asari, une fille avec d'agréables marques faciales roses, rougit au compliment et Tevos résista à la tentation de pousser un profond soupir en s'asseyant. « Je suis sûre que votre épouse appréciera », dit-elle d'un ton neutre. Par politesse, elle adressa aux deux Demoiselles un bref sourire de reconnaissance et bascula la tête en arrière en espérant que son tourment prenne fin rapidement.

« Déesse, comment ai-je pu manquer celui-ci la première fois ? » sursauta l'une d'entre elles quand le col de la robe de Tevos bougea un peu. « Petra, où as-tu mis ce tube de médigel ? »

La Demoiselle aux marques roses interrompit ses œillades à Sparatus, le temps de regarder ce qui avait surpris sa collègue. « Je vais le chercher », murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers la table de fournitures.

Sparatus ricana. « Alors comme ça, la Reine d'Oméga est du genre à mordre. Ça ne me surprend pas. De combien de médigel ont-elles eu besoin la première fois ? »

Tevos plissa les yeux et s'apprêtait à dire à Sparatus où précisément il pouvait se carrer son commentaire quand Valern lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. « Si vous devez spéculer sur des choses aussi répugnantes, ayez l'amabilité de le faire hors de ma présence », dit-il d'un ton tranchant depuis son fauteuil, poussant l'Humain qui s'occupait de lui à claquer de la langue en signe de désapprobation. Le coin des lèvres de Tevos se relevèrent pour esquisser un sourire. Elle décida qu'elle l'aimait bien, et pas seulement parce que sa veste lui rappelait un peu celle d'Aria.

« Vous êtes le seul à trouver ce sujet répugnant », dit Sparatus. « Westerlund a vendu plus d'abonnements en un jour et demi que pendant tout le reste de l'année standard galactique. »

« Merveilleux », laissa traîner Tevos en frissonnant légèrement quand la Demoiselle aux marques faciales roses appliqua le fameux médigel froid sur l'hématome, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se change en peau bleu immaculée. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une petite sensation irrationnelle de manque à mesure que le suçon disparaissait.

« Veux-tu arranger ses lèvres ou préfères-tu que je le fasse ? » demanda l'autre Demoiselle. « Ses yeux sont corrects ».

« J'échange avec toi », offrit l'Humain qui s'occupait de Valern. « Je gardais les yeux en dernier. » Tevos essaya de ne pas paraître amusée. Honnêtement, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment on pouvait bien maquiller un Galarien.

« Elle est à toi. » La Demoiselle lui tendit le tube de gloss qu'elle tenait tandis qu'ils se croisaient.

Tevos passa cette dernière minute dans l'ignorance délibérée des regards contrariés de Sparatus, à reprendre en pensée ses arguments tout en se tenant parfaitement immobile pendant qu'on lui redessinait les lèvres. Elle fut momentanément distraite par une certaine agitation à la porte, mais ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers le bruit de pas.

« Excusez-moi ? C'est privé, ici. Vous ne pouvez pas débarquer comme ça et - » L'éruption de Valern s'interrompit soudain, et Tevos tourna la tête vers un Grizz qui se tenait derrière son fauteuil, un laisser-passer électronique pincé entre deux griffes. Son autre main reposait sur son pistolet.

« On m'a invité », dit-il d'une voix stratifiée mortellement calme. Puis il regarda Tevos. « Comment vous vous en sortez ? »

« Grizz, » répondit Tevos en lui offrant un large sourire. « J'ai l'impression d'être prête à tourner la suite de Vaenia plutôt qu'à tenir une conférence de presse, mais... » Une pensée soudaine la frappa et son sourire disparut. « Je vous en prie, dites-moi qu'Aria est toujours au domaine. »

Valern la fusilla du regard depuis son fauteuil, obligeant la Demoiselle aux marques roses à faire un pas de côté. « Vous laissez un employé d'Aria pénétrer ici ? »

Tevos ferma les yeux et tâcha d'ignorer la brosse qui courait sur l'arête de ses pommettes. « Valern, je vais devoir répondre à des questions idiotes pendant toute l'heure à venir. Je vous en prie, ne m'obligez pas à commencer en avance. »

Sparatus rit et, bien que Tevos ne puisse voir son expression faciale à cause de l'orientation de son fauteuil, elle se figurait que Valern la regardait de travers. « Laissez-la tranquille, Valern. Aria est techniquement notre alliée. Une alliée dangereuse, certes, mais... »

Tevos voulut le remercier mais elle se sentit navrée pour l'homme qui essayait de corriger son maquillage, aussi se ré-installa-t-elle dans son fauteuil, se tenant immobile tandis qu'il essuyait une ligne à travers le centre de sa lèvre inférieure, laissant la bande blanche de son tatouage apparaître sous la couleur qu'il avait appliquée.

« Voilà, c'est terminé », dit l'Humain en reculant d'un pas pour admirer son travail. Tevos jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir et fut ravie de voir que le stress et l'épuisement qu'elle ressentait étaient cachés derrière un habile jeu d'ombres et de lumières. À présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à maintenir l'illusion pendant quelques heures.

« Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un qui est né pour ça », dit Grizz, et Tevos fut touchée par la sincérité de ses mots. Pour une raison inconnue, elle avait le sentiment que le Turien pouvait voir à travers le masque qu'elle arborait mais pensait quand même ce qu'il disait.

« Conseillère ? » Tevos se tourna vers Neota qui s'avançait vers elle, un microphone flottant lévitant à côté de sa tête. « Ils sont prêts. »

Lentement, Tevos se leva et repassa le devant de sa robe. « Merci. » Elle fit un petit sourire à son assistante. « Au fait, attendez-vous à un petit supplément sur votre prochaine fiche de paie. » Avant que Neota ne puisse murmurer ses remerciements, Tevos se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta quand elle l'atteignit pour se retourner vers Sparatus et Valern. « Eh bien ? Vous venez ou pas ? »

À contrecœur, les deux autres Conseillers la suivirent vers la porte, remarquant à peine les officiers du SSC qui leur emboîtèrent le pas. Silencieusement, Grizz se joignit au groupe, ne quittant pas un instant Tevos des yeux.

…

Tandis que Tevos écoutait l'introduction de la coordinatrice de la conférence installée dans un fauteuil légèrement excentré par rapport au pupitre, tous les mots semblèrent se fondre ensemble. Pendant quelques instants, rien de ce que son assistante disait n'était intelligible. Tevos déglutit une fois et cligna lentement des yeux. Cette conférence de presse pourrait être sa planche de salut ou marquer la fin de sa carrière. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait prédire ce qui prévaudrait.

Les deux autres Conseillers étaient assis autour d'elle, bien qu'il y ait toutefois un espace entre Tevos et Valern de sorte que personne ne soit assis directement derrière le pupitre. Sans même regarder, Tevos savait que leurs visages devaient être aussi pâles que le sien. Des agents du SSC se tenaient silencieusement le long des marches et à quelques pas sur le côté et, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, Tevos savait que Grizz devait être quelque part à proximité. Elle fut tentée de le chercher mais, bien qu'elle soit toujours assise, la foule au pied des marches la regardait. Les caméras étaient sûrement en train de capturer le moindre de ses mouvements, la moindre expression qui traversait son visage.

L'énoncé de son nom la ramena au temps présent. « La Conseillère Tevos va maintenant faire une déclaration... »

Quand Tevos se leva, la salle se remplit de bruits – le ronronnement et le cliquettement des caméras, les voix qui s'élevaient, les questions innombrables qui fusaient. Elle leva promptement une main pour réclamer le silence et, à son grand soulagement, elle l'obtint en quelques secondes. « Merci. En raison des événements récents, j'ai considéré qu'il était plus prudent de faire une courte déclaration et de répondre à quelques questions. » Elle concentra son attention sur un point à distance, juste au dessus de la tête de l'auditoire de façon à donner l'impression qu'elle le regardait directement. Elle devait apparaître comme établissant une connexion personnelle avec les gens qui l'écoutaient, même s'il n'y avait qu'un seul visage qu'elle désirait vraiment voir.

« Tout d'abord, oui, Aria T'Loak et moi avons lié nos poignets. Nous nous sommes mariées il y a environ un mois. » Personne ne dit rien mais l'effet de cette déclaration sur la foule fut presque audible en soi. Bien qu'elle soit incommodée à l'idée de partager les détails de sa relation, Tevos savait qu'elle devait leur en dire un peu plus. Il fallait que les gens compatissent, la comprennent, se sentent concernés, même si cela la mettait mal à l'aise. « Notre relation a débuté pendant la guerre. La mort omniprésente a sa façon de forger des connexions inattendues, mais même moi j'ai été surprise quand cela a pris d'autres proportions. Quand j'ai été élue à cette fonction - »

Tevos fit une pause, laissant fondre l'aura impersonnelle et glacée qu'elle utilisait pour se protéger. L'engourdissement qu'elle ressentait la piqua un peu à mesure qu'il s'évanouissait. Si elle voulait garder son travail, elle ne pouvait pas cette fois-ci jouer la politicienne impérieuse et austère. Il lui fallait ajouter une petite touche personnelle. Même si le vote de confiance tournait en sa défaveur, il y avait des choses qu'il lui fallait dire. Pas pour son peuple, mais pour elle-même.

« … Quand je suis devenue la Conseillère asari, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à tomber amoureuse. » Ses lèvres s'adoucirent en un bref sourire. « Je craignais que de m'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre ne m'affaiblisse. Mais ces dernières années m'ont montré combien je me trompais. Il y a une certaine force qui s'exprime dans l'amour. » Tevos attendit un instant que les mots fassent mouche. Elle se demanda si Aria trouverait son discours flatteur ou vaguement agaçant. Aria n'était certainement pas habituée à être décrite dans des termes presque poétiques. « Je sais que notre lien ne paraît ni très orthodoxe, ni très plausible. Mais même Janiri est tombée amoureuse, et je ne suis qu'une mortelle. Nous ne choisissons pas quand et où l'amour nous emporte. »

Tevos se tint plus droite, se redressant tandis que les micros flottants s'ajustaient pour léviter devant ses lèvres. « Mais nous pouvons choisir nos actes, et nous sommes responsables de nos décisions. Je me soumets à un vote de confiance parce que j'ai confiance dans notre système de gouvernement, et parce que j'ai confiance que mes décisions personnelles n'ont en rien annulé ou effacé mes contributions aux Républiques. Je suis la même dirigeante que j'ai toujours été. Mes convictions n'ont pas changé. »

La foule sembla paralysée et Tevos s'autorisa un petit moment de fierté. Elle était de nouveau dans son élément. C'était ce qu'elle savait faire, ce pour quoi elle était douée, ce qu'elle aimait. « Au cours des trois prochaines semaines, mes actes seront jugés par les citoyennes des Républiques. Étant votre Conseillère, je vous demande de juger _tous_ mes actes. Les politiciens sont les serviteurs de leur peuple. Jugez comment je vous ai servies pendant presque un siècle. Jugez comment je vous ai servies quand notre Galaxie tout entière était au bord de l'extinction. Jugez comment je vous ai servies pendant que nous nous sommes reconstruites, plus fortes qu'avant. »

Tevos attendit, laissant ses mots s'imprégner pendant qu'elle se refermait à nouveau sur elle-même. Elle redevenait la sage et austère Conseillère et, cette fois-ci, l'image qu'elle tâchait de projeter lui semblait authentique. Mais la flamme était là, juste sous la surface, au cas où elle aurait eu besoin de quelques démonstrations supplémentaires soigneusement orchestrées. « Et maintenant, je serais ravie de répondre à quelques questions. »

Brièvement, Tevos baissa les yeux sur l'écran monté dans le pupitre. Le texte de son discours succinct – dont elle s'était considérablement éloignée – avait disparu. À sa place se trouvaient les noms de chaque journaliste présent et des organes de presse auxquels ils appartenaient. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de choisir un nom sur l'écran. Vus de l'extérieur ses choix sembleraient aléatoires, mais Liara avait œuvré pour elle en lui fournissant des dossiers modifiés (et parfois incriminants) sur chaque journaliste présent. Être intime avec le Courtier de l'Ombre avait ses avantages.

Après un instant de réflexion, Tevos choisit l'un des noms les plus sûrs, une Turienne de l'un des réseaux d'information les plus puissants. La Société Galactique de Télédiffusion n'était pas connue pour faire des couvertures incendiaires comme Westerlund. « Faine Saronis, SGT Infos. Conseillère, vous n'aviez pas fait de déclaration concernant votre lien jusqu'à maintenant, mais de nombreux médias d'importance ont rapporté que la cérémonie avait eu lieu il y a plusieurs semaines. Étiez-vous en train d'essayer de cacher votre relation au public, et est-ce que la publication récente de photos dans les tabloïds vous a finalement incitée à faire cette déclaration ? »

Tevos fut vaguement soulagée que la Turienne n'ait pas mentionné qu'elle était nue sur ces photos – elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle. « Les photos ont effectivement attiré l'attention des médias sur ma relation avec Aria, mais je n'essayais pas de la cacher. Personne ne m'a rien demandé. » Elle leva le poignet pour montrer son bracelet de Partenaire. « Je l'ai porté pendant des mois. Je ne l'enlève jamais. J'ai également rempli les formulaires de lien sous mon nom légal. C'était dans les archives publiques… si quiconque s'était soucié de chercher. » Elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire ironique tandis que les journalistes réalisaient que cette histoire leur avait été techniquement accessible pendant des semaines, et qu'ils avaient laissé passer leur chance de faire un scoop.

Jetant de nouveau un œil sur l'écran, Tevos choisit un autre nom, une Asari aux marques faciales strictes et à l'expression encore plus stricte. « Damara Al'Tai, FCC. Qu'avez-vous à répondre aux critiques qui affirment que votre relation avec Aria T'Loak est une menace pour la sécurité ? »

Tevos se doutait que cette question surgirait. L'éviter était impossible. Elle répondit de la seule façon qu'elle put – avec une dignité offensée. « Je n'ai jamais révélé d'information classifiée à Aria, ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. J'ai passé des siècles à renforcer mes barrières mentales et le Conseil emploie quelques uns des meilleurs techniciens de l'espace concilien à sécuriser tous nos appareils électroniques. Mais si ma parole ne vous suffit pas, je mets quiconque en doute au défi de trouver des preuves et de mentionner un seul incident. » Tevos savait que cette dernière déclaration était risquée. Cela pouvait pousser quelques uns de ses ennemis politiques à retourner les meubles pour trouver des indices, mais elle capitalisait sur le fait que, puisqu'il n'y avait rien à trouver, elle pourrait nier ou au moins mettre en doute leurs accusations.

Après s'être assurée que les caméras avaient bien capturé sa dénégation véhémente, elle choisit un autre nom, un Humain cette fois-ci. « Robert Masters, Alliance News Network. Récemment, Westerlund a publié un reportage sur votre relation avec Aria. Les informations données dans cet article sont-elles fidèles, et connaissez-vous l'identité de la source anonyme ? »

« Je n'ai aucun commentaire à faire sur la source anonyme pour l'instant, mais les informations publiées dans cet article sont factuelles, pour la plupart. Il y a bien eu quelques enjolivements... » Tevos s'interrompit un instant pour chercher le visage de Khalisah dans la foule. Elle se trouvait au premier rang, sans doute grâce à ses reportages sur la grossesse de Liara et sur le lien de Tevos. Manifestement, sa récente promotion s'accompagnait de quelques avantages. « Mais dans l'ensemble, c'était étonnamment fidèle. »

Tevos tapota un nouveau nom sur l'écran. Cette fois-ci, la question fut posée par un Hanari qui portait au sommet de son corps un curieux chapeau noir, manifestement conçu pour une tête humaine. « Contemple l'œuvre des Porte-Flammes Avec Joie, Skywire. Celui-ci a eu confirmation que la société Fornax avait déjà entamé la production d'un film parodiant la relation de Madame la Conseillère, avec Avara Angalee... »

Le Hanari n'eut même pas besoin de finir sa question. « Amara Anjali ? » corrigea automatiquement Tevos. Puis elle se figea soudain, s'obligeant fermement à ne pas rougir. En plus d'avoir joué dans _Les Putes Faciles d'Illium 7 : L'Édition Ultime 100 % Asari_ , et dans l'édition spéciale de _Jeu Ultime : Le Skyball Asari Dénudé_ , elle avait remporté plusieurs trophées pour son travail dans _Bondage chez les Bombasses Bleues_ , épisodes trois, quatre et sept. Brièvement, Tevos se demanda s'il n'était pas affligeant et affreux qu'elle soit capable de se souvenir des grandes lignes de la filmographie de cette actrice sans aucun support de référence.

Avec le bon maquillage, Amara Anjali aurait pu passer pour la sœur d'Aria, et Aria avait elle-même déjà souligné une ou deux fois cette amusante ressemblance en parcourant le stock pas si secret de vidéos pornos de Tevos.

Tevos cligna lentement des yeux, essayant de retrouver ses esprits pour pouvoir formuler une réponse cohérente à la question. « Je – je n'avais aucune idée qu'un tel film était en train d'être produit, mais toujours est-il que je n'ai absolument aucun commentaire à faire à ce sujet. » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Question suivante. » Quand personne ne prit la parole, elle se rappela qu'elle devait choisir un nom et d'un doigt elle tapota l'écran au hasard.

« Kazuhiro Saitou, Second Star Broadcasting. Un récent sondage Harris-Reid a révélé un plongeon significatif de votre cote de popularité depuis que votre relation avec Aria T'Loak est devenue publique. Qu'avez-vous à dire à ce sujet ? »

« Je crois que ce sondage-là a montré une chute d'environ sept pourcents », répondit Tevos. « Ma cote de popularité auprès des Asari avait chuté de plus de vingt points après que j'eus informé le Commandant Shepard de l'existence d'une balise prothéenne à Armali. Une fois la guerre terminée, elle était remontée de quarante points. En comparaison, les sondages concernant ma relation avec Aria semblent… anodins. »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'éclata le bruit d'une fusillade.

La réaction fut immédiate. Plusieurs personnes crièrent et d'autres se jetèrent au sol. Tevos se cacha instinctivement derrière le pupitre, le cœur battant à tout rompre tandis qu'un mur d'officiers du SSC se refermait en cercle protecteur autour d'elle. Elle essaya de regarder au-delà de leurs épais plastrons blindés pour avoir un aperçu de ce qu'il se passait, mais ils lui bouchaient complètement la vue.

La perspective de Tevos bascula tandis qu'on la tirait en bas de l'estrade, deux corps en armure se repliant sur elle pendant que d'autres sortaient leurs armes. Elle lançait des regards dans tous les sens, essayant de faire le point sur la situation. Les seules choses qu'elle pouvait entendre étaient les cris et la fusillade.

Avant qu'elle ait pu reprendre son souffle, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et la remit sur pied, la tirant vers les escaliers. Quelque part en cours de route, elle remarqua que l'un des plastrons blindés à côté d'elle était gris au lieu de noir avec des bandes bleues, et elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Grizz. Tevos n'eut pas vraiment le temps de le remercier avant de se voir repoussée contre Sparatus, qu'on avait également précipité dans les escaliers à l'intérieur du temple.

Valern était de l'autre côté, l'air aussi terrifié que l'était Tevos. « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, totalement à bout de souffle tandis qu'ils étaient tous les trois guidés à l'intérieur du temple. Tevos ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui avait commencé à lui tirer dessus, ni pourquoi.

Grizz et deux agents du SSC restèrent directement à côté d'elle, formant littéralement un bouclier de leurs corps tandis que les portes du temple se refermaient derrière eux. Quatre autres agents quittèrent la formation en diamant qu'ils avaient adoptée et empruntèrent immédiatement l'un des passages latéraux, se tenant à deux de front en courant vers la sortie de secours la plus proche.

Le silence finit par être brisé par l'un des officiers du SSC qui se mit à parler dans son Omnitool. « Ici le Chef d'équipe Sardonis, nous évacuons les prioritaires Kurinth, Mehrkuri et Gurji », aboya-t-il tandis qu'ils prenaient un tournant dans le couloir. « Navette trois, vous me recevez ? »

Il y eut un fort bruit de parasites à l'autre bout de la ligne, suivi de quelques mots éparpillés. « Ne - … pas, on… ttaqués - »

« Merde, quelqu'un brouille nos communications. » Le Turien tapota à nouveau sur son Omnitool. « Navette trois, je ne vous reçois pas - » 

Cette fois-ci, la voix qui lui parvint de l'autre côté était moins déformée. « On vous reçoit. Vous avez le feu vert pour l'évacuation. »

Tevos grimaça comme on la précipitait vers une deuxième porte et sous la lumière aveuglante du soleil, et elle plissa les yeux pour se protéger de l'éclat. Quand les taches qui nageaient dans son champ de vision se dissipèrent, elle vit un Skycar blindé léviter à quelques mètres d'elle. La portière s'ouvrit sur plusieurs agents du SSC en uniforme. Sans attendre les gardes, Valern se précipita dans la navette, Sparatus sur les talons. Tevos se tourna un court instant vers Grizz et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le Turien examinait les occupants du Skycar et, de méfiance, ses yeux se plissèrent. Il tendit le bras, coupant la route à Tevos. « Attendez, ne - »

« Varris, Michaels, évacuez les prioritaires ! » Le Chef d'équipe se planta devant Grizz, mandibules dilatées. « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bon sang ? C'est une opération du SSC. Je sais que la Conseillère vous tient en laisse mais ce n'est pas votre boulot, espèce de - » Avant qu'il ne puisse finir son insulte, une nouvelle salve de coups de feu fut tirée depuis l'intérieur de la navette et il s'effondra, la moitié du visage emportée. Quelques autres agents du SSC tombèrent avec lui, abattus avant même d'avoir pu sortir leurs armes.

Réagissant à l'instinct, Grizz poussa Tevos au sol, dégainant son pistolet tandis que trois imposteurs solidement armés sautaient par la portière ouverte du Skycar. Il n'eut même pas le temps de constater qu'il avait touché ses deux premières cibles que plusieurs munitions lourdes entrèrent en collision avec son plastron. Son corps sursauta sous l'impact et Tevos cria comme il tombait à genoux. Elle tenta de le rejoindre mais l'un des Humains en armure l'arrêta, la jetant physiquement dans la navette. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant que les portières ne se referment fut Grizz tombant en avant et heurtant le sol, tache d'un gris sinistre entourée de plusieurs corps en armure noire ensanglantée.


	15. Chapter 15

La première chose que Grizz ressentit quand il reprit conscience fut le trou dans sa poitrine qui était en train de se refermer et la sensation glacée du médigel se répandant dans la blessure. La première chose qu'il vit fut la bouillie sanglante et mutilée de ce qui avait été le visage du Chef d'équipe Kardonis. La première chose qu'il entendit fut tout aussi désagréable – la danse music d'Expel 10 qui aboyait de l'Omnitool vibrant à son poignet. C'était la sonorité qu'il avait choisie pour les appels d'Aria.

Merde.

Produisant un effort herculéen, il parvint à jeter son bras quelque part à proximité de sa tête. « Réponse », essaya-t-il de dire, mais il lui fallut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour que quelque chose qui ressemblait à un mot ne finisse par sortir de sa bouche. Il toussa, éclaboussant son armure d'un peu plus de sang, et essaya à nouveau. « Réponse. »

« Où est-elle, bordel ? » cria l'holo grandeur nature d'Aria. L'espace d'un instant, Grizz crut voir trois versions de son air réprobateur le toiser de haut.

« Partie - »

Finalement, Aria sembla remarquer que Grizz était étendu au sol dans une mare de sang, à peine conscient. « Merde », siffla-t-elle en frappant de son poing quelque chose que Grizz ne pouvait pas distinguer. « J'ai dit volez plus vite ! Qu'entendez-vous par 'partie', Grizz ? »

« Des imposteurs. L'ont emmenée - » Le médigel l'avait agréablement engourdi et cela lui paraissait étrange de parler sans sentir les mots prendre forme dans sa poitrine. « Emmenée dans la navette... »

« Merde ! Quelle navette ? » Comme Grizz ne répondait pas, la silhouette d'Aria scintilla de puissance biotique, sa peau crépitant d'énergie et de lumière. Ses yeux brillaient tandis qu'elle le fixait. « Quelle navette, Grizz ! »

« Navette… d'évacuation… C'était pas le SSC... »

« Je vous ai localisé. Cinq minutes. Ne mourez pas dans les cinq prochaines minutes, ou je vous tue… Grizz ? Grizz ! »

Le Turien ne répondit pas car une autre vague de médigel avait commencé à tout estomper et, après quelques secondes, Aria n'était rien de plus qu'une tache pourpre aux contours flous qui ressortait sur le marbre blanc des murs du temple.

La deuxième fois que Grizz 'se réveilla', si l'on pouvait dire ça, il n'était pas seul dans son esprit. De la rage et une douleur perçante exerçaient une pression intense depuis les profondeurs de son crâne et il pensa un instant que sa tête allait exploser. Durant quelques insupportables secondes, il ne put voir que du rouge.

La présence en lui s'enfonça plus profondément et, soudain, un torrent d'images se déversa librement de sa mémoire.

_Tevos, l'air confus et inquiet tandis qu'il la retenait d'une main -_

_… Tous les officiers du SSC présents dans le vaisseau était des mâles humains, tous sans exception, et il y avait du sang étalé sur l'un de leurs casques – pourquoi portaient-ils leurs casques ? Même les gardes du corps n'avaient pas pris la peine d'enfiler les leurs…_

_… Fusillade depuis la portière de la navette – le bruit sourd de corps en armure heurtant sans délicatesse le sol… Inexplicablement, un sentiment de soulagement quand il précipita également Tevos au sol. Dans un brouillard, Grizz réalisa que ce soulagement ne venait pas du tout de lui._

_Puis la dernière chose qu'il vit – un bras épais enroulé autour de la taille de Tevos alors qu'elle essayait de ramper vers lui…_

L'esprit qui avait envahi le sien se mit à tournoyer erratiquement, hurlant de fureur impuissante. Grizz fut submergé par l'instinct primaire, protecteur, par le pouvoir nu qui l'entourait. Sa compagne était en danger et il devait – devait… _'Où est-elle ?'_

_'Aria… ?'_

_'- Je n'arrive pas à le voir – Je n'arrive pas à voir où ils sont partis -'_

_'… Aria, je suis…'_

_'Mon amour, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser -'_

_'… Je suis désolé…'_

La colère battante laissa place à un grognement sourd et, l'espace d'un instant, il sentit quelque chose d'inhabituel – la description la plus proche qu'il puisse en faire était une caresse mentale. _'Vous l'avez protégée. Merci.'_

_'… essayaient de nous tuer nous, pas elle…'_

Conscient que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois, Grizz tenta de faire remonter d'autres souvenirs. Aria se jeta immédiatement dessus, regardant Valern et Sparatus embarquer dans la navette avec une sûreté relative. L'évocation vivace que Grizz avait de Tevos en train d'être entraînée par un bras puissant dans le vaisseau fit à nouveau surface, et Aria se sépara soudain de lui, ne souhaitant plus regarder. Sans le soutien de son esprit, Grizz sombra de nouveau dans l'obscurité et le vide.

Les yeux d'Aria reprirent leur couleur naturelle tandis qu'elle se relevait, ignorant le sang qui couvrait la moitié inférieure de son pantalon. Le fidèle Turien semblait à moitié mort, mais les doses libérales de médigel avaient rempli leur office jusque là. C'était pour cela qu'Aria payait bien ses employés et les laissait choisir leur propre matériel – l'armure haut de gamme de Grizz, avec son injecteur automatique de médigel, lui avait certainement sauvé la vie. Le bout de son pied heurta quelque chose et elle se pencha, ramassant le petit pistolet que Grizz avait acheté pour le mariage de Shepard et Liara. Son visage se contracta tandis que des éclairs de souvenirs qu'elle venait de capturer refirent surface dans son esprit.

« Je suppose que j'ai eu tort de le chambrer au sujet de ce truc », dit-elle platement en regardant deux des corps sans vie. C'était ceux que Grizz avait abattus avant de tomber. En dehors du fait qu'ils portaient des casques et qu'ils étaient tous deux Humains, ils ressemblaient fort aux six autres cadavres. Leur armure du SSC paraissait authentique. Elle fut impressionnée que Grizz ait réalisé que quelque chose clochait et ait tenté d'empêcher Tevos d'embarquer à bord du vaisseau.

« Sheerk », aboya-t-elle, ignorant la façon dont ses talons s'enfonçaient dans la boue. « Aidez-moi à le charger dans la voiture. Le SSC va envahir l'endroit d'une minute à l'autre, dès qu'ils se seront sortis les doigts du cul. J'ai besoin que vous emmeniez Grizz. » Elle savait qu'il était sans doute imprudent de le déplacer après une blessure si grave, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ici le temps que le SSC se figure ce qu'il s'était passé. Il méritait mieux que ça de sa part.

Elle regardait le corps de son ami pendant que Sheerk se levait du siège conducteur, mais elle ne leur payait pas vraiment attention. Quelqu'un avait enlevé sa Partenaire. Elle ne savait pas qui, ni où ils étaient allés, ni même pourquoi on avait kidnappé Tevos, mais Aria savait une chose.

« Quelqu'un va mourir pour ça. »

…

Quand Shepard sortit à la lumière du jour et fit quelques pas sur l'herbe, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut Aria T'Loak qui se tenait à côté des rubans lumineux qui verrouillaient la zone. Elle avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et elle était en train d'argumenter avec un agent turien du SSC légèrement terrifié et qui aurait manifestement préféré être ailleurs.

« Euh… M'dame, ceci est une scène de crime et... » Aria le fusilla du regard, le mettant au défi de poursuivre. « Nous ne pouvons pas autoriser de civils à... »

« Civils ? » dit Aria d'un ton glacial, serrant les poings. « C'est moi qui vous ai appelé ici ! Vous ne sauriez même pas que les Conseillers avaient disparu si je n'avais pas... » Elle s'interrompit, repérant enfin Shepard du coin de l'œil. « Pas trop tôt ! Je vous ai appelée il y a dix minutes, Shepard ! Vous ne pouviez pas venir plus vite ? » Elle repoussa le Turien et avança en direction de Shepard d'un pas rapide et déterminé.

Shepard vint à sa rencontre en jetant un regard compatissant à l'agent du SSC. « Écoutez », dit-elle à l'attention d'Aria, « Je suis - »

« Commandant Shepard ! » interrompit le Turien, vibrant des mandibules et ouvrant grand les yeux quand il la reconnut.

« Ouais. La Conseillère est une amie intime. Cela ne vous embête pas si je jette un coup d'œil ? »

Aria plissa le front, désapprouvant clairement le fait que Shepard ait demandé la permission plutôt que d'exiger, mais le Turien parut presque soulagé qu'Aria devienne le problème de quelqu'un d'autre. « Bien sûr. Vous êtes un Spectre et, pour être tout à fait honnête, tout ceci dépasse largement mes compétence. Est-ce que je peux dire à mon patron que vous vous chargez officiellement de cette enquête ? »

Shepard opina du chef. « Si ça vous rend service... » Elle se tourna vers Aria. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on sait ? »

« Le groupe qui a réquisitionné la navette d'évacuation était humain, et chacun portait un uniforme du SSC. » Aria indiqua les deux cadavres au sol. « Grizz en a descendu quelques uns quand ils ont attrapé Théa. »

« Où est-il ? »

« J'ai ordonné à Sheerk de le conduire à l'hôpital. Ils lui ont fait un joli trou à la poitrine. Munitions perforantes, je suppose. Mais j'ai pu m'unir à lui suffisamment longtemps pour trouver ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. »

Shepard s'agenouilla, ignorant les mares de sang tandis qu'elle examinait les corps. « Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« D'après ce que j'ai vu, Grizz et le reste de ces connards malchanceux sont sortis par la même porte que vous. Valern et Sparatus ont embarqué sans problème dans la navette, donc j'en déduis que les kidnappeurs ont essayé de parvenir à leur fin sans se faire remarquer. Le bain de sang n'a eu lieu que dès l'instant où Grizz a réalisé que quelque chose clochait. Il a essayé d'empêcher Théa d'embarquer, et c'est là qu'ils ont ouvert le feu. »

« Aucun doute que ce soit un kidnapping. La fusillade devant le temple avait probablement été orchestrée pour envoyer les Conseillers ici. Si Grizz n'avait pas deviné ce qu'il se passait, il aurait peut-être fallu des heures avant que quelqu'un ne réalise qu'ils avaient disparu. »

« Je me fiche un peu de savoir comment ils ont fait », dit Aria en fixant intensément le sol. « Je veux savoir qui, et pourquoi. »

« À ce sujet-là, je pourrai peut-être vous aider. » Shepard et Aria levèrent en même temps les yeux et virent Liara franchir les rubans lumineux, ignorant totalement la mention 'Entrée interdite' qui défilait.

« Hey. » Shepard offrit à sa Partenaire un bref sourire malgré le sérieux de la situation. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? »

Une ride se forma sur le front lisse de Liara. « Ce n'est pas particulièrement facile de garer une voiture à proximité d'une scène de crime, Shepard. J'ai réussi à franchir le cordon de gardes en lâchant ton nom. » Elle regarda Aria. « Comment êtes-vous passée ? »

Aria plissa les yeux. « J'étais ici la première et je les ai convaincus que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de me faire partir. »

Liara réprima une envie de frissonner. La voix d'Aria suintait de haine et de rage à peine contenues. Elle pouvait précisément comprendre pourquoi le SSC avait hésité à la congédier, règlement ou non. Liara baissa les yeux sur les deux corps à leurs pieds, en partie pour ne pas avoir à regarder Aria. « Ces deux-là sont Humains. Qu'en est-il des autres ? »

« Humains », confirma Aria. « C'est ce qui a mis la puce à l'oreille de Grizz. Il y a plein d'Humains au SSC maintenant, mais une escouade sans aucun Turien, Galarien ou aucune Asari, ce n'est pas normal. »

« Donc, on traque un groupe terroriste humain. Encore une fois. » Shepard soupira. « Ça me rappelle quelque chose. »

« Je doute qu'il s'agisse de Cerberus », dit Liara. « À ma connaissance, même les cellules isolées qui n'ont pas été balayées pendant l'assaut de la base de l'Homme trouble ont cessé toute opération après la guerre. Elles ne pouvaient pas survivre de façon indépendante sans instructions et sans soutien financier. »

Aria grinça des dents. « Ils ont pris ma Partenaire. C'est un acte de guerre, quels qu'ils soient. »

En un geste étonnant de réconfort, Liara posa une main sur le bras d'Aria, le serrant à travers la veste de cuir. « On la trouvera. Je vous le promets. »

« Épargnez-moi la compassion, T'Soni. » Aria retira son bras et lui tourna le dos tout en continuant à parler. « Je dois savoir qui l'a enlevée, et où ils se cachent pour que je puisse les massacrer. » Elle s'arrêta, fixant le vide. « Vous pouvez m'aider ou pas ? »

La note d'impuissance et de peur dans la voix d'Aria était subtile, si profondément enfouie sous couche après couche de colère, que Liara la manqua presque. Elle n'essaya pas de toucher encore Aria, mais elle offrit le seul réconfort que la Reine d'Oméga pourrait accepter. « Je la trouverai pour vous. Et quand nous saurons où elle est, je vous aiderai à la ramener. »

« Ça va être un carnage », dit Aria en se tournant pour regarder par dessus son épaule. Ses yeux brûlaient. « Je n'en laisserai aucun en vie. Ou en un seul morceau. »

Avant que Liara ne puisse répondre, une proche agitation leur fit toutes les trois tourner la tête en direction du bruit. Shepard grogna. « Oh non. Pas maintenant. Par pitié. »

« Je crois que ton peuple a un mot pour ceci, Shepard... » dit Liara en regardant deux officiers du SSC tenter de barrer la route à une Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani déterminée. « Pourchasser des groupes terroristes et éviter des journalistes envahissants, voilà qui semble familier. Il ne te reste plus qu'à négocier quelques traités de paix et à empêcher une autre race de machines intelligentes de détruire l'univers pour te sentir parfaitement chez toi. »

« N'oublie pas sauver le Conseil. Encore. Pour la troisième fois. »

Heureusement pour Shepard, Aria n'entendit pas sa boutade sarcastique. Elle était trop occupée à regarder Khalisah, qui avait réussi à contourner ce même Turien qui avait essayé de l'éloigner de la scène de crime avant l'arrivée de Shepard. « Commandant Shepard ! Commandant Shepard, je - »

« M'dame, c'est une zone restreinte. Vous devez sortir », tenta de dire le Turien qui courait à moitié pour suivre Khalisah. Il tendit la main vers son bras, clairement résolu à la ramener de l'autre côté des rubans lumineux.

« J'ai tout sur vidéo », dit Khalisah, réalisant manifestement qu'elle n'avait que quelques instants pour convaincre Shepard de l'écouter.

Aria plissa les yeux et s'avança d'un pas, repoussant physiquement le malheureux officier du SSC. Elle toisa Khalisah de haut avec une intensité qui faillit faire perdre son souffle à la journaliste. « Vous les avez vus l'emmener ? Vous l'avez enregistré ? »

« Emmener qui ? » s'assombrit Khalisah, les sourcils froncés de confusion. Tout à coup, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la compréhension. « Elle a disparu, n'est-ce pas ? La Conseillère Tevos? »

Shepard poussa un soupir exaspéré, se couvrant le visage d'une main et secouant la tête. Au bout d'un moment, elle retira sa main et regarda Khalisah. « Écoutez, on n'a vraiment pas le temps pour ça, là, maintenant. Si je vous promets une interview ou quelque chose comme ça un peu plus tard, vous pourriez juste… partir et prétendre que vous n'êtes jamais venue ici ? »

Khalisah la regarda, bouche bée. « Prétendre que je ne suis jamais venue ici ? C'est le plus gros scoop que j'aie jamais découvert ! Vous imaginez vraiment que je vais partir alors que - »

« Ça suffit ! » cria Aria, ses yeux lançant des éclairs noir tandis que des filaments d'énergie biotique parcouraient ses bras et s'assemblaient autour de ses poings.

Tout le monde se tut, y compris les officiers du SSC qui récoltaient des indices et scannaient la zone.

« Vous. » La silhouette entière d'Aria semblait vibrer tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Khalisah. « Dites-moi ce que vous avez enregistré. _Tout de suite_. »

« Le tireur », répondit-elle en regardant Aria avec un mélange de peur et de fascination. « Celui qui était devant le temple. Je me suis cachée derrière un fauteuil et je l'ai filmé... » Avec hésitation, elle pointa du doigt en direction de la caméra grise qui flottait à quelques pas d'elle.

« Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça ! » gronda Aria. Sans personne contre qui diriger sa colère, elle relâcha le pouvoir brut qui bouillonnait autour d'elle. Une boule de lumière pourpre zébrée d'éclats blancs explosa à proximité de ses pieds, creusant un large cratère fumant dans la terre à moins d'un mètre de là où se tenait Khalisah.

L'énergie biotique de Liara se mit également à scintiller, et elle s'interposa entre Aria et Khalisah en tendant le bras. « Aria, ça peut être utile. Laissez-moi analyser la séquence. Peut-être y trouverai-je quelque chose qui nous aidera. »

« Elle est à vous », dit Khalisah d'une voix incertaine tandis que son regard glissait d'Aria vers le trou brûlé au sol. Son estomac se tordit quand elle l'observa. À cinquante centimètres près, elle aurait pu être ce résidu noir carbonisé visible sur les bords du trou.

« On en a deux. Leurs cadavres ne nous ont rien appris », contesta Aria, mais elle laissa son énergie biotique se dissiper et disparaître.

Liara baissa le bras, rassurée de voir qu'Aria n'allait pas blesser Khalisah. « Ils étaient déguisés. Le tireur n'était qu'une diversion. Il n'a peut-être pas pris autant de précautions. »

« Ça vaut le coup », dit Shepard en se dirigeant vers le temple. Aria et Liara lui emboîtèrent automatiquement le pas. « Retournons au domaine et voyons si Liara peut trouver quelque chose. »

« Et moi ? » demanda Khalisah, se hâtant de les rattraper tandis que sa caméra vrombissait dans son dos. Malgré sa toute récente expérience de mort imminente, elle n'était pas disposée à laisser le groupe – et son scoop – lui échapper.

« Vous venez avec nous », répondit Shepard. Autant elle détestait l'admettre, autant avoir al-Jilani sous la main était une bonne idée. Au moins de cette façon, elles pouvaient garder un œil sur elle.

Aria s'arrêta soudain, se retournant brutalement face à Khalisah et l'envoyant presque trébucher en arrière sous l'effet de cette halte inattendue. « Je vais être claire avec vous. Si vous m'aidez à retrouver ma Partenaire, vous et moi n'aurons aucun problème. Si vous vous mettez en travers de ma route… si vous essayez de me baiser… Je vous jure que vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour le regretter. »

Khalisah était du genre robuste. Elle avait à peu près tout vu dans son métier. La fusillade qui avait eu lieu une heure auparavant ne l'avait pas impressionnée. Elle avait même encaissé le coup de boule d'un Krogan une fois, bien que cela l'ait expédiée à l'hôpital pour deux mois. Mais à cet instant précis, le visage d'Aria était la chose la plus terrifiante qu'elle ait jamais vue.

« Est-ce qu'on se comprend bien ? » demanda Aria. Khalisah n'avait aucune idée de comment l'Asari parvenait à la dominer physiquement bien qu'elles fassent à peu près la même taille.

« Parfaitement bien », balbutia-t-elle en levant ses deux mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Bon. » Sans courir, Aria allongea le pas pour rejoindre Liara et Shepard qui attendaient à côté de la porte. « Et maintenant grouillez-vous. Et amenez votre stupide caméra. »


	16. Chapter 16

Quand Tevos se réveilla, ce fut dans une petite pièce vide inconnue. Elle avait quelque chose de métallique autour du cou et, bien que ce ne soit pas trop serré, son premier réflexe fut de tirer dessus. Son cœur se serra quand elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un inhibiteur biotique. Sans ses pouvoirs biotiques, l'infime expérience de combat dont elle disposait serait inutile.

Lentement, en tâchant d'ignorer la douleur qui lui martelait la tête, elle cligna des yeux pour en chasser la brume. Le visage de Sparatus lui apparut lentement dans toute sa netteté. « Loués soient les Esprits, vous êtes consciente. Ils ont dû vous donner trop de sédatifs. »

« Sédatifs ? » répéta Tevos en se redressant tant bien que mal en position assise. Elle avait les plus grandes difficultés à trouver son équilibre, et pourtant elle n'essayait pas de se lever.

« Ils nous en ont tous donnés dans la navette », dit Valern. « Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? » Il semblait bien plus alerte qu'elle ne se sentait, sans doute grâce à son métabolisme rapide.

Le brouillard à l'arrière de sa tête se leva et fit place à une douleur terne et lancinante. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« Quelque part dans l'espace. Je crois bien avoir senti au moins un saut cosmodésique », lui répondit Sparatus.

Tevos s'adossa au mur le plus proche. Un saut cosmodésique signifiait qu'elle était restée inconsciente pendant au moins quelques heures. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait mal à la tête. « L'un d'entre vous sait-il qui nous a enlevés? »

« Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que vous. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est d'être tenu en joue dans la navette. Quand je me suis réveillé, Valern me secouait, vous étiez inconsciente, et mon Omnitool ainsi que mon pistolet avaient disparus. » Avec un effroi naissant, Tevos regarda son propre poignet. Comme elle s'y attendait, son Omnitool n'était plus là, mais ils lui avaient laissé son bracelet de Partenaire.

Tevos ressentit une sorte de douleur vide et étrange à la poitrine tandis qu'elle regardait le bracelet, profondément attentive à la façon dont les fils minuscules se croisaient, plongeant les uns par dessus les autres. Elle repensa aux doigts d'Aria qui faisaient la même chose quand ils s'entrelaçaient avec les siens. Aria… Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici vivante et retrouve Aria. Les lumières vives au plafond se réfléchirent sur la petite broche argentée attachée au bracelet, lui piquant les yeux. Elle détourna le regard, fixant la seule issue de la pièce. « J'imagine que vous avez tous les deux déjà essayé la porte ? »

« Plus d'une fois. » Sparatus poussa un soupir et s'assit sur ses talons à côté d'elle. « Nous sommes coincés jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un décide de nous laisser sortir. »

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle ils nous ont capturés ? » Il y eut un long et lourd silence, puis Tevos remarqua l'air sévère et retenu du visage de Valern. En général, le Galarien était rusé et vaguement arrogant, et il affichait rarement d'intenses émotions en dehors de la désapprobation. Mais à présent, il était clair qu'il était en colère.

« À votre avis ? » aboya-t-il, ses paupières inférieures se relevant pour couvrir la moitié de ses gros yeux globuleux. « C'est votre faute ! La faute de votre incapacité à faire passer les besoins de la Galaxie avant les vôtres ! Et maintenant vous avez réussi à rendre quelqu'un assez furieux pour nous tuer ! »

Tevos le fixa avec une incrédulité qui se transforma rapidement en colère. Son épuisement chimiquement induit s'évapora. « Vous pensez sincèrement que quelqu'un a pris le risque de nous kidnapper tous les trois juste à cause de mon mariage ? Vous êtes fou. »

« Tevos a raison », dit Sparatus en posant une main sur les épaules minces et frémissantes de Valern. « Il doit y avoir une autre raison. »

Avant d'avoir pu proposer une autre suggestion, la porte au fond de la pièce s'ouvrit et tous trois regardèrent avec la même expression de surprise. Trois hommes armés se tenaient sur le pas de la porte. Deux d'entre eux portaient des armures noires complètes équipées de casques à visière, et des fusils d'assaut particulièrement intimidants. Le troisième ne portait qu'un pistolet et son visage était parfaitement visible. Ses lèvres épaisses étaient tordues dans une grimace et entourées d'une barbe de trois jours mal entretenue. Son front large et plat faisait paraître ses yeux plissés encore plus colériques. Tevos était absolument convaincue de connaître ce visage, mais elle ne se rappelait pas où elle l'avait déjà vu. Sans doute aux informations, ou dans l'une de ses nombreuses fiches classifiées.

L'homme décroisa les bras de sa poitrine et fit un geste en direction de Tevos. « Amenez-la », ordonna-t-il tandis que l'un des hommes ajustait son fusil.

« Et les deux autres ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement déformée par le casque.

Le chef jeta à Sparatus et Valern un regard qui paraissait presque exaspéré. « Laissez-les. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé ce que j'allais faire d'eux. »

Tevos sentit son estomac se retourner en réalisant que Valern avait eu partiellement raison. C'était elle, la cible de l'enlèvement. Elle se sentit soudain malade et sa nausée ne fit qu'empirer quand les deux hommes avancèrent vers elle. L'un d'entre eux se pencha légèrement et lui saisit le bras, l'obligeant à se lever tandis que le deuxième pointait son fusil sur les deux autres prisonniers.

Même Valern parut surpris et contrarié quand ils entraînèrent Tevos avec eux, et Sparatus semblait prêt à se relever aussi, fusil ou pas, mais Tevos l'en dissuada d'un bref signe de tête. Puis son ravisseur l'obligea à se retourner et elle ne put plus voir leurs visages tandis qu'on l'escortait vers la porte.

Une fois hors de la petite pièce nue, Tevos observa les environs à mesure qu'on la guidait dans un couloir. Le plafond n'était pas très haut et les éclairages étaient exagérément forts, ce qui empirait son mal de tête. Sous cette lumière cruelle, elle put discerner qu'elle était retenue prisonnière dans un vieux vaisseau. Il y avait des éraflures au sol, la couleur grise des parois métalliques n'était pas la même partout, et plusieurs soudures étaient irrégulières et maladroites. Elle aperçut même un enchevêtrement de câbles derrière un panneau branlant.

Malheureusement, ses trois escortes ne lui laissèrent guère le temps d'observer avant de la pousser dans un ascenseur. La cabine sursauta légèrement quand elle entama son ascension, et elle ressentit une petite pointe d'inquiétude. Elle pria que l'ascenseur soit plus fiable que n'en avait l'air le reste du vaisseau. Finalement, la cabine s'arrêta avec une secousse désagréable et Tevos en sortit avec hâte et soulagement.

En observant la pièce dans laquelle elle venait juste d'entrer, Tevos écarquilla les yeux tant la différence était drastique. C'était grand, beaucoup plus spacieux et élégant que la petite partie du vaisseau qu'elle avait vue jusqu'ici. Il n'y avait pas de panneaux cassée ou d'empreintes de bottes au sol, et le mobilier – qui comprenait une grande table couverte de divers jeux de stratégie – avait presque l'air luxueux.

L'homme sans casque contourna Tevos et fit quelques pas devant elle, fouillant la pièce du regard avec impatience. « Petrovsky ? »

« Voyons, Charles, ce n'est pas la peine de crier. » Un des fauteuils proches de la table à jeux tourna sur lui-même et, cette fois-ci, Tevos n'eut aucun mal à identifier l'homme assis dedans. Elle l'aurait reconnu même si son ravisseur n'avait pas prononcé son nom à voix haute. Ce visage apparaissait dans plusieurs de ses rapports, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle s'en souvenait. C'était un visage qu'Aria revoyait souvent quand elle fermait les yeux, et Tevos l'avait découvert à travers leurs unions.

« Conseillère Tevos », dit Petrovsky en se levant de son fauteuil. « C'est un honneur. Sans rancune pour avoir refusé d'amnistier mes crimes de guerre. Je doute que l'Alliance m'eût relâché de toute façon. »

Tevos fixa directement le visage de Petrovsky, incapable de le déchiffrer. Sa barbe était un peu plus longue que les souvenirs d'Aria ne le laissaient voir, mais elle était impeccablement taillée. Il leva fièrement le menton et ses yeux étaient vifs et perçants. Il n'y avait pas le moindre faux-pli à son uniforme. « Je pensais que votre détention par l'Alliance serait préférable à une mort violente, Général Petrovsky. » L'Humain parut surpris mais vaguement ravi qu'elle ait utilisé son ancien titre. « Si nous vous avions amnistié, Aria vous aurait traqué. Elle n'est pas vraiment du genre à pardonner. »

« Aria T'Loak et moi aurons bientôt bien assez de temps pour régler nos vieilles affaires », dit Petrovsky. « Quand Charles et ses hommes ont interrompu ma retraite, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer l'occasion de croiser le fer avec la seule adversaire qui se soit jamais relevée et vengée de moi. » Comme Tevos ne réagissait pas, il poursuivit. « Entre-temps, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé votre réclusion trop insupportable. Cela n'a absolument rien de personnel. Je voulais seulement m'assurer que ma rivale soit convenablement investie dans ce jeu. »

Ces mots envoyèrent un frisson parcourir la colonne vertébrale de Tevos. Bien que l'attitude extérieure du Général soit aimable et fair-play, elle réalisa avec une limpidité frappante qu'elle n'était qu'un pion pour lui, quelque chose qu'il n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier si cela pouvait l'aider à vaincre. Valern avait eu raison depuis le début. Ils avaient été kidnappés à cause de sa relation avec Aria, même si elle-même n'était pas la cible réelle.

« Voulez-vous bien arrêter de penser à votre stupide revanche un instant ? » L'homme plus petit à côté d'elle s'avança, les sourcils solidement froncés. « On a de plus gros objectifs, là, et l'humanité ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre ! »

Petrovsky lui jeta un regard cinglant. « Je suis sûr que l'humanité ne périra pas avant que nous n'entrions dans le système Sol, Charles. » Tevos était un peu étonnée que les deux hommes discutent si ouvertement devant elle, mais elle ne fit pas un bruit. Toute information qu'ils révélaient pouvait s'avérer utile à une évasion.

Conscient qu'il était du mauvais côté d'une bataille en train de se perdre, Charles se replia, non sans avoir fait connaître son mécontentement au préalable. « Ne perdez juste pas ça de vue. Ce n'est pas un de vos jeux, Petrovsky. Ça a de vraies conséquences. » Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur avant que le Général ne puisse lui faire une réponse et, au grand soulagement de Tevos, les deux gardes le suivirent. Même si elle n'était toujours pas plus proche d'une possibilité d'évasion, elle se sentait un peu plus à l'aise sans le canon d'une arme pointée sur sa tête.

Une fois seuls dans la pièce, Petrovsky tourna de nouveau son attention vers Tevos. « Je crains que nous n'ayons une attente assez longue devant nous, Madame la Conseillère », dit-il en tirant vers lui le fauteuil épais situé à l'opposé de la table. « En attendant, mettez-vous plus à l'aise, je vous prie. »

Bien que réticente à l'idée d'accepter l'hospitalité du Général – si l'on pouvait appeler cela de l'hospitalité alors qu'elle était retenue contre son gré – elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement à côté de l'ascenseur. Une fois assise, il retourna s'asseoir dans son propre fauteuil, laissant à Tevos un moment pour observer la table de jeux. Bien que cette table soit manifestement équipée d'une interface électronique, un plateau beaucoup plus petit qui ne semblait pas y être connecté était posé sur sa surface. Plusieurs personnages brillants étaient posés sur de petits carrés alternativement clairs et foncés.

« Cela me dit quelque chose », dit Tevos en étudiant le plateau. « Un jeu de stratégie humain. J'en ai déjà vu auparavant... »

« Les échecs. » Petrovsky sembla ravi qu'elle l'ait remarqué. Il prit l'une des pièces les plus grandes, la tournant dans sa main. « C'est l'un de mes ensembles les plus précieux. Les pièces foncées sont faites d'un alliage d'iridium, et les claires de palladium. » Il présenta la pièce à Tevos et elle tendit la main pour la prendre.

« C'est très beau », dit-elle en étudiant l'objet. « Il me semble que la version antique du Kepesh-Yakshi utilise des pièces solides, bien que je n'en ai jamais vues en dehors d'un musée. » La pièce qu'elle tenait était de forme humanoïde, plus lourde qu'elle ne s'y était attendu compte tenu de sa taille, et elle avait une sorte de couronne décorative sur la tête. L'iridium donnait à la pièce une couleur sombre et riche, mais le reflet métallique à sa surface lui rappelait la façon dont les yeux d'Aria brillaient de la lumière noire de l'union. Elle ne savait pas si avoir une pensée sentimentale pour sa Partenaire pendant qu'elle était prisonnière la rendait folle ou totalement lucide.

En pensant à Aria, ses yeux glissèrent vers son bracelet de Partenaire mais, cette fois-ci, au lieu d'observer la façon dont les fils s'entremêlaient les uns les autres à l'infini, elle remarqua la petite broche argentée posée contre son poignet. Le bouton tactile qui servait à appeler Aide.

Tevos conserva une expression neutre en faisant semblant d'admirer la pièce d'échiquier. Il était possible que le bouton ne fonctionne que sur de courtes fréquences, mais elle en doutait. Plus vraisemblablement, cela envoyait une alerte par extranet. Et même si Sparatus avait raison et qu'ils avaient fait un saut cosmodésique, les balises de communication transmettraient le signal. Il était tout à fait impossible que le petit drone puisse obéir à l'ordre donné et la suive dans l'espace, mais quelqu'un, sans doute Liara, penserait certainement à examiner Aide en la cherchant et verrait qu'elle avait essayé de l'appeler.

Tevos reposa la silhouette couronnée sur le plateau et replia ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle pressa le bouton entre son pouce et son index. Si le signal se propageait, si quelqu'un le remarquait… Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Le signal se propagerait. Quelqu'un le remarquerait. Il lui fallait juste rester en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Et quand ils arriveraient, Tevos avait le sentiment que les conséquences seraient sanglantes.

Heureusement, Petrovsky ne semblait pas disposé à lui faire de mal. En fait, l'Humain l'observait avec intérêt. « Êtes-vous familière avec les règles du Kepesh-Yakshi, Conseillère ? Parce que nous pourrions satisfaire votre désir de jouer avec des pièces solides pour passer le temps, si vous le souhaitez. Avec quelques ajustements, nous devrions pouvoir utiliser cet ensemble pour faire une partie. »

Bien que son intérêt pour le jeu alors qu'elle était retenue captive était entièrement le fruit de l'imagination de Petrovsky, Tevos décida de lui faire plaisir. Elle était toujours prisonnière et il serait sans doute plus sage de souscrire aux caprices de Petrovsky, aussi stéréotypés soient-ils. Elle se demanda brièvement si les films humains se servaient des jeux de stratégie comme le faisaient les films asari, comme un raccourci facile pour faire paraître les méchants plus intelligents.

« Il nous faut des cuirassés », dit Tevos en disposant en triangle les deux plus grandes pièces de l'ensemble en iridium et une silhouette légèrement plus petite avec une couronne similaire. Quand elle remarqua qu'elle faisait partie d'une paire, elle mit sa jumelle de côté.

« Les pions peuvent faire office de frégates. » Petrovsky prit huit pions et les plaça sur l'échiquier en deux lignes diagonales.

« Ce qui nous laisse ceci pour représenter les croiseurs... » Tevos choisit les deux paires de pièces qu'il restait et les disposa à côté de ses cuirassés. « Je crains que mon agenda ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour les jeux de stratégie, Général. Il vous faudra m'excuser si je manque d'entraînement. »

« Je ne doute pas que vous soyez une rivale avec qui il vaille la peine de passer le temps, Madame la Conseillère », dit Petrovsky en finissant de placer les pièces en palladium. Tevos fit tourner son bracelet de Partenaire autour de son poignet sous la table. Le Général n'avait absolument pas remarqué qu'elle avait déjà fait le premier mouvement dans la véritable partie.

…

Aria faisait les cent pas en cercle, enveloppée de lumière dégagée par les écrans de Liara et par les filaments entremêlés d'énergie biotique bleu-pourpre. « Ça fait la centième fois qu'on visionne cette séquence », gronda-t-elle en rejetant la tête pour regarder l'image figée sur l'écran le plus large. C'était l'un des seuls clichés vraiment nets du visage du tireur qu'elles avaient été capables d'extraire du fichier de Khalisah.

Elles avaient toutes supporté une longue et pénible attente tandis que Liara recoupait les scans de reconnaissance faciale avec la base de données de l'Alliance des criminels les plus importants. Jusque là, aucun croisement n'avait surgi. « Essayez de prendre patience, Aria. Nous trouverons quelque chose - »

« On aurait dû se servir des cadavres », interrompit Aria en s'arrêtant brusquement et en se retournant pour lancer à Liara un regard de travers. « On aurait sûrement eu un résultat. »

Liara refusa de mordre à l'hameçon. « Le SSC essaie de les identifier. Dès qu'ils l'auront fait, ils appelleront Shepard. Vous le savez. »

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas de tout ce que vous avez ici », dit Khalisah, essayant de désamorcer quelque peu la tension. Elle avait été confinée à un fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce et mourait d'envie de regarder les écrans de plus près, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer de se faire jeter dehors.

« Je suis une très bonne informatrice », admit Liara. « La base de données concilienne des terroristes connus sera peut-être plus exhaustive que celle de l'Alliance... »

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas commencé par celle-là? » demanda Aria.

Liara entreprit d'utiliser un deuxième moniteur, plus petit, regardant le texte vert et les images défiler sur l'écran. « Les ravisseurs sont humains », répondit-elle en travaillant. « J'ai supposé que l'Alliance aurait des informations plus détaillées et plus pertinentes. »

« Comment avez-vous eu accès aux bases de données privées de l'Alliance, au fait ? » demanda Khalisah, croisant une jambe par dessus l'autre en s'adossant au fauteuil.

Liara choisit délibérément de ne pas répondre. Heureusement, tout autre question qu'aurait pu poser Khalisah fut retenue en suspens par Shepard qui entra dans la pièce, Omnitool scintillant au poignet. « Trois heures ? Bien. Avec un peu de chance nous aurons une piste d'ici là. »

_« Vous feriez bien de trouver quelque chose. Les Primarques sont paniqués. Ils ne savent pas combien de temps encore ils pourront cacher le fait que Sparatus a disparu. »_

Liara leva les yeux et, malgré l'ambiance tendue, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. « Puis-je raisonnablement supputer que les renforts arrivent ? » demanda-t-elle en tournant le dos aux moniteurs et en se plaçant à côté de Shepard pour pouvoir regarder l'écran à son poignet.

 _« C'est Liara ? »_ interrompit une voix familière, bien plus aiguë et déformée par le filtre de sa combinaison.

« Heureuse de te voir, Tali. À travers l'écran, je veux dire. »

« Apparemment, les Primarques ne sont pas contents que Sparatus ait disparu », expliqua Shepard. « Garrus s'est porté volontaire pour enquêter. »

 _« Pas contents, c'est un euphémisme »_ , dit Tali. _« J'étais à l'extérieur de la pièce et je pouvais quand même les entendre crier. »_

 _« Nous avons eu de la chance »_ , ajouta Garrus. _« Notre vaisseau avait quitté Palaven pour la Citadelle quelques heures avant qu'on ne reçoive l'appel. Le capitaine était plus qu'heureux de changer de saut cosmodésique après la communication de Victus. »_

« Cette petite réunion est touchante », dit Aria en contrôlant à peine sa colère, « mais nous ne savons toujours pas qui a pris Théa, où est-ce qu'elle est retenue, et pourquoi. »

« Nous vous mettrons tous les deux au courant de ce que nous savons quand vous arriverez au domaine », dit Shepard, sentant l'impatience d'Aria.

_« Essaie de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis d'ici là, Shepard. Si tu dois flinguer des méchants, tu auras besoin de quelqu'un qui sache vraiment viser. »_

Shepard raccrocha et se tourna vers Aria. La Reine d'Oméga était à la limite du self-control, chacun de ses gestes rendus abrupts par le désespoir. Peu de choses pouvaient faire perdre à Aria son sang-froid. Shepard ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois comme cela auparavant, et le souvenir d'Aria détruisant tout sur son passage pour aller se jeter dans le piège de Petrovsky après le sacrifice de Nyreen l'encouragea à agir. Elle saisit les bras d'Aria, obligeant l'Asari à lui faire face. L'énergie biotique d'Aria scintilla et le tatouage sur son front s'abaissa dangereusement comme elle plissait les yeux, mais elle ne chercha pas à se dégager. « Vous avez cinq secondes pour me lâcher, Shepard. »

« Pas avant que vous ne vous soyez calmée », insista Shepard. Elle desserra son emprise mais ne la relâcha pas. « Vous ne pouvez pas laisser votre colère vous dominer maintenant. »

Au lieu de l'apaiser, les mots de Shepard semblèrent enrager davantage Aria. « Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je suis autorisée à ressentir ! » cria-t-elle en repoussant Shepard de ses mains scintillantes. « Quelqu'un doit saigner pour ça ! »

« Ça va finir par être vous si vous n'arrêtez pas. La dernière fois que vous vous êtes mise dans cet état-là, vous avez failli nous faire tuer toutes les deux. Vous avez vraiment encore envie de déconner comme ça, quand la vie de Théa est en danger ? »

Cette assertion finit par briser la colère d'Aria. « Non. Pas vraiment. » Elle se tourna face au mur, refusant de regarder Shepard. « Mais quand on aura trouvé qui l'a enlevée, je ne m'arrêterai pas avant d'avoir entièrement déchiqueté cette personne. »

Un soudain signal sonore strident les fit regarder en direction du moniteur sur l'écran duquel un visage connu venait enfin d'apparaître. Rapidement, Liara se retourna pour lire le texte qui l'accompagnait. « Carl Duncan. Trente-deux ans. Actuellement l'objet d'une enquête pour le dynamitage de deux navettes turiennes de ravitaillement dans l'atmosphère terrestre… Associé au groupe radical Terra Firma. »

« Terra Firma ? » répéta Shepard, sceptique. « Je sais que ces gens-là sont des trous du cul, mais tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont assez intelligents pour manigancer quelque chose comme ça ? Manifester et élire des fanatiques xénophobes au Parlement est plus dans leur style. »

« Cela expliquerait pourquoi la base de données de l'Alliance n'a aucune information sur eux », fit remarquer Khalisah depuis son fauteuil. « Techniquement, l'humanité ne les range pas parmi les groupes terroristes. »

« Je me fiche de savoir qui ils sont. » Les yeux d'Aria brûlaient. « Je veux savoir où ils l'ont emmenée. »

« Je vais chercher dans mes flux de données toutes les informations dont je dispose sur les activités récentes de Terra Firma », offrit Liara en se penchant sur le moniteur. « Je pourrai peut-être arriver à déterminer leur position. »

« J'appelle Miranda », dit Shepard en essayant de mettre sur pied un plan d'action. « Cerberus et Terra Firma avaient de nombreux liens financiers avant la fin de la guerre. Elle aura peut-être quelques éclairages à nous donner. »

« Miranda Lawson? » demanda Khalisah, de plus en plus intéressée à chaque minute qui passait.

« Je veux écouter », insista Aria. Son corps vibrait d'anticipation. Elles étaient proches d'une issue. Elle pouvait le sentir. Et quand elles la trouveraient, elle serait prête.


	17. Chapter 17

« Terra Firma ? » demanda Miranda d’un ton vaguement incrédule en regardant Shepard à travers la liaison de transmission. « Vous êtes sûre ? »

« Ça ne semble pas concorder, n’est-ce pas ? » Shepard se croisa les bras sur la poitrine, observant brièvement Miranda. En lieu et place de son habituelle combinaison moulante, elle était vêtue quelque peu plus dignement d’une chemise cintrée et d’une jupe. Avec des talons hauts assortis, bien entendu. En temps normal, Aria aurait probablement fait quelque commentaire salace, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle se plaça silencieusement à côté de Shepard, une grimace sur les lèvres.

« Liara a réussi à trouver quelque chose dans la base de données du Conseil », poursuivit Shepard. « Le type qui a ouvert le feu au temple en faisait définitivement partie. Il nous faut encore trouver à qui il rend des comptes, pourquoi les Conseillers ont été enlevés et où ils sont détenus. »

Miranda se retourna et se mit à marcher, bien que son image holographique reste statique. « Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir beaucoup vous aider », dit-elle à regret. « Je vous donnerai volontiers accès à mes fichiers mais, à part pour le recrutement de soldats de Terra Firma et pour la collecte occasionnelles de dons auprès de leurs chefs, ils n’avaient pas de lien avec la plupart des cellules de Cerberus que je connaissais. »

« Leurs chefs ? » répéta Shepard, sautant sur le mot. « Qui dirige Terra Firma ces derniers temps, au fait ? »

« Un certain Charles Saracino. Je crois que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés. »

Shepard réfléchit un instant puis ouvrit grand les yeux comme un souvenir lui revenait. « Ouais, vous avez raison. Ce crétin m’a interpellée un jour sur la Citadelle pour essayer de gagner mon soutien à sa candidature à un siège de Stellaire. » Le visage de Shepard se tordit un peu à mesure qu’elle se souvenait de leur rencontre. C’était déjà suffisamment pénible de devoir écouter de la propagande xénophobe, mais c’était encore pire quand votre co-équipière et presque-petite-amie asari se tenait juste à côté de vous. Sur le moment, Shepard avait regretté de ne pas avoir choisi Wrex pour l’accompagner. Le Krogan n’aurait pas été aussi tolérant.

« Je vois que vous vous en rappelez », dit Miranda.

« Ouais. Attendez, comment l’avez-vous su ? »

« J’ai fait mes recherches pendant que je vous reconstruisais », répondit vaguement Miranda, refusant de détailler la réponse. « En tout cas ces dernières années ont été assez agitées pour Saracino. Il a gagné le siège qu’il convoitait au Parlement, hélas, mais n’a pas eu l’occasion de le garder longtemps. Votre vieille amie Emily Wong l’a coincé pour évasion fiscale et il a dû démissionner, disgracié. C’est arrivé quelques semaines avant l’invasion des Moissonneurs. »

« Bien fait pour lui », ricana Shepard. « Je suppose que c’est pour ça que je n’ai pas beaucoup entendu parler de Terra Firma depuis la guerre… »

« Ça, c’est parce que vous n’avez pas suivi les informations en provenance de la Terre. L’armée de l’Alliance va devoir bientôt les classer comme terroristes, malgré les objections soulevées par le Parlement. Plusieurs navettes turiennes de ravitaillement ont disparu, et quelques unes ont même été dynamitées. Soit Terra Firma a pris une nouvelle direction, plus violente, et Saracino n’est qu’une vitrine, soit il est aux abois. »

Shepard plissa les yeux. « Ces Turiens aident à reconstruire la Terre. »

« Tout le monde sait ça, mais pour Terra Firma c’est une armée hostile installée dans l’atmosphère terrestre. »

« Tout ça ne nous avance pas dans notre recherche de ma Partenaire », protesta Aria en parvenant toutefois à contenir son énergie biotique. Elle regarda Miranda avec un mélange de colère et d’espoir dans les yeux. « Vous pouvez nous aider, oui ou non ? »

Miranda leva le poignet et entreprit de saisir quelque chose sur son Omnitool. « Grâce à Shepard, j’ai encore quelques vieux fichiers ayant appartenu à l’Homme trouble. Je vous fais suivre une liste de toutes les bases de Terra Firma dont Cerberus avait connaissance, mais vous devrez faire le tri dans tout ça. Ils opèrent presque exclusivement depuis la Terre, bien qu’ils aient commencé à établir une présence plus solide sur la Citadelle depuis la fin de la guerre. »

« Théa n’est pas sur la Citadelle. Même Terra Firma ne serait pas assez stupide pour ça », marmonna sombrement Aria. « Ce qui ne nous laisse plus que la Terre. »

« Nous n’en sommes pas sûres, » contesta Shepard. « Garrus et Tali arrivent dans deux heures. Essayons d'affiner la recherche en les attendant. » Aria eut l’air de vouloir en débattre, mais Shepard la devança. « Si Terra Firma a emmené les Conseillers sur Terre, nous allons avoir besoin d’un vaisseau pour les suivre. Vous avez une meilleure idée ? » A contrecœur, Aria renonça à ses objections. Autant elle détestait l’admettre, autant Shepard avait raison.

« Saluez-les chaleureusement de ma part, Shepard. » Miranda jeta à Aria un regard presque compatissant. « Entre-temps je vais continuer à parcourir d’autres fichiers. Quelque chose retiendra peut-être mon attention. »

Aria détourna le regard, mais pas avant d'avoir fait à Miranda un petit signe de tête reconnaissant. Elle n'était généralement pas portée sur les remerciements, mais si l'information de Miranda les aidait à retrouver Tevos, elle lui serait redevable.

L'appel prit fin et Shepard se dirigea vers la porte. « Venez. Allons voir si Liara a trouvé quelque chose. »

Quand elles revinrent dans le bureau de Liara, elles ne furent pas surprise de la trouver toujours penchée sur le même moniteur. Khalisah était toujours assise dans son fauteuil, partagée entre enthousiasme et frustration d'être laissée sur le banc de touche. « Je présume que votre conversation avec Miranda a porté ses fruits », dit Liara sans lever le nez de son travail. « La liste qu'elle vient de m'envoyer est des plus intéressantes, jusqu'ici. »

« J'espère que ça veut dire que vous avez trouvé quelque chose », dit Aria en se plaçant derrière Liara pour lire par dessus son épaule.

« Rien pour l'instant, cela ne fait que… moins d'une minute que je l'ai... » La voix de Liara s'estompa et elle leva la tête vers Glyphe qui flottait dans sa direction depuis un coin de la pièce, la lumière blanche située à l'avant de son corps rond se mettant à clignoter tandis que les couches externes bleues de son bouclier tournaient les unes autour des autres.

« Dr. T'Soni, je viens de recevoir une alerte de l'unité de sauvegarde numéro 16 répondant au nom de 'Aide'. Il a été appelé plusieurs fois mais s'est trouvé dans l'impossibilité d'obéir. »

Liara se détourna totalement de son moniteur et accorda toute son attention à Glyphe. « Appelé ? »

« Le signal a été émis depuis une position proche du système Sol », précisa Glyphe en lévitant de bas en haut à côté de la tête de Liara.

Les yeux d'Aria s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la compréhension. « Elle utilise le bouton d'appel que je lui ai donné. Ce drone stupide pourrait bien nous avoir mis sur la bonne piste ! » Aria se précipita littéralement hors de la pièce, sans prendre la peine de s'assurer que Shepard et Liara la suivaient.

« Nous aurions simplement pu demander des détails à Glyphe », fit remarquer Liara quand Aria fut sortie, courant apparemment vers son Skycar.

« Laisse-la faire comme ça », dit Shepard. « Tali et Garrus ne seront pas ici avant deux heures. Si elle veut tuer le temps en se rendant là-bas, c'est autant de minutes que nous n'aurons pas besoin de passer avec elle, coincées dans cette pièce. »

« Vous êtes un peu dure, vous ne trouvez pas ? » dit Khalisah en se levant de son fauteuil. « Je sais que ça me rendrait complètement folle si quelqu'un enlevait ma Partenaire ou kidnappait ma fille. »

Shepard sembla un peu surprise que la journaliste prenne la défense d'Aria, mais il lui fallut bien admettre que Khalisah avait raison. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle avait remis en place les mécanismes de défense qu'elle utilisait pendant l'invasion des Moissonneurs, s'obligeant à rester pondérée pour contrebalancer la fureur d'Aria. Liara quant à elle se chargeait d'apporter un peu de réconfort à Aria, tout en sachant que la Reine d'Oméga se ferait longtemps prier avant de l'accepter.

Avec une détermination et une résolution renouvelées, Shepard se dirigea vers la porte, vérifiant machinalement que son pistolet était bien à sa place. Dès qu'elles auraient une localisation, elle aurait le loisir de se rabattre sur son fusil à pompe et, quoi qu'en dise Garrus pour la taquiner, elle n'avait pas l'intention de manquer son coup.

…

Tevos fixa le plateau, passant ses options en revue. Jusqu'ici, sa flotte était dans une situation précaire. Elle avait déjà perdu deux de ses cuirassés et la majorité de ses frégates, mais ses croiseurs étaient toujours à leur place. Petrovsky avait gagné la première manche – de peu – mais elle s'était reprise et avait remporté les deux suivantes. C'était leur quatrième partie et, bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment envie de jouer, Tevos appréciait la distraction. À chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle continuait à appuyer sur la petite broche attachée à son bracelet de Partenaire, mettant à jour leur position. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un aurait pensé à examiner le drone et les secours seraient déjà en route.

En continuant à étudier la configuration du plateau, Tevos eut le sentiment désagréable que Petrovsky l'avait piégée. Déplacer le moindre croiseur ou le cuirassé restant fragiliserait sa planète d'origine et, en quelques tours, ses frégates seraient anéanties. Elle se résolut quand même à ralentir Petrovsky aussi longtemps que possible. Elle sacrifia l'une de ses frégates pour préparer une ouverture, s'apprêtant à prendre au prochain tour l'un de ses croiseurs avec son dernier cuirassé.

« Je dois admettre que jouer contre vous aura été distrayant », dit Petrovsky en déplaçant sur le côté l'un de ses autres croiseurs. « J'espère que vous ne me garderez pas rancune quand nous vous relâcherons. »

« Me relâcher ? » demanda Tevos, l'air peu convaincu. Comme prévu, elle détruisit à l'étape suivante de sa chute imminente l'un des croiseurs de Petrovsky. « Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point les échecs sont proches du Kepesh-Yakshi, Général, mais je suppose que les petites pièces survivent rarement longtemps. »

« Vous êtes bien plus qu'un simple pion, Madame la Conseillère. Vous tuer aurait des répercussions à l'échelle galactique. Je n'avais en tout cas pas du tout l'intention d'amener vos collègues ici. » Tevos ressentit momentanément une pointe de culpabilité, mais l'écarta rapidement. Même si c'était elle la cible de Petrovsky, elle n'avait certainement pas demandé à se faire enlever. La faute en incombait à Petrovsky.

« Si vous n'allez pas me tuer, qu'allez-vous donc faire de moi ? » demanda-t-elle tandis que la flotte de Petrovsky se rapprochait. Elle prit l'une de ses frégates, ne faisant que retarder l'inévitable.

« Cela dépend du degré de coopération de votre épouse. Si elle nous donne ce que nous demandons, je ne vois aucune raison de vous garder prisonnière. »

Tevos se rembrunit, oubliant momentanément la partie. « Et que demandez-vous exactement ? »

« Mon collègue - » Petrovsky hésita un instant après ce mot, comme s'il regrettait son choix - « veut tout. Vaisseaux, ézo, armes, la station Oméga... » Tevos secoua la tête. Elle savait que sa Partenaire préférerait affronter la mort pour la préserver et préserver Oméga plutôt que d'échanger l'une pour l'autre. « Mes buts divergent », poursuivit Petrovsky en déplaçant son dernier cuirassé pour capturer la planète de Tevos. « Je veux juste une revanche. »

Avant que Tevos ait pu faire son dernier mouvement, des coups bruyants frappés à la porte interrompirent la partie. De l'autre côté de la table, Petrovsky poussa un soupir las et haussa la voix. « Le scanner, Charles ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, utilisez le scanner ! » Le volume sonore de ses mots diminua jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un marmonnement quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. « Par ma barbe, cet homme est impossible… Je ne sais pas du tout comment ses hommes ont pu réussir à me soustraire à la garde de l'Alliance. »

Bien que les paroles de Petrovsky n'aient clairement pas été destinées à Tevos, quelques morceaux de puzzle se mirent en place. Petrovsky avait appelé l'homme Charles, et les porte-flingues semblaient être placés sous ses ordres. Au début, ce nom ne lui signifiait rien, mais en regardant le visage de l'homme qui venait de passer la porte, elle réalisa soudain qui il était. Comme elle s'en était douté, elle avait vu sa photo dans plusieurs fichiers et aux informations. « Terra Firma ? » interrogea-t-elle silencieusement Petrovsky. « C'est un peu une régression pour vous, n'est-ce pas Général ? »

Petrovsky l'ignora. Il se tourna plutôt vers Saracino qui venait de rejoindre leur table et semblait encore plus infatué que d'habitude. « Nous somme enfin arrivés à la base », dit-il à Petrovsky tout en passant son temps à regarder Tevos.

La Conseillère tâcha d'adopter une expression de quiétude mais, intérieurement, elle était effrayée. À présent qu'elle avait enfin reconnu cet homme, elle commençait à se souvenir d'autres éléments d'information à son sujet. Juste après son retour de lune de miel, Sparatus avait été d'une humeur massacrante car les insurgés de Terra Firma avaient cessé de protester et de publier de la propagande séditieuse xénophobe pour décider plutôt que leurs objectifs seraient plus facilement atteints en enlevant et en détruisant des navettes de ravitaillement turiennes.

« Bien. Lorsque nous aurons débarqué et préparé toutes nos défenses, nous ferons un enregistrement de notre honorable invitée. Je suis sûre que Madame T'Loak saura apprécier un holo confirmant que son épouse de fraîche date est vivante. »

Tevos sentit un éclair de panique traverser son estomac. Petrovsky devait savoir qu'envoyer à Aria la moindre vidéo ou le moindre holo ne ferait que l'enrager encore plus. Elle pria désespérément qu'Aria ait la présence d'esprit de demander de l'aide et de venir avec un plan adéquat plutôt que de foncer tête baissée en une tentative irréfléchie de la secourir. Habituellement, Aria était une stratège froide et posée, mais quand les deux seules choses auxquelles elle tenait vraiment étaient menacées, son tempérament pouvait facilement précipiter sa chute.

Saracino fit un pas en avant, ouvrant la bouche pour parler tandis que Petrovsky se levait de son fauteuil. « J'ai réfléchi... »

« Vraiment ? C'est dangereux », dit sèchement Petrovsky, n'écoutant Saracino que d'une oreille distraite pendant qu'il replaçait les pièces sur l'échiquier, effaçant la partie qu'il aurait gagnée.

Saracino était trop bête pour se rendre compte qu'il venait de se faire insulter, ou alors il avait l'habitude des piques de Petrovsky, car il poursuivit sans se décourager. « Peut-être qu'on n'a pas besoin des ressources d'Aria après tout. On a les trois Conseillers, y compris le Turien. On est en position de force pour exiger des choses. Je crois qu'on pourrait pousser la hiérarchie turienne à retirer ses cuirassés du système Sol une fois pour toutes. »

Ceci capta l'attention de Petrovsky. « Vous m'avez soustrait à la garde de l'Alliance pour élaborer un plan – une stratégie. Je l'ai fait. Vous et vos hommes allez vous y tenir. » Il continua à ranger l'échiquier comme s'il s'attendait à ce que la conversation soit terminée.

« Ce n'est pas un de vos jeux, Oleg », dit Saracino avec aigreur en fixant le Général de ses yeux rétrécis. « Les conséquences sont réelles, ici. Si on peut faire ça sans les ressources d'Aria, pourquoi on ne le ferait pas ? »

Petrovsky finit sa tache, puis se croisa les mains dans le dos, adoptant une pose résolument martiale. « Ne vous égarez pas, Charles, Aria T'Loak va venir. Je vous suggère de préparer vos hommes, parce qu'elle va les tailler en pièces si nos défenses ne sont pas fortifiées. »

Conscient que rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ne ferait changer Petrovsky d'avis, Saracino agrippa brutalement le coude de Tevos et la tira de son fauteuil. Ce traitement la fit sursauter un peu, mais elle ne se plaignit pas. « Je me charge de les débarquer tous les trois et de les placer dans une cellule sécurisée. »

« N'oubliez pas de faire cet holo », rappela Petrovsky à Saracino pendant qu'il traînait Tevos vers l'ascenseur. « Quand notre invitée d'honneur sera là, je veux qu'elle soit dans le bon état d'esprit. »

Tevos essaya de ne pas penser à l'état d'esprit dans lequel serait sa Partenaire quand elle aurait trouvé la cachette de Terra Firma et réalisé que Petrovsky était à l'origine de son enlèvement. Quand Aria décidait d'employer la violence, particulièrement de la violence alimentée par la fureur, cela se terminait toujours par un important décompte de cadavres.

…

Le Skycar n'était même pas encore totalement arrêté qu'Aria ouvrit la portière et sauta dehors, ses bottes atterrissant dans l'herbe humide avec un écœurant bruit spongieux. Une petite pluie fine avait commencé à tomber sur la route du domaine Tevos, mais elle ignora les gouttes qui éclaboussaient son visage tandis qu'elle se mettait à courir, ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre Shepard, Liara et Khalisah. Elle entendit des voix et des bruits de pas derrière elle, mais les ignora explicitement, passant de l'herbe à la pierre en imprimant des traces de pas humides sur la terrasse.

Les marches ne la ralentirent pas mais Aria dut s'arrêter en atteignant l'entrée, résistant difficilement à la tentation d'arracher de ses gonds la porte de style ancien afin de gagner du temps. Elle se retint et essaya plutôt la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit et elle se précipita dans ce hall d'entrée au marbre blanc prétentieux et aux colonnes ostentatoires. Même ces dernières n'eurent pas le pouvoir de la contrarier tant elle était obnubilée, et elle se jeta dans les escaliers.

Elle n'était même pas à bout de souffle quand elle atteignit le deuxième étage, mais elle ralentit pour adopter un rythme de marche rapide. Tournant à droite, elle s'arrêta à la première porte et fut sur le point de l'ouvrir violemment quand elle entendit un bruit à l'intérieur. Elle hésita un instant, essayant d'identifier le son, mais sa patience tourna court au bout de quelques secondes. Elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas et franchit le seuil.

Cette fois-ci, elle resta figée sur place. La mère de Tevos était assise sur le lit, le visage caché dans ses mains. Aria recula d'un pas, comme frappée physiquement par la scène. La Matriarche ressemblait tellement à sa fille qu'il était presque pénible de la regarder. Deux émotions déchirèrent Aria – l'envie de frapper cette femme pour oser lui rappeler sa Partenaire disparue, et l'étrange besoin de la réconforter à cause de la stupéfiante ressemblance.

En fin de compte elle n'en choisit aucune, ignorant la mère de Tevos qui levait les yeux. Elle se dirigea plutôt vers Aide, en veille dans un coin de la chambre. De l'énergie scintilla autour de ses poings tandis qu'elle foudroya du regard le drone flottant. « Où est-elle ? »

« La Conseillère Tevos s'est posée sur Terre », répondit Aide, pulsant de lumière bleue.

Ceci capta l'attention de la mère de Tevos, qui se leva immédiatement. « Vous savez où se trouve ma fille ? » demanda-t-elle.

Aria ne répondit pas et ne se retourna pas, ne sachant pas si la Matriarche s'adressait à elle ou à Aide. « À quand remonte le dernier signal ? »

« À trois minutes standard galactique. »

« Donne-moi les coordonnées. »

Un instant plus tard, l'Omnitool d'Aria vibra et elle baissa les yeux sur l'écran, essayant de mémoriser la série de chiffres. Une fois sauvegardés, elle s'éloigna du drone, manquant presque se précipiter sur la mère de Tevos. « Je vous en prie... » La Matriarche la fixait avec des yeux rougis de larmes et Aria eut l'impression de recevoir un coup au ventre. « Vous allez la ramener ? »

Pendant un court instant, la compassion perça sous le voile de colère qu'Aria n'avait pas réussi à dissiper. Geste tout à fait inhabituel, elle tendit la main et tapota le bras de la Matriarche. « Je vais la ramener. Je vais trouver les gens qui l'ont capturée, et je vais les faire souffrir. »

« Oh Déesse, elle a été capturée ? » lâcha la mère de Tevos, l'air encore plus démoralisé. Elle ne chercha pas à fuir le contact de la main d'Aria.

« Il ne leur reste plus que quelques heures à vivre », dit sombrement Aria.

Curieusement, cette assertion parut apaiser un peu les traits inquiets du visage de la Matriarche. « Je vous en prie… Aria. Ramenez-la à la maison. »

Si Aria fut étonnée que sa belle-mère utilise son prénom, elle n'en montra rien. Elle se dirigea plutôt vers la porte. « Je m'y engage. » La Reine d'Oméga proférait souvent des menaces et ne faisait que rarement des promesses. Mais quand elle en faisait, elle les tenait.

Un bruit de pas s'approchant rapidement fit s'arrêter Aria devant la porte, et elle ne fut pas étonnée de la voir s'ouvrir quelques instants plus tard sur Liara et Shepard, haletantes et confuses. « Bon sang Aria, vous avez vraiment le feu au cul », dit Shepard en repoussant une mèche qui lui couvrait les yeux.

Aide, qui avait pris note des nouvelles arrivantes, flotta jusqu'à se placer à côté de Liara. « Salutations, très belle et très intelligente Dr. T'Soni. Salutations, très virile et très attirante Commandant Shepard. »

Liara afficha un visage atterré, particulièrement en remarquant que la mère de Tevos se trouvait dans la pièce. « Déesse. »

Shepard jeta à Liara un regard de côté. « Très virile et très attirante ? » murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Je dois affiner ces qualificatifs », dit rapidement Liara. « Il faut que je les reprogramme... »

« On s'en occupera plus tard », dit Aria, refusant de se laisser distraire, même par quelque chose d'aussi agaçant qu'Aide. « Ce truc a de la chance de m'avoir aidée. Je sais où se trouve Tevos. Les coordonnées sont dans mon Omnitool. » Sans qu'on le lui demande, Aria les fit surgir, faisant suivre les chiffres à Shepard et Liara.

« Bon », dit Shepard comme son poignet vibrait en réaction. « On va voir si elles recoupent des coordonnées que Miranda nous a données. »

La mère de Tevos écoutait, fixant le Commandant Shepard avec un air admiratif. « Vous allez nous aider à retrouver ma fille, Commandant ? »

Shepard opina du chef. « À titre personnel. C'est une amie proche. »

Liara se tourna également vers la Matriarche. « Shepard sait ce qu'elle fait. Personne ne mène aussi bien qu'elle d'assaut terrestre. »

« Je n'appellerais pas ça un assaut terrestre », dit Aria, ses yeux se rétrécissant dangereusement. « Ça va être un massacre. »


	18. Chapter 18

« Pas un mauvais choix que vous avez là, Shepard », dit Aria, les talons de ses bottes cliquetant sur le sol à chacun de ses déplacements dans l'armurerie. « Pas mauvais du tout. » Elle s'était un peu calmée à présent qu'elle connaissait les coordonnées de l'endroit où Tevos était détenue, mais Shepard pouvait sentir que la fureur d'Aria bouillonnait toujours sous la surface, prête à être relâchée à la moindre opportunité. Elle ne garderait pas patience beaucoup plus longtemps.

« Prenez ce que vous voulez », dit Shepard en suivant Aria qui examinait les différentes armes accrochées aux murs. « Sauf mon fusil à pompe, bien sûr. »

Aria jeta un coup d'œil à Shepard par dessus son épaule, ne prenant pas la peine de se tourner complètement. « Oh, je suis au courant pour vous et votre fusil à pompe, Shepard. C'est la seule arme avec laquelle vous arrivez à toucher quelque chose… Parfois, en tout cas. »

Shepard laissa glisser le sarcasme, retirant du mur son fidèle fusil geth à plasma et se l'attachant dans le dos en quelques gestes exercés. « Les armes à feu ne sont pas vraiment ma spécialité. Mais donnez-moi une vue dégagée sur une cible, et ça ne restera pas une cible bien longtemps. » Aria opina et continua sa recherche. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle avait sollicité l'aide de Shepard pour reconquérir Oméga – le Commandant était l'une des combattantes les plus létales qu'elle ait jamais vues en action.

Aria s'arrêta devant un pistolet, le détachant du mur et testant son poids dans ses mains. « Un Carnifex », murmura-t-elle principalement pour elle-même. Il était trompeusement léger, mais Aria avait l'habitude de cette arme et, même s'il n'était pas très intimidant en apparence, il renfermait une puissance insoupçonnée. « Il n'a pas beaucoup de munitions, mais… je ne pense pas qu'il m'en faudra beaucoup. »

« Bon choix », dit Liara depuis le pas de la porte, poussant Shepard à se retourner. Aria continuait à regarder l'arme et ses doigts la démangeaient de l'utiliser. « Et vous l'avez fait juste à temps. Garrus et Tali nous attendent dehors. »

À ces mots, Aria se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. En sortant de l'armurerie, elle faillit bousculer Khalisah. Celle-ci attendait au détour du couloir avec la caméra que Liara lui avait rendue après bien des lamentations et des supplications.

« Si ce truc est allumé, je vous tue », dit platement Aria, tâchant de contourner l'Humaine.

« Je viens avec vous », dit Khalisah en barrant fermement la route à Aria. « C'est le plus gros scoop sur lequel j'aie jamais été depuis l'invasion des Moissonneurs, ou la prise de la Citadelle par Cerberus ! »

Aria fusilla l'Humaine du regard mais résista à la tentation de l'écarter du chemin d'une poussée biotique finement coordonnée. « Je dois le reconnaître, Humaine, vous êtes courageuse. Stupide, mais courageuse. Et maintenant dégagez de ma route, ou je vous y forcerai. »

Comme Khalisah ne semblait toujours pas disposée à bouger, Shepard décida d'intervenir avant qu'Aria ne finisse par lui faire du mal. « Khalisah, c'est une zone de combat, pas une interview. »

« J'étais dans une zone de combat tout à l'heure », contesta la journaliste.

« Un tireur isolé, ce n'est pas une zone de combat », répondit Shepard en s'interposant entre Aria et Khalisah.

« Je sais prendre soin de moi. Vous n'aurez pas à vous occuper de moi. »

Shepard s'apprêtait à poursuivre ses récriminations, mais s'interrompit quand Liara s'avança à côté d'elle et posa une main sur sa bouche, chuchotant à son oreille. Khalisah les regarda avec curiosité, essayant d'écouter ce que disait l'Asari, et Aria tapait impatiemment du pied.

« OK, c'est bon. » Shepard se croisa les bras sur la poitrine. « Si vous voulez filmer ça, c'est votre enterrement… Enfin, à moins qu'Aria n'ait des objections. »

« Je me fiche de ce qui peut lui arriver, de ce qu'elle filme ou de ce que votre Partenaire manigance », répondit Aria dédaigneusement. Puis elle se détourna de Shepard et lança à la journaliste un regard d'une intensité brûlante. Cette fois-ci, Khalisah ne peut contenir un frisson de peur. « Mais si vous faites quoi que ce soit pour me ralentir, ou si vous vous mettez en travers de ma route… c'est moi qui vous tuerai. »

Khalisah déglutit et s'écarta de la route d'Aria. « J'en prends bonne note. »

Aria ne répondit pas. Elle traversa le couloir en coup de vent et disparut sans un mot sous le regard abasourdi de Shepard, Liara et Khalisah.

« Vous avez vraiment de la chance, vous savez ? » dit Shepard à Khalisah en se mettant à marcher à la suite d'Aria d'un pas à peine plus lent.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Khalisah, se hâtant de lui emboîter le pas. « Qu'a dit Liara pour que vous changiez d'avis ? »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous avez de la chance. D'habitude, quand on s'interpose entre Aria et ce qu'elle veut, on finit en traînée rouge sur le mur. Elle devait se sentir d'humeur généreuse. »

« Ou focalisée », dit Liara qui marchait à côté de Shepard. « Elle économise sa fureur. »

Khalisah déglutit, s'assurant que la caméra-drone les suivait toujours. Elle avait déjà testé plusieurs fois la patience d'Aria aujourd'hui, et elle avait le sentiment que si elle essayait encore, l'issue en serait fatale.

Le trio rattrapa finalement Aria juste devant la porte d'entrée, d'où elle regardait une petite frégate turienne perchée sur la pelouse du domaine. Liara plissa le front. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer combien cela coûterait de remettre le terrain en état.

La passerelle était déjà abaissée et Aria regarda avec curiosité deux silhouettes en descendre côte à côte, une Quarienne et un Turien. La Quarienne était facilement reconnaissable à sa combinaison pourpre à bords argentés, et le Turien portait son armure bleue et noire habituelle, dont la plupart des éraflures avaient été réparées. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas particulièrement familière avec eux, Aria reconnut immédiatement le couple et, à la façon dont ils la regardaient, ils la reconnurent également.

« Aria T'Loak », dit le Turien. Il ne portait pas de casque et ses cicatrices étaient clairement visibles. « Je suis un peu surpris de vous voir si loin d'Oméga. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûr de vous avoir déjà vue vous lever de votre canapé. »

Aria plissa les yeux. « Archangel. Il vous en a fallu du temps pour venir ici. » Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux en direction du vaisseau. « Vous n'avez pas mieux ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le Normandy, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il est petit mais rapide », dit la Quarienne tandis qu'ils prenaient pied sur la pelouse. « Et m'est avis que rapide est ce dont vous avez besoin à l'instant. Je me trompe ? »

Aria ne prit pas la peine de répliquer. « S'il m'amène où je dois aller, je m'en fiche. De toute façon je n'ai pas besoin d'un vaisseau de guerre pour éradiquer Terra Firma. » Elle leva les mains, laissant la lumière pourpre de l'énergie biotique jouer autour de ses poings serrés. « Je veux les tuer personnellement. »

Garrus contourna Aria à distance respectable pour saluer Shepard, qui lui ouvrit les bras pour lui faire une franche accolade. « Ravi de te revoir, Shepard », dit-il en lui tapotant fermement le dos comme elle.

« Ravie de te revoir aussi, Garrus. Il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui je préférerais m'acquitter de cette mission. » Quand Shepard le relâcha et se tourna vers Tali, la Quarienne enthousiaste se jeta dans ses bras. « Sauf toi, Tali. » Entretemps, Garrus était parti étreindre Liara.

« Tout cela est très… touchant... » dit Aria, luttant pour ravaler la colère dans sa voix, « mais Tevos n'est toujours pas là. »

Les amis réunis se séparèrent. « Les amabilités peuvent attendre – pas Tevos », dit Liara, croisant un instant les yeux d'Aria. « Et je suis sûre que les Primarques turiens sont impatients de retrouver également leur Conseiller, Garrus. »

« Bien sûr, grimpons à bord et nous élaborerons… Attendez, ce n'est pas al-Jilani là-bas ? » demanda Garrus, plissant les yeux derrière son viseur tandis qu'il regardait par dessus l'épaule de Shepard. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? »

« C'est une longue histoire », soupira Aria en les contournant tous deux pour pouvoir embarquer. « Et je n'ai pas envie de la raconter. La version courte, c'est qu'elle vient avec nous. Ne gaspillez trop de munitions à essayer de la garder en vie, Vakarian. Je vais avoir besoin de votre précision. »

…

Tevos était parvenue à ravaler sa peur quand Saracino la poussa dans l'ascenseur. Elle avait conservé une respiration régulière quand il dégaina son pistolet, le pointant sur sa tête et la traînant dans le couloir principal du vaisseau, par où elle était arrivée. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot ni cherché à lui résister, malgré l'emprise douloureuse qu'il exerçait sur son bras. Mais elle ne put continuer à se taire quand il ouvrit la porte de la cellule et qu'elle vit Sparatus et Valern, l'air plus mal en point que quand elle les avait quittés. Son sentiment de culpabilité prévalut.

« Sparatus ! Valern ! » dit-elle précipitamment. « Êtes-vous - »

« Nous allons bien », répondit Sparatus. Bien que les Turiens soient couverts de plaques protectrices, un côté de son visage semblait comme froissé, comme si le poing de quelqu'un ou la crosse d'un fusil l'avait percuté. Une de ses mandibules avait l'air d'être légèrement tordue, son œil était gonflé et la zone vulnérable était cerclée d'un hématome noir. Valern paraissait sain et sauf, mais encore plus angoissé qu'avant. « Et vous ? »

« Je vais bien », souffla Tevos.

« La ferme », aboya Saracino en brandissant le pistolet dans sa direction. « Économisez-vous pour la vidéo. »

« La vidéo? » demanda Sparatus, ignorant l'ordre de Saracino.

« Pour Aria », précisa Tevos. Ces deux mots véhiculaient tout ce que Sparatus avait besoin de savoir, et ils semblèrent même calmer Valern. Ils savaient tous que leurs ravisseurs jouaient un jeu dangereux à provoquer ainsi la Reine d'Oméga.

« J'ai dit la ferme », répéta furieusement Saracino en enfonçant son pistolet dans le dos de Tevos. Elle doutait qu'il l'utilise, mais le coup lui fit mal et elle essaya de ne pas grimacer. « Allez. On débarque. » Cette fois-ci, les trois Conseillers lui obéirent et sortirent de la pièce. Une escouade de soldats en armure complète les accueillit, armes apprêtées.

Entourés de fusils de toute part, ils furent escortés d'un pas rapide à travers le vaisseau. Ils passèrent devant l'ascenseur cette fois-ci, et furent contraints de rester immobiles une longue et désagréable minute dans le sas de décontamination avant de pouvoir débarquer. Une vague de chaleur écœurante les accueillit, et Tevos plissa les yeux pour les protéger de l'humidité. Où qu'ils soient, c'était clairement à la surface d'une planète, et quelque part dans une jungle à en juger par les arbres.

Les murs bas, métalliques, de ce qui ressemblait à une base percèrent le patchwork de vert et de marron, et la lumière tachetée de la forêt leur donnait un air inquiétant. La base n'était toutefois pas particulièrement bien cachée parmi les arbres. Tevos en tira un peu de réconfort. Au moins Aria saurait-elle où la chercher.

Ils ne restèrent toutefois qu'un court instant dehors avant d'être poussés vers une petite rampe et dans un autre sas de décontamination. Cette vérification prit moins de temps, mais la chaleur humide sembla les suivre à l'intérieur et Tevos regretta que sa robe soit si classique. Malgré ses blessures au visage, Sparatus sembla supporter la chaleur, mais Valern, fidèle à sa nature, se plaignit. « Un climat aussi désagréable, ce n'est pas bon pour ma peau », dit-il, les paupières inférieures de ses gros yeux se relevant toutefois nerveusement quand quelques gardes fixèrent leur attention sur lui.

Tevos fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Les Galariens étaient une espèce amphibie, et la plupart d'entre eux préférait un climat chaud et humide. Valern ne faisait probablement que chercher un sujet de récrimination, en dehors de leur enlèvement. Elle se tourna plutôt vers Sparatus. « Que vous est-il arrivé au visage ? » chuchota-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Heureusement, le traducteur de Sparatus remplit son office.

« Crosse de fusil », répondit-il doucement, confirmant ses soupçons. « Ces Humains n'aiment vraiment pas les Turiens. » Le gigantesque euphémisme fit grimacer Tevos, mais elle se recomposa quand le chef – Saracino – montra de nouveau des signes d'impatience.

« J'ai dit la ferme », grogna-t-il, enfonçant de nouveau son pistolet dans le dos de Tevos et la poussant hors du sas de décontamination.

La base était plus lumineuse que le vaisseau, et également d'aspect moins délabré. Il n'y avait pas de câbles enchevêtrés et tous les panneaux étaient à leur place. Ils traversèrent même une grande pièce ouverte qui s'étendait sur plusieurs étages. D'autres gardes patrouillaient sur les coursives au dessus d'eux. Contrairement au vaisseau, cette base avait l'air relativement robuste et bien construite.

Ils passèrent ce que Tevos supposa être le centre du bâtiment et poursuivirent à travers les différents halls, jusqu'à ce que Saracino les arrête devant une porte verrouillée. L'un des gardes tapota un code sur le clavier, et elle s'ouvrit sur une pièce presque vide. Elle n'avait rien de remarquable, sinon une chaise et quelques moniteurs.

« Allez », ordonna-t-il en poussant inutilement Tevos vers l'avant. Elle entra dans la pièce, les deux autres Conseillers seulement à quelques pas derrière elle, et ouvrit un peu plus grand les yeux en entendant la porte se refermer derrière eux. Quelques hommes en armure noire étaient restés à l'extérieur, mais trois d'entre eux se tenaient au garde-à-vous à côté de la porte, assurant une supériorité numérique.

Saracino rengaina son pistolet et se tourna vers son Omnitool, faisant surgir un écran holographique. « Petrovsky pense qu'on va humilier Aria T'Loak », dit-il en continuant de tapoter sur son poignet. « L'écraser comme dans un de ses jeux idiots. Mais je crois avoir trouvé un moyen plus rapide. Maintenant que je vous ai tous les trois, je n'ai plus besoin d'elle. »

« Si tout ceci concernait Aria T'Loak, pourquoi nous avoir enlevés ? » demanda Valern. Tevos regarda ses yeux pointer nerveusement autour de la pièce, à la recherche d'une échappatoire. En dépit de ses assertions occasionnellement ennuyeuses et de sa nature orgueilleuse, Tevos savait que Valern était particulièrement doué pour se sortir de situations difficiles à la force du discours – ou bien en s'échappant physiquement, s'il le pouvait.

Saracino leva le nez de son Omnitool et secoua la tête en le pointant dans leur direction. Tevos put voir sa propre image flotter au dessus de son poignet. Manifestement, il voulait enregistrer quelque chose. « Oh, tout ça est bien plus important qu'Aria T'Loak. C'est la liberté de l'humanité qui est en jeu. » Il fusilla Sparatus du regard. « En ce moment même, il y a des vaisseaux de guerre en orbite autour de la Terre, qui pourraient annihiler la planète en une seconde. »

« Les Turiens sont vos alliés », dit Sparatus. « Ces vaisseaux sont là pour contribuer à protéger la Terre pendant que vous reconstruisez, pas pour lui faire du mal. »

« On n'a pas besoin de votre protection ! » cria Saracino, perdant manifestement le peu de patience dont il disposait. « On n'aurait jamais dû se rendre pendant la Guerre du Premier Contact. »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas rendus, le Conseil a négocié un traité de paix - »

« Les autres races essaient toujours de nous contrôler ! C'est comme si on s'était rendus. » Ses bras s'agitaient à l'unisson de sa colère, troublant et lézardant l'image qui flottait sur son poignet jusqu'à ce que Saracino regagne un semblant de contrôle. « Maintenant, tu vas répéter exactement ce que je vais te dire, quand je te le dirai. Si tu ne le fais pas... » Il jeta un regard lourd de sens vers les trois gardes qui portaient toujours leurs fusils. « Vous en paierez les conséquences. Et n'oublie pas, je ne suis plus en train d'essayer de négocier avec Aria... » Saracino fixa directement Tevos. « Alors je n'ai pas nécessairement besoin de vous laisser tous en vie. »

Tevos souhaita soudain être de retour dans les quartiers de Petrovsky à bord du vaisseau. Il était obsédé par l'envie de vaincre et déjouer son adversaire, mais il ne faisait pas montre de cette même violence désespérée qui suintait de Saracino. Petrovsky la considérait comme un outil utile, alors que Tevos ne doutait pas que cet homme-là la tuerait s'il pensait que cela pouvait faire avancer sa cause absurde.

Saracino se calma suffisamment pour stabiliser son Omnitool. Il le pointa vers Sparatus, dégoût placardé sur le visage. De tous les Conseillers, il semblait détester le Turien par dessus tout. « Ça va être envoyé directement aux Primarques. Ordonne-leur de retirer tous les vaisseaux turiens du système Sol. » Sparatus garda le silence, par défi. « Allez ! »

Sparatus ne se laissa pas intimider par la colère de Saracino, même quand l'Humain brandit son arme de son autre main. On apprenait aux Turiens le courage et le sens du sacrifice dès la naissance, et il ne faisait pas exception. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne commande pas la flotte, ni les Primarques. Et même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas. »

Saracino perdit le peu de patience qu'il avait réussi à conserver. Il fit un signe de tête à l'un des gardes qui s'avança et leva son arme. Tevos tenta instinctivement de recourir à ses pouvoirs biotiques et poussa un cri quand le collier inhibiteur détecta la montée d'énergie et irradia de douleur sa nuque et l'arrière de sa crête. En clignant des yeux pour chasser le voile de ses larmes, elle vit le garde retourner son arme et l'écraser contre le visage de Sparatus, l'enfonçant à l'endroit même où il était déjà blessé. Sa mâchoire se déboîta sur un côté dans un son écœurant de métal heurtant les plaques, et il s'effondra au sol.

Le soldat recula et Saracino se tourna vers Tevos, qui ne résistait à la tentation de tomber à genoux que parce qu'elle était tenue en joue. « Je reviens dans une heure. S'il ne se relève pas d'ici là, c'est toi qui parleras pour lui. Commence à réfléchir à ce que tu vas dire, parce que si tu n'es pas assez convaincante, tu iras le rejoindre. »

…

L'expression neutre d'Aria frémit à peine quand la frégate perça l'atmosphère terrestre. Elle avait occupé la plus grande partie du court saut cosmodésique à faire les cent pas, essayant de consumer un peu de sa fureur, mais ces dernières minutes elle était restée assise sur un banc métallique dans la soute de la navette, les coudes posés sur les genoux et le regard perdu entre ses pieds. Honnêtement, elle était étonnée de la rapidité avec laquelle ils avaient rejoint la Terre. Le vaisseau turien était rapide, comme Tali l'avait promis. Elle espérait simplement qu'il avait été suffisamment rapide.

Une autre paire de bottes entra dans son champ de vision et le regard d'Aria remonta le long de jambes et d'un plastron à l'armure assortie, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le visage de Shepard. « Hé », dit l'Humaine en tendant sa main gantée pour la poser sur l'épaule d'Aria. Elle autorisa ce contact, bien que ses muscles se tendent un peu à cette invasion de son espace personnel. « On atterrit dans une minute. Prête à récupérer votre Partenaire ? »

« Je suis prête depuis le moment où j'ai découvert qu'on l'avait enlevée, Shepard », répondit Aria. Elle se leva, s'assurant que le Carnifex qu'elle avait emprunté était toujours accroché à sa taille. Elle n'avait jamais aimé porter un pistolet. Son entourage était là pour cela. En outre, elle trouvait en général les armes lourdes et encombrantes, d'autant qu'elle préférait s'en remettre à ses pouvoirs biotiques en combat. Elle était cependant contente d'en porter une cette fois-ci.

« Les coordonnées que Tevos nous a envoyées étaient proches de l'une des bases sur la liste de Miranda », dit Shepard, essayant d'occuper la dernière minute. « Nous avons de la chance qu'elle nous l'ait donnée. Je ne me voyais pas vraiment parcourir des kilomètres de jungle. »

« De jungle ? » demanda Aria.

« Hin-hin. Vous n'avez pas peur d'un peu de chaleur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aria se rembrunit. « Chaleur et cuir ne se marient pas très bien », répondit-elle en se croisant les bras sur la poitrine. Elle fut dispensée de toute explication supplémentaire par l'arrivée de l'ascenseur. Liara, Garrus, Tali et une Khalisah des plus exaltées en sortirent, vérifiant armes et attaches et, en ce qui concernait Khalisah, sa fidèle caméra.

Shepard fronça les sourcils en constatant que Liara avait enfilé son ensemble pourpre et noir, qui était légèrement plus ajusté aux hanches. « Je croyais qu'on avait déjà parlé », dit Shepard en se dirigeant vers Liara. « Il me semble qu'on avait décidé que tu coordonnerais tout depuis le vaisseau... »

Liara fit à sa Partenaire un sourire qui était moitié affectueux, moitié exaspéré. « Tu as décidé ça, Shepard. Pas moi. »

Ne souhaitant pas s'immiscer dans ce qui semblait être une affaire privée, Tali donna un coup de coude à Garrus. « Allons nous asseoir dans la navette de largage. Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une minute. »

Garrus n'eut pas besoin d'être convaincu. « Bonne idée », dit-il. « Après toi. »

Khalisah, quant à elle, observait le couple avec très grand intérêt, caméra flottant à côté de la tête. Aria lui lança un regard assassin, mais la journaliste ne regardait pas dans sa direction.

Ignorant le monde autour d'elle, Shepard soupira et entoura la taille de Liara de ses mains. Elle appuya son front contre le sien, et ses paumes s'aventurèrent du creux des hanches vers le renflement à peine visible de son ventre. « Liara, s'il te plaît... » susurra-t-elle à l'oreille de sa Partenaire.

Mais Liara ne se laissa pas influencer. « Je n'ai jamais eu à déplorer de blessure grave lors de chacune de nos missions, Shepard. »

« Ah bon, et quand ce tank est tombé sur toi ? Et la fois où tu as dégringolé d'un immeuble avec Vasir ? Et quand - »

Liara fit taire Shepard d'un court et profond baiser avant de se reculer et de se diriger vers la navette. Shepard regarda quelques instants la silhouette s'éloigner avant de lui emboîter le pas, les sourcils toujours froncés d'inquiétude.

En des circonstances plus légères, Aria se serait moquée de Shepard pour ne pas avoir réussi à remporter la querelle mais, cette fois-ci, elle ressentit une pointe de compassion. Peut-être à cause du fait que sa Partenaire était toujours détenue, voire même blessée. Elle se tourna vers Khalisah, qui salivait presque. « Donnez-moi la caméra. »

Khalisah prit soudain acte de la présence d'Aria à ses côtés et faillit sursauter. « Quoi ? Je ne peux pas - »

« Donnez-moi la caméra », répéta Aria en plissant les yeux. « Ne m'obligez pas à le dire encore une fois. »

Réalisant que débattre avec Aria pouvait être dangereux pour sa santé, Khalisah attrapa à contrecœur la caméra qui flottait derrière sa tête et la tendit à Aria. Heureusement, il n'était pas difficile d'en comprendre les paramètres et de détruire les dernières minutes d'enregistrement. Une fois certaine que ce moment profondément intime avait été effacé de la caméra, elle la jeta dans les mains de Khalisah et se dirigea à son tour vers la navette. Elle espérait sincèrement que Liara avait une bonne raison d'emmener Khalisah, car la journaliste commençait à lui taper sur des nerfs déjà portés à vif.


	19. Chapter 19

Si le trajet en navette jusqu'à la Terre fut étonnamment calme, ce ne fut pas le cas de l'atterrissage. Aria lança un regard assassin à Shepard depuis sa place à l'arrière. L'air frénétique qu'arborait Liara en attachant son harnais de sécurité quelques instants plus tôt prenait soudain tout son sens. Même Garrus et Tali grimacèrent quand les stabilisateurs tentèrent sans succès de remplir leur office. Hélas, même eux n'étaient pas de taille pour le Commandant Shepard.

On entendit le bruit d'un énorme craquement puis, enfin, la navette s'arrêta. Aria, Liara, Garrus, Tali et Khalisah se regardèrent un instant en silence. Puis ils se tournèrent de concert vers Shepard, qui ne semblait pas du tout tracassée par les multiples secousses et bruits stridents. Elle sourit quand elle remarqua que tout le monde la regardait. « On est arrivés », dit-elle joyeusement en détachant son harnais de sécurité et en ouvrant les portes de la navette. Tout le monde se précipita dehors en quelques secondes, impatient de se retrouver sur la terre ferme.

« Je conduirai au retour », marmonna Liara dans un souffle pour quiconque écoutait.

« Ce n'était pas si terrible, Liara », avança Garrus en s'octroyant une minute pour reprendre pied. « C'était pire avec le Mako. »

Tali frissonna, s'arrêtant pour vérifier que son drone n'était pas endommagé. « Parfois je me réveille en hurlant », confessa-t-elle. « Je fais toujours des cauchemars de ce trajet au Pic n° 15 sur Novéria. »

Liara secoua la tête. « Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir été là pour cette poursuite en Skycar sur Illium. »

Aria tapa de la pointe de la botte sur la terre humide et couverte de feuilles. En d'autres circonstances, cela l'aurait intéressée d'en apprendre plus sur les diverses failles de Shepard, mais elle avait hâte de se mettre en route. « Shepard, savez-vous dans quelle direction nous devons aller ? » demanda-t-elle à l'Humaine qui s'extrayait du siège conducteur. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ou se soucier que le nez de la navette soit enfoncé dans un tronc d'arbre. Si la navette n'avait pas l'air endommagée, l'arbre n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Shepard activa son Omnitool, l'observant avec attention. Puis elle pointa du doigt vers leur gauche. « Par ici, sur environ trois kilomètres. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de nous rapprocher davantage, leurs scanners nous auraient sans doute détectés. » Le groupe emprunta uniformément cette direction.

« Ils ont des scanners ? » demanda Khalisah en avançant précautionneusement. On lui avait donné une paire de bottes de combat pour remplacer ses talons hauts peu pratiques, mais elles n'étaient pas tout à fait à la bonne taille. Elle aurait immanquablement des ampoules.

« Ouaip. Et un système de sécurité basique intégré à la porte. »

« Comment sommes-nous supposés entrer, alors ? » demanda Aria qui marchait à quelques pas devant les autres. Un filet de sueur commençait déjà à couler le long de son dos. Elle avait raison – cuir et chaleur n'allaient pas bien ensemble.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça », dit Tali. Brièvement, Aria se demanda si la combinaison de la Quarienne était équipée de l'air conditionné. Si oui, elle était jalouse. « Pirater la porte ne posera pas de problème. Je m'inquiète plus de ce que nous trouverons à l'intérieur. »

« Et que pensez-vous que nous trouverons à l'intérieur ? » demanda Khalisah d'une voix hésitante, incertaine.

« Un tas de rebelles avec des flingues », répondit Garrus d'une voix traînante. Malgré son armure lourde et son fusil de précision, il suivait facilement le rythme des autres. « Mais Shepard a un don pour descendre plusieurs ennemis d'un coup. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est de mettre les Conseillers hors de danger. Si quelqu'un pointe une arme sur une de leurs têtes, le massacre tourne à l'impasse. »

L'image mentale de Tevos avec le canon d'un pistolet pressé sur la tempe fit accélérer Aria, creusant la distance avec le groupe. Elle sentit la fureur brûler au creux de son ventre et, bien qu'ils soient encore à bonne distance de la base, elle donna libre cours à son énergie biotique, jaillissant de ses bras et repoussant les broussailles pour dégager un passage. Les autres se hâtèrent de lui emboîter le pas, Khalisah légèrement en retrait.

« Bon sang, elle ne va pas ralentir, n'est-ce pas ? » haleta la journaliste à Liara qui marchait à quelques pas devant elle.

« Sa Partenaire est en danger », répondit-elle, et Khalisah réalisa avec envie que Liara n'était même pas essoufflée. Apparemment, il lui faudrait faire un peu plus d'exercice quand elle rentrerait à la maison. « Pouvez-vous la blâmer ? Vous avez une épouse aussi, et une fille. Réfléchissez-y. »

Khalisah y réfléchit. Mel allait la tuer quand elle apprendrait qu'elle était partie crapahuter dans la jungle à la recherche d'une base de Terra Firma, sans rien d'autre qu'une petite arme d'appoint et une caméra – avec Aria T'Loak qui ouvrait la marche, par dessus le marché. Mais la pensée de Melanthe ou de Thalia se faisant kidnapper ou agresser lui fit presser le pas. Les ampoules qui se formaient à ses pieds lui parurent soudain moins douloureuses.

Les minutes suivantes s'écoulèrent en silence. Les seuls bruits audibles venaient de la jungle – divers chants d'oiseaux et autres cris dans les arbres au dessus d'eux. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas franchi de torrent, ils pouvaient entendre de l'eau s'écouler quelque part à proximité. Soudain, Aria s'arrêta brusquement et Shepard faillit lui rentrer dedans. Les arbres laissèrent la place à un cercle grossièrement dégagé. Aria pouvait voir des taches de lumière scintiller sur les parois métalliques, là où le soleil perçait le manteau épais de la canopée.

« Beau boulot, Shepard », dit-elle, l'énergie biotique pulsant d'une nuance pourpre encore plus lumineuse de ses mains jusqu'aux épaules. « Alors, quel est le plan ? C'est vous l'experte des assauts terrestres. »

Shepard regarda attentivement autour de l'arbre derrière lequel elle se tenait. « L'entrée est ici », dit-elle en désignant une rampe qui menait à une épaisse porte métallique. Cinq gardes en armure complète se tenaient devant elle. Heureusement, de rester dehors dans la chaleur et l'humidité les avait fatigués et avait relâché leur vigilance. « On ne devrait pas avoir de mal à les éliminer. Ensuite, c'est juste une question de contenir tout renfort pendant que Tali pirate la porte. Nous devons la couvrir à tout prix. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, on ne pourra pas entrer. »

« OK », dit Aria, les yeux intensément braqués sur la ligne de gardes devant la porte. Elle serra les poings et des filaments blancs d'énergie se mêlèrent à la lueur pourpre qui l'entourait déjà. Elle ne prit pas la peine de dégainer son pistolet, dans la mesure où elle doutait franchement d'avoir à s'en servir. « Vous feriez bien de commencer à viser, Vakarian, ou vous allez rater la fête. »

Avant que quiconque ait put répondre, Aria se jeta en avant, quittant le couvert des arbres. Elle tendit les mains d'un coup sec, envoyant valser les deux gardes extérieurs à plusieurs mètres de part et d'autre. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter pour regarder où ils retombaient.

Les trois autres hommes tentèrent frénétiquement d'apprêter leurs armes, mais Aria ne leur laissa pas la moindre chance de tirer. Un cercle de lumière mouvante et crépitante l'entoura, la soulevant de quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. La libération d'énergie était si lumineuse qu'il était douloureux de la regarder, et Shepard plissa les yeux pour se protéger de l'éclat tandis qu'elle se précipitait en avant. Avant même qu'elle ait pu choisir une cible, l'air lui-même sembla vibrer quand la sphère lumineuse explosa, dispersant les trois gardes restants comme de simples jouets.

Une fois les cinq corps au sol, inertes et immobiles, Aria dégaina son pistolet. Certains d'entre eux étaient sans doute déjà morts mais, juste au cas où, elle voulait les voir saigner. Son pistolet retentit cinq fois d'un claquement sec à chaque coup. Les oiseaux crièrent au dessus d'eux et la canopée s'agita. Enfin, Aria se retourna et vit Shepard qui se tenait derrière elle. « Vous ne vous faites pas plus lente, on dirait. » dit-elle tandis que Tali se hâtait de les contourner, Chiktikka flottant à ses côtés.

Shepard enjamba l'un des corps, fusil à pompe toujours dégainé. « Non. Mais je ne fais rien d'inconsidéré. »

Aria ignora Shepard et se dirigea vers la porte, piétinant délibérément les corps que Shepard avait évités. Elle trouverait quelqu'un pour lui nettoyer les bottes plus tard. Elle regarda par dessus l'épaule de Tali, observant les mains gantées de la Quarienne s'agiter frénétiquement pour contrôler Chiktikka. « J'y suis presque. C'est un verrouillage facile. Soyez prêts – on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend à l'intérieur. »

Aria rengaina son pistolet, fixant intensément la porte. Elle entendit le bourdonnement de l'énergie biotique de Liara, et vit une lumière pâle et bleutée scintiller dans sa vision périphérique. « Je vais envoyer quelques Singularités... »

« Et je balancerai une Rupture », finit Aria.

Elle entendit un cliquettement à l'opposé de Liara, et elle vit Garrus épauler son fusil. « Assurez-vous juste de ne pas exploser toutes mes cibles. »

« Ça y est, je l'ai eu », cria Tali en faisant un bond de côté tandis que les portes s'ouvraient. Elle eut tout juste le temps de s'abriter. Une sirène hurlante perça l'atmosphère, des lumières rouges se mirent à clignoter, et tout vola en éclat tandis qu'ils se retrouvaient face à une rangée d'armes à feu en train de tirer.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Shepard qui réagit la première. Elle se précipita en avant dans une traînée bleue, plus vite qu'aucun Humain n'aurait pu le faire, et percuta l'un des soldats, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un mur. Quand il fit mine de se relever, elle lui tira un coup de fusil à pompe directement dans la poitrine, éclatant son armure.

Liara se tenait cachée juste après la porte, à l'abri de la ligne de tir, et envoyait léviter des boules noires d'énergie juste au dessus des ennemis. Certains d'entre eux criaient en se soulevant dans les airs, et un tir de Garrus en fit exploser un, morceaux de casque et amas de chair flottant parmi les autres corps qui s'agitaient. Aria tendit la main et en écarta un autre d'un rapide mouvement oblique, tout en projetant une lame d'énergie pourpre vers l'un des soldats ballottant dans les airs. Le coup le fit se plier en deux, puis il explosa en morceaux quand l'attaque biotique fit détonner celle de Liara.

À eux deux, Garrus et Aria disposèrent rapidement des soldats flottants tandis que Shepard chargeait les hommes toujours debout, les percutant à des vitesses impossibles. En l'espace de quelques instants, plus d'une douzaine de soldats étaient morts.

Khalisah contempla les corps avec stupéfaction. La moitié d'entre eux flottaient toujours dans les airs. « Oh mon Dieu », bafouilla-t-elle. Elle avait vu de mauvais enregistrements des caméras de sécurité en train de filmer Shepard sécurisant la Citadelle lors de la tentative de coup d'état d'Udina, mais de voir son équipe en action affadissait d'une certaine manière cette séquence, comparativement. Elle jeta mécaniquement un regard par dessus son épaule, s'assurant que sa caméra les suivait toujours.

« On peut avancer, Shepard ? » cria Aria par dessus les sirènes d'alarme, le regard braqué en avant à travers le hall vide. Son expression impatiente était mise en relief par les lumières rouges intermittentes. Shepard la regarda et opina juste une fois. Elle savait que rien ne pourrait plus retenir Aria maintenant qu'elle était si près de Tevos. Il leur faudrait juste essayer d'arriver à la suivre. Ne souhaitant pas attendre plus longtemps, Aria traversa le hall vide au pas de course, entourée à nouveau d'énergie biotique.

…

« Sparatus ne se réveillera pas sans médigel », dit Valern en regardant la forme inconsciente de Sparatus. Une fois Saracino parti, ses hommes étaient retournés garder la porte à l'extérieur, laissant à Tevos l'opportunité de s'agenouiller à côté du Terrien étendu. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire à part l'installer dans une position plus confortable.

Tevos leva les yeux vers Valern. Sa nuque la martelait toujours des effets de l'inhibiteur biotique. Un peu de défiance devait encore transparaître dans son expression toutefois, car Valern ouvrit encore plus grand ses yeux déjà larges. « Quand leur chef reviendra avec la caméra, vous devriez faire ce qu'il dit. »

« Vous connaissez la règle du Conseil. Nous ne négocions pas avec les terroristes, même quand nos vies sont menacées », dit platement Tevos, tournant son attention vers Sparatus. « C'est ce qu'il fait. »

« Et regardez où ça l'a mené », insista Valern. « Théa, cet homme est fou. On ne peut pas s'opposer à la folie. »

Comme si ses mots l'avaient invoqué, la porte s'ouvrit et Charles Saracino fit son entrée dans la pièce, flanqué des mêmes gardes qui l'avaient accompagné plus tôt. Il jeta un regard dédaigneux à Sparatus mais ne parut pas déçu de trouver le Turien toujours inconscient et étendu au sol. Puis il tourna son attention vers Tevos. « On dirait que tu es la suivante », dit-il en tapotant quelques instructions sur son Omnitool et en faisant à nouveau surgir l'écran d'enregistrement. « Avec un peu de chance, tu t'en sortiras mieux que lui. Debout. »

Comme Tevos ne bougeait pas, il fit un signe de tête aux gardes et deux d'entre eux s'avancèrent. Chacun lui agrippa un bras, la relevant de force et la maintenant en place. Tevos poussa un cri de douleur aigu comme ses pouvoirs biotiques se heurtaient au collier inhibiteur, et elle essaya de regarder Saracino à travers des yeux embués. Au lieu de quoi, tout ce qu'elle put voir fut son propre visage reflété par l'écran de l'Omnitool.

« Dis aux Primarques que s'ils veulent revoir leur Conseiller vivant – s'ils veulent revoir aucun d'entre vous vivant – ils doivent retirer leurs vaisseaux du système Sol. » Tevos garda le silence et, quand il devint clair qu'elle ne parlerait pas, Saracino dégaina de sa main libre son pistolet, repliant le doigt autour de la gâchette. « Allez, avant que tu ne finisses comme lui ! » Il pointa son pistolet vers Sparatus.

Toujours retenue par les deux gardes, Tevos le fixa sans cligner des yeux. « Valern avait raison. Vous êtes fou. »

« C'est le reste de l'humanité qui est folle ! » hurla Saracino, oubliant l'Omnitool attaché à son poignet et levant les bras au ciel.

Tevos ne réagit pas à son emportement. Elle baissa plutôt le regard vers son bracelet de Partenaire. La petite broche était toujours accrochée vers le milieu, appuyée contre l'intérieur de son poignet. Un instant, elle imagina qu'elle était chaude. « La folie n'est pas votre seul souci. Avez-vous déclaré vos revenus cette année, Charles ? » Saracino plissa les yeux en la fixant et recula son pistolet comme pour s'en servir pour la frapper. « Je ne vous avais pas reconnu avant que Petrovsky ne prononce votre nom, mais je me souviens des reportages. C'est à cause de cela que vous avez perdu votre siège au Parlement, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous me rendez mon Omnitool, je pourrai vous donner le numéro de mon comptable... »

Les lèvres de Saracino découvrirent ses dents en une grimace hargneuse. « Lâchez-la », aboya-t-il, et les gardes laissèrent Tevos retomber sur ses genoux avec un méchant bruit sourd. Saracino releva son Omnitool, le pointant dans sa direction. « Dernière chance avant que je ne t'étale comme le Turien et passe à l'autre », dit-il, faisant avec son pistolet un geste en direction de Valern qui regardait la confrontation avec des yeux écarquillés, terrifiés.

Tevos ignora l'ordre de Saracino. Elle se détourna de la caméra, le fixant directement dans les yeux.

« Mais l'avidité n'est pas votre plus gros défaut. Ce serait plutôt la lâcheté. Vous vous cachez derrière vos préjugés et vos cris de revanche parce que vous avez peur que sans eux, il ne reste plus rien de vous. »

Cette insulte fut de trop. Saracino jeta son arme de côté, se souciant peu du danger, et envoya son poing s'écraser sur le visage de Tevos. Heureusement, elle réussit à tourner la tête de sorte que le coup n'atteigne pas sa mâchoire. Il tomba plutôt sur sa joue et le côté de sa crête, et des éclairs noirs et rouges éclatèrent dans ses yeux. Elle acheva de tomber au sol en poussant un cri, parvenant à peine à se retenir sur ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu penses qu'Aria va venir te sauver ? » ironisa-t-il en lui donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes. Le coup souleva l'estomac de Tevos et elle se replia sur elle-même, luttant contre une vague de nausée. Sa tête lui faisait toujours mal et elle eut soudain des difficultés à respirer. « Parce que c'est raté. Elle - »

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte et plusieurs morceaux de mur furent emportés par une brillante explosion pourpre.

…

« Aria ! Couloir gauche ! Deuxième étage ! » cria Shepard, frappant un soldat d'un coup de pied à la tête comme il essayait de se précipiter vers son arme tombée au sol. Elle tira un coup de feu dans son casque pour la bonne mesure avant de charger dans la pièce, choisissant une cible proche des larges éruptions biotiques. Elle le percuta avec une violente explosion bleue, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol.

« Quelle… vaste… connerie... » haleta Aria en envoyant une nouvelle rupture vers l'un des tireurs d'élite caché derrière le garde-fou du deuxième étage. C'était un terme qu'elle avait volé à Shepard, mais il lui paraissant adapté aux circonstances. « Je croyais que Terra Firma était un petit groupe radical, pas une putain d'armée ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? » Tali déchargea son pistolet pendant que Chiktikka s'affairait à désactiver une autre porte verrouillée. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils se battaient pour se frayer un chemin à travers cette vaste pièce à plusieurs niveaux, et les vagues d'ennemis semblaient se succéder sans fin quel qu'en soit le nombre qu'ils expédiaient. « J'espère que ce sont les derniers. Je suis presque à court de cartouches thermiques. »

« Tenez. » Aria fit exploser un soldat que Liara avait opportunément soulevé dans les airs, et son arme tomba au sol. D'un coup de pied elle fit glisser le petit tube rouge en direction de Tali, et remarqua Khalisah qui se cachait derrière une poutre, oubliant son arme en faveur de sa caméra. « Et allez-vous éteindre ce putain de truc ? »

Khalisah l'ignora. « Vous plaisantez ? C'est extraor - »

« Pas maintenant, Khalisah », gronda Shepard. « Garrus, la voie est libre ? »

Garrus ne répondit pas de suite, orientant sa jumelle vers le garde-fou de gauche. Son fusil éclata deux fois puis il se tourna vers Shepard. « Côté gauche, oui. Mais on a de la compagnie à notre droite. Je dirais des tourelles. C'est reparti comme avec Cerberus. »

« Tali, où en sommes-nous avec la porte ? » demanda Liara, projetant encore des barrières occasionnelles à chaque fois qu'elle entendait des coups de feu.

« Presque fini », cria Tali. « J'ai juste besoin de – presque… ça y est ! »

Shepard ne perdit pas de temps. « On fonce ! » cria-t-elle. Elle s'assura de rester à proximité de Liara, la laissant instinctivement passer la porte en premier et faisant rempart de son corps entre sa Partenaire et tout tir potentiel. Aria fut la dernière à passer, et elle referma la porte derrière elle, au grand dam d'al-Jilani.

« Vous ne pensez pas que vous avez déjà enregistré suffisamment de ces putains d'explosions ? » aboya-t-elle, les poings scintillants de lumière pourpre. « Notre unique but à l'instant, c'est de trouver Théa et de sortir d'ici. » Autant elle aurait voulu tuer tous les membres de Terra Firma pour les punir d'avoir enlevé sa Partenaire, autant Aria n'était pas disposée à prendre des risques inutiles. Si elle avait survécu pendant tant de siècles, c'était parce qu'elle savait quand se battre et quand se replier.

Khalisah roula des yeux. Apparemment, elle avait retrouvé un peu de son assurance à présent que plus aucune arme ne pointait dans sa direction. « Vous ne trouvez pas que ça commence à bien faire, votre petit numéro de brutasse ? »

« Petit numéro ? Je vais vous montrer mon véritable petit numéro de brutasse, espèce de - »

« À couvert ! » Deux barrières identiques se matérialisèrent autour du groupe de sauveteurs disparate comme Liara et Aria projetèrent instinctivement leurs boucliers en réaction à l'ordre de Shepard. Une fois la mitraille dissipée, quand la fumée commença à s'estomper, Shepard attrapa son fusil à pompe. « Saletés d'ingénieurs », marmonna-t-elle en insérant une nouvelle cartouche thermique dans son arme. « Que quelqu'un sécurise cette porte ! »

« J'y suis », dit Tali en envoyant de quelques commandes sur son Omnitool Chiktikka scanner les environs immédiats.

« Non, toi tu nous trouves une issue en avant, Tali. Garrus, sécurise la porte. »

« C'est toujours moi, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira Garrus, éjectant sa cartouche thermique pour la remplacer par une autre tout en avançant vers la porte ouverte. « Garrus, fais ci. Garrus, fais ça... »

« Garrus – à couvert ! »

Tous se reculèrent encore davantage quand plusieurs grenades volèrent dans leur direction. Elles explosèrent dans un éclair de fumée grise étouffante et de flammes, laissant derrière elles des traces carbonisées au sol.

« Ça ne doit pas être beaucoup plus loin », toussa Shepard en agitant la main devant elle pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. « Ils sont sûrement à ce niveau. Plus facile d'atteindre les navettes d'évacuation - »

Un cri de douleur perçant venu de derrière l'une des portes à proximité les fit tous se retourner, et Aria se mit à courir dans le hall, enveloppée d'une masse bouillonnante de lumière pourpre et blanche. La porte verrouillée ne l'arrêta pas. En poussant un cri d'effort, elle déchira le métal d'un puissant coup de fouet biotique, le réduisant en miettes et déchiquetant plusieurs morceaux des parois attenantes.

Ce qu'elle vit de l'autre côté fut comme un coup porté à sa poitrine.

Tevos – son amante, sa Partenaire – était repliée sur elle-même au sol, le visage tordu dans une grimace de douleur tandis qu'elle se serrait le ventre. Un homme se tenait debout devant elle, le pied botté prenant son élan pour la frapper au ventre, mais l'explosion le poussa à se retourner brusquement, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre tandis qu'il regardait Aria émerger des débris. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, et elle s'en fichait. C'est à peine si elle vit les autres soldats dans la pièce. Ils semblaient figés de stupeur, armes dégainées mais pas pointées sur elle. La seule chose qu'Aria remarqua à leur sujet fut qu'ils lui bloquaient le passage.

L'homme qui avait frappé Tevos eut à peine le temps de faire un pas en arrière avant qu'elle ne hurle, relâchant sur lui toute sa fureur en une deuxième explosion. Son corps tordu fut projeté en l'air, heurtant le plafond avec un bruit de craquement avant de venir frapper l'un des murs encore debout. Il atterrit aux pieds d'Aria, replié dans une position qui n'avait rien de naturel, l'air brisé.

Les gardes ne s'en étaient pas mieux tirés. La périphérie de l'explosion les avait précipités aux quatre coins de la pièce, les laissant tâtonner à la recherche de leurs armes. Aria ne leur laissa pas la chance de se relever. Elle dégaina son pistolet et tira, les arrêtant avant qu'ils ne puissent reprendre pied.

Sans même vérifier qu'ils étaient tous morts, elle laissa tomber son arme et se précipita en avant, tombant à genoux à côté de Tevos et prenant sa Partenaire dans ses bras.


	20. Chapter 20

« Aria… » chuchota Tevos, ignorant la douleur qui irradiait dans sa poitrine quand elle parlait. Elle cligna lentement des paupières, se demandant si elle rêvait tandis qu’Aria posait sa main sur sa joue, mais la paume d’Aria sur son visage était bien chaude, solide et réelle. Puis Aria se pencha et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser et, soudain, la douleur sembla futile. Elle s’agrippa aux épaules d’Aria, s’accrochant à la matière familière de la veste.

« Théa ? » murmura Aria à un souffle de sa bouche, serrant fort Tevos contre sa poitrine. Elle parcourut des lèvres le menton, les joues et le front de sa Partenaire. Elles n’auraient su dire qui d’entre elles avait initié une union, mais toutes deux se projetèrent, s’accrochant désespérément l’une à l’autre tandis que leurs esprits ne faisaient plus qu’un. L’inquiétude, la colère, le soulagement et l’amour se mêlaient en un fouillis d’émotions que ni l’une ni l’autre ne prit la peine de démêler.

 _‘… Je ne savais pas où tu étais. Ils t’ont emmenée et…’_ Aria donnait l’impression de se précipiter dans tous les recoins de son esprit, à la recherche de peurs ou de douleurs qu’elle pourrait essayer d’apaiser.

_‘Tu es venue – tu m’as trouvée –‘_

_‘… Je ne t’avais même pas dit ‘Je t’aime’ ce matin…’_ Tevos ressentit le poids écrasant de la culpabilité qui suivait cette pensée, et elle enfouit son visage au creux du cou d’Aria, essayant de la réconforter à travers l’union.

_‘Je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su.’_

Puis leurs pensées s’affranchirent de toute formulation, et chacune _fut_ simplement l’autre, tirant de la force du constat qu’elles étaient toutes les deux vivantes et réunies.

Au bout d’un moment, Aria bougea pour serrer Tevos plus fort et un éclair de douleur traversa l’union. Elle recula immédiatement, relâchant son étreinte et se retirant doucement de l’esprit de Tevos. « Il t’a fait du mal ? » demanda Aria à voix haute, ses mains la parcourant partout à la fois. Elles passèrent sur son torse et sur ses bras, à la recherche de blessures. Le contact était léger mais frénétique et Tevos ne prit pas la peine de repousser les mains d’Aria.

« Je vais bien », mentit-elle, bien que sa tête lui fasse toujours mal et que son ventre lui donne l’impression d’être couvert de bleus recouvrant d'autres bleus.

Aria appuya son front contre le sien, serrant Tevos contre sa poitrine aussi fort qu’elle pouvait l’oser. « Je t’aime », dit-elle à nouveau, ressentant le besoin de prononcer les mots à voix haute bien qu’elle les ait déjà dits dans l’union. Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à regretter de les avoir retenus.

Quelqu’un s’éclaircit la gorge derrière elle, ruinant l’instant, et en se retournant Aria put voir que tout le monde s’était rassemblé autour d’elle. Shepard, Liara, Garrus, Tali et Khalisah se tenaient tous dans le trou béant qu’Aria avait fait dans le mur. Aria lança un regard mauvais à Khalisah, protégeant instinctivement sa Partenaire de la caméra flottante de la journaliste, qui lévitait trop près d’elle à son goût. « Éloignez ce truc de moi ou je l’explose », gronda-t-elle.

« Vous plaisantez ? Vous venez juste de démolir un mur entier et six hommes armés pour sauver votre Partenaire et lui déclarer votre flamme. C’est encore mieux que dans les films ! »

L’enthousiasme de Khalisah ne fit qu’aggraver la colère d’Aria dont les yeux se mirent à briller. Si Tevos n’avait pas été dans ses bras, elle aurait détruit la caméra avec une Rupture bien placée et aurait dirigé la suivante vers la tête de Khalisah.

Lisant dans les pensées d’Aria, Liara s’interposa entre elles. « Aria, non. »

« Non ? » répéta dangereusement Aria, la voix tremblant légèrement de fureur à peine contenue.

« Je vous en conjure, faites-moi confiance. Vous ne voulez pas détruire cette caméra. » Comme Aria ne semblait toujours pas convaincue, Liara joua son va-tout. « Si vous ne voulez pas le faire pour moi, retenez-vous pour Théa. »

Entendre le nom de sa Partenaire sembla calmer Aria et, bien qu’elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi Liara insistait tant pour protéger les enregistrements de Khalisah, elle laissa son énergie biotique s’estomper et se disperser. Avant que les choses ne suivent un autre cours, Liara remarqua Saracino étendu au sol, l’écran d’enregistrement de son Omnitool encore ouvert. « Khalisah, vous devriez récupérer ça », suggéra-t-elle.

Khalisah ouvrit grand les yeux puis s’agenouilla immédiatement à côté du corps, se hâtant d’enlever l’Omnitool pour le passer à son poignet gauche, par dessus son bracelet de Partenaire. Khalisah étant occupée ailleurs, la colère d’Aria s’estompa et fut remplacée par le soulagement. Tevos était en vie. Elle pouvait la sentir respirer dans ses bras.

« Théa, vous allez bien ? » demanda Shepard en contournant Khalisah. « Vous voulez du médigel ? »

Tevos secoua la tête et offrit un faible sourire à Shepard. « Non. Allez plutôt aider Sparatus. Cela fait trop longtemps qu’il est inconscient. » Aria cligna des yeux, remarquant pour la première fois le Conseiller turien étendu à côté d’elle. Elle s’était tellement focalisée sur Tevos qu’elle ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il se trouvait là.

Garrus s’avança immédiatement et s’agenouilla à côté de Sparatus, s’assurant qu’il respirait toujours. « Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-il à Tevos, soulagé de constater que le pouls de Sparatus était régulier.

« Saracino lui a ordonné de demander aux Primarques le retrait des vaisseaux turiens du système Sol. Il a refusé et a pris un coup à la mâchoire. »

Garrus tressaillit solidairement. « Pas étonnant. Un déplacement de mâchoire, ça fait tellement mal que ça vous met KO. » Son Omnitool brilla d’une lueur orange vive pendant qu’il administrait plusieurs doses de médigel. « On dirait qu’il nous a d’abord fait honneur, en tout cas. »

« J’en viendrais presque à lui pardonner ses stupides guillemets gestuels chaque fois que j’essayais de le prévenir au sujet des Moissonneurs », dit Shepard.

Tevos rit, puis grimaça quand sa douleur à la poitrine surgit de nouveau. Aria la regarda avec inquiétude, et se mit à grincer des dents quand elle remarqua enfin le lourd collier inhibiteur autour du cou de sa Partenaire. La lueur pourpre réapparut autour de ses poignets et elle se mit à grogner, prête à éparpiller celui ou celle qui avait attaché cet horrible et écœurant accessoire à sa Partenaire. Son instinct hurlait, lui intimant de pulvériser le collier, mais elle savait que tout pouvoir biotique ne ferait que l’activer. « Qui t’a mis ça ? » demanda-t-elle en s’obligeant à contenir son énergie biotique et en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Tevos.

« C’est sûrement le Général Petrovsky », répondit une autre voix, et tous se tournèrent pour regarder Valern émerger des décombres. Il était couvert de poussière et semblait choqué, mais paraissait sain et sauf. « En tout cas, c’est lui que Tevos a reconnu. Je n’avais encore jamais vu cet homme en personne avant aujourd’hui. Pensez-vous que nous pouvons partir, maintenant ? Plus nous attendons ici, plus de renforts auront le temps d’arriver. »

Les yeux d’Aria s’écarquillèrent sous l’effet de la surprise, et elle fixa Tevos avec frénésie, ignorant complètement Valern. « Petrovsky ? Il est ici ? C’est lui qui t’a fait ça ? »

« Oui, mais - »

L’espace d’un instant, Aria ne dit rien. Elle ne savait même pas que Petrovsky s’était échappé de l’Alliance. La haine qu’elle ressentait pour son vieil ennemi refit surface, lui brûlant l’estomac et lui oppressant la poitrine. Elle se leva, aidant Tevos à se relever doucement malgré sa colère et ne la relâchant pas avant d’être sûre que Tevos puisse tenir debout toute seule. Elle se détourna alors de sa Partenaire et fusilla Shepard du regard.

« Vous étiez au courant ? » demanda-t-elle d’une voix tremblant de fureur à peine contenue. « Je pensais que vous me l’auriez dit. Je croyais que vous étiez mon… » Aria ravala le mot amie, refusant de le prononcer à haute voix.

Shepard paraissait aussi étonnée qu’Aria. « Je n’en avais aucune idée », dit-elle. Même si le regard haineux d’Aria ne l’intimidait pas, la douleur qu’il véhiculait était un coup terrible. Prendre conscience que Petrovsky était revenu provoquer Aria une deuxième fois, et que c’était de sa faute, était déjà assez pénible. Mais le sentiment de trahison clairement affiché sur le visage d’Aria était bien plus dur à supporter.

« L’Alliance ne vous a rien dit ? » insista Aria, apparemment peu satisfaite de cette réponse.

Shepard secoua la tête.

Aria jeta violemment son bras sur le côté, envoyant une vague d’énergie pourpre s’écraser sur la poitrine de Shepard. La force du coup la projeta en arrière et elle vint heurter le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle. Garrus et Tali dégainèrent instinctivement leurs armes, et Khalisah cria de surprise, mais Liara leva la main. « Non. Laissez-les régler ça entre elles. »

« Aria », dit Shepard en s’écartant du mur et en prenant une pose de combat, sans pour autant dégainer son arme. « Je ne savais pas que Petrovsky s’était échappé, et je savais encore moins qu’il était ici… »

« Il ne se serait jamais trouvé ici si vous m’aviez laissé le tuer ! » cria Aria en projetant une nouvelle explosion biotique dans l’armure de Shepard. Cette fois-ci, le coup la repoussa mais, protégée par un bouclier biotique, elle ne finit pas sa course dans le mur.

« C’est vous qui avez fait ce choix, Aria. Je ne vous ai pas retenue… »

C’était la pire chose à dire. Le ressentiment déforma le visage d’Aria tandis qu’elle bondit en avant, repoussant Shepard dans le mur et l’y épinglant. L’énergie biotique enveloppait sa peau, faisant briller tout son corps d’une lueur mouvante pourpre et blanche qui vibrait et scintillait à mesure que la puissance s’accumulait. « Mais vous l’auriez fait. Vous avez fait de moi quelqu’un de faible, Shepard ! Vous êtes comme une maladie. Je n’aurais jamais dû vous écouter ! »

Shepard savait que toute réponse ne ferait qu’enrager davantage Aria. Elle croisa son regard, qui brillait plus encore que sa peau. Il était presque douloureux de la regarder dans les yeux. « Il m’avait tout pris ! » hurla Aria, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Shepard. « C’est votre faute ! » Elle leva une main chargée d’énergie biotique, la repliant pour former un poing et s’apprêtant à l’abattre sur Shepard.

« Aria, non ! »

Le son de la voix de Tevos la figea sur place. Elle se tint immobile, partagée entre sa colère intense à l’endroit de Petrovsky et de Shepard, et le besoin compulsif de répondre à la détresse de sa Partenaire. Passé un long instant tendu, Aria s’éloigna brutalement de Shepard, fixant l’Humaine avec une expression d’aversion absolue. « Sortez-nous d’ici, Shepard », dit-elle froidement en lui tournant le dos. « Ensuite, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir. Notre… association est terminée. »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'une telle chose arrive », dit Shepard, incapable de garder le silence plus longtemps. « Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir laissée le tuer. » Même si c’était Aria qui avait fait le choix ultime d’épargner Petrovsky, Shepard savait que sa présence avait influencé sa décision. Son armure lui parut soudain dix fois plus lourde qu’elle ne l’était réellement.

« Dès que j’aurai ramené Théa à la maison, je me lancerai à la poursuite de ce connard et lui ferai ce que j’aurais dû lui faire il y a des années », promit Aria sans s’adresser directement à Shepard. Elle s’avança vers Tevos, la seule personne qu’elle voulait avoir auprès d’elle quand elle était si fâchée, et dégaina son pistolet. « Allez », dit-elle, la dureté de son ton s’évanouissant un peu comme elle s’adressait à sa Partenaire. « On ne peut pas rester ici. »

Sans un mot de plus, Aria traversa ce qu’il restait de la porte, déterminée à ne pas s’éloigner d’un pas de Tevos. Le visage tordu de douleur, Shepard fixa la silhouette d’Aria qui s’éloignait. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit la main gantée de Liara toucher son armure, et se retourna pour voir sa Partenaire la regarder avec des yeux compatissants. « Laisse-lui un peu de temps, Shepard. Théa l’aidera à y voir plus clair, plus tard. »

« Elle a raison », dit Shepard en dégainant son arme. « Je lui aurais demandé d’épargner Petrovsky si elle ne s’était pas elle-même retenue… » Elle inséra machinalement une nouvelle cartouche thermique bien que son arme soit déjà froide. « Pas cette fois-ci. C’est ma faute et je dois arranger les choses. »

Liara recula, laissant retomber la main qu’elle avait posée sur le bras de Shepard. Elle se tourna vers Garrus, qui se servait des amplificateurs de force de son armure pour soulever le corps de Sparatus. « Attends, je vais t’aider », dit-elle en utilisant son énergie biotique pour le stabiliser tandis que Garrus consolidait son emprise. Il portait le Conseiller turien sur son épaule, ce qui signifiait qu’il ne pourrait malheureusement pas utiliser son fusil. Il se résigna à dégainer son pistolet à la place.

« On devrait sans doute rattraper Aria », dit Tali qui se tenait derrière Garrus. « Elles courent davantage de risques à rester seules, Tevos et elle. »

« Enfin une opinion que je partage », dit Valern, qui ne s’éloignait pas d’elle. « Nous devrions partir aussi vite que possible. »

« OK », dit Shepard en se dirigeant vers la porte. «  Évacuons tout le monde avant que les choses n’empirent. »

Liara se tourna vers Khalisah, la seule personne que Shepard semblait ignorer. « Avez-vous tout ce qu’il vous faut ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard interrogateur à la journaliste.

Khalisah poussa un soupir euphorique et secoua la tête de stupéfaction. « Oh, j’ai bien plus qu’il ne m’en faut. Croyez-moi. »

…

En traversant le hall désert, Aria fut soulagée de constater que les seules silhouettes qu’elles croisaient étaient celles de cadavres. Tevos paraissait aussi étonnée qu’horrifiée en prenant la mesure du carnage qu’Aria avait fait sur son passage, et naviguait entre les corps et les traces carbonisées qui noircissaient le sol.

Aria ouvrait la voie pistolet au poing, vérifiant chaque passage avant de laisser Tevos l’emprunter. Elle se rappelait nettement avoir laissé quelques soldats vivants dans la large pièce à plusieurs niveaux mais, quand elle s’aventura dans la vaste salle, dos au mur, elle ne vit personne.

Tevos était juste derrière elle, exprimant ses pensées à voix haute. « Où sont-ils tous ? »

« C’est ce que j’aimerais bien savoir », répondit Aria en plissant les yeux. Elle fixa les garde-fous, à la recherche de snipers, mais il n’y avait pas le moindre soupçon de mouvement. Apparemment, les forces de Petrovsky avaient battu en retraite et l’attendaient quelque part. Même si cette pièce était vide, elle était sûre qu’elle aurait à se battre pour rejoindre la navette. Il restait juste à savoir quand.

Lentement, Aria entreprit de traverser la pièce. Tevos hésita, creusant de quelques pas l’écart entre elles. « Aria, nous devrions attendre Shepard - »

« Je ne veux pas entendre parler de Shepard », dit platement Aria, sans lever le ton. Shepard n’avait pas cessé de la contrarier depuis que Tevos avait été capturée, lui ordonnant de se contenir alors qu’elle aussi avait une Partenaire et aurait dû être capable de comprendre. Découvrir que Petrovsky était derrière l’enlèvement de Tevos la rendait furieuse, mais ce n’était pas aussi douloureux que de se dire qu’à la base, elle l’avait laissé en vie. Elle avait pris cette décision par égard pour Shepard, et cela se retournait contre elle de façon spectaculaire.

Elle continua à avancer, observant et écoutant attentivement tout danger potentiel. Cela lui avait pris ce qui lui semblait être une éternité pour se frayer un chemin à travers la pièce à l’aller, mais sans ennemi pour lui barrer la route elle la traversa rapidement, jetant un coup d’œil derrière elle pour s’assurer que Tevos la suivait bien. Après ça, il ne restait plus qu’un couloir avant la sortie.

Aria s’arrêta à quelques pas de la porte, soucieuse de ne pas activer les capteurs. Elle leva la main, ordonnant silencieusement à Tevos de rester derrière elle tandis qu’elle rengainait son pistolet et qu’elle laissait l’énergie biotique s’accumuler autour de ses poings et le long de ses bras. Elle se prépara à faire un pas en avant pour se confronter à ce qui l’attendait dans le couloir mais, avant d’avoir pu faire le moindre mouvement, elle entendit un cri dans son dos. Elle se retourna instinctivement, le cœur battant.

Tevos était pliée en deux et se tenait la tête entre les mains, le visage tordu de douleur. En titubant, elle fit descendre ses mains vers son cou, essayant désespérément d’arracher son collier. Le choc et la douleur suffirent à déclencher une poussée d’énergie biotique, et elle cria une nouvelle fois quand le collier inhibiteur réagit, envoyant une autre vague de douleur aveuglante traverser son crâne.

Aria voulut la rejoindre mais le bruit de la porte qui s’ouvrit l’arrêta net. Elle savait, sans avoir besoin de se retourner pour le vérifier, que des armes pointaient dans son dos.

« Aria T’Loak. Il vous a fallu plus de temps que je ne l’aurais pensé pour arriver jusqu'ici. » La voix était atrocement familière, bien qu’elle ne l’ait pas entendue depuis des années. La dernière fois qu’elle l’avait entendue, Petrovsky la suppliait de l’épargner.

« Petrovsky », gronda-t-elle, à peine capable de se retenir. Conscients qu’elle ne maintiendrait pas longtemps cette attitude complaisante, les gardes de Petrovsky se hâtèrent de l’entourer et, bien que tenaillée par l’envie de se ruer en avant et de tuer l’homme qui avait enlevé sa Partenaire, Aria n’osa pas bouger tant que Tevos souffrait et restait vulnérable. Elle regarda avec des yeux incendiaires Petrovsky la contourner, et tira une certaine fierté du fait que le Général maintenait un espace assez vaste entre eux.

« C’est ainsi que j’espérais vous affronter enfin, vous savez. Seule. Dites-moi, où est le Commandant Shepard ? »

« Elle ne viendra pas vous sauver cette fois-ci », répondit Aria en serrant les poings tandis que Petrovsky se dirigeait calmement vers Tevos. Quand Tevos leva les yeux et le vit s’approcher, sa vue sembla s’éclaircir un instant et elle tenta de reculer. Dès qu’elle bougea, Petrovsky activa son Omnitool et elle cria de nouveau, chancelant légèrement et manquant presque perdre pied.

« Voilà », dit-il en regardant directement Aria. « Ceci devrait vous inciter à rester tranquille quelques instants. »

Malgré toutes les armes pointées sur elle, l’énergie biotique d’Aria vibrait sous sa peau, ne demandant qu’à être relâchée. Elle voulait la tête de Petrovsky. Elle voulait l’écarteler de ses propres mains. « Laissez-la partir, et je vous accorderai cinq secondes d’avance. »

Petrovsky rit, et le son fit surgir des taches rouges dans le champ de vision d’Aria. Ses lèvres remontèrent sur ses gencives et ses yeux se plissèrent sous le coup d’une haine pure. « Quelle audace. Vous êtes à court de solutions », dit-il en s’avançant et en prenant Tevos dans ses bras. Il dégaina son pistolet et le tint contre sa tête, resserrant son coude autour de la gorge de Tevos. « J’ai en ma possession la seule pièce du jeu qui vous importe. » Il secoua la tête en la regardant, paraissant presque déçu. « Vous savez, je m’attendais à un peu plus de difficulté venant de la Reine d’Oméga. La vie domestique vous a sans doute affaiblie. »

« Je ne suis pas retenue par un champ de stase cette fois-ci, espèce de salaud », cracha Aria. Son énergie biotique surgit malgré elle, l’enveloppant comme autant de filaments de lumière furieuse. « Si vous lui faites encore mal, je vous garantis que vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour en profiter. »

« Vous non plus », dit Petrovsky. Il maintint son pistolet appuyé contre la tête de Tevos, guettant tout mouvement brusque d’Aria. « À moins que vous ne fassiez montre de coopération. Reconnaissez que j’ai gagné. Donnez-moi Oméga et je laisserai partir votre Partenaire saine et sauve. Il me faudra vous tuer bien sûr. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laisser revenir vous venger cette fois-ci. »

Aria jeta à Petrovsky un regard assassin, ne croyant pas un mot de ce qu’il disait. « Vous mentez. Vous n’avez aucune raison de la laisser partir. »

« Je n’ai aucune raison de la garder, si ce n’est de vous manipuler. C’est à vous de voir. Voulez-vous qu’elle vive, ou allez-vous me forcer la main ? »

Aria chercha le regard de Tevos, essayant de passer outre la terreur qu’elle y lisait, souhaitant simplement contempler une dernière fois la femme qu’elle aimait au cas où elle échouerait. Petrovsky ne tirerait pas de suite. Tevos avait trop de valeur pour lui tant qu’Aria était toujours vivante. C’était là leur seule chance. Elle aurait quelques secondes…

« Ça suffit ! » Aria écarta violemment les bras, éparpillant les gardes comme des fétus de paille. Certains tentèrent de tirer et quelques uns parvinrent même à atteindre ses boucliers, mais aucun ne la toucha.

N’étant plus tenue en joue, elle resserra le poing et le ramena à elle, attirant Petrovsky et Tevos d’un brusque coup de fouet biotique qui sembla déchirer l’air. Tevos cria quand l’attaque activa son collier, envoyant des vagues de douleur lui déchirer la tête. Elle s’effondra dans les bras de Petrovsky, échappant au pistolet. Ce fut là toute l’ouverture dont Aria avait besoin. Elle se rua en avant, accumulant l’énergie biotique pour porter un nouveau coup.

Dans un geste désespéré, Petrovsky relâcha son étreinte sur Tevos et tourna le pistolet vers Aria, tirant plusieurs coups. Deux parvinrent à percer sa barrière, la faisant vaciller un instant tandis qu’ils déchiraient la chair de son épaule. Cela ne suffit pas à l’arrêter. Elle se jeta sur Petrovsky, saisissant à deux mains l’avant de son uniforme et le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche. Son pistolet tomba au sol.

« Êtes-vous prêt à mourir, maintenant ? » susurra-t-elle cruellement à son oreille. « Vous avez trois ans de retard. »

Le bruit de pas se rapprochant rapidement ne suffit pas à détourner Aria de sa revanche tardive, mais l’éclat d’une fusillade dans son dos la fit se retourner pour regarder. Ce qu’elle vit lui fit relâcher son emprise et elle jeta sans état d’âme Petrovsky à terre. Quelques uns des soldats qu’elle avait renversés avaient repris pied et une nouvelle escouade les avait rejoints, armes brandies. Sans instruction de leur chef, certains tenaient en joue Tevos, toujours étendue au sol.

Aria cria, tentant de projeter une barrière protectrice, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Tout disparut dans une explosion d’éclairs bleus et d’éclats orange. Elle n’avait pas été assez rapide, mais quelqu’un d’autre l’avait été. Shepard chargea le groupe de soldats, se déplaçant si vite que cela semblait presque impossible. Elle n’attendit pas de voir s’ils tombaient. Elle se jeta plutôt sur le corps inerte de Tevos, la protégeant de tout tir potentiel.

Et il y eut des tirs. Shepard s’était tellement préoccupée d’atteindre Tevos qu’elle n’avait pas disposé de tous ses ennemis. Ceux qui étaient encore en vie pointèrent leurs armes sur elle, détruisant ses boucliers. Shepard sursauta malgré son armure, criant de ce qui devait être de la douleur. C’est à ce moment-là que Liara surgit de la porte ouverte, enveloppée de flammes bleues. Elle perça les rangs de soldats, éparpillant les corps dans des éclairs de lumière intense. Cette fois-ci, Aria parvint à produire un bouclier, oubliant Petrovsky tandis qu’elle se ruait en avant et se plaçait devant Tevos et Shepard, défiant quiconque de passer.

Les soldats restants étaient piégés. Derrière eux, Garrus et Tali avaient rejoint Liara qui projetait toujours des Déchirures au moindre mouvement. Même avec un pistolet, Garrus était un tireur redoutable et chaque coup qu’il tirait finissait dans une armure ou dans un corps. Plusieurs hommes tentèrent de fuir, mais Tali déclencha une série rapprochée d’explosions, leur barrant la route et éparpillant quelques ennemis. Quand ils essayèrent de riposter, leurs armes refusèrent de fonctionner.

Mais tout ceci n’était rien comparé au sort des malheureux soldats qui tentaient de se replier de l’autre côté. Aria était méconnaissable. Elle frappait à tour de bras avec son fouet biotique, attirant à elle les soldats et les pulvérisant d’une Rupture tandis qu’ils volaient vers elle. Bientôt, la zone qui l’entourait fut complètement vide. Plus personne n’osait l’approcher.

Au bout de quelques instants, tout sembla étrangement calme. La fusillade cessa quand Tali et Garrus réalisèrent qu’ils n’avaient plus de cibles. L’énergie biotique de Liara se dissipa et elle se précipita en avant, tombant à genoux à côté de Shepard et Tevos. « Elles vont bien », soupira-t-elle de soulagement comme Shepard grognait et roulait sur le côté, essayant de se redresser.

« Contente que je me sois payé cet injecteur automatique de médigel, hein ? » plaisanta-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils en regardant son plastron. « La vache. Ils ont percé en plein dans mes boucliers. Mon armure a l’air encore pire que le visage de Garrus après sa rencontre avec ce missile. »

« Je peux toujours compter sur ta sincérité sans fard, Shepard », laissa traîner Garrus, repoussant du pied un casque abandonné.

Après un instant d’hésitation, Aria tendit la main et remit Shepard sur ses pieds. Elle ne dit rien mais jeta un regard en direction de Tevos avant de faire à l’Humaine un signe de tête pour la remercier. Liara soupira en touchant le visage inerte de Tevos. « Elle devrait aller mieux d’ici une minute. Le collier a saturé son système nerveux. »

En entendant Liara mentionner le collier, le feu embrasa de nouveau le regard d’Aria. Elle parcourut frénétiquement la pièce du regard, à la recherche de Petrovsky.


	21. Chapter 21

Liara se releva et remarqua que la veste favorite d’Aria était déchirée et maculée de sang. « Aria, vous êtes blessée… »

Aria vit sur quoi se portait l’attention de Liara mais n’arrivait pas à ressentir la douleur qui lui traversait l’épaule. Elle s’en fichait et s’en ficherait tant que Petrovsky serait toujours en vie. Elle devait le trouver avant qu’il ne trouve des renforts ou, pire, qu’il ne s’échappe grâce à l’une des navettes qui devaient se trouver derrière la base. « Je vais bien », insista-t-elle en se retournant pour partir. « Restez avec Théa. Je dois mettre un terme à tout ça. »

Liara ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la façon dont Aria serrait la mâchoire lui fit ravaler ses objections. « Bien sûr », répondit-elle à la place.

Shepard tapota de son gant le bras d’Aria en un geste de réconciliation. « Aria ? »

« Shepard. » Aria marqua un temps d’arrêt. Elle voulait être en colère contre Shepard mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait que le Commandant venait tout juste de sauver la vie de Tevos.

« Tuez ce connard cette fois-ci, ok ? »

Aria jeta à Shepard un regard presque affamé. « Faites-moi confiance. Rien ne m’empêchera de mettre fin à ses jours cette fois-ci. »

« Passez par l’entrée principale. Il est impossible qu’il nous soit passé sous le nez pendant que nous combattions », dit Liara en ouvrant la double-porte qui menait à l’extérieur. « Dépêchez-vous, il a déjà une bonne avance. Et je vous en prie… » Elle s’interrompit pour baisser les yeux vers Tevos. « Soyez prudente. Pour elle. »

« Je ferai attention. » Aria ne voulait pas s’éloigner de sa Partenaire, particulièrement quand celle-ci était inconsciente, mais elle devait mettre un terme au jeu dément de Petrovsky de toute urgence. Même si Tevos et elle s’en sortaient cette fois-ci, Aria savait qu’il reviendrait encore s’immiscer dans sa vie. Cela faisait suffisamment longtemps qu’elle attendait.

Aria se dirigea vers l’entrée principale et sortit dans la chaleur étouffante de la jungle. On pouvait entendre des pépiements et des cris de bêtes au loin, mais aucun bruit de mouvement à proximité. Le changement soudain de température fit couler de la sueur le long de son dos, jusqu’au bas de sa colonne vertébrale, mais elle l’ignora comme elle avait ignoré sa douleur à l’épaule, et chercha plutôt le moindre signe de Petrovsky.

Aria eut confirmation de ce que Liara avait supposé quand elle vit plusieurs traces de bottes faire le tour du mur métallique. Apparemment, Petrovsky essayait de gagner l’arrière de la base en la contournant par l’extérieur. Avec un peu de chance, il n’y aurait aucun renfort pour l’aider et tout ce qu'il pourrait faire se limiterait à une dernière tentative d’atteindre une navette d’évacuation.

Énergie biotique scintillant autour des mains, Aria se précipita à travers les arbres en suivant une piste très visible de feuilles écrasées et de branches cassées, occasionnellement mêlées à quelques traces de pas. Petrovsky s’était manifestement déplacé à vive allure. Mais pas assez vite. Aria ne le laisserait jamais échapper une troisième fois à son sort.

Une fois sûre que le chemin suivi était prévisible, elle cessa complètement de chercher des traces et courut en longeant le mur, tournant brutalement à gauche quand il obliqua dans cette direction. Aria plissa les yeux avec avidité et se mit à accélérer, se précipitant au coin de la base…

… et en plein sur le canon du pistolet de Petrovsky. Au lieu de tirer, il se servit de l’arme pour la frapper, atteignant son épaule blessée et la faisant vaciller. Elle tenta de rassembler son énergie pour porter une attaque biotique, mais Petrovsky la frappa de nouveau et, en essayant d’éviter le coup, son talon se prit dans la racine d’un arbre. Elle tomba à la renverse, s’écorchant la paume des mains en essayant de se retenir.

Aria entendit rire au dessus d’elle et tenta de lever les yeux. Hélas, elle ne put voir qu’une paire de bottes brillantes juste à côté de son visage. « On dirait bien que j’ai gagné, finalement », dit Petrovsky en la toisant de haut. « C’est la deuxième fois que vous vous jetez tout droit dans l’un de mes pièges. Vous êtes totalement dominée par votre impatience, Aria. C’est là votre seule faiblesse, en dehors de votre Partenaire de fraîche date. »

« Allez vous faire foutre », gronda Aria, ponctuant chaque mot de brèves respirations haletantes. Elle finit toutefois par se retourner et fixa le canon du pistolet de Petrovsky. Il avait l’air plus que prêt à s’en servir. « Vous allez me tuer, et après ? La galaxie tout entière va vous rechercher. Les Républiques, l’Alliance… Vous finirez encore enfermé dans une cellule, sans plus aucune partie à jouer. »

« Possible. Mais j’aurai la satisfaction de savoir que j’ai gagné. » En la tenant toujours en joue, Petrovsky s’accroupit et visa directement entre ses deux yeux. L’arme était si proche de sa peau qu’elle pouvait sentir et humer la chaleur qui en émanait. « Je dois le reconnaître, je suis déçu que vous soyez arrivée ici avant qu’il ne m’ait été donné l’opportunité de vous envoyer une invitation. La partie aurait été tellement plus amusante si j’avais eu plus de temps pour me préparer. J’ai peut-être sous-estimé vos co-équipiers. Où sont-ils maintenant, Aria ? Vous ont-ils enfin abandonnée ? »

Aria plissa les yeux et, en dépit de sa situation précaire, elle ne parut pas particulièrement effrayée. Elle voyait bien que sa résistance à la peur et à la soumission contrariait Petrovsky. « Non. Je voulais le plaisir de vous tuer pour moi seule », dit-elle, retournant le couteau dans la plaie.

« Ce qui rend votre situation présente particulièrement ironique, dans ce cas », laissa traîner Petrovsky. « Mais vous avez raison. Il est temps que cette partie s’achève. Adieu, Aria T’Loak. Je l’admets, vous avez indiscutablement été une adversaire stimulante, bien que certaines de vos actions aient été quelque peu prévisibles. »

Aria releva le menton, braquant son regard au-delà du pistolet pour fixer Petrovsky dans les yeux. Un petit air narquois se dessinait sur ses lèvres. « Petrovsky ? »

Le Général parut légèrement agacé qu’elle ne manifeste pas de signe de défaite. « Eh bien, je suppose que vous avez droit à vos dernières paroles, même si je suis le seul ici à pouvoir les entendre. »

« Seulement trois mots. Contemplez l’éternité ! » La main d’Aria surgit, agrippant le poignet de Petrovsky et remontant le long de sa manche. Dès que sa peau entra en contact avec la sienne, elle s’enfonça dans son esprit, perçant de sa fureur les couches de suffisance et d’autosatisfaction. Elle sentit son esprit hurler de douleur et le pistolet tomba quelque part à côté d’elle.

 _‘Vous m’avez pris ma Partenaire.’_ Aria déversa toute sa haine, toute sa colère dans l’esprit de Petrovsky, lui tordant le poignet et jouissant de sa douleur physique et mentale.

« Aria – non – Je - » Les mots étaient étranglés et suffocants, comme si Petrovsky s’étouffait avec.

 _‘Vous trouvez que c’est injuste ? Que c’est de la triche ? Tant mieux.’_ Sa voix lui poignardait la tête. Il avait l’impression que ses yeux saignaient. Il essaya de se tenir la tête à deux mains mais Aria le tenait à la gorge et il tenta plutôt de desserrer l’étreinte inflexible de ses doigts.

Elle inversa leurs positions, basculant Petrovsky sur le dos tout en maintenant son emprise autour de son cou. Elle ne prit pas la peine d’explorer l’esprit du Général. Elle déchira plutôt tout ce qu’elle trouvait, se servant de sa présence en lui comme arme de destruction. _‘Parce qu’il n’y a qu’une seule règle à mon jeu, et vous l’avez enfreinte.’_

Petrovsky essaya de prononcer quelques mots mais ne parvenait même pas à les formuler dans sa tête. Seuls des bruits de suffocation sortaient de sa bouche tandis qu’il luttait pour respirer, luttait pour être de nouveau seul dans sa tête, mais ses tentatives ne faisaient qu’amuser sa tortionnaire.

« Ne dites rien », susurra Aria à l’oreille de Petrovsky, les yeux encore recouverts d’un voile noir. « J’aime savourer l’instant qui suit après avoir niqué quelqu’un. »

Les bruits cessèrent, puis le mouvement s’arrêta, et il ne resta plus qu’un fil ténu dans son esprit. Aria relâcha délibérément le poignet de Petrovsky et récupéra son pistolet, celui-là même qu’il avait pointé sur la tête de Tevos. Elle ressentit une pointe de peur muette quand elle l’appuya contre sa tête, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Elle quitta son esprit et tira sur la gâchette.

Le coup de feu fit s’envoler des arbres quelques oiseaux et, à mesure que le sang imbibait la terre, Aria sentit un immense poids se lever de sa poitrine. Elle saisit le poignet inerte de Petrovsky pour vérifier qu’il n’y avait aucun pouls puis lui retira son Omnitool. Elle le jeta en l’air et l’attrapa de son autre main avant de le glisser autour de son poignet gauche. Puis elle se détourna de Petrovsky et s’en retourna par où elle était arrivée.

…

Quand Tevos reprit conscience, elle sentit quelque chose de froid courir sous sa peau. La sensation était vaguement désagréable jusqu’à ce qu’elle réalise que la douleur incessante dans sa tête avait disparu. Même son mal de ventre s’était atténué. Manifestement, quelqu’un lui avait injecté une dose de médigel. Elle ouvrit les yeux, ravie de constater que la tête ne lui tournait plus. Un visage familier était penché sur elle et elle cligna des yeux.

« Aria ? »

« Bien. Vous êtes réveillée », dit Liara. Elle glissa un bras sous les épaules de Tevos, l’aidant à se redresser pour s’asseoir.

« Désolée », dit Tevos, embarrassée par son espoir déçu. « Merci, Liara. » Elle marqua un temps d’arrêt pour regarder la petite troupe qui s’était assemblée autour d’elle. Shepard était agenouillée de l’autre côté, l’air indemne en dehors de quelques trous dans son plastron. Garrus et Tali se tenaient à proximité, toujours armés, gardant un œil vigilant sur tout le monde. Valern était assis à côté de Sparatus qui était allongé à côté d’elle, toujours inconscient. Khalisah se tenait un peu plus en retrait, sa caméra flottant toujours à ses côtés. Une personne était ostensiblement absente. « Où est Aria ? »

Le sourire de Liara vacilla un court instant. « Elle est partie à la poursuite de Petrovsky. »

« Et vous l’avez laissée y aller seule ? » dit Tevos en essayant de se relever.

Seule la poigne ferme de Shepard la maintint assise. « Auriez-vous été capable de l’en empêcher ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J’aurais essayé », répondit Tevos, une ride inquiète creusant son front. Bien qu’elle n’ait plus mal, elle se sentit soudain malade. « Depuis combien de temps est-elle partie ? »

« Depuis quelques minutes », admit Liara, « mais nous n’avons vu aucun signe de renfort. Aria est largement à la hauteur du Général, s’il est seul. »

« Et s’il n’est pas seul ? Vous savez comment est Aria. Quand quelqu’un ou quelque chose qui lui importe est menacé, elle est aveuglée par la fureur ! »

« Ouaip. C’est tout à fait elle… Aïe ! » cria Shepard quand Liara lui donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes, même si le contact l’avait plus surprise que blessée.

Liara jeta à Shepard un regard foudroyant. « Ce que veut dire Shepard, c’est qu’Aria - »

« - est de retour », dit une voix dans leur dos. Tout le monde leva les yeux vers Aria, qui se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte. Du sang coulait sur l’une des manches de sa veste, son pantalon de cuir était déchiré et ses bottes habituellement propres étaient recouvertes de saleté et de boue.

Cette fois-ci, Shepard et Liara ne purent empêcher Tevos de bondir sur ses pieds. Elle courut vers Aria, serrant sa Partenaire dans ses bras. Les autres se hâtèrent de l’entourer, même Khalisah et Valern, et Aria plissa le front en direction du groupe tout en entourant de son bras valide la taille de Tevos. L’espace d’un instant, elle oublia les autres et se focalisa sur sa Partenaire, laissant Tevos poser sa main sur sa joue et passer son pouce sur sa pommette. « Théa, je suis tellement navrée… »

« Ne sois pas navrée », chuchota-t-elle, attirant à elle les lèvres d’Aria. « Nous sommes vivantes. »

Aria ne savait pas quoi dire mais, quand Tevos l’embrassa, elle réalisa qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de parler. Elle ferma plutôt les yeux. C’était sa récompense, de tenir sa Partenaire dans ses bras et de sentir la chaleur et la douceur de sa bouche. Elle avait du mal à croire qu’on l’avait presque privée de cet instant. Au bout d’un moment, Tevos recula, se rappelant qu’elles n’étaient pas seules, mais elle laissa ses bras confortablement enroulés autour de la taille d’Aria. Elle remarqua que Garrus et Tali avaient poliment détourné le regard, que Valern semblait vaguement dégoûté et que Khalisah avait l’air un peu trop intéressé.

Aria suivit la direction du regard de Tevos et plissa les yeux en fixant Khalisah. « Allez-vous éteindre cette putain de caméra ? Vous avez ce que vous vouliez, non ? » Elle se tourna vers Liara. « Et ne vous figurez pas que je n’ai pas compris ce que vous maniganciez. Vous n’auriez pas pu me demander avant ? »

« Vous auriez dit non », fit observer Liara.

Aria se rembrunit et tourna la tête, consciente que Liara avait raison. « Je veux bien qu’elle montre le moment où je détruis le mur, mais pas le baiser », insista Aria.

« Mais c’est la meilleure partie ! » explosa Khalisah, se décomposant légèrement sous le regard assassin d’Aria.

Liara tenta une approche différente. « Théa a besoin de cette séquence, Aria. Elle a eu le courage de parler de ses sentiments lors de la conférence de presse, et cela a été étonnamment efficace. »

« Vous avez vraiment regardé ça ? » demanda Tevos par dessus l’épaule d’Aria, l’air vaguement embarrassé.

Liara opina et continua à parler à Aria. « Partager cet instant sera un témoignage élégant à l’encontre des Matriarches qui affirment que vous ne vous êtes liée à Théa que pour découvrir des secrets gouvernementaux. »

« Vous êtes consciente qu’en faisant ça, je nous dessine des cibles dans le dos, n’est-ce pas ? » dit Aria. « Chaque raclure d’éprouvette des systèmes Terminus va savoir que tout ce qu’ils ont à faire pour me contrôler, c’est d’enlever ma Partenaire. »

« C’est pour ça qu’après cette séquence, on passe les plans d’actions ! » dit Khalisah avec emballement. « Je doute sérieusement que quiconque essaie de kidnapper à nouveau la Conseillère après vous avoir vue éparpiller les hommes de Petrovsky. » L’air contrarié d’Aria s’adoucit. Elle était bien plus à l’aise à l’idée de laisser la galaxie la voir assassiner quelqu’un que la voir embrasser quelqu’un.

« Tu n’es pas obligée d’accepter », dit Tevos dans son dos. « Je suis sûre que je peux trouver un moyen de faire tourner ceci à mon avantage sans diffuser la vidéo. »

« Non… » Aria soupira, résignée. « C’est bon. »

À quelques pas de là, Tali se tourna vers Garrus. « J’ai l’impression qu’on va encore être partout sur l’extranet », dit-elle, et bien que son sourire ne soit pas visible sous son casque, on pouvait l’entendre dans sa voix.

« Juste quand tout le monde commençait enfin à nous oublier », laissa traîner Garrus. « Bah, ça ne peut pas être pire que le mariage. »

Tevos leur sourit. « Je suppose que je vous dois à tous deux des remerciements», dit-elle. « Et je n’oublie pas non plus votre aide précédente, Amiral Zorah. J’avais l’intention de vous envoyer un cadeau. Il semblerait que cela fasse deux, maintenant. »

« C’était une faveur que j’accordais à Liara », dit Tali. « Je suis ravie d’avoir pu aider. Mais je n’ai rien non plus contre ouvrir une bouteille de Serrice Ice quand nous serons revenus sur Thessia. Il paraît que c’est ce qu’Aria préfère. »

« Je ne savais pas que les Quariens pouvaient boire ça », marmonna Aria bien qu’elle ne puisse pas vraiment se plaindre.

« Ne vous en faites pas », dit Shepard avec un sourire. « Tali se trouve être très divertissante quand elle est soûle. Vous devriez entendre ses imitations. »

« Je fais des mimes, aussi », ajouta Tali. Elle regarda Aria, remarquant la bande supplémentaire à son poignet gauche. « Au fait, ce ne serait pas l’Omnitool de Petrovsky ? »

Aria opina et leva le bras, le tendant vers Tali qui s’approchait. « Il s’en servait pour faire du mal à Théa. J’espérais qu’il m’aiderait à enlever ce collier. »

Tali activa l’Omnitool, le parcourant de ses doigts à vitesse grand V. « Bien vu. J’aurais fini par réussir à l’enlever de toute façon, mais les inhibiteurs biotiques sont imprévisibles. Il est toujours plus sûr d’utiliser la clé de verrouillage. »

« Je pense qu'il n'y a rien de sûr avec ce truc. » Aria plissa le front en regardant le collier autour de la gorge de Tevos, toujours fâchée contre elle-même pour l’avoir non intentionnellement déclenché avec ses attaques biotiques.

« C’est presque décevant. » Tali secoua la tête en baissant les yeux vers l’écran qui brillait d’une couleur orange. « Pas de sécurité, seulement un mot de passe… Et voilà. »

Tevos entendit un clic rassurant sous son menton, et de ses mains elle tira sur le collier, ravie qu’ un fermoir s’ouvre en son milieu. Elle le retira et le jeta de côté, puis massa sa gorge irritée. « Merci », dit-elle, poussant un soupir de soulagement quand elle se mit à scintiller. Elle laissa les vagues biotiques parcourir sa peau un instant, savourant la libération d’énergie.

Aria jeta à Tali un regard approbateur. « Je vous donnerai une bouteille de cognac supplémentaire à ramener avec vous sur Palaven », dit-elle en se rapprochant de Tevos et en lui écartant les mains pour pouvoir lui examiner le cou. Il y avait une marque pourpre d’irritation là où s’était trouvé le collier, mais sinon il ne semblait pas y avoir de dommages permanents. « Ça fait mal ? » demanda-t-elle en caressant et explorant la gorge de sa Partenaire du bout des doigts.

« Non. Plus maintenant. »

« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre », dit Valern qui se sentait étrangement délaissé en cet instant, « mais maintenant que le Général Petrovsky est mort… ne devrions-nous pas y aller ? Nous sommes toujours au cœur d’une base ennemie… »

Au lieu de se mettre en colère contre lui, Aria relâcha Tevos et se tourna vers la porte. Elle s’arrêta pour prendre la main de sa Partenaire. « Il a raison. Petrovsky est mort mais d’autres de ses porte-flingues se cachent peut-être quelque part, et il nous reste encore trois kilomètres de marche pour rejoindre la navette. » Aria vit le visage de Valern se décomposer et tira quelque plaisir de son malheur. Il semblait bien qu’il allait payer le prix d’avoir interrompu ses retrouvailles, après tout.

« Je suppose que c’est moi qui vais porter Sparatus », dit Garrus, s’agenouillant à nouveau à côté du Conseiller turien. Tevos le regarda, soulagée de constater que le renflement sur son visage commençait déjà à décroître. « Le médigel est efficace pour l’instant, mais notre premier arrêt sur Thessia devrait être à un hôpital. »

« Si tu peux arriver à le porter dans tes bras, j’utiliserai mes pouvoirs biotiques pour te délester d’un peu de son poids », proposa Liara. Cela prit quelques instants, mais à eux deux ils soulevèrent Sparatus et le portèrent en direction de la porte. Le groupe sortit dans la jungle, Aria ouvrant la route avec Tevos à ses côtés. La chaleur avait un peu diminué et la lumière tachetée projetée sur le sol de la forêt commençait également à disparaître.

« Alors, vous avez finalement tué Petrovsky ? » demanda Shepard, s’installant dans les pas d’Aria et devant Liara tandis qu’ils entamaient leur marche. « C’était à la hauteur de vos attentes ? »

Aria se tourna vers Shepard, lui lançant un sourire prédateur. « Définitivement », répondit-elle. « Et Shepard ? Merci. Pour l’avoir protégée. »

« Je n’aurais pas eu besoin de la protéger si, pour commencer, je vous avais laissée tuer Petrovsky. Vous aviez raison. Je vous aurais empêchée de l’assassiner si vous ne vous étiez pas vous-même retenue. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d’être dégoulinante de bonté », dit Aria. Heureusement, se débarrasser de Petrovsky l’avait également débarrassée de la plus grande partie de sa colère envers Shepard.

« Attends, ne viens-tu pas de dire que Shepard m’avait sauvée ? Encore une fois ? » demanda Tevos en regardant l’Humaine par dessus son épaule. « Vous devez être incroyablement lasse de me porter secours, Commandant. C’est la troisième fois, n’est-ce pas ? »

Shepard sourit. « Je devrais juste commencer à le programmer dans mon agenda quotidien », répondit Shepard. « Prendre mon petit-déjeuner, contrecarrer les plans d’un groupe terroriste, sauver le Conseil au complet et rétablir la paix galactique - »

« - laisser ma femme piloter la navette au retour, afin que l’on ne périsse pas tous dans une tragique explosion », ajouta Liara en aidant Garrus à porter Sparatus à travers les arbres.

« Sur ce dernier point, je vote pour », approuva Garrus. « Je suis trop séduisant pour mourir de façon aussi banale. »

« Il va d’abord falloir dégager le nez de la navette de ce tronc d’arbre », ajouta Tali. « J’espère qu’elle est toujours en mesure de voler. »

Tevos jeta à Aria un regard confus. « De quoi parlent-ils ? » demanda-t-elle.

Aria soupira. « Avec un peu de chance, tu n’auras pas à le découvrir. »


	22. Chapter 22

En se reposant dans l’infirmerie de la petite frégate, les yeux braqués vers les plafonniers, Tevos avait du mal à croire que son calvaire était vraiment terminé. Sparatus se reposait tranquillement sur la civière à côté de la sienne, et Aria sommeillait assise sur une chaise qu’elle avait prise du bureau d’examen médical à un Turien débordé. Il avait été bien trop terrifié pour oser contester, et depuis elle était restée aux côtés de Tevos. Elle l’avait toutefois laissée, à contrecœur, panser ses plaies, et les bandages qui entouraient son épaule étaient clairement visibles. Hélas, il n’y eut aucun espoir de sauver sa veste, et elle dut la jeter à regret à la poubelle.

Quelques heures de sommeil firent à Tevos le plus grand bien et elle se sentait presque totalement remise quand elle s’assit. Les muscles de son ventre ne se faisaient plus sentir à chaque mouvement, et la vilaine trace de brûlure autour de son cou avait presque entièrement disparu. La civière bruissa un peu quand Tevos se redressa, et Aria entrouvrit les yeux. « Tu es réveillée ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant et en faisant rouler ses épaules pour chasser les nœuds qu’elle avait dans le dos. Elle tressaillit un instant puis se détendit et se ré-adossa à sa chaise.

« Seulement depuis quelques minutes », répondit Tevos. « Je suis étonnée que tu aies dormi pendant le saut cosmodésique. »

« Sans doute les dernières minutes de calme dont je puisse profiter », marmonna Aria, les yeux toujours mi-clos. « Si nous avons déjà passé le relais, nous n’allons pas tarder à nous poser sur Thessia. J’ai envoyé un message à ta mère, au fait. Elle nous retrouve à l’hôpital. »

Tevos ne put dissimuler sa surprise. « Ah bon ? » dit-elle, se déplaçant au bord du lit jusqu’à ce que ses genoux touchent quasiment ceux d’Aria. « C’est très aimable de ta part. »

« Je crois qu’elle et moi sommes parvenues à un accord temporaire. Te voir en danger lui a remis deux-trois choses en perspective. »

Tevos ne s’attendait pas à une telle réponse diplomatique, si peu caractéristique. « Es-tu sûre que tu ne t’es pas blessée à la tête quand tu es partie seule, et que tu aurais oublié de me le dire ? »

Aria lui lança un regard de travers. « C’est si difficile à croire que je puisse faire quelque chose de sympa pour toi ? »

« Tu sais bien que ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire », dit Tevos en tapotant le genou d’Aria le plus proche d’elle. « Avec un peu de chance, elle sera tellement soulagée de me revoir qu’elle n’aura pas le temps d’être désagréable avec toi. »

« Jusqu’à ce que le film que Khalisah a enregistré soit diffusé, en tout cas. Là, je serai une dangereuse influence au tempérament violent. » La contrariété d’Aria disparut dans un sourire auto-satisfait. Lentement, elle se leva de sa chaise et se redressa, laissant retomber la main de Tevos. « Mais ça va. J’aime la violence. Et je suis une dangereuse influence… Tiens, pousse-toi un peu. »

Tevos se déplaça aussi près du bord opposé du lit qu’elle le put, laissant à Aria juste assez de place pour s’allonger face à elle. Elle fut étonnée que toutes les deux parviennent à tenir. Une des jambes d’Aria glissa entre les siennes et une main chaude se posa sur la courbe de sa hanche. « Si tu essaies de me séduire, c’est raté », dit Tevos en jetant par dessus Aria un coup d’œil à Sparatus. « Je suis exhibitionniste, mais pas à ce point-là. »

Aria fit semblant de paraître déçue mais ne contesta pas. Honnêtement, elle était simplement heureuse que Tevos soit assez près pour la toucher. « Plus tard », murmura-t-elle en appuyant son front contre celui de sa Partenaire. « Je veux prendre mon temps avec toi, et je ne veux aucune interruption. Je veux juste… » Ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et elle plongea son regard dans les yeux de Tevos, espérant qu’elle comprendrait.

« Tu veux te rappeler que je suis saine et sauve. Que je t’aime. Que je vis et que je respire, et que je suis à toi. » Tevos glissa une main le long du bras nu d’Aria. C'était un peu curieux de ne pas sentir la texture du cuir sous sa paume, mais elle savoura plus encore le contact de la peau chaude. « Je comprends. Je veux me rappeler toutes ces choses à ton sujet également. »

Aria soupira, pencha la tête et effleura d’un baiser les lèvres de Tevos. Les sentir bouger contre les siennes soulagea la douleur inquiète qui s’attardait dans sa poitrine. « Je t’aiderai à te rappeler toutes ces choses plus tard », chuchota-t-elle.

« Plus tard », accepta Tevos. « Après avoir parlé à Khalisah. Et après notre passage à l’hôpital. Et après avoir parlé à ma mère. Et - »

Aria la fit taire avec un autre petit baiser, suçant légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Tevos. « Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant », dit-elle. Tevos ouvrit la bouche mais le bruit des portes de l’infirmerie qui s’écartaient épargna à Aria d’entendre la suite de la liste de sa Partenaire. « Les Humains n’ont-ils pas une phrase à propos de parler du diable ? » demanda-t-elle tandis que Tevos s’asseyait, se retournant pour regarder Shepard, Liara et Khalisah entrer dans la pièce.

Shepard l’entendit. « Vous voulez dire : quand on parle du diable, on en voit la queue ? » demanda-t-elle en posant les mains sur ses hanches. Elle avait enlevé son armure et portait un bien plus confortable treillis de l’Alliance. « Ce n’est pas une comparaison très flatteuse, Aria. »

« Je ne parlais pas de vous », laissa traîner Aria en posant son menton sur sa main et en regardant Khalisah. Elle ne prit pas la peine de bouger mais Tevos, elle, s’installa en position assise, balançant les jambes par dessus le bord du lit. Ce qui grignota la moitié de la place d’Aria qui dut, à contrecœur, se retourner pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de Tevos.

Négligemment, Tevos se mit à caresser sa crête. « Shepard, Liara, Khalisah. » Cette fois-ci, l’utilisation de son prénom ne parut pas étrange à la journaliste. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Khalisah fut étonnée que la Reine d’Oméga se montre si visiblement câline. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et elle semblait savourer les caresses de la Conseillère. C’était un peu comme regarder quelqu’un caresser un tigre – Aria avait indiscutablement l’air d’être sur le point de ronronner, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose de dangereux et de prédateur en elle. Khalisah eut le sentiment que c’était là une vision dont fort peu de gens dans la galaxie aient jamais pu être témoins.

« Aucun problème », répondit Liara en regardant Khalisah. « Nous avons toutes les trois pensé que ce serait sans doute une bonne idée de passer en revue le film de Khalisah pour approbation finale avant de l’envoyer à Westerlund et aux autres organes de presse. La Déesse seule sait quand nous aurons le temps de le faire après notre atterrissage. »

« Ouais, ça va sûrement être un de ces cirques », ajouta Shepard en se passant les mains dans ses mèches rousses.

Tevos soupira, laissant toujours ses doigts courir dans les replis de la nuque d’Aria. « C’est le moins que l’on puisse dire, Commandant. »

« Je présume qu’on devrait se débarrasser de cette corvée », accepta Aria à contrecœur sans pour autant relever la tête des genoux de Tevos.

En entendant l’inquiétude dans la voix de sa Partenaire, Tevos interrompit ses caresses et la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Nous ne sommes pas obligées de diffuser ce film si cela te met mal à l’aise, Aria. Je suis sûre de pouvoir faire tourner cette aventure à mon avantage de toute façon, et Khalisah en aura toujours la primeur. » Khalisah semblait sur le point de protester mais Liara lui lança un regard d’avertissement et elle garda le silence.

Sage décision. Quelques instants plus tard, Aria releva la tête et s’assit, posant les mains sur ses genoux. « Non. Si ça peut t’aider à garder ton boulot, je vais le faire. » Elle se tourna vers Khalisah, serrant les lèvres et plissant les yeux. « Et si ça ne marche pas, je m’assurerai que vous ne soyez plus en mesure de profiter du moindre de vos crédits nouvellement gagnés. »

Khalisah déglutit nerveusement, se souvenant de la facilité avec laquelle Aria avait désintégré les soldats de Petrovsky. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu’elle avait fait de leur chef. « Croyez-moi, tout ceci va jeter sur elle un éclairage positif », dit-elle, tâchant de masquer sa nervosité sous des propos réconfortants. « Tout d’abord, vous avez risqué votre propre vie pour sauver le Conseil pour le bien de la galaxie… »

Aria renâcla, manifestement peu impressionnée par cette description. « Je ne les ai pas sauvés pour le bien de la galaxie. Il se trouve simplement qu’ils étaient là quand j’ai essayé de récupérer ma Partenaire. Les actes héroïques, c’est le truc de Shepard, pas le mien. »

« Ce n’est pas ce que la plupart des gens vont voir », dit Liara. « Laissons-les se faire leurs illusions. »

« Et c’est quoi, exactement, ce que les gens vont voir ? », demanda Aria en observant avec méfiance la caméra de Khalisah. « Je ferais aussi bien de regarder le film qui s’apprête à détruire ma réputation. »

« Ne voulez-vous pas plutôt dire améliorer votre réputation ? » demanda Khalisah, regrettant ses paroles dès qu’Aria la fusilla du regard. « Eh bien, peut-être devrais-je simplement vous montrer », dit-elle, battant en retraite et se tournant vers sa caméra. Elle tendit la main, tapota quelques commandes et fit surgir une image holographie d’Aria. « Ce sont quelques unes des séquences que j’ai éditées. Je crois que ce sont les plus parlantes. »

La lecture de l’holo commença et Aria vit une version miniature d’elle-même courir sur place sur un fond légèrement flou. Le temps sembla s’arrêter un instant tandis qu’elle s’élevait dans les airs. Elle était enveloppée d’énergie pourpre qui explosa en une sphère de lumière. Plusieurs soldats furent repoussés loin d’elle et allèrent s’écraser contre les murs.

« C’est pas mal », dit Aria, un peu moins mécontente.

Khalisah parut vaguement soulagée et lança une autre séquence. Cette fois-ci, Aria attirait à elle un soldat d’un puissant coup de fouet biotique, lui tirant une balle en pleine tête dès qu’il fut assez prêt. « Je suis contente de ne pas avoir hésité à acheter le logiciel de stabilisation et de motion-tracking le plus cher du marché », dit-elle.

Tevos se rembrunit légèrement. Bien qu’Aria semble satisfaite du film, elle n’aimait pas voir le danger que sa Partenaire avait volontairement couru pour la sauver. Sa poitrine se contracta sous l’effet du remords et de l’inquiétude. Elle tendit la main et la posa sur la jambe d’Aria, cherchant à se rassurer avec sa présence chaude et solide. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit ces séquences-là qui inquiètent Aria, Khalisah », dit-elle en regardant Aria faire exploser un autre soldat à quelques mètres au dessus du sol.

Khalisah se retourna vers la caméra et tapota d’autres commandes. L’holo changea et, cette fois-ci, ils virent Aria défoncer une porte et la moitié du mur qui l’entourait avant de projeter le corps brisé de Saracino au plafond. Puis Aria s’agenouilla, prenant Tevos dans ses bras. « Je pense que c’est la scène la plus convaincante que vous ayez enregistrée », dit Liara tandis que leurs yeux devenaient noirs. « Si ceci ne convainc pas les Matriarches de la sincérité d’Aria, rien n’y parviendra. »

Aria se dandina, gênée, en se regardant examiner les blessures de Tevos. Quand elle entendit sa propre voix dire ‘Je t’aime’, elle plissa le front. Les paroles étaient sincères, mais elles avaient été destinées à Tevos, pas à tout Thessia. « Vous pouvez montrer ça », dit-elle lentement, « mais sans le son. »

Khalisah était assez avisée pour ne pas en débattre. « Il y a autre chose que vous voudrez peut-être utiliser, mais que je n’ai pas filmé moi-même. J’ai trouvé cet enregistrement sur l’Omnitool de Charles Saracino. »

« Saracino ? » demanda Aria en se tournant vers Shepard. « Lawson l’a mentionné. C’est leur chef ? »

« C’est lui que vous avez aplati comme une crêpe après l’avoir vu frapper Théa », expliqua Shepard.

« Tenez, regardez », dit Khalisah en faisant émerger un autre holo. Cette fois-ci, l’enregistrement était un peu instable mais encore assez net pour que l’on puisse distinguer le visage de Tevos. Aria écarquilla les yeux en entendant le ton défiant de sa Partenaire.

_« Valern avait raison. Vous êtes fou. »_

_« C'est le reste de l'humanité qui est folle ! »_

_« La folie n'est pas votre seul souci. Avez-vous déclaré vos revenus cette année, Charles ? »_ En entendant cela, Liara pouffa de rire. Comme tout le monde, elle avait vu la chute publique de Saracino aux infos. _« C'est à cause de cela que vous avez perdu votre siège au Parlement, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous me rendez mon Omnitool, je pourrai vous donner le numéro de mon comptable... »_

Quand les gardes laissèrent tomber Tevos par terre, Aria grinça des dents. Ses doigts se replièrent et elle serra les poings. _« Mais l'avidité n'est pas votre plus gros défaut. Ce serait plutôt la lâcheté. Vous vous cachez derrière vos préjugés et vos cris de revanche parce que vous avez peur que sans eux, il ne reste plus rien de vous. »_

Tevos frémit tandis que l’holo basculait soudain sur un angle improbable, montrant une image décentrée mais nette du coup qu’on lui portait à la tête. Elle sentit Aria frémir à côté d’elle, les muscles bandés, prêts à frapper bien qu’il n’y ait aucun ennemi réel face à elle.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu penses qu'Aria va venir te sauver ? Parce que c'est raté. Elle - »_

« Éteignez-moi ça », aboya Aria. « Je ne veux pas en voir plus. » Avant que Khalisah ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, l’image disparut dans une explosion de pourpre, s’éteignant toute seule.

« Ça, c’est l’atout dans notre manche », dit Shepard, se croisant les bras sur la poitrine en regardant Tevos. « Votre cote de popularité va crever le plafond. »

« C’était très courageux », appuya Khalisah en éteignant la caméra.

« C’était très stupide », dit Aria en serrant les dents, essayant de contenir sa fureur. « Tu n’aurais pas dû le contrarier. J’étais sur le point d’arriver. Peut-être qu’alors… » Elle s’interrompit, baissant les yeux vers ses genoux. « Non. Il t’aurait quand même fait du mal quand il aurait compris que tu ne pouvais pas lui donner ce qu’il exigeait. » Tevos fut un peu étonnée qu’Aria soit arrivée seule à cette conclusion. Elle attendit, consciente qu’Aria n’avait pas terminé. « Ce n’était pas ta faute. C’était la mienne. Ils t’ont enlevée pour m’atteindre. »

« Les seuls coupables sont le Général Petrovsky et Terra Firma », insista Tevos. Elle tendit la main, touchant la joue d’Aria pour lui faire doucement tourner la tête. « Et ils sont morts à présent. C’est terminé. »

En voyant la souffrance affichée sur le visage d’Aria, Tevos regarda les autres par dessus son épaule. Ils avaient poliment détourné les yeux. « Diffusez ce que vous voulez, tant que vous coupez le son de la séquence dont nous avons parlé », dit Tevos à Khalisah. « Je crois qu’Aria et moi aimerions quelques instants en tête-à-tête avant notre arrivée. »

« Très bien », accepta Khalisah, impatiente de quitter l’infirmerie. « Je vais envoyer tout ça à mon patron dès à présent. »

Liara commença également à battre en retraite. « Je pense que Shepard et moi devrions appeler l’hôpital et les prévenir de notre arrivée dans quelques minutes », dit-elle en prenant la main de Shepard et en la tirant vers le couloir.

Quand elles entendirent les portes se refermer, Tevos se tourna vers Aria et lui ouvrit les bras. Aria s’effondra dedans, posant son menton sur l’épaule de Tevos et fermant les yeux. Elles se tinrent l’une contre l’autre pendant quelques minutes avant qu’Aria ne parle, ses lèvres caressant la peau chaude de la gorge de Tevos. « Je t’aime vraiment », dit-elle en ponctuant d’un baiser chaque extrémité de la phrase. « Je ne veux pas que quelqu’un m’entende dire ça, mais… »

« Je sais », dit Tevos en massant d’une main apaisante les muscles tendus entre les épaules d’Aria. « Mais tu me le dis à moi. Je t’aime aussi. »

…

« J’aurais préféré que Khalisah attende une heure avant de diffuser ce reportage », chuchota Tevos tandis qu’Aria et elle parcouraient le hall d’un blanc stérile, plissant les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière trop vive. L’hôpital des Filles d’Elune n’était pas très grand mais il était noir de monde, et plusieurs docteurs, infirmières et techniciennes les fixaient du regard tandis qu’elles avançaient. « Je déteste sentir tous ces regards dans mon dos. »

« Essaie de ne pas y penser », dit Aria en envoyant promener d’un regard assassin une Matrice curieuse qui les fixait un peu trop lourdement. « Les prochains jours vont être de pire en pire. Il te faudra sans doute donner une autre conférence de presse. »

Tevos soupira. « Tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas y penser. Je devrais peut-être plutôt me sentir reconnaissante de n’être pas blessée et que Grizz soit toujours en vie. » Elle se tourna vers Aria. « Il est toujours en vie, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, sincèrement inquiète.

« Bray ou Sheerk m’auraient envoyé un message s’il n’était pas dans un état stable », répondit Aria, ses lèvres dessinant toutefois une grimace. Pendant un certain temps, elle avait été trop obnubilée par le sauvetage de Tevos pour consacrer de l’énergie à se soucier de Grizz, mais à présent elle se sentait concernée tandis qu’elles entraient dans l’ascenseur. Grizz avait sans l’ombre d’un doute sauvé la vie de Tevos avec ses informations, et il était presque mort en la protégeant. Aria savait qu’elle avait envers le fidèle Turien une dette dont elle ne pourrait jamais s’acquitter.

« Quand on y sera, je veux le remercier », dit Tevos tandis que l’ascenseur s’arrêtait. Elles pénétrèrent dans un autre couloir, bien moins fréquenté que les étages inférieurs. Aria prit la main de sa Partenaire, l’accompagnant jusqu’à la porte dont le numéro leur avait été donné par une réceptionniste stupéfaite de les voir : 501B. Sparatus était au même étage, dans une suite privée, et Aria fut contente que son influence ait pu garantir à Grizz les mêmes commodités.

« Veux-tu y aller en premier ? » Tevos regarda Aria avec incertitude. Elle n’aimait pas trop se séparer d’Aria mais savait qu’elle aurait sans doute besoin de quelques instants seule avec Grizz pour rassembler ses esprits.

Aria secoua la tête. « Non. Il faut qu’il te voie. Je veux qu’il sache qu’il a fait son travail. » Sans relâcher la main de Tevos, elle poussa fermement la porte et pénétra à l’intérieur.

Grizz était réveillé quand elles entrèrent dans la pièce, allongé sur un lit d’aspect confortable. Il les regarda entrer et ses mandibules vibrèrent avec un bourdonnement plaisant. Il lui fallut un instant mais il parvint à sourire à Aria. « Vous êtes là », dit-il, apparemment ravi qu’elles soient venues toutes les deux s’enquérir de lui.

« Vous êtes notre premier arrêt depuis l’atterrissage », dit Tevos en lâchant la main d’Aria et en marchant jusqu’au bord du lit. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Comme quelqu’un qui s’est fait tirer dans la poitrine. Mais les docteurs ici m’ont drogué comme il fallait. » Il fit un geste vers l’intraveineuse qu’on était parvenu d’une façon ou d’une autre à insérer à travers une jointure entre ses plaques. « Je devrais pouvoir me remettre à marcher d’ici quelques jours. »

« Vous pensez que ça va laisser une cicatrice ? » demanda Aria, ses talons claquant au sol tandis qu’elle rejoignait Tevos. « Je ne sais pas pour les Turiennes, mais il y a des Asari qui trouvent ça sexy. Vous aurez du mal à les tenir à distance. »

Grizz voulut rire mais cela lui fit trop mal et il se mit à tousser. « Probablement. »

Aria marqua un temps d’arrêt, hésitant sur les paroles à dire mais sachant qu’elle devait dire quelque chose à Grizz. Elle tendit la main et la posa sur l’épaule du Turien. Il parut un peu étonné mais également content de ce geste étrangement affectueux. « Grizz… Je - » bafouilla-t-elle, la bouche soudain sèche. « Je vous veux de retour au boulot une semaine après votre guérison », dit-elle, un peu plus rudement qu’elle n’en avait eu l’intention. Un coude pointu s’enfonça dans ses côtes et Aria se tourna vers Tevos qui secouait la tête en signe de désapprobation. Elle ne disait rien mais son expression parlait pour elle.

Aria essaya de nouveau, reportant son regard sur Grizz que leur échange silencieux laissait légèrement perplexe. Sur un coup de tête, elle se pencha en avant et referma ses bras autour du cou du Turien, l’étreignant aussi fort qu’elle le pouvait sans risquer d’aggraver ses blessures.  « Merci », chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, la voix légèrement tremblante. « Merci de l’avoir protégée… »

Au début, le Turien écarquilla les yeux. Il n’avait jamais entendu Aria dire ‘merci’ auparavant, et il allait sans dire qu’elle ne l’avait jamais étreint. Puis il sourit, dévoilant ses dents pointues. « Ça fait partie de mon boulot », dit-il en se sentant extrêmement content de lui. La douleur persistante à la poitrine ne semblait plus lui faire aussi mal, malgré le fait qu’Aria soit en train de s’appuyer un peu dessus.

« Je m’assurerai qu’elle vous augmente », dit Tevos en se penchant pour poser un baiser sur le crâne de Grizz. « Merci, Grizz. »

Grizz rougit et, l’espace d’un instant, paniqua légèrement, mais Aria n’eut pas l’air d’y prêter attention. Au lieu de quoi elle se recula, clignant des yeux à peine trop rapidement. « Je vous achèterai peut-être un nouveau pistolet », dit-elle en se croisant les bras et en se déhanchant sur un côté. « Un plus gros. Je suis étonnée que vous ayez réussi à descendre deux de ces enfoirés avec ce truc pathétique. »

Avant que Grizz ne puisse répondre, on frappa à la porte et tous trois tournèrent la tête pour regarder. « Tu penses que c’est Shepard et Liara ? » demanda Tevos en traversant la pièce et en appuyant d’une main sur la plaque située à côté de la porte. Celle-ci s’ouvrit et Tevos hoqueta de surprise. « Mère ? »

L’inquiétude sur le visage de la Matriarche se changea en joie quand elle vit sa fille. « Théa », dit-elle dans un souffle, ouvrant les bras et serrant Tevos contre elle aussi fort qu’elle le pouvait. « J’étais si inquiète… Déesse, j’ai cru que tu étais morte ! Et puis j’ai vu le reportage aux infos pendant le trajet en navette… Je suis si heureuse que tu sois sauve. »

Tevos grimaça. Elle n’avait pas pensé à la réaction de sa mère quand elle avait donné à Khalisah la permission de diffuser le film tourné à la base de Terra Firma. Toutes ces caméras et tous ces journalistes devant l’hôpital l’agaçaient déjà, mais l’idée de sa mère les regardant avant même qu’elles aient pu se voir en personne était encore plus contrariante. « Je ne souhaitais pas particulièrement que vous regardiez cela », dit Tevos en essayant de se reculer.

Sa mère refusa de la lâcher, redoutant apparemment que si elle laissait Tevos s’échapper, elle disparaîtrait. « À quoi pensais-tu ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer à tenir tête à cet homme ! »

« Je lui ai dit la même chose », marmonna Aria principalement pour elle-même.

« Elle ne vous écoute pas non plus ? » demanda la mère de Tevos. Cette fois-ci elle relâcha Tevos qui tituba un peu pour retrouver l’équilibre. L’étreinte de sa mère avait été plus puissante qu’elle ne s’y était attendue.

« Seulement en quelques rares occasions », dit Aria. Elle décida de ne pas préciser de quel genre d’occasions il s’agissait. « Essayer de discuter avec elle n’aboutit généralement à rien. »

« Je voulais que vous arriviez à vous entendre, mais pas pour me critiquer », marmonna Tevos, mais ni l’une ni l’autre ne parurent l’entendre. Au lieu de quoi, sa mère traversa la chambre pour se placer devant Aria.

À son immense surprise, Aria se retrouva également prise dans une étreinte solide. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude qu’on la touche sans prévenir et pendant quelques instants elle resta figée dans les bras de la Matriarche, mais elle finit par se détendre et retourna le geste pendant quelques secondes terriblement bizarres. Elle aurait soudain largement préféré être en train d’étreindre à nouveau Grizz.

« J’avais tort. Au lieu de détruire ma fille, vous l’avez sauvée », dit-elle, et Aria devint de plus en plus mal à l’aise en entendant les larmes percer dans sa voix.

Tevos vit l’air embarrassé et vaguement nerveux d’Aria par dessus l’épaule de sa mère, et cette vision était si peu caractéristique qu’elle se mit à rire. Elle les rejoint, enfermant sa Partenaire et sa mère dans une nouvelle étreinte.

Passés quelques instants, elles se séparèrent et Aria eut l’air plus que soulagé. Percevant le besoin d’espace d’Aria, Tevos saisit le coude de sa mère et la guida vers le lit. « Mère, j’aimerais vous présenter Grizz, un des gardes du corps d’Aria. Il m’a sauvé la vie hier… » Aria les observa se présenter. La ressemblance entre la Matriarche et Tevos était encore plus flagrante à présent qu’elle n’arborait plus cet air de profonde désapprobation. Avec un peu de chance, les choses en resteraient ainsi et un armistice pourrait être conclu après tout.

Le regard d’Aria glissa vers Tevos et elle ne put s’empêcher de se demander quand pourraient-elles bien enfin être seules. Elle appréciait tout ce que Grizz avait fait et elle était contente que la mère de Tevos ne semble plus la mépriser mais, secrètement, elle rêvait de se réfugier dans une pièce avec sa Partenaire et de ne pas en sortir avant que les dernières trente-six heures ne soient plus qu’un mauvais souvenir. C’était ce qui se passerait dès que possible, se promit-elle en se tenant à côté de Tevos et en lui posant une main au bas du dos. Quand elle sentit Tevos s’appuyer contre son épaule, Aria sourit. Apparemment, elle partageait le même sentiment.


	23. Chapter 23

« Je m’attends encore à ce que quelqu’un vienne nous chercher jusqu'ici », dit Tevos en jetant un regard méfiant en direction de la porte de la chambre. Il lui avait fallu quelques heures pour convaincre sa mère qu’elle devait retourner à son vaisseau plutôt qu’au domaine, pour trouver et rassurer son assistante paniquée, et pour échapper à la foule de journalistes qui les attendaient dehors. Aria et elle étaient enfin seules à présent, mais il n’avait pas été simple d’en arriver là.

Le tatouage au front d’Aria s’abaissa dangereusement. « Si quelqu’un essaie, je lui balance une Rupture en pleine face. » Elle était restée collée à Tevos depuis qu’elles avaient quitté l’hôpital, peu disposée à la laisser s’aventurer à quelques pas de distance. Aria tendait la main de temps à autre pour toucher sa Partenaire lors du trajet en navette vers la maison, juste pour s‘assurer qu’elle soit bien toujours là.

En se tournant vers Aria, Tevos sentit sa robe coller inconfortablement à sa peau et elle réalisa que sa dernière douche remontait à bien trop longtemps. Le vêtement était en grande partie abîmé de toute façon, et on y voyait plusieurs traînées de sang pourpres et rouges. Le pourpre venait de la blessure à l’épaule d’Aria. Elle grimaça. « Veux-tu m’aider à enlever ça ? » demanda-t-elle en présentant son dos à Aria.

« Tu sais que je te préfère toujours sans robe qu’en robe », dit Aria en se serrant contre Tevos tout en dégrafant le haut de la robe pour baisser la fermeture éclair, dévoilant la courbe lisse des épaules de son amante. Elle se doutait bien que Tevos serait trop fatiguée pour s'adonner à des activités intenses, mais Aria posa tout de même un baiser dans son cou et resta là pour y respirer, parfaitement immobile même après en avoir détaché ses lèvres. Puis elle fit glisser les manches le long des bras de Tevos, laissant la robe tomber en tas au sol.

Trop épuisée pour se soucier de ses vêtements, Tevos abandonna la robe à sa place et enleva ses chaussures, fléchissant ses pieds pour en chasser la raideur. Puis elle ôta ses sous-vêtements, les envoyant valser quand ils se prirent autour d'une de ses chevilles. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, s'arrêtant juste une fois pour jeter un coup d'œil à Aria. « Tu viens ? »

Aria se hâta d'ôter son corset, ce qui lui prit plus de temps que d'enlever la robe de Tevos. Le pantalon de cuir présenta les mêmes difficultés, mais elle ressentit une pointe d'amour-propre quand elle vit que Tevos la regardait balancer des hanches pour faire descendre le vêtement. Sa Partenaire n'était peut-être pas aussi fatiguée qu'elle le pensait.

Une fois nue, Aria couvrit l'espace qui les séparait et laissa ses mains parcourir les hanches de Tevos. « Douche ? » demanda-t-elle en savourant la sensation de la peau nue sous ses mains.

Tevos s'adossa à elle un instant. « Si tu veux bien. » Un bras d'Aria replié autour de sa taille, elles achevèrent de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Pendant qu'Aria ouvrait les robinets de la douche et ajustait les paramètres des jets, Tevos regarda avec inquiétude son bandage à l'épaule. « Tu es sûre que tu peux le mouiller ? » demanda-t-elle en caressant Aria de l'épaule au coude.

Ce contact fit légèrement frissonner Aria. « Je l'avais complètement oublié. » Elle mit sa main sous l'eau pour vérifier la température. « Je devrais pouvoir l'enlever, maintenant. J'ai déjà pris deux doses de médigel pendant le saut de retour. »

Avec le plus grand soin, Tevos chercha l'extrémité du bandage, le trouva et entreprit de dérouler les bandes. Elles étaient tachées de quelques petites traces pourpres, mais la peau en dessous était lisse. Après avoir posé un baiser sur l'épaule d'Aria, Tevos jeta le bandage à la poubelle, distraite par la vue de la nudité d'Aria. Elle était tout en muscles minces et fermes, mais le regard avec lequel elle fixait Tevos était d'une douceur incomparable.

« Tu sais, il m'est arrivé de me demander si je te reverrais jamais comme ça à nouveau », dit-elle à voix basse.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Tevos en plissant légèrement le front. « Nue ? »

« Ici. Vivante. Avec moi. » Ne souhaitant pas assombrir l'humeur de Tevos, Aria tacha de changer de ton. « Bien que je t'apprécie également nue... »

Tevos ne réagit pas au compliment. Elle pouvait sentir qu'Aria avait encore quelques émotions non résolues concernant son enlèvement – elles en avaient toutes les deux – mais elle doutait qu'en parler l'aiderait, en tout cas pas immédiatement. Ce dont Aria avait immédiatement besoin, c'était de son contact. Elle se faufila contre Aria et entra dans la douche, lui prenant la main pour l'attirer à elle.

L'eau était à la température idéale et Tevos soupira lorsqu'elle vint frapper son cou engourdi. Avant même qu'elle ait pu s'en rendre compte, le corps d'Aria était pressé contre le sien, peu disposé à tolérer le moindre espace entre elles. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblèrent remarquer les gouttes qui se déversaient sur leurs têtes tandis qu'elle se regardaient dans les yeux et, quand les mains d'Aria commencèrent à parcourir sa peau nue, Tevos soupira et s'abandonna à son contact.

Frappée par le désir soudain de toucher le moindre centimètre de sa Partenaire et de dissiper toutes ses douleurs, Aria se recula juste assez pour se verser une bonne dose de gel dans les mains et se mettre à les faire mousser. Puis elle fit courir ses doigts le long des bras de Tevos, plongeant ses pouces aux creux de ses coudes. La sensation de chatouillement fit rire Tevos et Aria descendit vers ses mains, massant en cercles avec ses pouces les paumes tendues avant de remonter vers les épaules.

Précautionneusement, elle massa le cou de Tevos, effleurant la ligne à peine visible qu'y avait laissé le collier inhibiteur. L'espace d'un instant, elle se sentit furieuse que quelqu'un ait osé laisser une marque sur son amante, particulièrement à un endroit aussi visible et aussi intime que l'était sa gorge. Incapable de se retenir, Aria se pencha et embrassa l'endroit où passait la bande légèrement pourpre, juste au dessus de la gorge de Tevos.

La chaleur de sa bouche fit sursauter Tevos qui parcourut de ses mains humides le dos d'Aria, la serrant contre elle. Sentir les dents d'Aria contre sa gorge la fit frissonner mais elle leva le menton, autorisant la morsure possessive. Aria finit par la relâcher avec un petit bruit de succion, ravie de voir sa propre marque, plus profonde, par dessus l'autre. Satisfaite, elle laissa sa douceur précédente reprendre les commandes et recouvrit ses mains de plus de mousse en les laissant courir sur la poitrine de Tevos, s'interrompant pour saisir ses seins à pleines mains.

La sensation d'Aria en train de faire des cercles autour de la pointe de ses seins avec ses pouces fit battre Tevos des paupières, et son toucher, combiné à la température de la douche, finit par déclencher une vague de chaleur pourpre qui s'étendit sur sa poitrine. Les mains d'Aria glissèrent dans la direction opposée, parcourant les côtes de Tevos de bas en haut, descendant par instant caresser son ventre.

Avec un doux soupir, Tevos écarta légèrement les jambes en signe d'invitation mais Aria ne réclama pas immédiatement son prix. Elle saisit plutôt les hanches de Tevos à deux mains, caressant de ses pouces les pointes légèrement saillantes. Quand elle s'interrompit pour dessiner un cercle chatouilleux autour du nombril de Tevos, la Conseillère se mit à rire et fit à Aria un sourire entier et détendu. « Tu sais, il ne m'est pas souvent donné de te voir comme ça », dit-elle en jouant d'un cœur léger avec la précédente remarque d'Aria.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Aria en parcourant de bas en haut les cuisses de son amante.

Tevos se pencha juste assez pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. « Patiente », répondit-elle contre les lèvres pleines d'Aria.

Aria se recula et soupira, secouant la tête tandis qu'elle tombait à genoux. « Parfois, je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi », dit-elle en se servant de ses doigts pour tracer des lignes sur le bas-ventre de Tevos. Elle aimait sentir les muscles trembler sous ses doigts.

« Tu peux commencer par te servir de ta bouche », dit Tevos, mais en baissant les yeux vers Aria, toutes deux partagèrent un instant de connexion profonde qui se passait de mots. Bien qu'elle ne soient pas encore unies, elles étaient toutes les deux reconnaissantes d'être ici, à l'abri, ensemble.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire », murmura finalement Aria, mais elle se pencha en avant, écartant les lèvres de Tevos avec ses pouces et passant sa langue sur le bout de son clitoris, lequel commençait à enfler sous son capuchon. Le contact les fit frissonner de concert, et Aria posa un baiser sur le bourgeon pourpre, l'excitant jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse.

Tevos saisit l'arrière de la tête d'Aria mais n'essaya pas de la guider. Elle glissa plutôt ses doigts le long des replis sur sa nuque, les stimulant tout en s'adossant au mur de la douche pour se soutenir. Elle avait suffisamment d'expérience de la bouche d'Aria pour savoir qu'il lui était rarement possible de rester debout sans soutien.

Un court instant, Aria recula et la relâcha, admirant la vue qui lui faisait face. Ses attentions avaient déjà gonflé les replis de Tevos. Des gouttes d'eau s'accrochaient à sa peau tandis qu'elle bougeait un peu pour donner un meilleur accès à Aria. Quelques petits filets d'eau tombés de la douche éclaboussaient le visage d'Aria, mais elle était trop occupée à sa tache pour s'en soucier. Elle déplaça sa bouche plus bas, cherchant à mieux goûter Tevos, et poussa un soupir de plaisir en s'arrêtant à son orifice et en s'y introduisant d'un mouvement de langue.

Quand Tevos sentit Aria s'insinuer en elle, elle sursauta et pressa sa tête un peu plus près. Elle avait toujours adoré la sensation de la langue d'Aria en elle et cette fois-ci, l'intimité et la familiarité présentes dans ce geste la firent presque fondre. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et ses yeux se remplirent de tourbillons noirs, mais elle résista à la tentation de se projeter vers l'esprit d'Aria, souhaitant savourer la sensation physique quelques instants de plus.

Aria sentit une petite vague de chaleur lui recouvrir les lèvres et elle caressa d'une main le ventre de Tevos, enfonçant sa langue plus profondément encore. Elle voulait se perdre, oublier tout ce qui était arrivé, et savourer la chaleur de sa Partenaire, son odeur, son goût. Ses yeux brûlaient et elle essaya de ne pas penser au danger auquel elles avaient toutes les deux échappé mais, en même temps, elle était traversée de soulagement et de joie, se sentant extrêmement reconnaissante que cet instant puisse se produire.

Tevos gémit quand elle sentit la langue d'Aria se retirer, et elle baissa vers elle des yeux sombres et implorants qui n'avaient plus une once de vert. « Aria… s'il te plaît... » Elle frémit quand les lèvres d'Aria se refermèrent sur son clitoris, le suçant doucement tandis qu'elle approchait une de ses mains. Quand elle sentit le bout des doigts d'Aria commencer à faire des cercles autour de son orifice, Tevos avança légèrement les hanches. « J'ai besoin de toi. »

D'une certaine façon, Aria savait que Tevos ne parlait pas de contact physique. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose de plus profond. Quand elle sentit l'esprit de Tevos envelopper le sien, elle accueillit son amante avec un mélange d'amour et de peur. _'Comment peux-tu me manquer alors que tu es juste ici ? Comment puis-je te vouloir plus près alors que tu es déjà dans mon esprit ?'_

Tevos laissa une de ses mains parcourir la douce courbe de la joue d'Aria. _'Je suis là. Je te veux plus près. Je t'aime.'_

Plus que tout autre chose, ces simples affirmations suffirent à apaiser la souffrance d'Aria et ses murs s'effondrèrent, autorisant Tevos à ressentir toute sa douleur, toutes ses inquiétudes et tout son amour. Tevos ne perdit pas de temps et chercha à la réconforter, trouvant les endroits les plus sombres pour les apaiser, et petit à petit Aria trouva la force de faire de même. Pendant quelques longs instants, elles se connurent simplement, réapprenant le paysage familier de leurs âmes réciproques.

Peu à peu, les vagues entrechoquées de leurs émotions se retirèrent, les laissant nues et vulnérables mais étrangement satisfaites de leur connexion. Aria entreprit doucement de ramener l'union vers le plaisir, poussant avec un doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enveloppé de chaleur lisse et serrée. Tevos bascula ses hanches en avant, accueillant la pénétration et poussant un petit cri tandis que les lèvres d'Aria recommençaient à tirer sur la pointe de son clitoris.

Quand le doigt d'Aria se mit à bouger, Tevos gémit et ce son d'impatience se réverbéra dans la douche. Elle frissonna et poussa sur la main d'Aria à la recherche de plus de plaisir, mais également dans un désir désespéré de connexion physique en plus de leur lien mental. En dehors de l'union, rien ne la faisait se sentir plus proche d'Aria que de sentir sa Partenaire en elle. Aria pouvait sentir les muscles du ventre de Tevos se tendre pour empêcher ses hanches de pousser plus avant, et ressentit la même tension commencer à se manifester dans son bas-ventre.

Bien qu'elle savoure le désir de Tevos à mesure qu'il jaillissait d'elle, frémissant le long du fil invisible qui unissait leurs esprits, c'était seulement son besoin d'amour et de tendresse qui poussait Aria à continuer. Elle glissa un autre doigt à côté du premier et les recourba, tout en dessinant de légers motifs sur la large extrémité pourpre coincée entre ses lèvres. Les sensations combinées suscitèrent encore plus de petits sons de la bouche de Tevos, et Aria leva les yeux, fixant son regard sur le puits sans fond de ses yeux noirs lumineux pour s'y perdre. _'Je t'aime'_ , pensa-t-elle en sentant les parois internes de Tevos palpiter autour de ses doigts.

Alors ce 'Je t'aime' devint simplement de l'amour tandis que disparaissaient les dernières frontières entre elles. Les mots furent superflus et il n'y eut plus que du plaisir partagé, des sentiments partagés, tout partagé. Elles jouirent ensemble, incapables de faire la distinction entre les différentes sensations délivrées par leurs corps. Des contractions les saisirent toutes les deux, chacune véhiculant des vagues de délivrance à la fois émotionnelle et physique.

Elles restèrent étroitement liées tandis que leur orgasme s'achevait en tremblements résiduels, mais une conscience aiguë de leur propre corps leur revint. C'était tendre à sa manière, et Aria apprécia de sentir la chaleur étroite de Tevos se resserrer sur sa main. Sentant que la stimulation devenait trop intense, elle relâcha le clitoris de Tevos. Avec le plus grand soin, elle retira ses doigts et les remplaça par sa bouche, nettoyant d'une langue douce l'humidité qui s'était écoulée pendant leur orgasme. Cela suffit à en déclencher un deuxième, plus petit, et l'union s'intensifia à nouveau, les laissant savourer ensemble chaque douce contraction.

Elles finirent par se désunir à nouveau, repues physiquement et émotionnellement. Aria réalisa soudain qu'elle avait mal aux genoux et se leva, prenant la main que lui offrait Tevos comme elle reprenait pied. Dès qu'elles furent à la même hauteur, Tevos tendit la main et caressa le visage d'Aria, attirant sa bouche contre la sienne. Aria soupira quand les lèvres de Tevos s'entrouvrirent pour elle, incapable de résister à la tentation d'y plonger sa langue. Rien n'était plus efficace qu'une expérience de mort imminente pour lui faire apprécier combien quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un baiser pouvait être doux.

Quand Tevos entreprit de prendre le contrôle du baiser, caressant de la langue la lèvre inférieure d'Aria et refermant une main sur la courbe d'une hanche, Aria la laissa faire, s'autorisant à se faire repousser en arrière jusqu'à ce que ses épaules heurtent le mur. Celui-ci était un peu froid malgré l'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur elles, mais elle le remarqua à peine tandis que Tevos se reculait, la fixant d'un regard impatient. « Laisse-moi te retourner la faveur », chuchota-t-elle, et Aria comprit instantanément ce que son amante ne disait pas. Tevos voulait la même chose que ce dont elle-même avait eu besoin quelques instants plus tôt – se rassurer, la preuve que tout ceci était bien réel et qu'elles étaient réunies.

Avec un sourire indulgent, elle chercha une position confortable contre le mur et écarta les jambes, ouvrant les bras pour que Tevos puisse y trouver refuge. Leurs corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement et pendant quelques instants, Tevos se contenta d'appuyer son visage contre l'épaule mouillée d'Aria, la respirant, écoutant les battements de son cœur.

Aria fut un peu étonnée que l'union la prenne si tôt, mais elle se détendit et se rendit quand elle sentit le désir de Tevos, pas seulement de la toucher mais de la connaître à nouveau. Tevos avait encore terriblement besoin de la proximité qu'elles avaient fondée entre elles. Elle glissa une de ses mains vers le ventre d'Aria, savourant la texture de peau mouillée et la fermeté des muscles en dessous. Elle faisait des allers-retours, dessinant des lignes de hanche à hanche avant de glisser plus bas, entre ses cuisses.

« Je t'aime », murmura de nouveau Aria en sentant Tevos effleurer ses replis et faire de doux cercles autour de la pointe de son clitoris. Il était difficile de croire qu'il y ait jamais eu une époque pendant laquelle elle avait été incapable de l'admettre et encore moins de le dire. Cette admission faisait maintenant partie d'elle et ne l'effrayait plus.

 _'Je t'aime aussi'_ , pensa Tevos, accompagnant ses mots de preuves de ses sentiments. _'Laisse-moi te le montrer.'_

Aria voulut répondre que Tevos le lui montrait tout le temps, chaque jour, mais elle savait que sa Partenaire pouvait le ressentir à travers l'union. Elle sentit alors des doigts agiles commencer à dessiner des cercles sur elle, et la sensation balaya la plupart de ses pensées. Elle renversa la tête en arrière autant qu'elle put contre le mur, enserrant une épaule de Tevos pour se soutenir. Les émotions de sa Partenaire étaient un mélange confus de bonheur béat et d'inquiétude, et Aria l'embrassa à nouveau dans l'espoir que le bonheur l'emporterait.

 _'J'ai juste…'_ La pensée de Tevos resta inachevée, mais elle inséra deux doigts dans l'orifice d'Aria, reposant son pouce contre l'extrémité tendue de son clitoris. _'J'ai juste besoin que tu saches à quel point je…'_

Un court instant, ces mots renvoyèrent Aria à cet affreux moment où elle avait traversé le mur dans une explosion de flammes pourpres, tuant tout le monde sur son passage pour ne recueillir que la forme inerte de Tevos dans ses bras, terrifiée qu'elle soit arrivée trop tard. L'image horrible la fit frémir et Tevos cessa tout mouvement en elle, attendant qu'elle la digère. Aria se rappela alors ce qui avait suivi et ce que sa Partenaire avait dit en réaction à son besoin désespéré d'être rassurée. La réponse que Tevos lui avait alors donnée avait apporté à Aria tout le réconfort dont elle avait eu besoin.

_'Je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su.'_

Les doigts de Tevos se mirent à bouger de nouveau et, cette fois-ci, Aria réagit avec passion, capturant les lèvres de son amante dans un baiser et bougeant ses hanches à chaque va-et-vient. L'union scintilla lumineusement entre elles, et l'énergie biotique se mit à courir sur leur peau tandis qu'elles plongeaient plus profondément l'une en l'autre, aussi loin que possible, offrant et prenant en rythme. Elles se raccrochèrent l'une à l'autre, étreignant l'union et y puisant de la force, comme si la laisser filer était la fin de la galaxie.

La respiration d'Aria marqua un temps d'arrêt et elle reprit son souffle entre deux assauts de la bouche délicieuse de Tevos. Les doigts en elle se recourbaient, tirant et extirpant des vagues de plaisir. Sentant la réaction d'inconfort entre les jambes de Tevos, elle glissa une de ses cuisses en avant, offrant à sa Partenaire quelque chose de solide. Tevos accepta l'invitation sans même y penser, se frottant contre la jambe d'Aria en copiant la cadence lente mais insistante de sa main.

 _'Je… Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps…'_ pensa Aria en couvrant de baisers chaque partie du visage de Tevos qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment dure une éternité, mais elle savait que son corps était tendu comme un arc, prêt à rompre. Son réconfort était de savoir que Tevos serait là pour la rattraper.

_'Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Aime-moi simplement. Laisse-moi t'aimer.'_

Elles jouirent de concert, quelques larmes roulant sur leurs joues, mêlées aux gouttes d'eau de la douche. Elles se figèrent, suspendues dans le temps pendant quelques souffles, quelques battements de cœur, tandis qu'elles se brisaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Le temps d'un instant de parfaite immobilité et de paix totale, plus rien n'eut d'importance et plus rien n'exista hors de leur union.

Il leur fallut un long moment avant de pouvoir se détacher l'une de l'autre. Leur séparation mentale se fit très lentement et nécessita un intense démêlage patient et presque doux-amer de pensées et de sentiments. Chaque fois qu'Aria relâchait une partie de Tevos, elle l'accompagnait d'un doux baiser. Toutes deux pleuraient encore. La séparation physique fut plus rapide mais tout autant une perte. Aria frissonna un instant, se sentant vide quand les doigts de Tevos se retirèrent. « Je t'aime », dit-elle, incapable de s'empêcher de verbaliser ces mots une dernière fois.

Tevos lui fit un sourire éclatant en retour. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Elles achevèrent de se nettoyer l'une l'autre, bien que leurs mains s'égarent occasionnellement sur la peau chaude et nue plus longtemps que nécessaire. Les lèvres s'attardaient en des endroits familiers. Bientôt, les dernières traces de sang et de souillure furent emportées avec les souvenirs désagréables, leur donnant à toutes deux le sentiment d'être propres et rafraîchies, aussi bien qu'épuisées.

« Au lit ? » demanda Aria en sortant de la douche et en tendant à Tevos une serviette blanche propre. Elle l'enroula d'un geste sûr autour des épaules de sa Partenaire avant d'en attraper une pour elle.

Tevos opina, confortablement serrée dans sa serviette. « Au lit. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais dormir pendant toute une année. »

« Ou deux », acquiesça Aria. Sans même prendre la peine de se sécher entièrement, elles retournèrent dans la chambre, doigts entrelacés.


	24. Chapter 24

_« … incroyable séquence vidéo de la tristement célèbre Reine Pirate d'Oméga, Aria T'Loak, se portant personnellement au secours du Conseil - »_

_« - risquant sa vie pour sauver le Conseil, avec l'aide de... »_

_« … que l'on voit ici protégeant héroïquement le Commandant Shepard, le Primarque Garrus Vakarian et l'Amiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya d'une explosion de grena - »_

Agacée, Aria coupa le son. Bien qu'il n'ait été rendu public que la veille au soir, le film que Khalisah avait tourné pendant la mission de sauvetage était à la une de tous les canaux d'informations qu'elle avait consultés. Héroïne. On la qualifiait d'héroïne. C'était la chose la plus erronée qu'elle ait jamais entendue au cours des longs siècles de son existence. Aria T'Loak était bien des choses, mais certainement pas une héroïne. Elle n'était pas Shepard, prête à tout risquer pour une cause ou pour des civils innocents qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Mais en lui prenant Tevos, on avait enfreint l'unique règle d'Oméga et à cause de cela le sang devait couler.

Toujours en colère, elle remarqua à peine Tevos quand elle entra dans la pièce en parcourant son Omnitool à la recherche d'un contact familier. Les docteurs ne voulaient pas libérer Grizz avant plusieurs jours, mais il avait tout de même émis le souhait de retourner au travail. Avec un art surprenant du compromis, Aria lui avait interdit de quitter son lit d'hôpital mais lui avait promis de lui faire suivre toute tâche qu'il pourrait accomplir pour elle avec une connexion extranet, histoire de l'occuper.

« Grizz ! » dit-elle à travers des dents serrées, refusant de se détendre sous le contact de sa Partenaire qui s'assit à côté d'elle et posa une main chaude sur son épaule. « J'ai un boulot pour vous en fin de compte. »

Une image en deux dimensions du visage de Grizz sourit à la façon turienne au dessus de son poignet. « Loués soient les Esprits. Je m'ennuie tellement ici. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir quatre jours de plus. De quoi avez-vous besoin, patronne ? »

« Montez une équipe pour éliminer Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani d'ici midi. Je pense que des snipers... » Elle fit une pause, réfléchissant un instant. « Non. Faites venir une escouade d'artificiers. Comme ça je pourrai faire sauter tout l'immeuble et alors peut-être que ces putains de gros titres finiront par changer. Ils aiment bien les explosions. »

« Aria ! » cria presque Tevos à ses côtés. « Tu _ne vas pas_ faire exploser tout un immeuble juste parce que tu n'aimes pas Khalisah ! C'est d'ailleurs toi qui lui as donné la permission de faire ça. »

Aria ne fut pas impressionnée par les exigences de Tevos. « On parie ? » La Reine d'Oméga reporta son attention sur Grizz. « Donc, pour ces snipers et ces artificiers... »

« Si tu devais faire quelque chose, ce serait plutôt lui envoyer un panier cadeau. »

Aria tourna la tête et la regarda à nouveau. « Quoi ? »

« Regarde. » Tevos leva son propre Omnitool, affichant les derniers sondages relatifs au vote de confiance. « C'est ce que j'étais venue te montrer. Près de quatre-vingt pourcent des votantes souhaitent me garder. C'est plus de vote populaire que je n'en ai accumulé le jour où j'ai été élue, et bien plus que mon taux d'approbation dans les quelques mois qui ont suivi la fin de la guerre. Je suppose que les Asari apprécient les belles histoires d'amour. »

Aria regarda les chiffres, puis de nouveau les canaux d'information muets.

« Aria ? » questionna Grizz. « Vous voulez toujours que je la tue ? »

Aria secoua la tête bien que sa connexion avec Grizz ne soit que vocale. « Non. Envoyez-lui un panier cadeau. »

Il y eut un long silence stupéfait à l'autre bout de la connexion. « Un… panier cadeau ? »

« Un panier cadeau », répéta Aria.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit mettre… dans ce panier cadeau ? » demanda Grizz, l'air vaguement terrifié et totalement dépassé.

« Je m'en fiche, débrouillez-vous. » Aria mit fin à l'appel sans autre forme de procès avant de se tourner vers sa Partenaire. « Je n'ai jamais reçu de panier cadeau. Qu'est-ce que les gens mettent dedans ? De la gnôle ? Des trucs du Coffre à Jouets de Pandore ? De la drogue, peut-être ? »

Tevos parut horrifiée, même si elle se doutait bien que sa Partenaire plaisantait, manifestement. Probablement. Avec un peu de chance. « Aria, elle a une fille en bas âge ! »

« Et alors ? Les parents n'ont pas le droit de boire ? » Aria roula des yeux. « Et voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à jeter mes idées pour le cadeau d'accouchement de Liara et Shepard... »

« Je frémis rien qu'à penser à ce que tu prévois », dit Tevos, l'air parfaitement sincère. Connaissant Aria, il y aurait certainement deux ou trois choses inappropriées à tout le moins.

« Donc… On dirait que vous allez garder votre job, Conseillère », dit Aria dans une tentative de changer le sujet. « Il a juste fallu que tu me fasses passer pour une foutue héroïne pour y parvenir. Je me demande ce que les gens vont penser quand ils verront que rien n'a changé et que je continue à gérer mes affaires de la façon dont je l'ai toujours fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Le public adore les vilaines filles. »

« Tant que nul ne s'imagine que je suis tendre. En cas d'oubli, il se pourrait que je doive saigner quelques personnes. »

« As-tu vraiment regardé cette vidéo, Aria ? » demanda Tevos. « Tes attaques biotiques sont parmi les plus puissantes que j'aie jamais vues. Tu as éventré cette station de l'intérieur. Je doute que quiconque s'imagine que tu t'es attendrie. »

« Tant mieux. La cible dans ton dos n'a pas besoin d'être plus grande. » Le ton qu'employa Aria pour dire ceci semblait auto-accusateur et Tevos en fut étonnée. La culpabilité n'était pas un sentiment qu'Aria ressentait souvent. « Peut-être que quand mes ennemis verront ce que j'ai fait aux gens qui ont essayé de te tuer, ça les fera réfléchir à deux fois. »

La Conseillère sourit. « Je ne pense pas que quiconque enfreigne l'unique loi d'Oméga de sitôt. » Elle posa ses lèvres sur la manche de la veste d'Aria, inhalant l'odeur familière et plaisante tandis qu'elle reposait sa tête sur l'épaule d'Aria. « Sauf moi, bien sûr... »

« Ah bon ? » laissa traîner Aria, ravie de la proximité de Tevos. L'espace d'un instant, tout semblait être revenu à la normale – ou aussi normal que cela pouvait l'être à long terme. « Je présume que ça ne t'intéresse pas de l'enfreindre tout de suite ? »

Tevos fit descendre sa main sur la poitrine d'Aria puis le long de son ventre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur une jambe gaînée de cuir. « Je pourrais me laisser convaincre », répondit-elle en déboutonnant d'un geste sûr le pantalon d'Aria et en abaissant sa fermeture éclair. Avant que Tevos ait pu y glisser la main cependant, Aria tira sur ses genoux la Conseillère surprise. Elle sursauta et frémit quand les mains gantées d'Aria retroussèrent sa robe, glissant le long de ses cuisses nues. Elles s'emparèrent finalement de ses hanches, les maintenant en place tandis qu'Aria se penchait pour lui faire un suçon en haut du cou, au seul endroit que sa robe à col montant laissait exposé. La marque qu'elle avait faite la veille était toujours là et, bien que le tissu la recouvre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être fière.

« Toujours besoin d'être convaincue ? » demanda Aria tandis que ses mains se déplaçaient vers des endroits plus intéressants. La main gauche garda le contrôle de sa taille pendant que la droite glissait entre ses jambes. Tevos frissonna à la sensation du cuir frais qui s'insinuait entre ses replis, elle gémit et bascula ses hanches vers l'avant, au contact d'Aria. Même quand elle s'y prenait rapidement, Aria ne manquait jamais de l'exciter.

« Tu sais que je n'en ai jamais besoin », murmura Tevos, la tête retombant légèrement tandis que l'un des doigts gantés dessinait des cercles autour de son clitoris. Si Aria n'y prenait pas garde, elle allait se retrouver avec un pantalon trempé, en plus de son gant. Elle agrippa l'épaule d'Aria, s'accrochant à sa veste. Il lui arrivait parfois de se moquer d'Aria et de son recours à tout ce cuir en guise de vêtement, mais dans des moments comme celui-ci elle se rappelait pourquoi elle aimait ça.

Aria fit naviguer sa main plus bas, quittant son extrémité sensible et glissant deux doigts en elle. Quand ils se recourbèrent vers l'avant, Tevos commença à se mordre la lèvre inférieure, son souffle s'accélérant tandis qu'ils cherchaient la parfaite…

Le bruit familier de la porte qui s'ouvrait les figea toutes les deux. Aria grogna en retirant sa main et en laissant la robe de Tevos retomber de quelques centimètres. « Ça nous apprendra à baiser encore dans le salon », grommela-t-elle, jetant un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Tevos pour voir qui les avait interrompues. Elle se détendit un peu quand elle constata que c'était le visage familier de Neota qui apparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses yeux se déportant clairement. La pauvre assistante de Tevos avait appris de ses nombreuses expériences embarrassantes à entrer prudemment dans les appartements de la Conseillère quand Aria était quelque part dans le même système.

« Madame la Conseillère ? Vous avez des invités, et je crois que c'est assez urgent - »

Juste quand Tevos se résignait à quitter les genoux d'Aria, soupirant à la perte de ses doigts, la porte s'ouvrit entièrement, dévoilant d'autres personnes qui attendaient derrière. « J'ai gagné », dit Irissa en jetant un regard satisfait à Velana N'Shir tandis qu'elles contournaient Neota pour entrer dans la pièce. « Vous me devez cent crédits. »

« Certainement pas, elles sont habillées », contesta Velana, manifestement peu disposée à se séparer si facilement de son argent.

« Elles étaient en train de baiser. Ce qui veut dire que vous avez perdu. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? » interrogea Velana. « C'est ce qu'elles faisaient ? » demanda-t-elle à Neota qui était clairement mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être prise à partie dans cette conversation. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle secoua la tête sans donner de réponse. « Vous voyez ? Elle nie. »

« Arrêtez d'essayer de vous en sortir. Vous avez perdu le pari. »

« Oh, donnez-lui donc ses crédits », dit Aria. Elle se leva à côté de Tevos qui était en train d'essayer de lisser les plis de sa robe. On voyait toujours clairement le rouge qui était monté à ses joues. « Bon, je vais dans la chambre », dit-elle, considérant manifestement qu'Irissa et Velana étaient le problème de Tevos. « Je reviens dans une minute. » Attrapant délibérément le regard d'Irissa, elle se glissa deux doigts dans la bouche avant de disparaître en nettoyant le cuir avec sa langue.

Tevos soupira et secoua la tête, essayant sans succès de ne pas paraître exaspérée. « Si vous avez fini de spéculer sur ma vie sexuelle, puis-je espérer que l'une d'entre vous m'explique pourquoi vous avez décidé de passer ? » demanda-t-elle en les observant, une main posée sur la hanche.

« Te voir aux infos te faire presque tuer n'est pas une raison suffisante ? » demanda Irissa, son sourire virant à la grimace soucieuse. « On a à peine eu le temps de savoir que tu avais disparu qu'on était déjà en train de te voir te faire frapper, battre, tirer dessus... »

« Manifestement, je vais bien », dit Tevos, son expression s'adoucissant toutefois. Cela faisait du bien de savoir que ses amies s'étaient inquiétées pour elle. « Mais merci quand même. »

« En fait, ce n'est pas l'unique raison de notre présence », admit Velana. « Nous serions quand même venues, bien sûr, mais le Conseil matriarcal a été convoqué en session extraordinaire. Apparemment, elles ont encore des questions à te poser. »

Tevos plissa les yeux. « Laissez-moi deviner. C'est Amytis qui l'a organisée ? » Elle soupira quand Irissa et Velana opinèrent du chef. « Et quand cette réunion est-elle supposée se tenir, exactement ? »

« Dans vingt minutes environ. Je pense qu'elle espérait que tu ne pourrais pas venir. Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça », ajouta-t-elle quand une expression vaguement paniquée traversa le visage de Tevos. « Tu n'es qu'à dix minutes en navette. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas », dit Irissa, « ça ne se voit pas que tu étais en train de faire des cochonneries. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que c'était le cas, vu que vous avez surgi toutes les deux avant qu'on ne puisse vraiment commencer », marmonna Tevos en baissant les yeux pour vérifier une dernière fois sa robe, juste par principe.

Neota se plaça à côté d'elle et tendit à la Conseillère l'Omnitool qu'elle avait écarté. « Si nous partons maintenant, nous devrions être capables d'arriver quelques minutes en avance », dit-elle. Puis elle marqua une pause pour regarder nerveusement en direction de la chambre. « Aria vous accompagnera-t-elle ? »

Un sourire narquois s'étala sur le visage de Velana. « Ça, c'est une idée intéressante », dit-elle en se claquant les mains. « Je vote pour qu'on l'amène. Je ne vois rien qui puisse davantage agacer Amytis. »

Tevos y réfléchit. Avant son enlèvement, elle aurait dit non. Elle voulait prouver qu'elle pouvait s'occuper de ses propres affaires sans l'aide d'Aria. Elle s'était confrontée seule aux Matriarches, et elle avait tenu cette conférence de presse sans Aria à ses côtés. Et même si Aria pensait que c'était stupide, elle n'avait pas plié face à Charles Saracino.

Cependant, compter sur ses amis ne faisait pas d'elle quelqu'un de faible. Irissa et Velana l'avaient défendue face aux autres Matriarches. Les ressources et le sens de l'organisation de Liara lui avaient indiscutablement sauvé la vie, et Liara, Shepard, Garrus et Tali avaient risqué leur vie pour la secourir, elle et les autres Conseillers. Même Khalisah lui avait donné une chance de sauver sa carrière. Et Aria… Aria en avait fait plus qu'aucun d'entre eux. Amytis et ses alliées étaient le problème de Tevos, et elle s'en occuperait elle-même, mais ce serait vraiment agréable d'avoir le soutien d'Aria, ne serait-ce que pour voir la tête qu'elles feraient.

« Je crois que c'est une excellente idée », dit-elle, incapable de retenir un petit sourire. « Neota ? Allez chercher le Skycar je vous prie. Au fait, votre augmentation devrait prendre effet à la prochaine échéance. Je l'ai approuvée ce matin. »

Après que Neota eut murmuré ses remerciements, Irissa se mit à rire. « Je suppose qu'elle l'a bien méritée après une telle semaine. »

Tevos se retourna et se dirigea vers la pièce du fond, à la recherche d'Aria. « Irissa, tu n'as pas idée », dit-elle sans un regard.

…

« La vache », dit Aria en tournant la tête de tous côtés dans le Temple d'Athame. Elle connaissait assez bien Armali, et l'extérieur du temple avec ses colonnes de marbre lui était familier, mais elle n'y était jamais entrée. Le fonctionnement du gouvernement asari et de son système législatif n'avait jamais vraiment intéressé Aria – d'une manière générale, les lois l'ennuyaient. « C'est encore plus foutrement prétentieux à l'intérieur. Pire que chez ta mère. »

« Et ça, ce n'est pas peu dire », convint Irissa en roulant des yeux. Aria et elle s'étaient quelque peu familiarisées lors de cet étrange trajet en Skycar vers le temple, se retrouvant autour de deux choses en particulier – toutes les fâcheuses petites manies de Tevos, et leur tourment respectif des mains de la mère de Tevos.

« Je ne trouve pas, la vue était plutôt agréable la dernière fois que je suis venue », dit Velana, sentant apparemment l'anxiété de Tevos et changeant de sujet. Elle jeta un regard à Aria. « Un certain joli Turien qui vous appartient, je crois. »

Aria mit un moment à comprendre de qui elle parlait. « Quoi, Grizz ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu devrais peut-être donner à Velana son numéro de chambre à l'hôpital », suggéra Tevos. « Si je me souviens bien, Grizz se plaignait de s'ennuyer, ce matin. Peut-être que Velana pourra l'aider à se distraire. »

Aria ricana sardoniquement. « C'est vrai qu'il a de nouvelles cicatrices tout à fait charmantes depuis qu'il t'a sauvé la vie », dit-elle à Tevos bien que ses paroles soient clairement destinées à Velana.

« Un joli Turien avec des cicatrices ? On est à combien de minutes des Filles d'Elune, déjà ? »

« Je suis navrée de devoir interrompre cette fascinante conversation mais nous sommes arrivées, et juste à temps », dit Irissa en arrêtant le véhicule devant les hautes doubles portes de l'amphithéâtre.

Tevos les traversa la première, prenant une profonde inspiration et repoussant les portes d'une main ferme. Les sièges étaient levés et remplis de spectateurs comme elle entrait dans la salle. Exactement comme la dernière fois, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle mais elle resta impassible face au regard collectif. Quand elle s'avança et que les silhouettes derrière elle firent leur apparition, des chuchotements et murmures de surprise s'élevèrent.

« On dirait que vous avez des fans », dit Irissa à Aria.

La Reine d'Oméga s'assombrit. « Ou des ennemies. »

« L'ennemie dont vous avez à vous soucier est là-haut... » Velana pointa en direction du dais sous lequel Amytis et Jacinth étaient déjà assises, Deianira déambulant à proximité. Un écran large avait été abaissé depuis le plafond et pendait au dessus de leurs têtes. « … Et je devrais probablement y aller aussi. Excusez-moi. » Se souciant peu, en apparence, d'être entrée dans la salle juste après Tevos, et peut-être même fière de ce fait, Velana se hâta vers la plate-forme surélevée.

Tevos regarda Velana gravir les marches et échanger à voix basse quelques paroles acerbes avec Amytis avant de prendre place dans son fauteuil. Même après que les trois Matriarches se furent installées et que Deianira retourna avec déception à sa place, la foule continua de converser bruyamment, quelques personnes pointant ostensiblement en direction d'Aria. Amytis avait également remarqué sa présence, et l'expression de son visage était partagée entre le dégoût et la peur.

« Vous devriez peut-être voir asseoir toutes les deux au premier rang. Je vois quelques sièges disponibles. » Tevos fit un geste vers une rangée de places vides sur la première contremarche. Les spectateurs s'asseyaient rarement là, bien qu'on y ait une bonne vue. Cela rappelait un peu à Tevos l'université, où personne ne voulait s'asseoir devant toute la classe.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Aria en regardant successivement Tevos et Amytis. Elle l'aurait nié si on le lui avait fait remarquer, mais une ride d'inquiétude s'était creusée juste derrière son tatouage facial.

Tevos sourit et tendit la main pour serrer brièvement celle d'Aria. « Bien sûr », dit-elle. « Amytis est lamentablement prévisible. Je sais exactement ce que je dois faire. » Puis elle se raffermit, un sourire confiant placardé sur son visage tandis qu'elle se dirigeait à son tour vers le dais. Cette fois-ci, elle était prête.

« Amytis, peut-être voulez-vous faire les honneurs, puisque ce changement de programme hâtif est de votre initiative ? » suggéra Velana, le son de sa voix amplifiée réduisant un peu la foule au silence.

Sévèrement, Amytis procéda à l'introduction traditionnelle. « Sous le regard vigilant d'Athame et de nos ancêtres, nous nous rassemblons ici en tant que sœurs. Puissions-nous parler sagement, agir justement, et faire entendre toutes les voix. » Puis elle fixa son attention sur Tevos. « Conseillère Tevos. À la lumière des événements récents, nous vous convoquons ici avec l'espoir que vous pourrez offrir une explication à votre… comportement imprévisible. »

Tevos cligna lentement des yeux, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran large. Pour l'instant il était vide mais, si elle connaissait bien Amytis, ce ne serait pas le cas longtemps. « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Madame la Présidente, il me semble difficile d'inscrire 'kidnapping violent' dans mon emploi du temps. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser si l'heure de mon enlèvement vous a semblé inopportune. »

Apparemment surprise par l'audace de Tevos, Amytis activa son Omnitool. « Bien sûr que non. Hélas, ce n'était pas à cela que je faisais allusion en parlant de comportement imprévisible. »

« Ce grief semble affreusement éculé », dit Tevos, peu disposée à jouer le jeu d'Amytis. « Je crains qu'il ne vous faille être plus précise ou trouver un autre reproche. » De part et d'autre d'Amytis, les deux autres Matriarches gardèrent le silence. Tevos s'attendait à cela de la part de Velana, mais le silence de Jacinth la surprit. Elle était plus logique et moins vindicative qu'Amytis et, en dehors de sa capacité à garder rancune, Tevos était sûre que les résultats des sondages matinaux l'avaient fait réfléchir.

« Je peux faire mieux qu'apporter des précisions », dit Amytis, fixant le poignet sur lequel elle tapotait. « Je souhaite soumettre le reportage suivant à votre appréciation, puis vous offrir une chance de vous expliquer. »

Juste comme Tevos l'avait espéré, une image fixe très familière apparut sur l'écran large. Elle sentit ses lèvres tressaillir mais retint le mouvement, consciente qu'il paraîtrait étrange qu'on la voie sourire en se regardant être frappée.

_« Valern avait raison. Vous êtes fou. »_

_« C'est le reste de l'humanité qui est folle ! »_

_« La folie n'est pas votre seul souci. Avez-vous déclaré vos revenus cette année, Charles ? C'est à cause de cela que vous avez perdu votre siège au Parlement, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous me rendez mon Omnitool, je pourrai vous donner le numéro de mon comptable... »_

Quand Tevos fut jetée au sol, plusieurs membres de l'audience tressaillirent bien que la plupart d'entre eux aient très certainement déjà vu cette séquence aux informations du matin. _« Mais l'avidité n'est pas votre plus gros défaut. Ce serait plutôt la lâcheté. »_ Tevos fixa directement Amytis tout en écoutant l'enregistrement de sa propre voix. «  _Vous vous cachez derrière vos préjugés et vos cris de revanche parce que vous avez peur que sans eux, il ne reste plus rien de vous. »_

La foule réagit à nouveau quand on la vit se faire frapper à la tête et, brièvement, Tevos se demanda pourquoi Amytis avait décidé de diffuser cela. Soit elle croyait sincèrement qu'elle pourrait faire passer Tevos pour quelqu'un d'irréfléchi plutôt que de courageux, soit elle cherchait désespérément à retourner à son avantage les dommages qui avaient déjà été faits.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu penses qu'Aria va venir te sauver ? Parce que c'est raté. Elle - »_ La séquence s'acheva sur un violent éclair pourpre et sur le vacarme du mur que l'on éventrait.

Les traits d'Amytis étaient de marbre, et seules ses lèvres remuèrent. « Conseillère Tevos, auriez-vous l'obligeance d'expliquer pourquoi vous avez menacé votre propre sécurité – la sécurité de notre diplomate de plus haut rang – en provoquant délibérément le chef armé d'un groupe terroriste ? »

« Je pensais que j'allais mourir. » La déclaration brutale provoqua une vague de brèves inspirations et de murmures parmi les contremarches circulaires. Tevos regarda au-delà d'Amytis, en direction de la foule de l'autre côté de la vaste salle. « Charles Saracino était un sociopathe violent et xénophobe. _Rien_ n'aurait pu me décider à faire usage de mon influence pour lui rendre service. »

« Il pointait une arme sur vous », dit Jacinth, parlant pour la première fois. À la surprise de Tevos, ses mots ne semblaient pas chercher la confrontation. « Êtes-vous en train de dire que vous n'auriez pas cédé à ses exigences, même après avoir vu ce qu'il avait fait au Conseiller turien ? »

Bien qu'elle ne se soit pas attendue à ce que Jacinth pose cette question compte tenu de leur historique, Tevos y répondit. « Oui. »

« Ces demandes étaient irréalistes de toute façon », fit remarquer Amytis qui pouvait sentir que le débat lui échappait.

« Pas si irréalistes que cela. De quoi cela aurait-il eu l'air si je lui avais donné ce qu'il demandait et si j'avais négocié en son nom avec la hiérarchie turienne ? Quel genre de précédent cela aurait-il créé, cette manipulation du Conseil par la violence ? »

« Que serait-il arrivé si vous n'aviez pas eu votre varren d'attaque avec vous ? » répondit Amytis en braquant depuis le dais un regard assassin sur Aria. Aria ne réagit pas et croisa simplement les jambes en s'adossant négligemment à son siège. Ses poings étaient serrés et ses dents grinçaient inconfortablement mais elle ne prit pas la parole ni n'interféra. C'était à Tevos de mener cette bataille. « Vous auriez été tuée pour votre imprudence. »

« Donc, c'est moi qui contrôle Aria maintenant ? » demanda Tevos. « Je croyais que c'était le contraire. Qu'en est-il, Amytis ? Suis-je la marionnette d'Aria, ou une dangereuse rebelle qui tient la Reine d'Oméga en laisse ? » Elle dut contenir son énergie biotique en se tenant face à la plate-forme, un pied en avant, sans même remarquer l'ironie de sa dernière question.

« Quelle importance ? Vos décisions récentes mettent parfaitement en lumière que vous n'êtes pas qualifiée pour conserver votre poste », trancha Amytis. « Vous n'auriez d'ailleurs jamais dû être nommée ! »

« La possibilité que je veuille simplement faire mon travail vous a-t-elle seulement traversé l'esprit ? Je donnerais ma vie pour servir les Républiques », dit Tevos, libérant toute sa frustration et sa dignité offensée. Bien que stratégique, son emportement soigneusement minuté était né d'une vérité absolue. « Rien ne pourrait me faire trahir mon peuple. Ni Saracino, ni Aria – certainement pas Aria. Si ce que j'ai enduré ces derniers jours ne suffit pas à prouver ma loyauté, alors rien dans la galaxie ne pourra vous en convaincre. »

Avant qu'Amytis ne puisse répondre, Velana leva la main, coupant court à la dispute. « Arrêtez, avant que cette réunion ne tourne à la campagne de diffamation. Il est clair que l'on ne réglera rien de plus aujourd'hui. Le vote de confiance est déjà planifié, le reportage a été diffusé au public et la Conseillère Tevos nous a donné une lecture de ses agissements. Le peuple aura le dernier mot sur cette affaire. La séance est levée. »


	25. Chapter 25

« Tu n'as pas idée combien c'était jouissif à regarder », dit Irissa en se levant comme Tevos s'approchait du premier rang. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu des siècles que quelqu'un remette cette arrogante, hypocrite - »

« Ne commence pas une liste d'insultes ou tu ne pourras plus t'arrêter. » Tevos se tourna vers Aria qui était restée assise et la regardait avec un air indéchiffrable. « Je suis navrée que tu aies dû revoir cette séquence. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas. »

Aria décroisa les jambes et se pencha en avant. « C'est un euphémisme. » Même si elle détestait l'admettre, Aria voyait bien pourquoi Tevos ne lui avait pas permis de venir la dernière fois. Résister à la tentation de pulvériser le podium avait été difficile. « Je suis estomaquée qu'Amytis ait même osé la diffuser. Te montrer dans un moment de combativité, c'était une très mauvaise stratégie. »

« Tout Thessia doit l'avoir vue maintenant, de toute façon », dit Tevos. « Elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'essayer de faire tourner cette séquence à son avantage. Amytis n'est pas bête, quoi que je me demande si elle ne commence pas à être un peu dérangée... »

Tevos se tourna vers le dais juste à temps pour voir Amytis, Jacinth et Velana en descendre les marches. Elles échangeaient quelques propos rapides en chuchotant, et toutes trois plissaient le front. Elle fut étonnée de voir Amytis quitter le groupe et s'éloigner rapidement, l'air manifestement en colère. Ce qui laissait seules Jacinth et Velana et, lentement, le duo franchit l'esplanade.

« Elles viennent par ici », murmura Irissa, confirmant le soupçon de Tevos. « Que vas-tu leur dire ? »

« Rien. Je crois que ce sont elles qui ont quelque chose à me dire. » Tevos entrelaça ses doigts, attendant patiemment que les deux Matriarches la rejoignent.

Quand elles furent suffisamment proches pour des salutations, Velana inclina légèrement la tête. « Conseillère Tevos », dit-elle, s'exprimant de façon un peu plus formelle en présence de Jacinth. Son sourire, cependant, était totalement amical. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait pris plaisir à voir Tevos remettre Amytis à sa place. « J'aimerais vous présenter des excuses pour le comportement d'Amytis. Quelles que soient les opinions négatives qu'elle puisse avoir vous concernant, elle n'aurait pas dû les exprimer de manière si vindicative, particulièrement devant une telle audience. »

« Je crains de l'avoir encouragée, » dit Jacinth, son admission surprenant Tevos. « Je vous dois des excuses, Conseillère. Il est possible que nos divergences de vue m'aient poussée à remettre en question certaines de vos décisions, mais je ne vous ai jamais considérée comme une traîtresse. »

Une partie de Tevos aurait voulu signaler à Jacinth que 'pas une traîtresse' était encore loin d'être un compliment, mais elle décida d'accueillir les paroles de la Matriarche comme une offrande de paix. Jacinth pouvait être incroyablement têtue, et si elle était disposée à mettre de côté ses vieilles rancunes, Tevos était ravie de la laisser faire. Même avec les sondages qui crevaient le plafond, elle aurait besoin de tout le soutien possible, particulièrement celui d'une de ses anciennes contemptrices.

Tevos tendit la main et Jacinth pressa ensemble leurs paumes. « Vous savez que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de nuire à Armali et à votre district en révélant l'existence de la balise », dit-elle. « Je pourrais peut-être suggérer au Conseil de passer l'éponge sur certaines réparations, au moins en ce qui concerne le temple. Je sais que les prêtresses ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres des Matriarches. »

Jacinth fut surprise de la proposition. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle en relâchant la main de Tevos.

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois que nous passerions outre une violation des lois conciliennes en temps de guerre. J'essaierai de convaincre les autres Conseillers que la dîme du temple trouverait un meilleur usage dans l'accomplissement d'œuvres charitables et dans l'achèvement de l'effort de reconstruction. De toute façon, plus tôt Armali sera reconstruite, moins ils auront à nous verser de crédits du fonds de secours de guerre. »

« Ça, ça devrait au moins te gagner le vote de Valern », dit Irissa, impressionnée par la solution de Tevos.

« Je dois admettre que je suis surprise de votre disposition à écouter mes griefs, compte tenu... » Les yeux de Jacinth se détournèrent de façon coupable.

Tevos balaya le commentaire de la Matriarche. « Il vaut toujours mieux avoir des alliés que des ennemis. D'ailleurs », ajouta-t-elle sèchement en fixant Deianira de l'autre côté de l'amphithéâtre, « je suis sûre que vous ne serez pas la dernière à m'approcher dans l'espoir d'une réconciliation. » La jeune Matriarche l'observait attentivement, tentant apparemment d'étudier sa réaction à mesure qu'elle parlait avec Jacinth.

« Deianira a regretté d'avoir signé la pétition dès l'instant où votre victoire semblait possible », l'informa Velana. « Chaque fois qu'elle sent que le pouvoir change de mains, elle essaie de se positionner en fonction, et le pouvoir a définitivement changé de mains aujourd'hui. »

« Je m'inquiète plus de la réaction d'Amytis », dit Aria. Elle s'était levée de son siège pour prendre place aux côtés de Tevos, leurs bras à quelques centimètres seulement de distance, et son attitude était protectrice. « Si elle essaie de venir par ici, je peux vous assurer que ça ne sera pas joli. »

Tevos lança un regard à Aria, vaguement surprise par la retenue dont sa Partenaire avait fait preuve jusque là. « Promets-moi seulement que tu ne vas pas partir à sa recherche », chuchota-t-elle en gardant sa voix assez basse pour que seule Aria l'entende.

Avant qu'Aria ait pu répondre, tout le monde fut distrait par l'apparition de deux autres silhouettes qui descendaient des rangées plus hautes. Quand elles furent suffisamment près pour qu'on puisse distinguer leurs visages, Jacinth s'éloigna de Tevos et jeta un regard de côté, préparant manifestement sa retraite. « Je vous sais gré d'avoir accepté mes excuses et de bien vouloir parler au Conseil en notre nom, Tevos », dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus rapide que d'habitude, « mais j'espère que vous voudrez bien avoir l'obligeance de m'excuser. La Matriarche Aethyta aura sans aucun doute des mots durs à mon endroit, et je ne souhaite pas les entendre. »

Tevos rit de l'honnêteté de la Matriarche. « Personnellement, je trouve les mots de la Matriarche très divertissants, mais je comprends. Vous avez encore quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'arrive... »

Jacinth saisit sa chance, se précipitant dans la direction opposée sans Velana à ses côtés. « Lâche », renâcla Aria comme Jacinth s'éclipsait, s'attachant à un autre groupe qui déambulait en bas. « Aethyta est inoffensive. »

« Inoffensive mon cul », dit Aethyta d'une voix bien trop forte alors qu'elle et Liara s'étaient assez rapprochées pour entendre la phrase. La Matriarche croisa les bras et dévisagea Aria de haut en bas, les lèvres relevées dans un sourire. « Je vous ai vue démolir ce mur aux infos. » Elle fit une pause puis opina du chef en signe d'approbation. « Joli. »

Aria accueillit le compliment en clignant simplement des yeux. « Je préfère démolir les gens. »

« J'ai vu ça plein de fois, aussi », dit Aethyta. « Ça manquait un peu de coups de boule, mais votre technique est irréprochable. J'aurais préféré que vous n'ayez pas embarqué ma fille enceinte, cependant. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand j'ai vu ma putain de gosse se faire tirer dessus pendant mon petit-déjeuner. »

Liara poussa un long soupir exaspéré. « Pour la dernière fois, papa, c'était ma décision d'y aller. Je n'ai même pas été blessée. J'ai été dans des missions plus dangereuses un nombre incalculable de fois avec Shepard, et - »

« Ça, c'est encore autre chose », interrompit Aethyta. « Pourquoi diable ton Humaine te laisse y aller, d'abord ? Si jamais elle refait cette connerie, je me fiche qu'elle soit ou non la sauveuse de la galaxie, je la fracasse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit aussi bleue que moi. »

« Aethyta, l'aide de Liara nous a été inestimable », dit Tevos, essayant de caresser la Matriarche surprotectrice dans le sens du poil. « Je ne serais plus en vie si elle n'avait pas utilisé ses ressources et son considérable talent biotique pour aider à me secourir. »

« Oh, je ne suis pas furax contre vous. À vrai dire, vous m'avez impressionnée. » Elle donna une claque dans le dos de Tevos, plus fort que nécessaire. « Vous en avez un sacré carré, Conseillère. » Aethyta réfléchit un instant, analysant ses propres paroles. « Enfin, métaphoriquement parlant peut-être. J'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt le contraire, en général. »

« Ouais, en général, mais je suis ouverte », admit Aria, ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Tevos de façon presque comique.

« Aria ! » dit-elle, pinçant en signe de réprimande le bras de son amante à travers sa veste.

« Quoi ? Velana est allée à l'école avec toi, Irissa a passé quelques décades à te baiser, Aethyta s'en fout et Liara - »

« Reconnaît que ce n'est sans doute pas le meilleur endroit pour avoir cette conversation-là », interrompit finement Liara. Bien qu'elle aime son père, leurs interactions étaient déjà suffisamment embarrassantes. Si jamais Aethyta venait à découvrir leur arrangement avec Aria et Tevos, elle approuverait certainement mais elle s'en servirait également de prétexte pour taquiner Liara sans pitié.

« J'aurais jamais cru que ma gosse soit si prude », marmonna Aethyta, secouant la tête en direction de Liara tout en caressant affectueusement l'épaule de sa fille. Tevos ne put retenir un léger sourire en échangeant un regard avec Aria. Aethyta n'avait vraiment pas idée.

« En parlant de sexe », dit Velana dans une flagrante tentative de détourner la conversation, « vous croyez que j'ai mes chances avec ce joli Turien de votre entourage, Aria ? Vous avez dit qu'il était aux Filles d'Elune ? »

« Oh, je suis sûre que Grizz appréciera la compagnie », laissa traîner Aria. « Je n'ai pas besoin de lui ces prochains jours de toute façon. Il est au dernier étage – 501B. Vous pouvez même prétendre que vous rendez visite à Sparatus qui est dans la chambre mitoyenne, si vous avez besoin d'une couverture. »

« Fais attention à lui, Velana », dit Tevos, une note d'avertissement dans la voix. « Je suis très attachée à Grizz, et il m'a sauvé la vie. »

« Oh, je m'assurerai de te le renvoyer en bon état de marche », promit joyeusement Velana tandis qu'elle tournait les talons et se dirigeait vers la sortie. « Mais tu sais que je ne peux pas résister à un Turien avec des cicatrices de guerre. »

« Ou à n'importe quel Turien d'ailleurs », marmonna Irissa, poussant un cri quand Velana lui donna délibérément un petit coup de pied en passant à côté d'elle.

« Vous l'avez mérité », dit Aria, incapable de masquer le rire dans sa voix.

Tevos s'appuya confortablement contre Aria, soupirant d'aise tant leurs corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement. « À propos de choses méritées », murmura-t-elle doucement, « j'ai quelques heures de libre avant les apparitions dans les médias que Neota a programmées pour moi cet après-midi. Peut-être pourrions-nous reprendre où nous en étions restées tout à l'heure ? »

Dans une inhabituelle démonstration publique d'affection, Aria enroula un bras autour des épaules de Tevos. « Ça a l'air d'être une façon beaucoup plus intéressante de finir la matinée », susurra-t-elle en retour. « Mais seulement si tu promets de verrouiller la porte et d'éteindre ton Omnitool. Je ne veux plus la moindre interruption. »

…

_**Une semaine plus tard, sur la Citadelle :** _

« C'était la cérémonie de confirmation la plus étrange que j'aie jamais présidée », dit Tevos en s'asseyant à côté d'Aria dans le Skycar. Elle s'étendit confortablement sur les fauteuils en cuir, l'air vaguement perplexe. « Des rangées de Krogan braillant et se donnant des coups de tête chaque fois que je prononçais le nom de Bakara, des journalistes tassés sur le moindre centimètre de galerie… Les enfants d'Urdnot Wrex manquant presque de tomber de la tour... »

« J'aime bien voir Wrex faire le baby-sitter », dit Aria. Bien que des siècles se soient écoulés depuis leur dernier rendez-vous, elle avait toujours une certaine tendresse pour le vieux chef de guerre krogan.

Tevos roula des yeux. « C'est déjà bien suffisant qu'il ait donné ton nom à l'une de ses filles. »

« Et alors ? » dit Aria en haussant les épaules. « Il en a appelé huit Shepard. Tu sais que les Krogan se reproduisent comme des pyjaks. »

« Je suis juste contente qu'on soit bientôt à la maison », dit Tevos avec un épuisement manifeste dans la voix. « J'apprécie que tu m'aies accompagnée sur Thessia, mais la Citadelle m'avait manquée. »

« Après ta ré-élection, on passera quelques semaines sur Oméga », insista Aria, regardant par la vitre passer les bâtiments comme une traînée floue. « Mon canapé me manque. Et puis, il faut que je vérifie où en sont les choses. Que je m'assure qu'aucun mercenaire ne se fasse des idées. »

Jusque là, les rapports en provenance d'Oméga avaient été remarquablement calmes. Toutes les entreprises d'Aria affichaient un profit plus important que d'habitude, les gangs ne se livraient à rien d'autre qu'à leurs chamailleries habituelles et, bien que son canapé soit vide, la vidéo de son audacieux sauvetage (ou, plus précisément, la vidéo de son recours intensif à la violence) avait fait taire quiconque questionnait sa récente absence.

« Je n'ai rien contre. Je n'aurai même pas besoin de garder secrets mes projets de voyage cette fois-ci », dit Tevos. Au début de leur relation, s'échapper avec Aria avait quelque chose d'un peu excitant, mais c'était rapidement devenu un inconvénient.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Skycar entra dans le garage privé à côté de l'appartement de Tevos sur la Citadelle. Quand la portière latérale s'ouvrit, Tevos en sortit et s'étira, essayant de dissiper l'inconfort dans ses lombaires. La cérémonie de confirmation avait duré plusieurs heures, et elle avait été contrainte de rester debout pendant tout ce temps.

« Et si on entrait ? » suggéra Aria, remarquant la gêne de sa Partenaire. « Tu arriveras peut-être à me convaincre de te faire un massage. »

Souriant à cette suggestion, Tevos sortit du garage et emprunta le bref couloir qui conduisait à son appartement. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, laissant le système de sécurité scanner ses rétines et sa main avant de s'ouvrir sur une obscurité totale. « C'est curieux », murmura-t-elle, sentant Aria s'approcher d'elle sans bruit. « Normalement les lumières s'allument automatiquement quand j'ouvre la porte... » Prudemment, elle fit un pas en avant.

Dès que son pied franchit le seuil, les lumières s'allumèrent, révélant plusieurs visages souriants et un très gros gâteau au glaçage sophistiqué. « Surprise ! » retentit un concert de voix, poussant Tevos à reculons dans la silhouette musclée d'Aria.

Passé l'instant de surprise, elle se mit à rire. « L'idée est de toi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Tevos en se tournant pour regarder Aria.

« Non, mais j'ai aidé à en planifier une petite partie », admit-elle. « C'était en fait l'idée de Shepard. »

« On a pensé qu'on pouvait célébrer en avance votre ré-élection imminente », dit le Commandant en se repoussant du mur contre lequel elle était adossée, près de la porte.

« Vous réalisez bien qu'en la célébrant en avance, vous avez gâché mes chances, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Tevos, laissant toutefois Shepard la serrer dans une étreinte affectueuse.

« J'en doute », répondit Tali en tapotant sur l'Omnitool à son poignet. « Ce matin, vous étiez toujours à peine sous les quatre-vingt pourcent. Je pense que ces chiffres sont un prétexte suffisant pour faire la fête ! »

« Espérons juste que tu n'abuseras pas, cette fois-ci », dit Liara. « On ne voudrait pas que tu monopolises la salle de bain de Tevos en déblatérant des choses qu'il vaudrait mieux taire. »

« À la décharge de Tali, je crois que nous avons tous fait des choses qu'il vaudrait mieux taire, ce soir-là », laissa traîner Garrus. « Mais cette fois-ci il y a un gâteau, ce qui est déjà une amélioration. »

En parlant de gâteau, les yeux de Tevos s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit qui le portait. « Khalisah ? Ravie de vous revoir, bien que je sois étonnée qu'Aria vous ait permis d'entrer dans cet appartement. »

« Il fallait bien que quelqu'un aille chercher le gâteau », dit la journaliste. « J'ai dû le réserver pendant la cérémonie, cependant. J'ai failli ne pas arriver avant vous. »

« Remerciez mon pilotage », avança Velana. La Matriarche se tenait avec Irissa de l'autre côté de Khalisah, et jetait sur le gâteau des regards plus qu'intéressés.

Grizz était au bras de Velana, en bien meilleure forme depuis qu'il avait été relâché de l'hôpital deux jours auparavant. Apparemment, une semaine avait suffi à Velana pour l'épuiser. Quand il remarqua que Tevos le regardait, il exposa ses dents pointues en un sourire turien. « Elle a failli nous tuer », confessa-t-il. « Ça a été le pilotage le plus effrayant que j'aie jamais vu. »

Liara, Garrus, Tali, Aria et Khalisah échangèrent tous un regard de connivence. Puis ils dirigèrent de concert leur regard vers Shepard. Ce fut Liara qui exprima ce qu'ils pensaient tous. « Vous n'avez jamais conduit avec Shepard. »

« Oh non, pas encore ça », grogna Shepard. «  Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »

« Est-ce vraiment si terrible ? » demanda Irissa, une pointe de doute dans la voix. Liara opina solennellement, et Irissa se décala de quelques centimètres dans la direction opposée, laissant plus d'espace au Commandant bien que celle-ci ne soit pas actuellement derrière un volant.

« Bon, à propos de ce gâteau », dit Garrus, « je suis d'avis qu'on devrait trouver un couteau et un peu de Serrice Ice. »

Avant que quiconque ait pu appuyer cette suggestion, Aide flotta depuis le hall, le cercle bleu en son centre se mettant à pulser et les couches qui l'entouraient à tourner. « Salutations, Conseillère Tevos. Salutations, Aria T'Loak. Salutations, incroyable et brillante Dr. T'Soni - »

« Oh, j'avais oublié ça », dit doucement Liara, interrompant Aide avant qu'il ne salue les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. « Rappelez-moi de le régler après la fête, Aria. » Aria foudroya simplement Liara du regard en guise de réponse.

« Quelqu'un se présente à la porte », informa Aide à l'attention de Tevos, en flottant de haut en bas dans les airs.

« Attendons-nous encore des gens ? » demanda Tevos à Aria en se détournant du reste de l'assemblée.

« Deux de plus », répondit Aria, l'air un peu trop satisfaite d'elle-même. « Va voir. »

Avec méfiance, Tevos se mit à traverser l'appartement en direction de l'entrée. Elle ne voyait pas du tout qui d'autre Aria pouvait avoir invité, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir et, à en juger par l'air démoniaque affiché par sa Partenaire, ce ne serait pas une agréable surprise. Les autres la suivirent, sauf Khalisah qui fit un détour rapide par la cuisine pour poser le gâteau sur la table.

Quand Tevos arriva à la porte et appuya sur le bouton de l'écran d'accueil, elle dut y regarder à deux fois quand elle vit les deux Asari qui attendaient à l'extérieur. « Aria, c'est… toi ? Avec Neota ? » demanda-t-elle, se rapprochant encore plus de l'écran pour vérifier. Elle se tut un instant. « Non. Ce n'est pas ça. » Un sentiment d'effroi s'empara soudainement d'elle. « Oh, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça. »

« C'est grossier de ne pas les laisser entrer », fit traîner Aria, une main posée sur sa hanche gaînée de cuir.

À contrecœur, Tevos appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte et recula, permettant à Neota et à l'invitée surprise d'Aria d'entrer dans l'appartement. Son assistante, qui ne semblait qu'un petit peu nerveuse, fut la première à s'avancer. La seconde Asari aurait pu être la sœur d'Aria. L'inhabituelle couleur pourpre de sa peau était à peine plus bleue que celle d'Aria et elles avaient la même structure faciale, bien qu'elle ne porte pas les célèbres tatouages frontaux d'Aria. Avec du maquillage, il aurait été difficile de dire qui était qui.

« Madame la Conseillère, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer », dit-elle, s'appuyant d'une hanche contre la porte.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi », répondit automatiquement Tevos qui avait toujours de la difficulté à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Au bout d'un moment, elle se tourna vers Aria et lui lança un regard dubitatif. « Tu as vraiment envoyé mon attachée chercher Amara Anjali ? » dit-elle, incrédule.

Aria haussa les épaules. « C'est ton actrice de porno préférée. »

« Je suis flattée », dit Amara d'une voix ronronnante. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas torturé votre ravissante petite assistante… Enfin, pas trop. »

« La ressemblance est troublante, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Neota à l'oreille de Tevos, elle qui s'était fait qualifier de 'ravissante petite assistante' par Aria un nombre incalculable de fois.

« Positivement étrange », approuva Liara.

« Je l'aime bien », dit joyeusement Shepard. « C'est comme Aria mais sans les sautes d'humeur. »

Aria plissa dangereusement les yeux. « Attention, Shepard. Vous venez juste de regagner mes faveurs. »

« À vrai dire je suis passée pour vous faire un cadeau », dit Amara à Tevos en fouillant dans une poche de son pantalon et en en sortant une petite clé de données. « Une version préliminaire et non éditée de la vidéo. Avec toute l'agitation médiatique dont vous bénéficiez en ce moment, le tournage a été décalé. Ils n'ont pas encore fait les effets spéciaux et les retouches, et on n'a toujours pas de titre, mais Aria m'a fait savoir que vous l'apprécieriez quand même. »

Tevos resta bouche bée. Elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite quand elle prit la clé offerte par Amara, leurs mains se touchant légèrement. « Merci », dit-elle, mobilisant toute son expérience de politicienne pour empêcher sa voix de se briser.

« Suis-je la seule à avoir en tête quelques images gênantes ? » demanda Irissa, observant successivement Aria et Amara.

« Non », admit Velana. « Et je ne couche même pas avec des Asari. »

Aria afficha un sourire narquois et se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Tevos. « Tu sais, je suis sûre qu'elle offrirait une performance convaincante si tu avais envie de deux moi en même temps », taquina-t-elle, ses lèvres caressant les plis de la nuque de son amante. « Tu as toujours du mal à décider si tu préfères que je te baise la bouche ou l'azur en premier... »

Les yeux de Tevos s'écarquillèrent, et elle se mit à rougir d'une profonde nuance violette tandis qu'elle commençait à prendre en considération la suggestion d'Aria. L'image mentale de deux Aria en était trop pour son cerveau. « J'aimerais mieux Shepard », chuchota-t-elle en retour, mais à présent qu'elle avait commencé à s'imaginer entre Aria et son double, elle semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle se mordit la lèvre et sentit une chaleur s'épanouir directement entre ses jambes.

« Shepard quoi ? » demanda Shepard qui avait vaguement entendu son nom.

« Rien », se hâta de dire Tevos. « Et avant que l'un d'entre vous ne le demande, aussi généreux ce cadeau soit-il, il est hors de question que nous regardions cette vidéo aujourd'hui. »

Tout le monde poussa des cris de protestation. « Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Tali et, bien que son masque cache son expression faciale, il était clair qu'elle paraissait déçue.

« Ce serait plus amusant avec vous pour nous dire quels passages sont réalistes », fit observer Liara. Tevos la toisa, d'autant que Liara savait très bien quels passages seraient réalistes sans qu'elle ait à faire de commentaire.

« Je promets de ne rien faire fuiter », ajouta Khalisah. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'Irissa se tenait à côté d'elle, absorbée par son Omnitool. « Que faites-vous ? » demanda-t-elle en observant la Matriarche.

« Je pré-commande mon téléchargement », répondit-elle sans lever les yeux.

D'autres Omnitools s'activèrent, y compris celui de Khalisah, et Tevos soupira. « Aimeriez-vous un peu de gâteau ? » dit-elle à Amara en faisant un geste vers la cuisine. « J'apprécie vraiment votre cadeau, et il y en a largement pour tout le monde. »

Amara se lécha les lèvres et Tevos ne put retenir le frisson qui parcourut son échine. « Ça a l'air délicieux. Je vous suis. »


	26. Chapter 26

_**Deux semaines plus tard, dernier jour de l'élection :** _

Tevos frissonna quand elle entendit le clic de la laisse que l'on attachait à son collier. Ce seul son suffisait à lui liquéfier les genoux, et elle fut presque reconnaissante quand elle sentit la pression de la main d'Aria sur l'une de ses épaules. Elle bougea un peu pour essayer d'atténuer la gêne profonde qui pulsait entre ses jambes, mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

Son pouls remontait dans sa gorge, battant férocement contre le collier. C'était en partie nerveux. Il était difficile de ne pas penser à tout ce qui était en train de se passer à l'extérieur de leur chambre. Partout sur Thessia et sur toutes les autres planètes asari, on était en train de décider de son sort. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait été si soulagée quand Aria l'avait traînée ici au lieu de la laisser faire une nouvelle apparition médiatique. Elle avait été trimballée de part et d'autre au cours des deux derniers jours et demi, sans presque avoir le temps de penser, et ce court instant de solitude était un soulagement bienvenu.

Tandis qu'elle s'accroupissait, Tevos sentit la laisse se tendre, tirant légèrement sur le bandeau autour de son cou – pas au point de lui couper le souffle, mais assez pour lui rappeler constamment qu'Aria se tenait à l'autre bout. Bien qu'elle l'ait déjà fait de nombreuses fois auparavant, porter un collier autour du cou lui parut légèrement différent après sa mésaventure avec l'inhibiteur biotique. C'était presque thérapeutique, d'une étrange façon, parce que cela mettait en relief le contraste flagrant entre son impuissance face à Petrovsky et sa soumission volontaire à Aria. Cette fois-ci, le bandeau autour de son cou lui parut rassurant plutôt que contraignant.

Quand Aria tendit la main, Tevos leva le menton, offrant aux caresses d'Aria son visage et son cou. Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un bref sourire quand elle sentit Aria lui caresser la joue du revers de la main, mais ce sourire se changea en un petit cri quand les doigts d'Aria se refermèrent sur le collier et tirèrent brusquement. « Bien. Maintenant que j'ai ton attention... » En tenant toujours la laisse enroulée autour d'un poing serré, Aria fit sauter le bouton argenté de son pantalon de cuir. « Baisse ma fermeture éclair. »

Tevos leva les mains pour s'exécuter mais une rapide traction sur la laisse corrigea son geste. Alors elle retroussa ses lèvres et saisit la languette de la fermeture entre ses dents. C'était un peu bizarre de tirer dessus de cette façon, et le son que cela faisait sonnait anormalement fort à ses oreilles, mais l'expression du visage d'Aria en valait la peine.

Lentement, Aria abaissa son pantalon de cuir moulant, taquinant Tevos en se balançant exagérément tandis qu'elle le repoussait sur la partie la plus large de ses hanches et le long de ses jambes. Cela tirait occasionnellement sur la laisse et Tevos dut avancer très légèrement la tête et le buste. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, partagée entre profiter de cette vision délicieuse et concentrer toute son attention directement entre les jambes d'Aria. C'était un choix difficile et Aria ne le rendit pas plus simple en se tenant jambes écartées, lui offrant une vue attirante. « On s'amuse bien? » demanda Aria en caressant le collier autour de la gorge de Tevos. Elle tirait dessus de temps à autre, mais ce rappel n'était pas nécessaire. La pression constante du cuir autour du cou de Tevos suffisait.

N'étant pas sûre qu'une réponse soit attendue, Tevos opina simplement. Elle laissa Aria glisser une main sous son menton et lui relever la tête, l'obligeant à lever les yeux. Un pouce chaud effleura le motif familier de ses tatouages faciaux avant de venir dessiner le contour de ses lèvres. « Je veux sentir cette bouche m'envelopper. Maintenant. »

Soulagée d'avoir obtenu cette permission sans avoir eu à supplier, Tevos se rapprocha et captura le clitoris d'Aria entre ses lèvres, laissant ses yeux se refermer. Un brusque son de désapprobation, accompagné d'une brève traction de la laisse, fit manquer à Tevos un battement de cœur et elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. « C'est ça. Je veux que tu me regardes. » Incliner sa tête de façon à pouvoir regarder Aria tout en continuant à la lécher fut un peu inconfortable, mais la tension que subissait son cou était étonnamment satisfaisante.

Aria soupira et relâcha la laisse, tâchant de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Elle s'obligea à continuer à observer. S'arrêter maintenant n'aurait eu aucun sens après qu'elle eut spécifiquement ordonné à Tevos de la regarder. La vue des grands yeux verts de sa Partenaire la fixant lui fit contracter dans le vide ses parois internes. Parfois, Tevos jouait un peu trop bien son rôle.

Sentant qu'Aria n'était pas d'humeur à monter lentement en pression, Tevos se jeta à corps perdu dans sa tâche. Elle fit usage de chaque partie de sa bouche – caressant avec ses lèvres, léchant et plongeant avec sa langue, et même ajoutant de ses dents quelques petits pincements et mordillements bien placés, là où elle savait que des attentions plus rudes seraient les bienvenues. Aria ne craignait pas de montrer son plaisir. Elle siffla et jura entre ses dents, empoignant la laisse d'une main et agrippant l'arrière de la tête de Tevos de l'autre pour la maintenir en place.

« Plonge ta langue en moi, mignonne. » Docilement, Tevos glissa sa langue dans l'orifice d'Aria, la faisant tourner lentement dans l'ouverture. Comme elle n'allait pas assez vite, Aria enroula davantage la laisse dans sa main, la raccourcissant tellement que Tevos fut contrainte de lever la tête et de se retirer complètement. « Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de faire ta putain d'allumeuse. Essaie encore, et j'interromprai l'union quand je jouirai. »

Tevos savait que la menace était très sérieuse et elle tâcha de paraître contrite tandis qu'elle se passait la langue sur des lèvres gonflées. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand Aria caressa de nouveau sa joue. Le geste tendre était en flagrant contraste avec son implacable domination. Bien qu'elle adore le contrôle qu'exerçait Aria, Tevos appréciait également les instants où Aria sortait de son rôle pour manifester de l'affection, même pour quelques secondes seulement. « Tu as de la chance d'avoir un si joli minois, particulièrement quand il est entre mes jambes. Fais ça bien cette fois-ci, à moins que tu ne veuilles en pâtir plus tard. »

Aria relâcha quelques centimètres de laisse de façon à ce que Tevos puisse baisser de nouveau la tête, et écarta davantage les jambes. Cette fois-ci, Tevos enfonça immédiatement sa langue aussi profondément qu'elle le put, la recourbant vers l'avant, buvant d'Aria autant qu'il était possible. Sa récompense fut un grognement sourd quelque part au dessus d'elle et une légère traction sur la laisse. « Beaucoup mieux. »

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas été autorisée à parler, Tevos ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Elle entreprit un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa langue, indifférente au fait que cela lui était un peu inconfortable et que cela lui tirait la mâchoire. Aria avait un goût divin, et c'était encore mieux quand elle -

Comme si elles étaient déjà unies, Aria se servit du collier de Tevos pour la tirer en arrière. « Arrête. Je ne vais pas jouir dans ta bouche pour l'instant. » Tevos gémit et fit courir sa langue sur ses lèvres humides, jetant à Aria son meilleur regard implorant, mais elle n'obtint qu'indifférence. Aria se leva, laissant quelques centimètres de laisse s'échapper de son poing pour donner à Tevos un peu plus de mobilité. « Viens. » L'ordre fut accompagné d'une traction sur la laisse et Tevos entreprit de se relever. « Ah ah, essaie encore. Viens. »

Cette fois-ci, Tevos resta à genoux en accompagnant Aria du pied du lit jusqu'à la commode la plus proche. Ce n'était pas à une grande distance, mais cela suffit à Aria pour affirmer son autorité. Elles s'arrêtèrent et Tevos regarda Aria ouvrir le tiroir du haut pour en extraire un jouet très familier. En tenant toujours la laisse d'une main, elle s'arrangea pour faire de l'autre quelques ajustements en tripotant la télécommande associée. Tevos se tortilla sur ses talons. Si Aria comptait l'utiliser à une telle épaisseur, demain serait sans doute une 'journée debout' dans la salle du Conseil.

« Je sais ce que tu veux », laissa traîner Aria en refermant le tiroir et en s'adossant à la commode. Elle fit quelques tours autour de son poignet avec la laisse mais ne la noua pas. « Tu veux encore me goûter. »

Tevos ne prit pas la peine de le nier. Rien ne la faisait se sentir plus soumise, et les sensations physiques qu'Aria partageait avec elle à travers l'union étaient exquises. Décidant de courir un risque, elle s'installa aux pieds d'Aria en espérant que ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses yeux brillants et son air implorant seraient suffisamment convaincants. Aria l'ignora, saisit la hampe du gode et positionna l'extrémité la plus courte entre ses jambes. La laisse glissa le long de son avant-bras, s'arrêtant quelque part au milieu, là où le muscle était visible.

« S'il vous plaît... » Tevos fut temporairement distraite par la vue d'Aria en train de s'exciter elle-même, glissant lentement le jouet en place. Elle entendit Aria hoqueter – d'abord à cause de cette intrusion nouvelle, puis pour accompagner le petit sursaut de plaisir qui la parcourut quand la plaque de transmission sensorielle toucha son clitoris.

Aria caressa la hampe du gode pour le tester, et ses muscles abdominaux se tendirent. Tevos déglutit et résista à la tentation de se lécher à nouveau les lèvres. Elle avait inconfortablement l'eau à la bouche. Elle faillit presque ne pas entendre Aria. « S'il vous plaît quoi ? »

« Mmh ? »

Plutôt que d'être agacée par le manque d'attention de Tevos, Aria en fut amusée. Les yeux de Tevos étaient fixés sur sa main qui glissait de bas en haut sur la hampe du gode. La laisse, toujours enroulée autour de son avant-bras, bougeait de concert. « S'il vous plaît quoi ? Si tu dois supplier, il va falloir que tu sois plus explicite. »

« S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous sucer la queue. » Les mots étaient plus faciles à prononcer maintenant qu'ils ne l'avaient été au début de leur relation, mais ils la faisaient toujours rougir sous ses tatouages. Tevos présumait qu'elle ne se débarrasserait jamais tout à fait de cet embarras, bien qu'elle fasse totalement confiance à Aria.

« Je suis tentée », ronronna Aria, son poing toujours refermé négligemment autour de la base du gode. Puis elle le relâcha et déroula la laisse autour de son poignet. Quand elle l'eut de nouveau en main, elle tira fermement dessus, ramenant Tevos plus près. « Mais je pense que tu ne le mérites pas encore. »

Tevos fut assez avisée pour ne pas en débattre. Elle avait appris quand contester les décisions d'Aria et quand les accepter, et elle savait que cette fois-ci toute supplication se finirait en punition. Elle baissa plutôt les yeux et attendit les ordres.

Une main chaude souleva son menton, l'obligeant à lever de nouveau le regard. « Oh, ne prends pas cet air triste, mignonne. Tu pourras y goûter… quand tu l'auras mérité. Sers-toi de ta main pour l'instant. » Tevos n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois. Prenant ceci pour un ordre, elle entoura de sa main la hampe du jouet, tressaillant quand elle sentit à quel point il était déjà chaud. « Putain ce que c'est bon », grogna Aria, raccourcissant la laisse de quelques centimètres pour contraindre Tevos à rapprocher sa tête. Tevos ferma les yeux et ravala une nouvelle supplication.

Aria remarqua l'air désespéré de sa Partenaire et rit, caressant la bande de cuir autour du cou de Tevos tandis que la main de sa Partenaire commençait à monter et à descendre en lentes mais fermes caresses. « Je ne vais pas encore te laisser me sucer la queue... » La voix de Tevos se brisa dans sa gorge comme elle poussait un gémissement déçu. « Mais je vais te laisser une chance de me convaincre. » Elle passa son pouce sur les lèvres de Tevos. « Explique-moi exactement comment tu comptes te servir de cette petite bouche chaude. »

Tevos prit une profonde inspiration et rouvrit les yeux, fixant le visage d'Aria. « Je... » Sentant sa légère hésitation, Aria serra la laisse et tira. Plutôt qu'une menace, ce geste était en fait un réconfort pour Tevos qui fut alors capable de formuler des mots. « Je commencerais par l'extrémité... » Elle baissa les yeux vers le gland et frissonna en se rappelant toutes les fois où il s'était introduit en elle. « Et la couvrirais de ma langue. L'enroberais. »

Aria manifesta son approbation en pressant l'épaule de Tevos, écrasant la laisse dans la chair de sa clavicule. « Plus vite », ordonna-t-elle en s'avançant légèrement dans la main de Tevos. « Et continue à parler. Je croyais que tu essayais de me convaincre ? »

« Je continuerais à sucer le bout jusqu'à ce que je sente vos mains se resserrer à l'arrière de ma tête… me poussant à en prendre plus, jusqu'à m'étirer les joues. » Les doigts d'Aria s'accrochèrent encore plus fort à son épaule, et Tevos sentit ses hanches faire un mouvement involontaire vers l'avant. « Déesse, vous me pousseriez sur toute la longueur et m'y maintiendriez… de sorte à pouvoir sentir la chaleur de ma bouche autour du moindre centimètre. »

« Putain », siffla Aria, sentant sa résolution chanceler quelque peu. Elle relâcha son emprise sur l'épaule de Tevos et lui tint l'arrière de la tête à la place, décidant de lui infliger un petit tourment de son cru. Elle força Tevos à baisser la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à un souffle du gland. Elle savoura la façon dont Tevos se tortillait manifestement sur ses talons pour essayer de soulager la pression entre ses jambes.

Un court instant, Tevos perdit contenance. « Aria, par pitié... » Les paroles jaillirent comme un torrent. « S'il vous plaît – Je veux... » Elle avait à peine trébuché sur le mot 'veux' qu'elle changea d'avis. « J'ai besoin que vous me baisiez la bouche jusqu'à ce que ça me fasse mal. Besoin de vous sentir m'utiliser... »

Aria baissa le regard sur elle, les yeux brillants de la profonde lueur noire de l'union. La vue de Tevos à genoux, le visage brûlant, une main besognant de haut en bas la hampe du gode, suppliant de la prendre plutôt dans sa bouche… c'était presque parfait. Elle décida d'ajouter les dernières touches elle-même. « Crois-tu l'avoir déjà mérité ? »

Tevos plongea ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure et leva vers Aria des yeux sombres et implorants. Elle accéléra le mouvement de sa main, sentant la hampe du gode frémir tandis que les muscles du ventre d'Aria se resserraient. « Je... » Elle baissa les yeux. « Je vous appartiens. Ce n'est pas à moi de décider. »

Aria tira brièvement sur la laisse, faisant hoqueter Tevos. Sa main hésita et elle relâcha le gode d'Aria, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblèrent le remarquer. « Je t'ai posé une question. Réponds. »

« Je... »

L'embarras luttait avec l'envie sur le visage de Tevos, et Aria put sentir qu'elle était près du point de rupture. « As-tu été bonne avec moi ? » insista-t-elle en enfonçant ses ongles dans la nuque de Tevos. « As-tu fait tout ce que je t'avais demandé ? »

« Oui ! » La voix de Tevos se brisa sous l'effet du désir, et sa poitrine se souleva et retomba au rythme des souffles courts et irréguliers qu'elle poussait sous le bandeau de son collier. « J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé. »

La main à l'arrière de la tête de Tevos se radoucit un instant, et l'emprise cruelle d'Aria se changea brièvement en caresse. Puis elle la relâcha, refermant plutôt sa main autour de la base du mandrin et le guidant vers l'avant. « Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire avec cette ravissante bouche avant que je ne change d'avis et décide plutôt de te baiser. »

Aria grogna quand la chaleur de la bouche de Tevos se referma autour du gland. Maintenant, c'était parfait. Elle voulut presque unir leurs esprits, car elle aurait aimé savourer la vulnérabilité et l'impuissance que Tevos devait certainement ressentir, mais elle se retint. Elle ne voulait pas céder si tôt à la tentation.

Tevos inclina sa tête le long de la hampe, capturant quelques centimètres supplémentaires avant de remonter pour enrouler sa langue autour du gland épais. Elle jeta un regard implorant à Aria tout en tétant, et fut récompensée quand sa Partenaire agrippa l'arrière de sa crête et tira sur la laisse, repoussant sa tête vers le bas et forçant ses lèvres à glisser sur toute la longueur jusqu'à la base.

« C'est ça, mignonne », ronronna Aria en maintenant Tevos en place. « Je veux que tu la prennes entièrement. »

Tevos gémit. La laisse tirait sur son collier, resserrant la bande de cuir autour de sa gorge, et sa mâchoire lui faisait mal. Aria avait épaissi le gode plus que d'habitude et son contour appuyait contre ses joues tandis qu'elle faisait courir sa langue sur le dessous du mandrin. Elle pouvait ressentir chaque sursaut des hanches d'Aria, chaque tension dans ses muscles abdominaux comme elle luttait pour rester immobile. D'une certaine façon, de savoir qu'Aria retenait ses mouvements redoubla la gêne entre les jambes de Tevos.

Aria voulait faire durer ce moment, étirer les secondes en minutes, mais la simple sensation de la chaleur de la bouche de Tevos qui l'englobait était presque insupportable. Et quand elle finit par baisser les yeux, la totale dévotion qu'elle lut dans les yeux verts de sa Partenaire provoqua une pulsation presque douloureuse. Le gode lui faisait mal. La base et la hampe semblaient serrées, tendues, et son instinct lui criait de pousser en avant et d'utiliser la bouche chaude qui la servait si avidement.

La main d'Aria se referma sur la laisse, ses ongles mordant dans la fine lanière de cuir tandis que Tevos se ré-inclinait en avant, la capturant à nouveau. La tête lui tournait et ses parois internes se contractaient, enserrant l'extrémité la plus courte du jouet. Attendre plus longtemps n'avait aucun sens. « Contemple l'Éternité... »

Quand elle sentit l'esprit d'Aria se précipiter sur le sien, l'inondant de pensées, de sensations et d'images, Tevos scella ses lèvres autour du gland, se servant de son poing pour agripper la base. Un hoquet sourd s'échappa de la gorge d'Aria, et Tevos sentit le gode pulser contre sa langue. Elle connaissait cette sensation – la reconnaissait que ce soit dans sa bouche, dans sa main ou en elle. Aria jouit en vagues frémissantes, poussant à l'arrière de la crête de Tevos tandis que plusieurs jets humides jaillissaient du gland tressaillant, remplissant sa bouche de chaleur.

Bien que l'union soit relativement superficielle, Tevos sentit son corps faire écho à celui d'Aria. Son clitoris pulsa de concert et ses parois internes palpitèrent. Sans réfléchir, elle plaça son autre main entre ses jambes pour soulager quelque peu la pression, recouvrant ses doigts d'humidité en chevauchant le reste de leur orgasme sur sa paume. Elle continua à besogner le mandrin d'Aria de son autre main jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement épuisée, déglutissant à plusieurs reprises avant de libérer le gland épais dans un bruit de succion.

Soudain, Aria verrouilla son esprit et Tevos ressentit la perte de sa Partenaire de façon encore plus intense que la perte du jouet qui remplissait sa bouche. Tevos ouvrit les lèvres pour parler, mais Aria ne lui laissa même pas le temps de prendre une inspiration avant de la relever brusquement et de la jeter tête la première sur le bord du lit.

« Putain, il faut que je te prenne », grogna Aria, écartant davantage les cuisses de Tevos tandis qu'elle positionnait l'extrémité de son gode devant son orifice. La partie la plus large du gland força le passage entre les lèvres de son azur, rencontrant un instant de résistance avant de plonger entièrement à l'intérieur, l'écartelant. Aria resserra son emprise sur les hanches de Tevos, consciente que cette pénétration sans progressivité avait dû piquer un peu. Au lieu de gémir et de supplier, Tevos poussa un cri à la façon dont Aria la manipulait soudain. Elle se sentait si remplie, Aria l'écartelait tellement que cela brûlait , et elle sursauta quand les mains qui la retenaient se resserrèrent. Aria tenait toujours la laisse et la mince lanière de cuir s'écrasait contre la peau nue de Tevos.

Dans son dos, Aria adopta presque immédiatement un rythme brusque et rapide, entièrement coupée de tout à l'exception de son désir. Bien qu'uniquement focalisée sur son propre plaisir, Aria semblait toutefois atteindre chaque point sensible. Le gland venait frapper la paroi antérieure de Tevos à chaque va-et-vient, et elle ferma les yeux, paupières serrées, sous l'effet du plaisir.

Aria se pencha un peu en avant et mordit une épaule exposée, plongeant ses dents dans la chair tendre de Tevos et ne relâchant pas avant d'avoir eu la certitude qu'elle avait laissé une marque. La morsure fut brutale, franchissant presque la frontière qui séparait le plaisir de la douleur, mais le caractère possessif de ce geste poussa Tevos à resserrer ses muscles autour du mandrin qui la besognait. Aria relâcha son emprise avec un claquement humide et regarda avec admiration son œuvre – un bleu bien visible juste sous le collier qui enserrait toujours la gorge magnifique de Tevos. « Tu es toute à moi. Et je vais me servir de toi. »

Tevos remua sous le poids d'Aria, écartant les jambes et tâchant de prendre le gode encore plus profondément. Sa vue se brouilla et sa tête commença à marteler tandis qu'elle résistait au besoin presque insurmontable de s'unir, de libérer le battement derrière ses yeux et entre ses jambes. L'orgasme qu'elle avait partagé avec Aria un peu plus tôt n'avait fait que l'exciter davantage, et elle avait désespérément besoin de jouir à nouveau.

« À qui appartient ceci ? » demanda Aria, poussant en avant bien qu'elle soit déjà enfoncée aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Les hanches de Tevos sursautèrent en réaction, et elle frissonna.

« À vous. »

« Tu as finalement appris ta leçon », dit-elle, ses ongles mordant dans la chair de Tevos. L'emprise d'Aria lui faisait mal, mais elle ne tenta pas de rectifier le tir. L'acte était égoïste, Aria se servait manifestement d'elle au lieu de se concentrer sur son plaisir mais, curieusement, ce constat ne faisait que l'exciter davantage.

En regrettant de ne pas être à quatre pattes de façon à pouvoir se présenter plus haut, Tevos souleva ses hanches dans une tentative d'offrir plus de place à l'épais mandrin. Le gode qui l'écartelait était plus large que ce dont elle avait l'habitude, et elle se doutait qu'elle aurait du mal à marcher une fois qu'Aria en aurait fini avec elle. Chaque poussée arrachait à sa gorge un cri aigu, et elle se tourna, une joue écrasée contre le matelas, se mordant la lèvre tandis qu'elle essayait de regarder Aria par dessus son épaule. Les yeux de sa Partenaire étaient entièrement noirs, et les ruades déjà brusques de ses hanches s'accélérèrent et se renforcèrent tandis qu'elle prenait son plaisir.

« Aria - » Tevos voulait s'unir mais elle savait que sa Partenaire avait largement dépassé le stade des requêtes. Elle était entièrement captive de son propre désir. Même sans l'union, elle pouvait sentir le gode d'Aria palpiter en elle sur toute sa longueur, plein d'une délivrance vers laquelle toutes deux se précipitaient. Elle souffrait, mais le plaisir que chaque poussée lui arrachait effaçait tout inconfort.

« Putain- » siffla Aria entre ses dents en sentant les parois internes de sa Partenaires se contracter autour d'elle. « Je vais jouir - »

Tevos fut étonnée qu'Aria ait pris la peine de la prévenir, mais quand elle sentit la puissance sauvage de la conscience de sa Partenaire dévaler dans la sienne, elle s'y accrocha, se soumettant totalement. Une des mains d'Aria relâcha sa hanche, laissant derrière elle la marque pourpre qu'elle y avait imprimée. Elle tira brutalement à l'arrière du collier de Tevos, obligeant son dos à se cambrer et ses seins à se soulever tandis qu'elle se hâtait de se retenir sur ses mains. Ce nouvel angle poussa le gode d'Aria à viser plus bas, percutant directement le point qui fit se figer et trembler Tevos.

Quand Aria tira sur le collier, ce fut la pression contre la gorge de Tevos qui les précipita à l'unisson dans le précipice. À travers l'union, elles pouvaient toutes les deux la ressentir. Aria explosa en elle, la remplissant de puissants jets. La sensation provoqua d'intenses et délicieuses contractions dans les muscles serrés et tremblants de Tevos, faisant jaillir en réaction un flot d'humidité du plus profond d'elle-même. Avec l'esprit d'Aria qui mordait dans le sien, lui arrachait du plaisir, l'union synchronisa chaque pulsion de leur délivrance. Aria revendiqua Tevos avec de brusques poussées irrégulières tandis qu'elles chevauchaient la fin de leur orgasme, se vidant toujours en elle, et Tevos poussait dans l'autre sens, accueillant les vagues chaudes aussi profondément qu'elle le pouvait à mesure que ses parois internes tressaillaient et se contractaient dans les tremblements résiduels.

L'union prit fin et elles s'effondrèrent toutes les deux en avant, respirant bruyamment. Tevos avait un peu de mal à inspirer suffisamment avec le poids d'Aria qui l'écrasait, la retenant contre le matelas, mais elle ne se plaignit pas. Le gode épais resta en elle, mais des traînées humides – les siennes et celles d'Aria – s'écoulaient sur leurs cuisses, les laissant souillées. « Ne bouge pas », murmura Aria contre l'épaule chaude et lisse de Tevos. « Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

« Absolument tout », soupira Tevos, savourant la pression des lèvres d'Aria. « Tout ce que vous voulez. Je vous appartiens. »

« Je veux que tu te touches. » Comme elle ne réagit pas immédiatement, Tevos sentit la laisse effleurer son dos pendant qu'Aria massait les deux creux en bas de ses reins. « Tu as été une bonne petite chienne obéissante, qui m'a bien laissé utiliser sa bouche et baiser son azur. Mais maintenant je veux que tu sois ma pute. Joue avec ton clito. Je veux te voir toute excitée. »

Tevos failli sangloter de soulagement, et sa main se précipita entre ses jambes. Son clitoris était déjà décalotté, implorant l'attention, et Tevos ne s'embarrassa pas de douceur avec elle-même tandis que ses doigts volaient sur le bout sensible et gonflé. Elle était à Aria, et les doigts d'Aria auraient été rudes avec elle s'ils n'avaient pas été occupés à tenir ses hanches en place, l'exposant juste de la façon qu'elle voulait.

« Putain. Je n'arrive pas à me décider... » haleta Aria en accélérant le rythme de ses hanches.

Tevos n'interrompit pas le mouvement circulaire de ses doigts, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour formuler des mots. « Décider quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en se balançant en rythme avec les va-et-vient d'Aria et en laissant s'échapper de doux gémissements de plaisir bordé de douleur.

« Où j'ai envie de jouir. » Les dents d'Aria lui mordillèrent le dos, juste à côté de son omoplate. « Je pourrais encore jouir en toi. »

« Oui », plaida Tevos en contractant délibérément ses muscles intimes.

« Ou alors je pourrais me retirer et jouir sur tes cuisses… sur le dos de ta main... »

« Oh, Déesse... » Les doigts de Tevos accélérèrent. À la seule pensée d'Aria en train de jouir sur sa main pendant qu'elle se masturbait, son ventre se serra douloureusement de désir.

« Supplie-moi », grogna Aria en augmentant la cadence de ses va-et-vient. « Je veux entendre ta jolie voix se briser en m'expliquant à quel point tu as envie de ça. »

« S'il vous plaît ! Je – J'ai envie de vous voir jouir… Jouir sur moi pendant que je... »

Aria se retira de Tevos, ignorant ses gémissement de contestation, mais continua à pousser le gland de bas en haut entre ses replis, s'arrêtant juste au dessous de la main de Tevos. « Pendant que tu te caresses le clito, plie-toi en deux et ouvre-toi bien pour que je puisse t'utiliser. Te baiser. Te posséder. »

« Oui ! » sanglota Tevos. Son clitoris était totalement exposé à présent, gonflé et pulsant contre le bout de ses doigts tandis qu'elle encerclait encore et encore le petit nœud serré.

Quand l'esprit d'Aria prit possession du sien, ce ne fut ni progressif ni doux. Elle fut complètement engloutie, perdue quelque part dans le désir cru et irrésistible d'Aria. Bien que la main avec laquelle elle se soutenait soit en train d'empoigner les draps, Tevos pouvait sentir la hampe du gode d'Aria palpiter dans sa paume à travers l'union, et elle tressaillit au même rythme sous ses propres doigts.

Encore une caresse et elles sombrèrent ensemble, ne se souciant pas de savoir qui avait déclenché leur délivrance. Les muscles intimes de Tevos pulsèrent et se contractèrent violemment, et ses hanches sursautèrent tandis que plusieurs jets humides glissaient dans les replis de son azur et recouvraient sa main. Ce spectacle était trop intense, presque insupportable, et Aria revint la pénétrer, incapable de résister à l'envie de prendre ce qui lui appartenait tandis qu'elle se vidait de quelques brusques jets supplémentaires.

Malheureusement, ni l'une ni l'autre n'eurent l'opportunité de profiter des instants post-orgasmiques. L'Omnitool de Tevos se mit à sonner sur la table de nuit, et le bruit fort et furieux les fit soupirer toutes les deux de frustration. Avec un râle d'ennui, Aria l'attrapa, se tordant inconfortablement pour ne pas avoir à se retirer. Elle était trop contrariée pour apprécier le fait qu'elle se soit quand même trouvée assez près pour l'atteindre. Quand elle vit le numéro et la photo sur l'écran, elle poussa un grognement exaspéré.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda sous elle Tevos d'une voix pâteuse, ayant encore de la difficulté à formuler des phrases. « Dis-leur de rappeler dans un an... »

Malgré les objections de Tevos, Aria prit l'appel et se rembrunit face au visage pathétiquement enjoué de Liara T'Soni. « Ça a intérêt à être foutrement important », dit-elle d'un ton cassant, trop frustrée pour s'embarrasser de salutations polies.

« Regardez les infos », insista Liara, en apparence indifférente à la mauvaise humeur et à la nudité d'Aria.

« Peux pas. Je suis en plein dans quelque chose, là. » Aria fit basculer négligemment l'Omnitool vers le bas, montrant précisément à Liara ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle plongea paresseusement son gode une dernière fois pour punir Liara d'une partie des soucis qu'elle avait causés.

« Vous voulez dire en plein dans quelqu'un ? » demanda Liara d'une voix qui tremblait un peu. Elle se dandina légèrement, se recroisant manifestement les jambes pour essayer de trouver une position plus confortable. « Laissez-moi lui parler. »

Ravie que Liara soit le problème de quelqu'un d'autre pendant quelques instants, Aria passa l'Omnitool à Tevos. « Est-ce urgent ? » demanda Tevos.

« Le vote était tellement unilatéral qu'il a été avancé. Vous gardez votre boulot, Madame la Conseillère. »

Tout l'ennui de Tevos s'évanouit, et un sourire fendit son visage. « Vraiment ? »

Liara lui sourit en retour. « Vous devriez sans doute faire un brin de toilette. J'ai l'impression que vous allez devoir faire une apparition publique dans les minutes à venir, et vous ne voudrez sans doute pas la faire en portant un collier et couverte de - »

« Clairement pas », interrompit Tevos en poussant un léger gémissement quand elle sentit Aria se retirer enfin. Elle se leva sur des jambes tremblantes et reposa l'Omnitool sur la table de nuit. « Merci, Liara. Pour tout. »

« Et ne nous appelez pas demain, d'accord ? » ajouta Aria. « J'aimerais la baiser au moins une fois sans être interrompue. »

« C'est vous qui avez pris l'appel », fit remarquer Liara. « Vous avez toujours la possibilité de le laisser sonner pendant... »

« Au revoir, Liara », dit Tevos, mettant fin à l'appel avant que Liara ne se lance dans une dispute avec sa Partenaire. Elle prit les mains d'Aria dans les siennes, constatant que son amante avait lâché la laisse, la laissant pendre négligemment à son collier. « Allez, aide-moi à faire ma toilette. Neota va venir nous chercher d'un instant à - » On frappa distinctement à la porte, coupant la parole à Tevos. « Une minute ! »

Même si elle ne pouvait pas la voir, Tevos pouvait facilement imaginer Neota en train d'attendre nerveusement de l'autre côté de la porte, apparemment effrayée de ce qu'elle trouverait si elle entrait. Peut-être que son assistante méritait une deuxième augmentation en sus de la première.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que cette longue histoire vous a plu :) . Je reviens rapidement avec une histoire plus courte et toujours très sexy.  
> Merci pour les kudos et les commentaires, je suis sûre que Rae, l'auteure, apprécie ^^ .


End file.
